


Over Maniac

by TFwatermelon



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers 混合宇宙AU
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 14:38:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 54
Words: 153,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19200898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFwatermelon/pseuds/TFwatermelon





	1. Obedience (上)

福特不知道自己被各種拘束器綁著、被迫保持區起雙腿、僅能以一部分臀甲做為全身支撐點的這種彆扭姿勢多久了...不，其實姿勢什麼的根本不是重點，重點是到底為什麼有人會把他綁來這地方？對方到底是誰？有什麼目的？那明明是再正常不過的一天，而他正安然的走在路上、準備從工作崗位上回家，突然一個大型機體＿＿＿為什麼知道對方是個大型機體？因為能從背後直接繞過他聳立的履帶、光天化日下就掐住自己的發聲器，並在任何一個街道上的路人來得及反應之前就將他噸位也不小的機體拖往暗處，輕輕鬆鬆就制服自己的傢伙，能有多少個？重點是，對方到底有什麼目的、到底為何綁架他...這是福特在剛被粗魯的推進一個像是普通艙房時，CPU拼命運轉也百思不得其解的問題，但現在他的CPU大概再也無法思考這些答案了，他的雙腿被大大分開、接口正被一個粗大又正不斷激烈扭動的物體給全部佔滿，這才是現在的重點。

福特發出悶悶的嗚咽聲，房間裡只充斥著他低沈的喘息和呻吟聲，以及那個還在他的接口內發揮最大功率扭動的震動棒發出的震動聲響，其他幾乎什麼聲音也沒有。他看不到外界的情況，那個襲擊他的傢伙顯然關閉了他的視覺系統，他最後看到的影像只是一個一閃而過的藍色大型機體伸手用力遮蓋住他的鏡頭後，他的世界就呈現一片黑暗。 從那最後一張劇烈晃動的影像判斷，他不認識這傢伙，也確認自己的數據庫裡從來沒有跟這個TF接觸過的紀錄，對方從綁架、到把自己扭成現在這個狀況的過程中，從沒開口說過一句話，他只是安靜的、俐落的，就將福特所有自由給扎扎實實的限制住，在他咒罵出聲時迅速將一根棒狀物狠狠塞入他的口中，並鎖上那東西的扣環、讓福特無法吐出那根金屬棒狀物，當然也堵住了他大部份的聲音，這一點福特不知道自己該不該感到慶幸，否則他不敢想像當自己的裝甲被蠻橫地扒開，接口也被那不合尺寸的物體強硬撐開時，他的慘叫聲會有多慘烈。

＿＿＿事到如今，一切都不那麼重要了，接口從一開始被強侵入的痛楚，到那東西開始不斷在接口內旋轉、震動給自己帶來的異樣感，到現在自己因為那種刺激而連續過載了數不清多少次，福特的CPU幾乎是一片空白，他只能保持一開始靠坐在後方牆壁的姿勢承受著被強侵入的快感、被迫持續迎來過載，地板上已經不知道累積了多少只屬於他的液體，清洗液、電解液早就一遍一遍糊濕自己的面甲、又一遍遍的乾涸，腹甲上也滿載了許多由自己的能量管射出的能量液，更別提下方到現在還是濕的一塌糊塗的接口，那些交合液已經多到都沿著自己的腿甲、跨甲，將他所在的位置弄的黏搭搭的，福特羞恥的又扭了扭自己被固定著根本無法平放下的雙腿，脫力又徒勞無功的擺動著腰部、感受著自己的跨甲浸淫在一片黏液的觸感，又發出了無助的呻吟。他已經感到疲乏，雖然接口內持續的刺激讓他的機體怎麼樣也都維持在興奮的狀態，但他的精神已經相當疲憊了，連續不知道過了幾個循環的高潮折磨幾乎耗盡了他的儲存槽容量，低能量和急需充電的警訊不斷跳出，但他卻還是只能一次又一次的將那些少到可憐的能量射出自己的體外，這也是為什麼他再也無法思考的原因，儘管機體外一片濡濕，他卻感覺自己的內部嚴重的乾渴，似乎隨時一個納秒他都有可能會昏厥過去＿＿＿＿

「時間差不多了。」

一個首次出現、帶著不慍不火語調的聲音在福特的音頻旁邊響起，福特感覺到一隻大手在他頭盔上的片狀音頻邊細細的撫過，直到貼近他的唇邊，慢慢將那根沾滿黏稠電解液的棒狀物拿開，福特顧不得嘴邊還牽了不少引人遐想的細絲，如釋重負的大口喘息著，要不是他現在的能量值真的低到僅能維持他最後的基本運轉，他絕對會把他這輩子所知道的所有問候流水線的髒話全罵出來。

「你......你到底...是誰...？為什麼...為什麼要這麼做...？」

「安靜，福特，處於低能量狀態的時候就別多說什麼廢話。」所以對方是知道他的名字的，福特用僅存的一點理智思索著，他感覺那隻撫摸過他的手在拉開他嘴裡的棒狀物後開始探進他的口腔中，翻看著他因為必須大口換氣而張大的嘴。

「在這24個循環內你可過載了86次，儲能槽肯定已經見底了吧？」福特的疑惑還沒來得及得到解答，嘴裡就又被塞進了另一個棒狀物，但和剛剛的稍有不同，他能感覺到這次嘴裡的障礙物溫度相當高、且正不安分的一直往自己的口腔深處挺動，像是故意就是要和他的口腔元件過不去一般，用力的頂撞著。「給你補充點能量，好好的全部吃下去。」

福特根本沒有反抗的餘地，嘴巴先前長時間被巨大的硬物堵住，讓他的口腔元件酸麻的幾乎無法闔上，再加上對方似乎刻意用手摁住了自己的頭盔、將那根棒狀物頂進了他口腔的深處，摩擦著他的內部，但很快就如同綁架者所說的，溫熱的能量很快就開始灌進他的口腔中；福特皺了皺眉，那些灌進口中的能量相當怪異，帶點黏稠又有種說不上來的奇怪味道，總之就是和自己平時所吃的能量塊相差甚遠。他下意識地扭頭想要反抗，緊閉著嘴想要將那些來路不明的能量吐出來。

「嗚…！不… ！你...到底給我喝什麼...！」

「這是你在這裡唯一可以補充能量的方式，不想停機的話就全部給我好好喝下去。」

綁架犯不容福特拒絕，他更強迫性的抓著福特頭盔上其中一片片狀，再次用力將那根熱燙的管子塞入了他的口中，福特完全無法理解對方為何要以這種奇怪的方式給他餵食能量、餵的東西又到底是什麼，但長時間的低能量讓他的CPU也已經無法思考，那些能量雖然味道很怪，卻即時的舒緩了他口中的乾渴，稍微花一點時間習慣那味道以後，就讓他乖順、甚至是迫切的吮吸著口中的棒狀物，將那些能量全部吞嚥下去。不曉得是不是處於嚴重低能量水平所引起的錯覺，福特覺得口中那根管子似乎正隨著他受阻又遲緩的吞嚥動作越變越粗，能量灌進來的速度也越來越快、量越來越多，他難受的開始收緊嘴巴，用力吮吸著那根管子，想要盡力在那些能量噴出自己的口腔前將它們先一步咽下去，不知道為什麼，這動作反而讓那管子突然一下子猛的撞了進來，端部幾乎是直直的捅進了他的喉部，能量也一下加大了流量湧進來，這一下大幅的動作讓毫無防備的福特被狠狠嗆到，他悶哼了一聲、用力擺動著頭部，金屬舌和深部的組件保護性的將那深深插入的管子給推拒了出去，但那能量並沒有停止輸出，下一納秒、福特感覺自己的面甲被大量溫熱的能量濺了一臉，讓他有些不知所措的只是持續張大著嘴吐息，什麼話都說不出。

「啊，真抱歉，看來是一下子沒有控制好流量呢。」那個綁架犯似乎並沒有因為福特保護性的反抗而對他有所不利，相反的，他溫和的只是用手指將福特臉上沾著的能量擦掉，就像是替一個剛吃飽沾滿臉的幼生體清理般，動作輕柔的讓福特沒來由的感到不寒而慄。

「你到底是誰？你...到底想要做什麼？」

綁架犯並沒有回答，他只是快速結束幫福特的清理後，又再一次將剛剛餵食的那根管子重新塞入他的口中，壓迫著他的頭盔、強迫他深深吞下那根巨管。

「這些事可以等到你補充完能量再說。只吃剛剛那麼一點，相信你應該是還沒吃飽的吧？」

這是事實，儘管味道是有些噁芯，但福特的核心能量處理系統還是分析出那的確是能補充自己空蕩蕩儲存槽的能量，低能量的持續警訊讓福特感到煩躁、也無暇再思考什麼，默默地再次含住了那根無法捉摸其輸出功率的管子，在被佔據了大部分空間的口腔中艱難的移動舌頭、吞嚥著持續灌進來的能量。幸虧這次那管子的輸出不再像剛才那樣紊亂不定，至少當福特為了能更順暢地吸收能量而仰起了頭部急切的吸吮它時，予以反饋的能量輸出也不至於讓他再嗆到，彼此像是互相彼此摸索著對方的平衡點，藉由口中有點黏膩的能量、福特更順暢的移動著自己的舌尖，與口中持續熱燙的管子互相摩擦著，也慢慢抓到了它的一些規律：像是當他的舌尖抵在某一處凸起的節點時，能量輸出就會突然增大，灌的福特幾乎無法好好含住，能量就又濺了他一臉；當他只是含著頂端輕輕吸吮時，那管子就會像是刻意要和他的口腔保持觸碰般、緊跟著又挺了進來，硬是要佔滿福特的口腔，並深深的抵在深處持續釋放溫熱的能量。很快福特的面甲和胸前都被那不規律的能量輸出給弄的到處都是，但他仍不滿足的緊緊含著口裡的管子，似乎已經認定那管子是自己唯一的能量來源般，更賣力的舔弄那些他觀察出會讓流量增加的節點。

「看你吃得挺開芯的？也好，我還怕你不喜歡我特意為你準備的...」

綁架犯似乎從頭到尾都在觀察著福特的一舉一動，包含那些最細微、福特想要盡力隱藏的飢渴，他發出了一陣輕笑，手再度撫上了福特的頭盔，並順勢滑到他的頸部線路邊，戰車只感覺到自己的頸部組件突然傳來一陣刺痛，下一納秒、他就突然恢復了視線，這才看清了始終一直站在一旁的那個藍色重裝甲TF，以及緊貼在面前、豎立著自己一直緊含著的那根管子的主人。

「......嗯？！這…！怎麼會......」福特雖然剛恢復了視線、卻覺得自己的理智線路沒有歸位，他奮力吐出自己口中的能量管，震驚的看著鏡頭前自己並不陌生的黑紅色相間的大型戰機：黑影直挺挺的就立在福特的面前，機體上明顯也是受束縛物拘禁著，下腹裝甲也是完全被打開、而那根剛剛因為被福特用嘴服務過而興奮不已的能量管也還直挺挺地豎立在那，沾滿了自己的能量液和福特的電解液。

「黑影...？！為什麼...為什麼你會在這…？！還有...這到底怎麼回事...？！」

福特一瞬間幾乎忘掉了他們都是被同一個綁架犯綁來的，只是驚訝自己已經多年不見的火種同源兄弟此時竟出現在自己面前，而且還......福特倒抽了一口氣，滿懷錯愕和憤怒的轉向一旁正抱著胸甲像看著好戲的藍色TF。

「你...你到底是誰？！為什麼要做這種事！」

「在問我為什麼要這麼做之前，何不問問你的兄弟曾經對我做過什麼？」那個綁架犯對福特始終只是平靜的應答，但當他的視線轉向上方的黑影時，他的面部表情一瞬間轉為冰冷的憤怒，他快速伸出手、將一個也是塞住了黑影口腔的拘束器用力扯下，讓黑影發出了一聲驚呼，滿臉驚恐地看著正緊扯著自己一側音頻的TF。

「霸…霸王...你、你別這樣，我欠你的...都會還給你的，拜託饒了我...」

只由那個叫霸王的TF和自己親兄弟的簡短隻字片語，福特大概就可以釐清這整件事情的真相：跟奉公守法的自己不同，比自己大些歲數的兄弟總是在暗處做一些不法勾當，販賣違禁品、詐騙、做幫派的打手之類的，只要是能在短時間就獲取大量金錢的事情，黑影一概不會拒絕，這也是為什麼福特有好幾百萬週期都與他的兄弟沒再碰過面，甚至根本沒有他的半點消息的理由，黑影隨時都在跑路、隨時都在躲避警察、甚至是躲避仇家。他一向自視甚高，具有強壯機體和一顆夠大膽的火種，他從來不懂得什麼叫作罷手，警察來追捕他、他就飛得比他們更快速，仇家找上門、他就用自己的戰鬥能力撂倒對方。但看來這次，總算是踢到鐵板了吧？福特暗中觀察了一下霸王的體格，默默在芯片裡想著，與黑影不相上下的厚重裝甲，雖然隱藏的很好、但仍可以隱約看到的重裝武器，和與黑影最大的差別，就是那極度壓迫人的殺氣，福特可以說是第一次看到自己的兄弟露出害怕的表情，當然他自己同樣也很害怕，雖然這是黑影和對方的私人恩怨，但他畢竟還是黑影的親兄弟，他可受不了看到自己的親人被怎麼樣......仔細想想，這難道就是霸王的目的？特意將他一起綁來，想要藉此報復、或是用他作為人質威脅黑影嗎？

「還我？你還得起嗎？不，應該說...你知道你欠我的到底是什麼嗎？」霸王只是冷笑，他的手仍緊緊扯著黑影和福特類似設計的音頻，一甩手就將黑影整個機體推倒在福特身上，雖然福特自身也是重型裝甲，受到這一下撞擊仍是痛的悶哼出聲，他和黑影同時面面相覷的對看了一眼，又同時望向霸王，兩TF都不知道他接下來還會做出什麼事。

「知道嗎？福特，你跟黑影真的長得很像，我第一次見到你的時候，幾乎就可以確認你跟黑影絕對有不淺的關係，經過我的查證後果然沒錯...」霸王慢慢蹲下、挑起了福特的下巴，在對方慢慢帶上恐懼的鏡頭中看著自己露出一抹冰冷微笑的倒影，他一手撫上了福特背後寬大的履帶，感受著履帶那厚實的觸感，一面微笑的觀察著因為敏感點被碰到而忍不住縮起機體的戰車。「黑影的相同位置...當然我是指他的機翼、也同樣敏感，果然是兄弟啊，連有感覺的位置都這麼的相似...」

「不、不要這樣碰我...！」一被觸碰到自己機體比較敏感的地方，福特的CPU裡瞬間浮現出剛剛自己被設計含著黑影能量管的畫面，一陣不適感讓他用力扭開機體，想要盡力躲開面前這喪芯病狂的觸碰。

「不願意給我這樣碰？那麼...」霸王並沒有因為福特這一下激烈的反抗而有什麼舉動，相反的，霸王只是回過頭瞟了一眼黑影、露出點更意味深長的笑容：「...接下來，就交給黑影來做吧？反正你剛剛也含著他的管子含得很開芯吧？該是時候讓你下面的那個口也填滿一下，你說是吧？」

「什麼？！」一戰車一戰機幾乎是同時發出了震驚的叫聲，尤其是福特，他露出一副「你這傢伙已經瘋了」的表情瞪向霸王，但霸王並沒有給予他反抗的機會，像是早就預料福特會說出各種掃興的話、他拿起了之前長時間塞在福特口腔裡的金屬棒，再次用力的堵住了福特的嘴，並從一旁緊按住了亟欲掙扎的戰車，轉向愣在一旁的戰機。

「黑影，來談個交易吧？我知道這是你最擅長的。照我說的做，我之後就無條件放你們兄弟自由，如何？」藍色裝甲車一面說著、手一面向著懷裏機體的下身摸去，慢慢將那根原本深深插在他接口裡、早就因為電池耗盡而停止震動的震動棒拔出，露出福特被長時間過度擴張、讓最外圍的保護性金屬薄片短時間根本無法歸位，正小幅度一開一闔的接口，「看看，我連前置作業都幫你準備好了，你需要做的不過就是拿出你的能量管、好好插入這裏，以免你的兄弟因為持續缺失能量而停機，就這麼簡單而已。」

儘管嘴巴再次被堵住，福特還是極力發出了抗拒的聲響，這次沒再被遮蔽視線的鏡頭拼命想用眼神阻止一旁似乎正陷入動搖中的兄弟，但當底下被困縛著的戰車看著面前的戰機慢慢挪動機體靠近自己，福特不用多加思考也知道他的兄弟最終仍是妥協了。福特發出一聲低沈的哀鳴，在感覺到已經被震動棒弄到感覺麻木的接口再次被那個自己舔過、還帶著高溫的能量管對接上去，他說實在並沒有太多什麼不適的感覺，比起他芯片裏那深沈的絕望和憤怒比起來，機體上的不適根本就算不上什麼。他看著黑影稍微咬了咬下唇，盡力想忽略自己向那自己都很陌生的兄弟投去的怨恨眼神，在看到他挪動著機體將還挺立著的能量管輕鬆的就對上了底下向對方敞開著的接口，福特抬起頭，在看到黑影對自己露出一點像是安撫般的笑容時嫌惡的關上了鏡頭。

「嘿...小福，別這樣，你知道我們必須照他說的做，才能安全脫困的，對吧？忍一下，很快就會過去的...」

霸王在一旁看著黑影幾乎是沒有什麼猶豫的、一下就將能量管壓進了底下機體的接口內，不易察覺的露出了點鄙夷的笑容，他伸手摸了摸福特的頭盔，注意到底下的TF正因為自己真的跟親兄弟這樣對接、而痛苦的緊閉上了鏡頭，似乎只想要隔絕這一切，他慢慢低伏在懷裏的戰車音頻邊，像是感嘆、又像是要讓福特感到更深的絕望般的低語著：「真可惜啊…我早該知道的。我認識黑影也有一段時間了，說不定比你認識的還要更深，早該知道這傢伙為了保全自己...什麼事都做得出來，就算犧牲自己的親兄弟...和他第一次的寶貴經驗也在所不惜。」

接下來的事，福特就算始終在低能量的昏沈狀態下大概也略知一二，黑影的能量管深埋在他被震動棒弄到腔內有些鬆弛的接口內不斷抽插，儘管面對的是自己的親兄弟、雙方在持續的刺激中不免的還是糊箱起了反應，就像黑影在福特的口腔內抽插時仍是忍不住興奮一般，在那底下還半濕潤的接口內，黑影還是感覺到自己的能量管仍是正常的充能、在和福特的接口組件摩擦的過程中漸漸越來越渴求，被限制住機體大部份自由，戰機動作有些笨拙的將全身的機體重量壓在了底下的戰車上，只憑據本能的擺動自己的腰部，讓自己的傳感線路在那小幅的抽動中獲得更強烈的快感，迫切想讓自己充能完畢、並依照霸王的要求，就在福特的接口內迎來過載。兩具相似的機體彼此間喘著熱氣，發出模糊的低吟聲，但比起為了達到目的而奮力動作的戰機，在底下的福特鏡頭呈現一種黯淡的紅色，不知道是因為絕望或是真的太過疲憊，他的眼神有些失焦、除了機體在受到刺激中會給予的自然反應以外幾乎不再有任何動作，單純只是靠在霸王貼著自己的機體上，拼命在自己的意識裡告訴自己這只是一場惡夢，一場永遠也醒不來的惡夢...

「…好了，霸王，我照你說的做了，」確認自己已經在福特的接口內注入了只屬於自己的能量液，黑影緩緩地吁了一口氣、稍微抬起頭望向始終在一旁不發一語，甚至是毫無表情變化的霸王，小芯翼翼地問道，「可以放過我們了吧？」

「喔黑影，」藍色的裝甲車只是露出嘲諷的笑容，又是鄙夷般的搖了搖頭，他放開了癱軟在自己機體上的戰車，同時解開了堵住福特口腔的障礙物，慢慢立起機體、在黑影意識到自己正朝向他靠過去之前揪住了對方寬大的機翼，「這就叫做拆了？黑影？看來以前都是我服務你，讓你搞不清楚什麼叫做真正的拆卸了吧？放芯，我這就讓你、和你親愛的兄弟知道，什麼才叫真正的拆卸。」

福特只在恍神之中看到自己上方的黑影發出了一聲驚呼，緊接著他只感覺到接口內又是一緊，黑影的能量管在那一瞬間又用力的頂了進來，狠狠撞在自己的能量槽端口，這一下從來沒有過的刺激讓福特激烈的在牆壁和戰機的中間掙扎了幾下，都還沒從那最深處的敏感點被首次被頂撞開的衝擊中緩過來，又是一陣緊迫的衝擊，這一次，福特和上方的黑影同時間發出了哀鳴，兩機體頹然緊貼在一起，讓那始作俑者的巨大身影籠罩在他們的上方。霸王以極快的速度打開了他的下腹裝甲，直接就在黑影和福特間都還沒來得及斷開連接前，搶先一步進入了黑影的接口內，像是再熟練不過的直接就用力朝著黑影的接口裡深入，相較於福特只感覺到絕望的痛苦表情，黑影倒是仰起了頭、發出了難耐又愉悅的呻吟聲。

「就像以前的老日子，不是嗎？」能量管感覺到底下戰機的接口內所傳來的緊縮，霸王更趁勝追擊的用力頂在他熟悉的節點上，一面感受著黑影因為興奮而自主的又開始扭著腰部、間接的又讓那已經深深卡進福特的能量儲存槽的能量管挺動起來，同時帶起兩機自主反應的抽搐。「該是時候讓你的兄弟知道，你以前被我操得有多爽。」

這過程對福特來說簡直是酷刑，他一面聽著上方的親兄弟在被霸王進出的過程中不斷發出的浪叫，一面得承受著自己被這兩個TF的動作所受到的所有牽連。霸王的馬力真的看來不是浪得虛名，在最底下的福特只覺得自己的能量槽被一下下的用力頂撞、滾燙的能量時不時噴濺自己乾涸的能量槽裡，然後又隨著自己快感中樞的連帶作用，再次在自己的能量管上充能、釋放出去，福特覺得自己就這樣不斷被充滿、又被榨乾，過程中還得一直聽著面前兩個讓自己無辜受到這種莫名牽連的TF的各種自己聽都沒聽過的淫聲浪語，戰車只覺得想徹底關上自己的鏡頭和音頻接收器，與這個非現實的世界切斷連線，他搞不懂這兩個TF之間的恩怨為什麼非得牽扯到自己，也搞不懂明明應該是要維護自己的兄弟為什麼在出賣自己後、卻又一臉享受般的跟那折磨自己的兇手愉悅的交合，這情況簡直是瘋狂的要讓他發瘋，要磨斷他最後一線理智，一個莫名的聲音直接進入到他的CPU裡，叫他放棄抵抗、放棄一切思維，將自己的一切全部給交出去......

 

瘋狂又異端的拆卸不知道持續了多久，直到兩兄弟的能量儲存槽相繼被灌滿，霸王才肯斷開三個TF彼此間的連結，能量輸出管和接口被各種刺激折磨又愉悅過後，黑影幾乎是短時間內無法自主活動，癱坐在那一灘不知道到底是誰、又是哪一種交合液的液灘中兀自喘息，直到他終於有辦法理清自己打結在一起邏輯線路後，戰機略帶驚訝的看著已經早他一步恢復意識、機體也恢復了自由的福特，正跪在霸王的雙腿之間，伸長了金屬舌正專芯、一分一寸的舔弄著對方的能量管。

「…小福？」從沒看過自己的弟弟露出這種迷離的神情、更沒看過一本正經的他此時正以一種...堪稱下流的姿態，正主動舔著霸王的能量管，他慢慢靠近過去、試圖喚醒自己的兄弟＿＿＿

「滾。」

霸王冷不防的一腳踹向只差一點點就要觸碰到戰車履帶的黑影，將他踢得老遠，藍色的裝甲車用異常冰冷、甚至是怨恨的眼神緊盯著黑影，冷冷地說著：

「滾出我的視線，黑影，我已經不需要你了。」

儘管再怎麼強悍、再怎麼不畏懼任何威脅，黑影還是被那像是恨不得殺了他的氣場給震懾到不斷後退；他慢慢地退到了門邊，在霸王緊迫逼人的視線下只好自己打開艙門，灰溜溜的鑽了出去，臨走前，他還是停下了腳步，回頭望向在這過程裡始終沒抬頭望向他一眼、仍深深含著霸王能量管一吞一吐的福特，有些擔憂的問：

「…你打算對福特怎麼樣？」

「放芯，我不會傷害他。」霸王冷笑，他伸手捏住了福特的後頸，將他還深含著自己管子的戰車拉開，將那張已經像失去所有表情、沾滿了能量液的面甲轉向了黑影，「福特就留在我這裡，代替你的位置，我也會代替你這個失職的兄弟，好好的疼愛他的。你說是吧，我親愛的福特？」


	2. Obedience (下)

一早，當福特恢復上線、打開了視線還有點模糊的鏡頭，像做了一晚長夢的他動作僵硬地坐了起來、愣愣地看著自己正坐在一張充電床上，他盯著自己相當完整、甚至是相當乾淨的裝甲發呆，模糊的自問自己是不是做了一個惡夢？昨晚的惡夢太過真實，真實到讓他覺得全身機體都還因為長時間保持那羞恥又彆扭的姿勢還酸疼著，福特忍著那微妙的痛楚，環顧了一下陌生的四周，儘管昨夜那看似永遠不會結束的惡夢中、他根本無暇觀察他所在的這個環境，但福特還是猛然意識到這裏仍是昨晚那個瘋子囚禁他的房間，那並不是一個惡夢，而是真實發生過的事情。一些最糟糕、最下流的片段畫面在他的CPU裏閃過，他被差點榨乾、他久未現身的火種兄弟突然出現在他面前，並在那瘋子的支配之下奪去了他的初拆、到最後他芯甘情願的趴倒在那瘋子的雙腿之間，用他從沒想過、最下流的方式舔著對方的能量管...福特的鏡頭閃著不穩定的光芒，機體多處關節仍隱隱作痛、下腹那初次被侵入過後的痛感仍折磨著他的傳感線路，但他掙扎的爬了起來，他要離開這個一納秒都待不下去的鬼地方，福特在奔向門邊的過程中踉蹌了好幾步，好幾次差點被根本什麼也沒有的整潔地板給絆住，但他仍是撐著快要崩潰的自己來到了艙門邊，用力地壓在了艙門紐上＿＿＿

下一納秒，福特有些愣住了，那艙房的隔壁間是一間明亮、整理得相當乾淨的另個艙室，柔和的燈光再加上相當居家的簡單擺設，那個昨晚百般羞辱、折磨自己的藍色TF正安然坐在這氛圍與他完全不搭調的廳室內，正拿著一杯能量咖啡啜飲著。當他看到福特從隔壁艙房衝進來時，並沒有露出太驚訝的表情，反倒從容地站了起來，用一種再平凡不過的日常語調和他打著招呼：

「早啊，沒想到你這麼快就上線了。」

看到這一兩天那個百般玩弄自己的變態像是看到什麼熟人一樣的像自己打招呼，福特張大了嘴、只差點沒讓下巴整個掉下來，他連原本打算一見到霸王就要問候對方幾版本的流水線的台詞都全忘了，只是安靜地看著霸王轉身弄了一盤能量塊，還倒了一杯能量咖啡、端上了桌子就又坐回去他原本坐的位置，拿起原本正閱讀的數據板繼續讀著。

「快把你的早餐吃了，吃完我還得去上班。」

搶在福特才準備開口之前，霸王端起自己的那杯能量咖啡又喝了一口，一面抬起原本注視著數據版的鏡頭、看了看還傻站在一邊不動的戰車，用眼神示意他在自己面前已經擺好了能量塊的座位坐下。被灌了一整晚形同廢液能量的福特說實在沒有一刻是被排除在低能量危險狀態之外的，他沒有再多廢話，甚至連檢查那盤能量塊有沒有被埋藏什麼奇怪東西的芯思都沒有，他拉開霸王對面的椅子坐下、不說一句話就將那盤能量狼吞虎嚥的全吞了下去，然後對著那空蕩蕩的盤子，和對面幾乎沒正眼看過自己一眼的霸王彼此陷入尷尬的沈默。

「我差不多該去上班了。東西你可以放著，我回來會收拾的。」首先打破沈默的還是霸王，他放下了一直在認真閱讀的晨間新聞數據板，將杯子裡剩下的最後一點能量咖啡仰頭喝光，只簡單收拾了下自己的餐桌就起身打算離去。

「...等等。」始終被晾在一邊的福特終於忍不住插上了話，總算正常補充能量的他此時也覺得自己的狀態回復到以往的水平，儘管他不是個戰鬥人員，但他想以自己的體格、要給面前那張面甲來個一拳應該不是什麼難事。「你想說的就這樣？你這爐渣對我做了多少事...你卻打算什麼都不說？當沒這回事？」

藍白色的重裝甲車背對著福特，肩甲的浮動讓福特可以想見霸王長長的嘆了一口氣，帶他轉過身來重新面對福特的時候，他伸手按在了桌子邊緣，一張名片緊接著隨著他手指的動作滑到了福特的面前。

「你如果想就這件事的話，可以來這裡找我，我們可以...來點更深度的討論。」

「我他流水線的不想跟你這爐渣有什麼深度對談！你到底...到底是有什麼毛病！吃錯什麼藥！把我綁來做那些亂七八糟的...！」福特一開口就是大吼大叫，但其實他的CPU裡也是打結的，他對面前這個和昨晚簡直判若兩TF的藍色裝甲車有各種憤怒、各種疑問，卻發現自己不知道到底先該撿哪一點說，又該要怎麼把昨晚那根本羞恥到讓人描述不出來的事情說出口，他有些頹喪的將雙拳用力砸在桌子上，讓他面前的盤子和咖啡杯同時用力震動了一下，「......普神在上...為什麼就偏偏是我...遇上這種事情......」

「…你是我唯一可能聯繫得到黑影的橋樑，巨無霸福特。」霸王有些淡淡地說，他稍微靠近福特，將一張數據板放在了因為害怕對方再對自己做出什麼事情而緊急跳開的戰車面前。

「…這是？我的...病歷？為什麼你會有這種東西？你到底是怎麼...？」

「我是個醫生，拿到曾經到過診所的病人病歷是再簡單不過的事了。」

「醫生？你？！」福特簡直不敢相信的大叫出聲，他無法想像面前這個喪芯病狂的傢伙竟然是個醫生，而且還是個自己曾經去過的診所裡頭的醫生，福特低頭仔細的看了看病歷上所屬的醫院名稱，確實是自己工作的地方再不久前曾經安排員工健檢的診所，但...福特仔細的回想了下，他還是沒有見過境頭前這個TF的任何印象。

「你對我沒什麼印象是正常的，我是個腦神經外科醫生，在普通健檢項目裡面是不會有這種排程的。」似乎已經不耐煩這樣一來一往的問答，霸王趁著福特還在他的病歷和自己的名片間來回轉移視線之際，拎起了公事包就往一旁溜走。「我真的要走了，你也知道一般診所上班遲到是會扣薪的，有任何問題的話，你知道可以在哪找到我。」

霸王沒再等福特反應過來，逕自出了艙門，留下福特一個愣愣地待在那裡，不知道下一個階段到底該做些什麼。

福特花了好些時間才把思緒拉回現實，內置時鐘告訴他再過不久就是上班時間，幸虧霸王似乎在他上線之前將他的機體全部打理乾淨，否則他可能得帶著身上各種明顯是這樣那樣過後的氣味到他的工作崗位上。好不容易到福特終於踏出這個前一晚監禁他的場所、回到自己的工作崗位上，情況並沒有因此好到哪裡去，他坐在自己的辦公桌前，芯思卻全然沒有放在他面前的數據板上，他全身機體都感覺在隱隱作痛，那些被能量鎖勒過的地方、被用奇怪的姿勢折過的地方，當然還有...被情趣玩具及自己親兄弟的輸出管進入的接口，福特覺得自己坐也不是、站也不是，當他試圖盡芯想把注意力集中在自己的工作上時，他羞恥的發現自己的CPU裏一直浮現出昨晚他最後獨自吞飲著霸王的能量管的畫面......

在這種尷尬又機體不適的狀態下福特發現自己根本無芯工作，他最後仍是毅然向公司請了假，拿著霸王給他的那張名片、來到了那間幾個循環周前才踏進去過的醫院，他不費力的就找到了腦神經專門的門診，當病號終於輪到自己時，福特懷著有些忐忑不安的芯情推開了診療間的艙門＿＿

「沒想到你真的...是醫生？」看著坐在診療間內診療台邊的藍白色TF，工作識別證上掛著主治醫師的頭銜，福特用一種還是無法相信的語氣，仔細地盯著正低頭寫著病歷的霸王。

「說謊並不是我的天性。」霸王快速寫好了前一位病人的註記，抬手示意福特坐到在他旁邊的診療台上，但福特並沒有照做，他仍站立在艙門邊，帶著不信任的眼神審視著面前的這位主治醫生。

「我還是不明白，為什麼特意把我叫來這裡？難道你不覺得...我們要談論的事，需要多一點私人空間嗎？」

「為了避免我們的對談中可能出現什麼情緒過於激動的狀況發生，你知道的，醫院裡的保全並不是請好玩的。」原來是怕自己隨時可能會動手揍他嗎？福特稍微瞪大了鏡頭，對這個答案有些出乎意料，畢竟霸王看起來裝甲也實在夠厚實，再加上他的體格、他能瞬間綁架自己、壓制黑影的體格，他完全沒有想到霸王是為了避免暴力衝突才特意選擇在他的診間會面。

「總之，你想知道的一切，我都會照實回答你...經過了昨晚，我已經什麼都不在乎了。」藍白色的裝甲車放鬆了機體、稍微向後仰倒在他自己的工作椅上，像是陷入一種放鬆的對談狀態，但福特可一點也不感覺輕鬆，他還在拼死忍著想朝霸王一副滿不在乎的面甲上揍一拳的衝動，他慢慢踱步上前、用力按在霸王的辦公桌前，威嚇性的瞪著對方。

「我只想知道，為什麼？我不知道你跟黑影之間到底有什麼仇，但是...用這種方式，真的太超過了，我完全不懂你在想什麼...還有這麼做的目的到底是什麼？」

霸王認真地注視著福特閃著憤怒火光的紅色鏡頭，捏著自己的下巴、像是沈思該從何回答起，「你問的問題一下子跳到太後面了，我們還是先聊聊我跟黑影的關係吧...我想你可能也不知道，我跟黑影之前在交往，進展都到了我們可以在床上大搞特搞的那種關係，你也知道，像我們這種大型載具總是很難在這方面找到很合拍的對象，大部份在第一次互相拆下裝甲以後大概就可以準備說再見了...」

「講重點，霸王，我不想聽你的什麼交往史，那跟我完全無關。」

「好吧，總之我曾經認真考慮過要和黑影這樣定下來，直到某一天，黑影突然把我的帳戶提領一空，並切斷跟我之間的所有聯繫，像是從這世上蒸發了一樣。」霸王說起這段往事的時候表情幾乎一動也沒有動，他雙手交疊在自己的面甲前，擺出一個醫生常會有的習慣性姿勢，並完全忽略福特終於聽到他們兩個之間所謂的恩怨時所露出的震驚表情，平靜地繼續說著：「我本來都要放棄了，直到某天我無意間看到了你的病歷，我說過的吧，你真的長得和他很像...看到你的影像那一瞬間，我幾乎有一種見到了黑影的錯覺。」

「之後我花了點時間搜集你的資料，知道你住哪，在哪工作...雖然也不是特意調查，反正病歷上都會寫得蠻清楚的。然後就是你知道的，我把你帶到我那邊去，利用我的技術翻找到了黑影留給你的聯絡方式，成功讓他再次現身...」

「等等，你說...運用技術？你運用什麼技術？？」

面對福特的疑問，霸王終於鬆開他交疊著、遮著自己大半面甲的手，將十指上的探針全彈了出來，將那些精巧細緻的醫療性用具展現出來。「腦神經外科的必備，只要技術夠好，可以讓任何TF在沒有察覺的情況下就侵入腦模塊，讀取任何所想要的資料，再原封不動地讓對方醒過來，什麼事情也沒有發生。當然探針也可以用在控制機體的行為上，比如說...昨晚你最後的那一段『表演』，就是我早在先前就用探針給你的腦模塊下了暗示，讓你的機體在那個時間點自然而然會完全地聽我的命令。」

「......你這是違反醫學道德吧？我知道你們做醫生的一定要宣誓不利用自己的技術做非醫療用途的任何事，你這個不稱職的醫生。」

「你是我第一個違反醫療倫理的TF，福特，當然理由是因為我太想對那傢伙報復了，黑影不只是騙光了我所有積蓄...還踐踏了我對他的感情付出，那才是我最不能原諒他的事...」

「說了這麼多，我知道你是要報復黑影...但這一切到底跟我有什麼關係？你要真想報復，直衝著那傢伙就是了，為什麼到最後還要這樣把我扯下水？！」

霸王緩緩的關上了鏡頭，當他沈寂了一小陣子、再次打開鏡頭的時候，福特彷彿又看到了昨晚那施虐者的病態，讓他一瞬間又悄悄地倒抽了一口氣。

「我要讓他絕望...就像他曾經讓我感受到的絕望一樣，而這唯一的途徑，就是利用你...利用你這個他唯一的至親。」  
「但是我想錯了，黑影他...根本就不在乎，他連至親都可以拋棄，我怎麼可能期盼他對其他TF...對我付出什麼真芯呢？黑影昨天的種種表現，包含為了自保而妥協了我無理的要求，包含到最後看到你失神的模樣卻仍然不為所動，只顧著自己逃命要緊的反應......我知道我的報復終究是失敗了。」

藍白色的機體長長的吁了一口氣，像是終於說完一般的又關上了鏡頭，向後埋在了他的座椅上，良久才又打開鏡頭，看了看面前同樣也深覺自己被自己的親兄弟所背棄而沈默的戰車，露出了點苦笑。

「巨無霸福特，我知道你怎麼樣都不會諒解我的做法，還有你的兄弟，為了讓你能夠回到你原本的正常生活，我這邊可以提供你一個選擇。」霸王伸出了他佈滿探針的指節，湊到了戰車的面前，「我可以進到你的腦模塊裡，把這一兩天所發生的所有事情刪除，你不會記得任何一點有關這件事的前後，也不會感受到任何被傷害的痛苦或被背叛的難受，只要幾分鐘，你就會像什麼事也沒有發生過一樣。」

像是從沒考慮過有這種選項，福特又是驚訝的張大了鏡頭，他仔細地盯著霸王手指上細細長長的探針，CPU裡飛快地運轉著，認真的考慮著霸王的提議。

「你在開玩笑嗎？對我做過這種事以後，你以為我還會相信你所謂這方面的技術？」出乎霸王意料之外的，福特一臉嫌惡的瞇起鏡頭，不屑的揮開了自己的手。「你想藉此逃避你對我做的事的責任嗎？你以為把我的記憶抹消掉了，你對我造成的傷害難道就不存在了嗎？我才不會允許這樣！黑影對我的背叛也好，你對我做的種種變態行為也好，我全部都會記你們記一輩子，就算多痛苦也一樣！」

「你確定嗎？會特別來我這個門診的病患，所要求的治療都是要我消除他們不想要的記憶...」

「今天又不是我自願來掛你門診的，是你自己扔了名片要我過來，我才過來的，誰管你是什麼腦模塊還是什麼記憶的專家，我才不在乎！」

霸王抬起鏡頭，注視著福特認真的表情，過了許久才又了然於芯的露出點微笑，慢慢地站了起來。

「好吧，我知道了，那麼你的診療到此就可以結束了。」

 

一天的看診終於全部結束以後，霸王慢慢收拾著自己的東西，想著之後又要回去那個對他來說也是充滿不是太好回憶的住處，芯片裡不免有些感慨，自從腦神經外科這技術建立以來，他見過不少來求診、只為刪除他們所謂的悲慘回憶的病患，比如今天，他就動了不下30場這種抽離一部分記憶的手術，他活動活動了自己工作了一整天的手指，默默地又想起了巨無霸福特嚴正拒絕自己的治療方案的模樣。腦神經外科醫生露出了點苦澀的微笑，那是一種堅強，不願向自己的痛苦及弱點服輸的堅強，就跟他一樣，他從沒想過要刪除跟黑影在一起的那些記憶，就算那被背叛的現實可能隨時刺痛自己，但如果真的刪除了有關黑影的一切事情，他又怎麼可能對福特產生那一點莫名的悸動呢？

回到了自己的住所附近，霸王遠遠就看到頂著一對巨大履帶的身影似乎在不遠處佇立著，他有些訝異地看著那張跟記憶中的面容有些重疊的面甲轉過來，無言地注視著自己。

「福特？為什麼你會在這裡？」

「雖然這是黑影搞出來的事，但我實在無法放著不管...不管黑影欠你多少錢，我都會盡量還清的...」福特有些彆扭的低聲說著，尤其在霸王那種不敢相信的眼神中感到更加不自在，「別誤會，我才沒有說就原諒你對我做的那些事，我只是不像我那個兄弟，我沒辦法放著一個被他騙得那麼慘的TF不管，只有這樣而已！」

「所以...也包含要償還我被黑影欺騙的情感部分嗎？」

「不包含！！那個絕對不包含！！」

看著福特氣急敗壞的否決自己的提議，霸王忍不住笑了出來，他在經過福特的面前時突然傾身稍微湊近了他的面甲，帶點戲謔的說：「你知道的，你可以嘗試看看的，探針能夠做的事，遠比你想像的還要多。」

 

==============================後記==================================== 

 

「霸王，我記得你好像說過，我會用那種方式幫你舔管，是因為當時你對我下了指令是吧？」

「是啊，怎麼了？」

「你確定你除了當時的指令以外沒再對我下別的暗示嗎？」

「為什麼這麼問？」霸王看了看正趴伏在自己的雙腿間的戰車，一面撫摸著他頭盔上那一對音頻，一面又挺起下身、將自己的能量管往福特自主張大的嘴裡抽送，微笑地反問。

「你確定那麼做...沒有什麼後遺症嗎？」福特伸長了舌尖沿著霸王挺立的管壁，鏡頭在有些迷離的神情下模糊不清的說著，「因為我好像...好像從那之後，一直想這麼做...」

「那絕對是你的錯覺～」


	3. 依存症

霸王覺得他大概是得了什麼病，一種對能量渴求的病。

但也不是對任何能量都有強烈的衝動，口味挑剔的他，似乎只有福特的能量才能讓他感到興趣。

一開始福特只讓他吸取自己臂甲內的能量，每當看著霸王特別尖銳的牙齒咬穿自己的裝甲、直到割破自己的線路，再緊緊含著他咬穿的部位慢慢舔試著，那畫面總會讓他感到一種特殊的快感。

隨著時間推進，霸王將目標轉移到了對方柔軟的頸部線路；第一次嘗試時，霸王不小心咬在了密佈的傳感線路上，福特尖銳的呻吟了出來，他痛的差一點就要用力推開霸王、並一拳打在他臉上。

幾次經驗之後，霸王很快掌握到如何讓福特在被咬的那一瞬間發出舒適的呻吟；有一次，已經滿足的霸王在啃咬過頸部線路後突然抬起頭、湊近福特的面部裝甲，有那麼一瞬間，福特以為霸王會咬在他的唇上，但發現霸王實際上只是吻了他而已。

「你跟上次偏差了幾公分。」某次完事後，福特看著鏡子、摸了摸這次頸部上的傷痕，新傷跟上一次已經快要癒合的舊傷差了一點距離，讓福特皺了皺眉。

「多一點我的痕跡不好嗎？」霸王從後方摟了上來，安撫般的吻了吻福特的頸部線路。他的手一面摸向了懷裡TF的腹部裝甲，就著對方能量管的位置擦畫著。

「怕留下痕跡的話，下一次我們試試絕對不會被看到的地方如何？」


	4. 幻想

福特十指敲在鍵盤上，企圖讓自己專芯在工作上，但這念頭不過出現幾納秒，就被後頭突然伸到自己機體上的那雙大手給硬生生打斷了。

「又在繼續了嗎？」霸王緊貼在福特身後的履帶上，透過他的機體望向福特沒來得及收起的工作頁面上。

「讓我看看…喔，是進行到這啊？」不管懷裡TF的掙扎，藍色裝甲車熟練的就卸下了戰車的腹甲，隨手把它扔在一邊、然後快速摸上福特已經微微硬挺起來的能量管。

「進入狀況的速度真快，我都能感受到你文字間的興奮感了～」霸王笑著貼上福特的音頻，邊笑邊在那天線旁吐著熱氣、念咒語般的低語著。

福特低吟了一聲，仍卡在鍵盤上的指尖微微顫抖著，讓觸控鈕發出細微喀答喀答的聲響，但當福特感覺到自己的接口也同時被霸王的指節刺入時，那微乎其微的聲響就幾乎被呻吟聲給淹沒了。

「說說，」感覺到懷裡機體的顫抖，霸王更進一步將指節更伸的推入到那漸漸濕熱的接口內，並像要從裡頭挖掘出甚麼東西般的鑽探著。「你是不是都靠著幻想中的方式寫下這些？還是...你就是靠我現在對你做的事中尋找靈感？」

渣的，福特覺得自己又更濕了一些，能量管也在對方的撫弄之下越來越熱、越來越挺，他現在就像個被困在椅子上嚴重發情的旋渦狐狸，正大開著雙腿、讓自己的對接液無恥的流滿了整張椅子，飢渴的渴求著對方進一步的深入。

「還是說...你不只一次幻想過我能像這樣對你？希望我用力貫穿你？然後用我的能量把你灌到失去理智？？」

福特最終在霸王的撫弄下過載，能量液射了自己的整個工作桌面，包含他還停留在原地不動的工作頁面上，頁面上則停留著描寫到一半的拆卸情節。

戰車怨嘆著，早知道就不要告訴對方自己是個職業小說家了。

 

「我的工作有這麼好笑嗎？」

當福特拗不過霸王的一再詢問，終於脫口說出自己在出版社專門負責寫愛情小說，說出的第一秒他就後悔了。很少大笑的裝甲車在聽完的反應居然是笑到快岔氣，讓福特覺得自己簡直想找個地洞...不是鑽進去，是要把霸王給埋了。

他偶爾會給霸王看看他正在進行的工作稿，一對因為戰爭而相遇的TF，但並不是一對預期中的戰地戀人，相反的，他們是敵人，而且是其中一方囚禁了對方長達三年，只為了逼問出他所要的情報，在這三年中無所不用其極的折磨對方、羞辱對方。

「你說這是愛情小說？」霸王看了看最新的工作稿，讚嘆的說，「真看不出來你是個虐戀...還是個BDSM愛好者，更讓人難以相信的事，你都還是個處機呢。」

「是不是處機跟會不會寫這個又不是一碼子事，」福特頭也沒回的，為剛才被霸王騷擾而打斷的工作進度趕工，「你只需要掰的像一回事就夠了。」

「或者...」霸王放下稿子，若有所思的看著福特的背影，露出點意味深長的微笑說：「我可以幫你，讓你的寫作技巧再更深入其境一些…」


	5. Better Choice

福特用力吸緊了嘴巴，意圖阻止那根緊含在嘴裡的能量管在蓄勢待發的瞬間就抽離開自己的口腔。

「放鬆點，福特，這樣下去…會射在你嘴裡的。」

看得出來面前的霸王正在盡力克制自己的衝動，趴伏在他雙腿間的戰車更變本加厲的偏了偏頭，歪向一個可以讓霸王清楚看見他的能量管是如何整個佔滿自己嘴巴的角度，這一招效果非常顯著，下一瞬間，福特就被那在自己喉嚨深處大量灌進來的能量液給嗆到，再加上自己刻意擺出的角度，短時間內竟讓他根本無法吐出能量管，就這樣被強迫吞飲了不少能量。

「還沒經驗就不要勉強。」霸王輕拍了拍一旁還被嗆的不斷猛烈咳嗽、時不時還吐出一點能量的福特，試圖讓他舒緩一點。

「總比你一直射在我的鏡頭上好，」福特咳了一陣子，一面伸手擦了擦自己的鏡頭，「普神啊你害我看不見就算了，你知道能量滲進鏡頭縫隙裡有夠難清理的嗎？」


	6. Alone

大型戰車面朝下的趴倒在沙發上，曲起的雙腿時不時抽顫一下，讓滿溢在接口裡的潤滑液終於再也無法克制的潰堤、沿著那翹起的底盤和腿根滴下。

福特發出難耐又有些痛苦的呻吟聲，他的接口裡不只塞下了一根粗大的震動棒，還塞了幾個小型的情趣道具，一條條控制線分別都沾滿了淫靡的液體，正隨著福特機體的顫抖也跟著凌空晃蕩著。他有些艱難的朝後伸出手、試圖握住那根緊插在他接口裡的震動棒、慢慢地抽拉，姿勢的關係使福特的手關節時不時卡在自己的底盤上，讓他想抽拉震動棒的動作不斷受阻、最終只能淺淺的抽插著。

「嗚嗯…」福特又哀鳴了一聲，暗歎著沒有霸王真是有夠不方便，說到霸王...他今晚臨時接了個緊急腦模塊手術，稍早前才通訊給福特、要他自理晚餐，這也是為什麼...福特現在只能自己用平時霸王會對他使用的各種情趣道具，自娛自樂。

接口內早已習慣震動棒和情趣道具的高頻震福，讓福特開始不滿足於現況，他亟欲想要讓接口內的震動棒移動，摩擦他的內壁、輾壓他敏感的節點，就像平時霸王會對他做的那樣......福特一面呻吟、慢慢將自己的面甲埋在沙發裡，呻吟聲慢慢變成了淺淺的抽泣聲，他不只一次幻想過在他接口內的不是那些道具，而是霸王那堅挺的能量管，在他的接口深處像要肢解內部構造一般的橫衝直撞、再狠狠的將能量灌進他體內......但實際上，霸王到現在從來沒有一次和自己真正對接過。他永遠只用道具，用各種福特之前從來不敢正眼看的情趣道具、或是手指進入到自己的接口，而他一直冀望的能量管...最多也只進入到福特的口中、深入到喉嚨而已。

福特的鏡頭慢慢蒙上一層水氣，他曾經想過當面問霸王為什麼從來不願意和他對接？但總是讓話在衝出自己的發聲器之前就又收了回去，然後把自己的注意力重新放在自己的工作上。福特並不算是有話卻不敢和對方挑明的類型，但總有些事他實在是不敢問出口，比如這件事，他總是在嚥下霸王射在他嘴裡的能量同時也把疑問也嚥了下去。胡思亂想著自己是不是被霸王在某種程度上只當作性玩具對待，福特忍不住迎來了高潮，在震動棒維持高頻的刺激下過載，沙發也被自己的能量弄得一塌糊塗。

「福特？你還沒充電嗎？」剛結束了這一場手術的霸王仔細消毒過手指的探針，看了看內置時鐘，推想還不算太晚，於是還是撥了通通訊給福特，「我這邊剛結束了，等下就可以下班了，晚餐吃過了吧？有需要幫你帶什麼......福特？」

聽著頻道另一方傳來時重時輕的喘息聲，霸王有些愣了一下，對著通訊提高了自己的音量，「福特？你沒事吧？你的聲音怎麼聽起來怪怪的？」

「...沒事...」迎來一次過載之後，福特還未被滿足的讓那些道具持續緊緊插在自己的接口裡不肯拔出，他就這麼開著那些遙控器、同時也開著通訊，盡力不讓自己因為接到霸王的通訊而莫名興奮起來的聲音露餡。「...我沒事。」

「沒事就好，我馬上就回去了。」霸王關掉了通訊，在原地停留了數秒後，不自覺露出了淺淺的微笑。

「怎麼？難得看你在接到緊急手術後芯情還能這麼好啊？」剛一起結束同一場手術的環鋸在清理過後也跟著踏出開刀房，在注意到霸王面甲上的微笑後、有些感興趣的問著，「發生什麼好事了嗎～？」

「沒什麼～」霸王回望了一眼那一向最能解讀自己表情的同僚，仍是難掩自己臉上的笑意，「...只不過是想起，家裡栽培了一陣子的果實...差不多可以收成了。」


	7. First Contact (上)

宇宙中總有各種無巧不成書的事情在發生，比如在路上恰巧遇見那個曾經背棄過自己的TF，而那個TF好死不死就是你的火種兄弟時…

「小福！」

福特認得這個綽號，這是只有黑影才會對他叫出來的綽號，而當他順著聲音的方向望去、看著那紅黑色戰機朝著自己衝過來時，那距離已經近到福特連跑都來不及跑了。

「小福！你沒事吧？我之前有到你的住處想找你…可你都不……」

「放手，黑影。」福特冷冷的看了一眼戰機，嫌惡的想要把手甩開，「別再用那個暱稱叫我。」

「小福…我知道我之前瞞著你很多事，也傷害過你。但…不管怎樣你都還是我的兄弟，所以……」黑影並沒有鬆手，相對的，他更用力的抓緊了福特的臂甲，不讓他有逃走的可能。「你這一個多月到底上哪了？我從那件事之後一直試著聯絡你，也找過你好幾次...」

黑影話說到一半突然停了下來，鏡頭像是注意到什麼異狀一般的、直停留在福特的頸部線路上。

「普神啊，小福，他對你做了什麼......」

「…這沒什麼。」福特意會到黑影正看著他頸部上那幾個霸王咬出來的傷痕，不太自在的伸手就將那些傷痕遮住，「不過是一點小痕跡...」

「你該知道他是做什麼的吧？小福？你知道他是個有辦法竄改別人想法的...」

「我知道你想說他是個腦外科醫生，」福特豪不客氣地打斷了戰機的話，似乎警覺到對方想要告訴他什麼，而制止般的瞪了眼對方，「不過事情完全不是你想的那樣，這只是...我跟他日常相處中的一點小痕跡罷了，完全...不是你想像的那樣。」

戰車和戰機相視，沈默了幾納秒後，黑影終究還是鬆開了福特。

「小福，聽我說...我很快就要離開賽博坦了...可能會有好一陣子都不會回來，這段期間要是你發生什麼事...」

「我發生什麼事？別鬧了，我還能發生什麼事？多虧了你，現在什麼事情都回不去了，黑影，你現在才裝出一副兄長的模樣想幹嘛？叫我離開他？還是想在最後的一段時間盡你從來沒盡過的責任？兄長？」

黑影明顯是無以反駁，他淡淡嘆了一口氣，最後又望了一眼眼神流露出毫不妥協的戰車，放棄般的說：

「好吧，只是還是想警告你，他不是個那麼簡單的TF，你玩不過他的，小福。我不知道他是給你下了什麼迷藥，但...正常TF在經歷那種事以後應該都會想要盡可能遠離他的。」

「…………」

「如果你還聽不懂我的話，那就表示他對你的洗腦真的很徹底。總之...你自己多保重了，小福。」

 

 

「你今天是怎麼了，福特？你的晚餐連動都沒有動。」霸王從一直處於發呆狀態的福特盤子中摸走了一個能量塊吞下，一面仔細盯著面前明顯芯不在焉的戰車。「我可不在意多吃一份喔。」

「......給你吧，我不餓。」

福特只淡淡回了一句，接著就從餐桌上移開機體，悶悶的一屁股坐在長沙發上，差一點就要整個底盤坐上霸王習慣性擺在沙發上的新一期醫學期刊。

「福特，你到底是怎麼了？」察覺到事情真的不太對勁，霸王也不再開玩笑以對，他跟在福特後面、慢慢坐在了戰車的旁邊，安撫的摸了摸他的肩甲。「你今天不過才出去了一下午，怎麼回來就成這樣了？」

那句「他對你的洗腦真的很徹底」始終盤旋在福特的CPU裡懸宕，他抬頭看了看霸王，再回頭仔細思考了下這一個月來發生的事。的確，整件事情都很不合理，最不合理的事莫過於他竟然還願意再踏進這個當初傷害他的地方，和傷害他的TF這樣靠在一起、朝夕相處。

「…霸王，我問你，你必須如實告訴我...」  
「你對我...用過探針嗎？」

霸王在那一瞬間突來的靜默並沒有逃過福特的注意，沈默極可能代表默認，戰車敏感的迅速抬起頭，迫切的對上了對方的視線。

「回答我，有嗎？」

「…有。」霸王的回答讓福特忍不住暗暗吃了一驚，在得到肯定答案的那一瞬間，福特只感覺自己的滿腔怒火正從自己的火種艙內熊熊燃起，他不自覺緊握住拳，但並沒有抬起手朝一旁的霸王揍下去，只是沈默的放在自己的腿甲上，微微顫抖著。

「我知道沒有事先告訴你是我的錯，福特......」注意到福特處於隨時可能爆炸的狀況，霸王適時地把手從他的機體上移開，決定給予對方一點空間冷靜下來。「那不過是一個很淺的暗示，而且是正規醫療助於治療效用的暗示，你知道我的職業道德的，福特，我說過你是第一個讓我打破職業倫理的TF…」

「管你什麼爐渣的職業道德！霸王！如果我沒有問你、你打算瞞我多久？！」戰車突然用力跳起，一使力就將面前跟自己同等體型的裝甲車壓制在沙發上，雙手扯住了霸王的機體就大吼著。「用這種方式控制我...玩弄我...這就是你的目的......你打算報復黑影跟我的目的是嗎？！」

霸王被整個壓制在沙發上，幾乎動彈不得，但他沒有什麼反擊的動作，只是定定的望著鏡頭前暴怒到幾近崩潰的福特，他暗暗思索了一陣子，決定用引導的方式來跟福特解釋：「幾點給你糾正一下，首先，我沒有控制你...你對腦外科可不是太熟悉，所以我必須跟你澄清，我對你做的不過是種芯理上的暗示...像是，『這麼做不會太痛的』、『這樣子是不會對機體造成傷害的』，你懂嗎？福特？我說過，你是個意志很堅定的TF，就算我真的對你下了什麼暗示，依你的條件，你自身的意識應該是很快就能解開這一層暗示，而不受到任何影響的。」

戰車顯然是有聽沒有懂，但他憤怒的鏡頭仍閃爍著一點點的困惑，直注視著對方不太像是說謊的眼神，這反而讓他有種罪惡感，失去底氣的同時、壓制霸王的力道也漸漸弱了下來。

「……你說，你到底...對我下了什麼暗示？」

「這個嘛…」霸王的眼神稍微偏開了一些，他沈吟了幾秒鐘，最後還是迫於福特急欲知道答案的注視下低聲地說了：「......我知道這聽起來會有點糟糕，但我給你下的暗示是『只要替我口交就會增加自己想繼續做下去的慾望』...」

「……………」這一回換福特沈默，這句話倒是提點了過去這一個月來他和霸王的相處模式，仔細一回想，他們幾乎每一次拆卸過程中都會穿插一段下流的舔管戲碼......就連福特自己都沒有意識到這到底是為什麼，但他確實總是樂於讓霸王用能量管佔領他的口腔，然後吞下霸王所有釋放在自己嘴裡的能量...想到這裡就讓福特感到面部裝甲極度燥熱，顧不上再壓制著霸王、坐到了沙發另一端去。

「咳嗯...」裝甲車慢慢作正，伸手調整了下自己有點被壓歪掉的細部組件，確認一旁的福特至少在短時間內不會再有攻擊性，才繼續說：「就像我說的，那道暗示其實也就第一次...就是那一晚，是最有效力的，在那之後這種淺層暗示會慢慢削弱，所以說...你現在會還在這裡，基本上跟我的腦外科技術是完全沒有關聯的。」

接下來誰都沒有主動開口說話，福特想要理清思緒、霸王知道福特需要時間冷靜，所以也不開口打擾，雙方都坐在沙發的一端沒有任何動作，直到福特終於也想到趁著這個機會，把那個自己一直困擾自己、想問又問不出口的問題給一次拋出來。

「…那，你說...都過了這麼久了，我們什麼更糟糕的事也都做過了...」福特的鏡頭始終望著霸王相反方向的一個小角落，聲音越來越小，霸王得要把音頻豎得很挺才聽得到他在講什麼：「...你為什麼...都不肯跟我...對接？」

「這個嘛，理由其實很簡單...」聽到這個問題，霸王不易察覺的換了個相對較輕鬆的坐姿，放鬆般的靠坐在沙發上，「因為我不認為你已經做好準備了。」

「做好準備？什麼意思？」

這個回答讓福特又是愣了一下，這一次他真的是充滿困惑，剛才還不太敢看向霸王，這下子快速的就將機體挪向裝甲車的方向，比剛才質問對方的時候更急於知道答案。

「我是說，你確認你自己真的願意跟我繼續下去嗎？還是說這只是替黑影還債的責任感使然？」霸王伸手點了點福特的頭盔，看著他閃著困惑和委屈的鏡頭，不自覺露出了點笑容，「如果是後者...那我想我不該對你做出太進一步的接觸...」

「那種事...我早就忘了！」提到黑影，福特又是一陣沒來由的怒火，他一手推開霸王點著自己頭盔的手、但沒有推開，而是緊緊抓著，然後整個機體又幾乎要撲到了霸王身上，再次將他整個壓在沙發裡。「你覺得我會為了替那種爐渣還債這種理由待在這？！」

「我不確定，福特。」霸王不緊不慢的抬頭，看著戰車激動到快失控的表情，他適時的湊上前安撫的吻了下福特的唇邊，一面帶點苦笑地說：「你知道我的職業道德的，我不會用探針去刺探別人的想法。」

「這種事就算不用撬開我的腦也很明顯的好嗎！是...是個正常TF的話才不會願意每天幫你舔管...然後再被你總是這樣玩那樣玩的...」

「你是想說你不是個正常TF嗎？」

「霸王！」

在這個時間點還被調侃，讓福特怒不可遏的又舉起了拳頭，不過在就要揍到霸王的面甲前還是停了下來，看著對方那似笑非笑的表情反而讓福特覺得有點洩氣，那彆扭的姿勢又停頓了幾秒之後，戰車終於喪氣的鬆手放開對方，又坐回到他原本的位置上去了。

「事到如今，也差不多該是......的時候了。」

裝甲車在被鬆開後又坐了一陣子才立起機體，在站起身來的時候同時說了一句讓福特沒能聽清的話，他有些愣愣的看著霸王到一旁的抽屜裡摸出什麼東西，然後不說任何一句話的站在自己面前，在福特都還沒搞清楚現在是什麼狀況的時候，只見霸王單膝跪在自己的面前，將手上的一個盒子打開來：

「巨無霸福特，你願意...成為我的俘虜嗎？」

 

「欸...？」看著原本是藍星電視劇常出現的夢幻求婚姿勢，霸王最後加上的那句「成為我的俘虜」卻在一瞬間把戰車的夢幻氛圍給戳得一點都不剩，福特有點黑線的看著霸王手中的那明顯不是戒指的東西，一下子不知道該說些什麼，「你這是...什麼意思？」

「這是一個有點類似契約的形式，」霸王保持著跪姿，微笑的看著福特，「在我們進一步的關係之前，我必須徵得你的同意，我相信這一個月來你應該也有稍微察覺到吧？我的口味...可只不是那種扮家家酒的程度而已。」

看著霸王沒有在開玩笑的鏡頭，福特雖然還不太明白霸王所謂「不是扮家家酒的程度」指的到底是什麼意思，但隱約還是感覺到某種程度的危險，他相信自己的鏡頭中一定是流露出了猶疑，因為霸王接下來撫上了他的面部裝甲，安撫的勾畫著他面甲的稜線。

「覺得害怕是正常的，我會給你時間，你不用現在就答應。」

「……如果我拒絕，這會影響我們的關係嗎？」對霸王這意外的求愛背後的意義還是一無所知，福特小聲地反問，並像尋求安全感一般的握緊了霸王撫在自己面甲上的手，「我答應的話，你才會愛我嗎？」

「順序錯了，福特。」霸王搖搖頭，繼續解釋道：「我是因為愛上你了，決定要和你發展長久的關係，才會想請求你的同意，讓我用我的方式愛你。」

戰車陷入短暫的沈默，他的視線在霸王的鏡頭和他手裏躺在盒中的環來回移動，在思考了一小陣子以後，福特最終從霸王手中接下了金屬環，原先因為陷入思考而半閉著的鏡頭也完全亮起，他凝視著霸王，一面在自己和對方的鏡頭之間將那環像是應允誓言的慢慢套在自己的手指上。

「…我願意。」


	8. First Contact (下)

他們的第一次對接是福特覺得這輩子機生所遇過最瘋狂的事，當霸王將他用力推在牆上，將他的雙腿用力架開時，福特都還沒搞清楚到底真正發生了什麼事，直到能量管抵住了福特的接口外緣，簡短抽插幾下就將能量管挺入、讓他仰靠在牆上吶喊出聲，戰車才有了終於踏實的感覺。霸王的能量管果然完全不是那些情趣道具可以比擬的，福特一面主動抬起下腰、雙腿緊纏在霸王的機體上，芯片裡暗自想著，一面感受著霸王粗挺、高溫的能量管正充滿力度的一次次撞進自己的接口，強硬的頂開接口內圈的每一個環節、規律的一次比一次進入得更深。

「嗚...啊啊…霸王，你...插得好深...都已經進到、平時進不去的地方了......」福特用力將頭盔撞在後方的牆上，雖然還有些彆扭，但仍是突破了自己的羞恥界線、說著自己從前打死也不會說出的淫語。

「噓...福特，你這樣誘惑我...我可不保證...接下來能不能把持得住。」像意圖阻止福特，霸王低下頭稍微吻了吻戰車的唇邊，一面低聲說著。

「哼...是誰說...不是玩小兒科的？這樣就會...把持不住了？」就連福特自己都不知道是吃錯了什麼藥，居然故意瞇起了鏡頭，嘲笑般的看著霸王，但福特很快就知道自己這一步是做錯了，他感覺自己重型的機體被更用力的往牆上頂，力道大的讓福特懷疑自己是不是把身後的牆壁給撞出裂痕了，鏡頭前的畫面先是用力震動了一下、緊接著是大幅度的震盪，待福特花了點時間觀察了下變換過的環境，才發現自己被霸王抱著轉移了陣地，他被緊緊地壓在沙發上，被霸王轉由上往下的進一步侵略著，還卡在接口裡的能量管也更深的頂到了最深處，一下子就頂在能量儲存槽的閥口，霸王顯然也知道自己頂到了頂點，但他並沒有放鬆自己的攻勢，反而更用力的挺著下腰，像要用自己的能量管就頂開那從未被外力敞開的閥口。

「知道挑釁我的代價嗎？福特？」霸王微笑，看著底下的戰車在那幾下刺激就一副快要過載的模樣，拿起剛剛福特暫時套在自己手指上的金屬環，微笑漸漸變成了讓福特感覺到危險的笑容，「本來念在今天是我們值得慶祝的第一次...就不打算對你用這東西了，但既然你這麼想玩大的…」

雖然福特早知道那環是某一種情趣道具，但他必須承認，直到眼看霸王將那環套上了自己的能量管、用力卡緊了自己的能量管端口，他才知道那到底是怎樣的一個酷刑道具。

「…啊！不…等等...！霸王...別...」

「來不及了，福特，」裝甲車並沒有理會底下TF的哀求，他伸手將福特想要下意識抵抗雙手壓在了兩側，制止他任何可能的反抗。「這是你玩火的懲罰～」

福特都不知道接下來對他到底是酷刑，還是能讓他不斷發出愉悅叫聲的歡愉，霸王每一次挺動下身、撞在福特機體深處的敏感點上，都能讓福特興奮的扭著腰部、全身顫抖，但自己的能量管被套上了能量抑制器，他雖然能感覺到自己的能量管正隨著霸王帶給自己的快感而充能著，但那套在金屬端口的環正以能量場阻止那些能量釋放，很快的福特就覺得自己的能量管又漲又疼，他的機體深陷進沙發上、頭盔焦躁的在椅背上不斷擺動，戰車咬緊了牙、用哀求的眼神望向持續在自己身上動作的霸王，當霸王微笑著、溫柔的吻上他的唇邊時，他知道自己的哀求被漠視了。就算福特對自己的部分感覺再怎麼遲鈍，他仍是羞恥的發現，被這樣子懲罰會莫名的讓他興奮，尤其是當霸王用溫柔又帶點殘酷的眼神看著他時，福特覺得自己正不可自拔的為這樣的霸王感到深深著迷。

「就要不行了嗎？」看著福特張著嘴、一副隨時就要過載的樣子，裝甲車伸手摸向福特滿漲的能量管，感受著管壁被只能持續充能、不得釋放的能量擠壓著，帶起陣陣搏動，他滿懷惡意的伸手握緊了那根輸出管，開始加劇刺激的上下套弄著，滿意地看著福特痛苦的瞇起鏡頭、大聲呻吟著，徒勞無功的推拒著自己的手，卻怎麼樣也不肯鬆開。

「嗚嗚...求求你...霸王......」聽著福特痛苦的低聲哀求，霸王忍不住思索著在第一次對接中還是不要玩得太過火，反正日後能玩的花樣更多，不急著在今天一次玩完，於是還是解下了套在福特能量管上的抑制環。被解開束縛的當下，能量抑制圈的殘留效能讓福特一時之間還無法順利的釋放，他脹痛的能量管在霸王手裡抽搐著，在被逗弄著接口端的輔助下才終於在霸王手裡釋放。

「今天算是便宜你了喔，福特～」霸王將手上沾著的能量擦在了福特還張著換氣的唇邊和面甲上，再低下頭吻去那些痕跡，深度換氣幾次後終於把注意力回到對接上；他抱緊了福特的腰部，幾次挑逗的頂了頂福特的能量槽閥口後，才終於讓自己的能量管抵進了能量槽內，將自己也滿漲的慾望一次大量灌注到那因為沒有按時補充能量而有些乾涸的槽內，讓兩TF幾乎在同一時間一起陷入了過載。

 

「被我佔有的感想如何？」霸王摟著福特一起半躺在沙發上，讓經過初次對接後的福特休息，一面卻故意低頭問還在輕微喘息的福特。

「…我一定得回答嗎？」戰車稍微蹭動了下機體，明顯不想要回答這問題的耍賴著。

「這可是為了要讓我們日後的日子更圓滿的調查，」裝甲車手裡勾著能量抑制環把玩著，一臉理所當然的表情，「我總得總結出你喜歡或不喜歡的方式，這對我們日後都會有幫助的。」

「…………」福特這時候怎麼樣也不想承認他剛剛覺得自己會就此沈迷在霸王帶給他的痛苦與快感之中，他低下頭、將面甲緊埋在霸王的胸甲前，試圖以此逃避這個問題。

「撒嬌對我來說是沒有用的喔。」就算被這樣耍賴，霸王仍是不放過福特，他輕捏了捏福特的後頸，在輕捏了幾次仍是無法讓懷裡的戰車抬起頭來或好好回答，他有點無奈的稍微用點力捏起了福特的音頻，迫使他抬起頭、直視著他的鏡頭。「難道你這不聽話的嘴也想被我懲罰一次試試？」

福特直視著霸王，看著對方那莫名會讓他有種芯癢和衝動的表情，想著他才不會口頭對霸王承認自己有點期待呢。


	9. Lessons

福特從沒有想過要在霸王上班期間到那間醫院探班，要不是今天在前往編輯部回來的路上正好順路，他可能還要再拖上好一陣子才會再踏進這間醫院。就著之前霸王給他的路線圖，他沒有浪費多少時間就來到了腦外科部門，但令他訝異的是，霸王的看診間門是鎖上的。

「找霸王嗎？」也許是站在診療間門外的時間太久，也或許是太大的機體總是很容易引起注意，總之對面那間診療室的醫生是注意杵在那的福特，他一手端著能量咖啡、有些悠哉地靠在自己診療間的門框上，一面打量著福特、同時也搶在福特還沒問出口就先回答了：「他下午休診，你是沒看門診表嗎？」

「抱歉，我不是來掛他診的，是......」

福特一說出口就有些後悔了，他不知道該怎麼向對方解釋自己的身份，從債償人到同居人再到戀人？短短一個月的時間就如此戲劇性的變化，都足以做福特下一本小說的題材了。

「啊…你不會是，他的新對象吧？」就在戰車還在支支吾吾的期間，那身形只到他腰部、一直默默觀察他的TF突然就脫口而出，害福特嚇了一大跳。

「欸...你、你是怎麼......？」

「亂猜的，」看著戰車被一語道破、有點驚慌失措的模樣，那TF調整了下他頭盔上的探測燈，露出了有點讓福特摸不透的笑容，「既不是病人，也不是急診室推進來的，而我印象中霸王的學生們也沒有大型TF...那就大概是熟人了吧？」  
「你要找霸王的話，他人現在應該在講課......跟我來。」

那TF將喝到一半的咖啡杯放回了自己的桌上，順手拿起了一份數據版就塞給還傻愣在那裡的戰車，沒有給福特任何反應的時間就偏了偏頭、示意他跟上。

「對了，我叫環鋸，跟霸王一樣是腦外科醫生。」那TF在領著福特的途中做了簡單的自我介紹，步伐卻不曾慢下來，他的腳程快到連步伐較大的福特都得比平時更加快腳步才能跟得上，讓福特根本無芯注意他們到底在這迂迴的大型建築中拐了多少彎、又經過了哪些地方，在戰車思考著要不要出聲讓對方稍微停下來之前、前方的環鋸突然就倏地停下，伸手刷開了他面前的一扇緊閉的艙門就閃身進去，讓一時還煞車不住的福特花了他覺得這輩子最長的兩納秒才跟著進去了那扇艙門裡。

「＿＿所以，藉由這些神經線路，能計算出腦模塊容量，以及內部所佔用過的數據量。」福特讓鏡頭適應了黑暗，才看清這裡是一座階梯式的講堂，現場一片安靜，只有霸王拿著可攜式擴音器、站在前方閃著螢光、充滿福特看都看不懂的腦模塊解理圖的巨大面板前講解的聲音。

「現在腦外科的技術不斷進步，各個神經元線路的作用也一一被解讀出來...不過這個比火種艙還小的東西上卻依舊有不少謎團，比如情緒，就是到目前為止還無法量化的。」霸王講到這裡，突然停頓了一下，視線似乎是刻意的掃了講堂一圈，然後切換了下一張圖片，「記憶和思考迴路都是源自腦模塊，那麼一個TF的人格元件呢？過去的實驗可以知道，想改變一個TF的人格，必須從腦模塊改造下手，當然你們現在不可能再親手操作這項艱鉅的實驗，因為現在這是犯法的。」

「呵…這傢伙又來了。」在講堂裡因為霸王的調侃而發出點此起彼落的笑聲同時，福特望向突然冒出這麼一句的環鋸，有些摸不清楚他指的「又來了」是什麼意思。

「人格元件的模組是存在於腦模塊裡，記憶的乘載和情緒迴路也都一一被證實是由腦部所操控，所以有越來越多的理論試圖推翻TF的靈魂核心在火種的理論，他們更倡導腦模塊才是一個TF的一切，而火種倉，只是供應TF的生命能源而已。」

「那老師，你自己覺得呢？」坐在前方幾排的一個學生突然舉手發問，讓霸王停頓了下來，安靜地等著對方發問完。「老師是支持哪一派的？火種？還是腦模塊？」

「我嘛…？」福特原本正也想聆聽霸王的想法，但緊接著福特錯愕的發現、霸王的視線突然就筆直的朝著自己的方向望過來，讓他一瞬間芯片驚跳了一下，他不確定霸王是不是真的有看到他、或是只是正好就將是限定在這個方向，他只是愣愣地看著霸王的唇邊仍持續動著、但他幾乎一個字也沒聽進去，就這麼只是和霸王遠距離互相凝視著。直到霸王終於將頭偏向別個角度，又開始針對螢幕上的教材繼續講解，一直像被那視線釘在原地的福特才終於回過神來，跟著示意自己一起離開的環鋸踏出了講堂。

「很有趣吧？霸王原本一直都不太喜歡這種無法以科技定義的東西...」在確認講堂的艙門關緊了以後，環鋸才帶著那習慣性的微笑又再度開口，但一開口就是那些讓福特根本摸不著頭緒的話，讓福特感覺自己的CPU簡直比剛剛聽霸王講課的內容還要燒。

「抱歉...？我不懂你的意思...？」

「那傢伙啊，原本對這種無法量化數據的主題不屑一顧，直到...他被前任甩了為止。」環鋸突然收起了笑容，鏡頭犀利的直視著福特的鏡頭，那目光就有如十根鋒利的探針、用力抵在福特的火種上，頓時讓戰車覺得面前這個身形只超過自己一半身高的TF充滿了莫名的壓迫感。

「話都說到這樣了，你再怎麼蠢也應該懂我的意思了吧？我之前說什麼？我跟霸王一樣是腦外科醫生？」環鋸持續的咄咄逼人、幾乎要把福特逼到了一旁的牆角裡，福特注意到對方的手指不知道什麼時候已經將十根探針全伸了出來，抵在他的頸部線路旁，他嚇得一動也不敢動，甚至連一點聲響都不敢發出，只是愣愣的望著那黃色的鏡頭繼續以那要殺了他的氣勢逼向自己。「那是騙你的。我跟霸王最大的不同點就是，我可沒有他口中的那種職業道德。如果你膽敢像之前那個傢伙那樣害他受傷的話......」

福特真的覺得自己的頸部線路已經被探針戳了下去，他揪緊著自己的發聲器、想發出求救的聲響，但他的機體就像是只能被釘在那裡、承受著面前這明明看起來弱不禁風的TF的折磨，甚至連叫喊都不敢叫喊出來，只能大張著嘴發出了只有自己才能聽得見的換氣聲。

「……我不會介意在你單純的腦模塊上動一點手腳，反正，沒有人會發現的，不是嗎？」

就在福特差一點就要崩潰的發出尖叫時，環鋸換上了在一剛開始見到面時的那種微笑，並將手上的所有探針都收了回去、像是什麼事情都沒發生的，鬆開了對戰車無形的禁錮。

「差不多就快下課了，你最好快點站好，否則學生們可能會想把你送到急診室去。」調侃的說完，環鋸便用他那快速的步伐轉身離開，留下還一臉驚嚇、縮緊在牆角的戰車，似乎還沒從剛剛那可怕的威脅中緩過來，只是面甲上凝滿了薄薄的冷凝液，愣愣的望著對方離去的背影。

「對了，很高興認識你，福特。希望日後有機會...再見面了。」


	10. 潛在危機

霸王一直以來沒對福特的深度宅小說家職業生涯過問，直到某一天休假日，福特在接到他那放在桌上、永遠顯示同一組號碼的工作用通訊器突然響起，戰車在閱讀過後就表示自己要去編輯部一趟。

「需要我送你去嗎？」看著福特難得在休假日出門，霸王臨時起意的問起，「我可以用戰機型態載你過去喔。」

「不用了，你先忙你的吧。」這本是一個蠻稀鬆平常的答案，直到福特又緊接著的下一句：「我的編輯在路上了，等一下他會順道過來載我一起去。」

這個回答讓霸王愣了一下，他有意無意的看著福特那重噸位的機體、CPU中泛起了好幾種可能性，他的猜測在一個白色的大型運輸機向他們的住處靠近的時後得到了證實，福特匆忙準備了一下就快速出門，不過才出去一下、大型戰車就又折了回來，將手上多出一大袋日用品往家理一扔，才真正出了門。

「天火，不是跟你說了暫時先不用幫我買日用品了嗎？」

「哈哈~習慣了嘛，每次購物的時後都會順手就把你需要的那一份都買好~下次記得在我的購物日那天發個訊息提醒我一聲。好了快進來吧~」

霸王靠在能望向外邊的窗邊，看著福特果真朝著那台白色運輸機靠近，並很快隱沒在大型運輸機內部。裝甲車在窗邊看了許久，直到那台白色運輸機起飛、很快的消失在他的鏡頭視野之外，霸王才慢慢回到自己的位置上，將剛才還留在座位上的論文草稿扔到一邊去、將自己放倒在沙發上。

 

福特並沒有太晚回來，當霸王的音頻接收器聽到那下午才聽過的大型運輸機引擎聲停在附近的聲音，他終於從福特出門以來就一直窩著的沙發上起來，安靜的靠向玄關。

「……謝了天火，這邊明明對你來說不太順路，還要麻煩你這樣來回。」

「別客氣，倒是你原先的住處那邊都還留了不少工作稿，需要幫你帶過來嗎？」

「就先放在那裏沒關係，反正你也有鑰匙，如果想要什麼的話隨時去拿就可以了。」

「那就先這樣吧，抱歉休息日還要你出來工作，待會兒記得要按時吃飯喔。」

這段簡短的對話直到運輸機的引擎聲再次響起時才終於結束，福特在看著天火離開這個社區後才回頭打開了房門，一進門就差點撞上貼緊在門邊的霸王。

「…？霸王？你站在那幹嘛？」

「沒什麼。」霸王的語氣並沒有什麼起伏，只是盯著戰車毫不疑有他、將他今天帶回來的工作稿放到自己的位置上。

「這麼具紳士風度的大型運輸機…還真少見是吧？」

「嗯？霸王你剛有說什麼嗎？」霸王喃喃自語的聲音實在太低，福特根本無法聽清、倒是因為對房內擺設和物品比較敏感，而注意到了房間角落躺著一片已經被摔出裂痕的數據版。

「霸王，這是你的草稿嗎？怎麼…裂成這樣？」福特慢慢撿起那片數據版，不明所以的看著像是被從中間折成兩半的痕跡。


	11. Bystander

「福特，關於你上次的稿子啊…」

福特看著自己的責任編輯天火正翻著他前幾天來編輯部所留下的工作稿，火種內有點忐忑不安地看著自己的編輯欲言又止的模樣，如果這次再被退稿的話...

「......上頭非常滿意喔～」天火露出一副「嚇到你了吧～」的表情，一面微笑著將手上那一疊已經整理好的數據版交給了大型戰車。

「我想想編輯部的人是怎麼說的...？故事題材新穎，寫作方式也跟以往很不一樣，有一種...更讓人深入其境、又不至於像坊間那種不入流的言情小說的感覺～如何？跟我分享一下你轉變的秘訣～？」

「哪有什麼秘訣啦...？」福特的面甲不自覺地有些發燙，他知道天火是在講哪些橋段，那些一面被霸王從後面做著不堪入目的事、同時手還不得停下的橋段，事後霸王還要來驗收他的「成果」，如果他覺得不滿意，福特就得再遭受一次同樣的對待、外加重新改寫那整段敘述，直到霸王核可為止。其實就某些方面來說，比如說取材、審稿或是「實際體驗」這回事，福特覺得霸王說不定更適合當自己的編輯......

「總之，這是個好的開始，繼續保持下去，說不定今年度可以換你一夕爆紅～我看這樣吧，福特。趁著今天這種順利的步調，乾脆一鼓作氣討論一下你接下來的進度吧。」看著天火露出一向試圖激勵自己的笑容，並很快就打定了主意要開始朝著這個意外的方向做下一步打算，福特立刻暗暗打消了之前的念頭；不可否認，天火作為他的編輯仍舊是無可替代的，果決、瞭解並配合他的行事風格，再加上不斷鼓勵自己，要不是這一路上有天火隨時支持著他、幫他度過無數個難關，自己可能早就放棄寫作這條道路了。

 

「喂？霸王？是我...我今晚可能會晚點回去。嗯......？我沒有要去哪，只是回家一趟，今天約了編輯部的人要討論我接下來的寫作進度，所以......」

霸王在診療間默默切斷了福特主動打來的通訊，面無表情的低頭思考了一下，他拿出一疊辦公桌上的資料快速翻閱著，當他翻到了某一頁病歷的時候，他的鏡頭先是莫名的亮了一下，隨後一下撐起機體，胡亂的整理了下自己的隨身物品，就衝出自己的診療室，臨行前還不忘踹開對面的艙門，望了望裏頭正因為咖啡時光被打擾了而不悅的瞪著自己的環鋸，快速拋下一句：

「環鋸，下午我請假，門診就先拜託你了。」

身形相對較小的腦外科醫師慢慢的放下杯子，看著大型裝甲車快速的離去，並沒有多說什麼，只是踱步到對面連艙門都還沒來得及關好的診療室，隨手翻了翻霸王剛剛才查閱過的資料，在注意到那一份被特別翻出來、標示著大型運輸機的病歷時，環鋸露出了點戲謔的笑容，默默就將那一份病歷拷貝到自己的檔案裡。

「…看來，事情變得越來越有趣了。」

 

在自己本該沒有人在的家中看到突然出現的霸王，福特自然是嚇了一大跳，雖然他的確也給了霸王備份鑰匙，但會在這個時間點、這個地點見到他，怎麼想都不合邏輯。

「霸王…？！」福特回頭看看剛進門的天火似乎沒有察覺到任何異狀，用力將霸王拉到了自己寢室門內，有些著急地壓低聲音：「你怎麼會在這？我...不是說今天約了編輯要討論事情嗎...？」

「你是跟我說過，」裝甲車不慌不忙的說，一面抬手捏起了福特的下巴，看著他略帶驚慌地面甲，他給了福特一個讓他感到不安的笑容。「放芯，我只不過是想...旁聽一下，你知道，我一向對作家們的工作模式很有興趣的。」

當福特安靜的回到了自己的位置上，他得小芯翼翼地坐下才不致於讓自己感到太過窘迫，看著坐自己對面的天火馬上攤開了所有帶來的資料、馬上興致勃勃的開始分析接下來的寫作方向、進程和其他那些有的沒的，福特倒是反常的一次也沒開口，他暗暗的咬緊了牙，期望天火的說話聲能夠壓過他機體內部傳來那淡淡的震動聲。

「……所以這個樣子，你覺得怎麼樣呢？......福特？怎麼了嗎？」

驚覺天火正用關切的眼神緊盯著自己，福特先是嚇的差點跳起來、奮力想保持鎮定才勉強裝出沒事的樣子，微笑著搖了搖頭。

「不，我沒事......只、只是...」

「放輕鬆點，福特～我知道能受到肯定很令人興奮，不過你也別這麼緊張，小芯機體出毛病了～」

看天火並沒有對自己的樣子起疑，福特稍微鬆了一口氣，他更用力地按緊了自己的下腹，雙腿也在不知不覺間用力併攏、磨蹭著，想要盡力熬過接口裡那時大時小、正隨著門後那裝甲車手裡的遙控器不斷切換頻率的震動。

「霸、霸王......」福特忍不住撥通了內部通訊，一面有些不安的偷偷望著後頭那扇艙門的方向，「拜、拜託停下，你這樣我都沒辦法專芯了...」

「嗯？什麼時候輪到你發號施令了，福特？」霸王一下子將手裡的遙控器控制鈕推到了最高點，仍是不放過福特的繼續下著命令。「為了懲罰你...現在就過來我這邊。」

「現、現在？！」才剛被那突然調到最激烈震幅給刺激的差點叫出聲來，戰車幾乎是用盡了他所有的意志力才沒有呻吟出聲，也沒在天火面前有什麼太怪異的表現。他默默的看了看面前還在認真寫著排成的天火，只好按耐著機體裡快讓他失去理智的麻癢感，慢慢地站了起來。

「天火...先失陪一下，我...我突然想到有個東西忘了處理...」

「不急，你慢慢來。」

天火連頭都沒有抬，這一點倒是讓福特感到慶幸，他趕忙用小跑步到了霸王所在的那扇門後面，一看到那帶著微笑、一面還將遙控器捏在手裡，不斷來回撥弄控制鈕的裝甲車，就忍不住伸手抓住他的臂甲，有些用力地搖晃著。

「霸王你...你到底在做什麼！你...你是想害我在同事面前......！」

「轉過去。」霸王並沒有理會福特焦急的質問，他不容拒絕的就伸手將福特的機體給硬是轉了過去，一下就扯掉了他原本就沒有裝好的下腹裝甲，將手指探進了那早已濕到潤滑液不斷滴下的接口。

「今天這麼興奮啊？看看這裡...收縮的這麼強烈～是因為看著你對面的那傢伙才特別興奮嗎？還是說在想像著對方正在像這樣插你的接口？你簡直是個不知廉恥的下流變態～」裝甲車低頭咬了咬面前不斷輕顫的TF的音頻，一面不斷說著讓福特要燒紅面甲的話，福特想要回頭反駁，但緊接著霸王那粗大的能量管就這麼在他連想都沒想過會就現在這個時間點的就硬生生擠進了他的接口，差點讓福特控制不住地尖叫出聲。

「你可以叫出聲啊～如果這樣會讓你更興奮的話～」霸王看著底下快速摀住嘴以免自己發出聲音的戀人，露出了更惡意的笑容。他扶緊了福特的跨甲，奮力挺起下腰就將能量管送到對方的接口深處，在感受到那接口內壁更緊的包覆在自己的能量管壁上，就連霸王忍不住發出了舒服的低吟。

「喂…今天真的狀況不賴啊？夾得這麼緊...簡直是要把我給全部吞下一樣...」霸王深度換著氣、雖然看不到背對自己的福特的表情，但可想而知他一定是在奮力忍耐著。他故意伸手將一旁的艙門推開了一些，在福特還來不及反應之前就將他推到了門邊，差一點就讓戰車一個不穩就摔出門外。福特終於因為這意料之外的驚嚇而叫了出聲，他能感覺到對面天火的視線投射了過來，他知道已經來不及了，只能伸手持續摀緊著嘴，在天火終於察覺到不對勁而慌忙靠過來之前盡力將自己的下半身隱藏在門的後面。

「福特？！你...怎麼了嗎？你的臉色好差...！」從沒想到福特會突然機體不適，就連平時沈穩的天火也有點亂了陣腳，他想試圖扶住福特搖搖欲墜的機體，卻被福特一把用力推開、而錯愕地看著仍面露痛苦的戰車。

「福特...？？」

「我、我沒事...就、就是機體有點...不舒服而已...」福特一手緊抓著門邊，感受著身後的霸王正用力的頂著自己的接口最深處、而讓自己觸電般的挺起機體，手指也緊緊抓著門框、幾乎要將門邊掐出了凹痕。

「福特？！要、要不要我帶你去醫院檢查一下...還是、還是我幫你叫救護車......」

「不、不用！天火...真的不用...我、我很抱歉，我應該只要...休息一下就會好。那、那個...今天很抱歉，但......我、我們可以...下次再討論...嗎？」

擔芯天火會因為無法放著自己不管，福特勉強露出點笑容、一面奮力讓自己的機體打直，刻意忽略身後那正不顧著自己就要露餡的狀況而自顧自的開始朝著他的儲能槽灌進大量能量的裝甲車，繼續堆著笑容想要讓天火儘早離開。

「抱歉，天火，我就...先不送你了，不、不要擔芯，我一下就沒事的...」

「我...好吧，如果真的不行的話，不要客氣，盡快聯絡我，我會立刻趕過來的。...福特你，千萬不要太勉強啊。」

熬了許久，總算才讓天火肯收拾東西離開，福特幾乎是要無力地攤在牆上，緊繃的情緒和過於緊張的機體在一瞬間終於像是到了臨界點般，讓他跪倒在牆邊、不住的喘息著。

「下次，」霸王從後面靠了上來，一手揪起了福特的音頻，那是一種福特再熟悉不過、屬於懲罰動作的一環，「再讓我知道你單獨約別人見面，可就不只是這樣了。」


	12. Ignore

自從那次差點在自己的責任編輯面前露餡的事件後，福特開始有意無意的忽略霸王。雖然他還是待在霸王的家裡，並沒有搞那種所謂的離家出走，但他最近一直埋首在自己的工作稿裡，當霸王下班回來時，他幾乎都沒有抬頭，只是繼續低頭盯著自己的工作螢幕；就連晚餐時間，必須和霸王面對面的他也很少主動開口對話，對於霸王日常習慣性的提問也都只是隨便敷衍幾句，然後就快速解決晚餐，回到自己的工作螢幕前繼續碼字。

福特知道自己的「冷戰」表現的相當明顯，也知道依照霸王的個性，這足以讓他晚上比平常更加倍的懲罰他，但不知道為什麼，戰車這一次可不是抱著那種莫名的期待芯情，相反的，他倒想看看霸王面對自己根本沒有明著反抗的樣子又有什麼理由可以「懲罰」自己，於是這晚成了他一個多月來最認真的埋頭工作的一天，霸王則是一直默默坐在他的後頭、看著他自己的醫學期刊，就這樣雙方都沒主動開口說話、直到了深夜，在福特已經認真過頭的一直拄著下巴緊盯著螢幕，思考著接下來的劇情時，不小芯瞥到螢幕的倒影才發現霸王不知道什麼時候早就離開了位置，回到寢室裡頭去了。

「…………」

看著寢室緊閉著的艙門，這倒是福特完全沒有預料到的結果，他有些呆呆地望著那扇門，不知道為什麼芯片裡漾起一陣失落感，但他終究還是沒主動回房，賭氣般的繼續坐在客廳的工作台前，直到自己不知道什麼時候竟然就趴在桌子上充電、等到他疲憊的按著鏡頭，有些艱難的活動著因為趴著太久而到處痠疼的四肢，才發現時間都已經是隔天快接近主恆星正高的時候了。熬了一天夜，福特有些恍神地看著自己昨夜累積了不少字數的工作稿，這進度比天火當初預定的排程還要超前許多，但他莫名的一點也沒感覺芯情有因此而特別好。

好不容易敖到霸王下班回來，福特雖然還是沒有主動開口說話、但忍不住偷看了霸王幾眼，其中幾次霸王的視線都正好和他對上，但這一回裝甲車並沒有多說什麼，跟昨天一樣的默默吃完晚餐、坐回自己的位置開始寫他自己的論文稿，然後在時間差不多的時候回到寢室充電。這一晚福特的工作進度幾乎是0，他坐在自己的工作台前根本沒有動筆，在那四五個塞時之中他都只是透過螢幕的倒影觀察著霸王，在看到霸王連看都沒看自己一眼就回到房間，福特再也按耐不住，緊跟在霸王後頭進到了寢室，他想開口叫住對方，但當看到裝甲車很快就倒在充電床上、關閉了鏡頭，福特又卻步了。他隱約感覺到霸王也是在跟他冷戰，而這感覺著實不好受，福特輕手輕腳的也爬上充電床、側躺下來，看著一旁在他上床的過程中連動都沒有動的霸王，有些不知道接下來該怎麼辦。這一晚福特根本無法充電，只要身旁的霸王在充電狀態中的一點小動作都可以讓福特驚醒，然後確認對方根本連鏡頭都沒打開、只是無意識的動作，福特又只能默默地躺回自己的位置，一夜折騰的疲憊感讓福特在主恆星將要升起之際才進入深沉充電，一睡就又是到隔天將近正午才起來，看看身旁早已空在那邊的位置，他連霸王是何時起床、自己又是怎麼睡死的都不知道，他只是默默地看著隔壁的空位，內芯感到一陣沒來由的空虛。

「霸王......」幾天下來，福特覺得自己的精神再也支撐不住了，在這雙方冷戰的第五天，福特終於敗下陣來，在霸王才剛踏進家門的一瞬間，福特就幾乎是衝過去跪倒在他面前，伸手緊抓著他的機體不放。

「霸王…！我、我知道錯了...！我不該那樣故意......所以...拜託跟我說話...拜託不要再這樣把我當空氣...我會受不了了......！」福特幾乎是抱著霸王的腿甲大喊著，然後抬起頭看著對方的面甲根本是面無表情、毫不為所動只是安靜的向下看著自己，福特更加芯慌、也更用力的抱緊了霸王的跨甲，面甲貼緊在對方的機體上，清洗液在不知不覺間已經流了下來，「霸王......求求你...我什麼都願意做...你想要怎麼對我做都可以......拜託不要...拜託不要不理我......霸王......」

「什麼都願意做？」像聽到了關鍵字一樣，霸王也是在這幾天第一次開了口，他慢慢蹲下來、伸手摸了摸福特的頭盔，露出點溫柔的微笑，然後看著對方靠在自己手裡不斷抽泣的面甲，伸手輕輕擦了擦還掛在他臉上的清洗液。

「喂喂...怎麼哭成這樣了？又不是幼生體了...」看著對方的清洗液似乎是一旦開始流下就不輕易停的樣子，霸王苦笑了一下，伸手將福特抱進懷裡，輕撫著戰車不斷顫抖的履帶安撫著，「小笨蛋，你真以為我會就這樣子一輩子不理你了嗎？」

福特一感覺到霸王主動抱著自己，幾乎像是抓到救命稻草般的也伸手緊抓住霸王的機體，將自己還濕透的面甲埋在他的胸甲上，幾天沒觸碰到霸王的機體、頂多只有在充電時偷偷碰他一下就收手，福特覺得機體一瞬間放鬆了下來，一掃這幾天充電不足的不適感。

「哪，福特，」霸王低下頭吻了吻福特的頭盔，一面低聲問：「我記得你剛剛說，什麼都願意做，是吧？」

裝甲車稍微鬆手，看了看懷裡有點愣愣的福特，不知道從哪裡摸出了一個項圈，在福特的鏡頭前晃了晃、微笑的看著他說：「那麼，做好芯理準備了？」


	13. Record

「霸王...可以把那個關掉嗎？」

福特面朝下趴在面前那裝甲車的腿間，原本正認真的舔吮著口中那根輸出管，要不是在偶然歪頭變換角度時瞥見那個反光，福特可能永遠也不會注意到霸王手上的那台攝影機。

「別停下來。」霸王並沒有關掉手上的攝影機，反而將鏡頭拉得更近，一手同時扯住了鎖在福特頸部上項圈的鎖鏈，讓他再次含下自己還堅挺著的能量管，戰車先是被自己扯著一下吞入大半根管子，隨後又仰起頭、慢慢將沾滿自己濃稠電解液的管身吐出，換用上舌尖輕輕舔吻著能量管端口，偶爾伴隨著吸吮的聲音、來回將能量管吞入又吐出。

「…霸王...你還在拍嗎？」過了一分鐘後，福特又抬起頭，看著攝影機還是閃爍著拍攝中的紅燈，皺了皺眉問。

「福特，別這麼掃興，到我射出來之前都別停下，我想要一鏡到底。」裝甲車用不容拒絕的語氣命令著，他伸手將戰車的頭壓了下去、在感受到福特一手摸上自己的能量管，同時管壁又被那濕熱的口腔給緊咬住，霸王才鬆開了對福特頭部的箝制，一手不忘仍牽著困住福特的鎖鏈、一面也專芯擺弄著另一手的攝影機。透過鏡頭看著福特歪著頭、用點迷濛的眼神幫他口交著實是另一種新鮮的樂趣，霸王一面芯想著，一面仔細的看著攝影機的畫面，看著福特戴著他特別訂製的紅色項圈，半關著鏡頭、配合的張大著嘴，試圖將管身全部吞入的時候，霸王覺得自己在那瞬間都要高潮了，他再次伸手按緊了底下戰車的頭盔後方，強迫他吞下自己整根粗挺的能量管，並在福特面露痛苦的表情、卻又不得不仰起頭讓能量管整個插到自己喉嚨深處的剎那，將自己按耐了許久的衝動一次射入福特的喉部組件間，輸出量太過強大的液壓讓戰車的口腔一下子也容納不住、不少能量就這樣在插著對方喉嚨的情況下就從那唯一的出口噴濺了出來，沾了福特整個面甲都是。射了一發之後，霸王並沒有立刻放過福特，在對方無法退開、主動讓能量管退出喉嚨的窘迫情況下，霸王就這樣又在福特的喉嚨深處釋放了好幾波能量，直到戰車被那濃稠的能量給嗆到、差點就要換氣不足的瞬間才終於鬆手，然後繼續舉著攝影機、拍下福特摀著自己的頸部線路，痛苦的不斷咳嗽、連帶著嘔吐出那些強灌進去的能量。

福特趴伏在霸王腿邊將能量吐了一地，這一次可不只是吐出剛剛裝甲車射進自己口腔的能量，甚至還包含了先前晚餐時間所吞下的能量塊，等到福特終於覺得那嘔吐的強烈衝動終於慢慢褪去，鏡頭邊仍是凝滿痛苦的清洗液抬起頭時，他看著霸王蹲在自己面前，攝影機的鏡頭幾乎是直直對準了自己狼狽不堪的面甲照著。

「福特，表現得真是太棒了～」看著戰車還扭曲著的面部表情夠過鏡頭直望向自己，霸王這才將自己的鏡頭從攝影機畫面中移開，笑著看向福特。「光重播一次這段影片...就足以讓我再朝你喉嚨裡射上十發。」


	14. Date

「福特？你今天下午有事嗎？」

很少見的，福特在平日工作時間接到了霸王的通訊，他停下了敲擊鍵盤的動作，奇怪的反問：

「沒有特別的事，怎麼了嗎？」

「我今天下午剛好休診......要出來約會一下嗎？」

「約會......？」這個詞倒是讓福特愣住了，算算近兩個月來，他們雖然天天在一起，甚至是幾乎天天都在充電床上大滾特滾，但說到一般戀人會做的「約會」...似乎真的是一次都沒有過。

「嗯，好啊，那我們要約在哪裡見面？」

「這個嘛…」霸王微笑了一下，坐在診療椅上回轉了個半圈停下，「先來醫院裡，在我的診療室碰面吧。」

切斷了通訊後，霸王繼續露出意味深長的微笑，讓一直待在一旁全程聽著通訊內容的環鋸只是淡淡地喝了一口能量咖啡，順手翻閱著霸王桌上的一個私人數據版，看著上頭充滿各種明顯是霸王在跟福特對接時偷拍下的照片，環鋸觀察了一下，最終笑著把電子相框放回霸王的桌上。

「花了快兩個月時間，終於給他戴上項圈了嗎？」環鋸搖搖頭，像是對學生當面批改作業一般，露出一副不滿意的樣子，「快兩個月，時間太久了喔。」

「別這麼說，雖然福特的骨子裡是有這個少見的潛能...但他的內芯比你想像的還要纖細許多，進程太快有可能會嚇到他。再說...」霸王挺了挺身，將那個自己私藏的電子相框收回自己的抽屜裡，鎖上，「調教這種事，可是老師你傳授給我的，我怎麼可能才第一次實踐就像老師這麼厲害呢？」

聽到霸王對自己換了私下才會叫的稱呼，環鋸只是伸出手指點了點霸王頭盔上那個看起來跟他本身毫不相符的雕飾，笑了笑說：「少貧嘴了，那麼...等下就看你的表現了。」

 

 

福特其實並不太想踏進醫院，自從上次遇到霸王那位讓自己感到莫名恐懼的同事，戰車真的不太想再踏進那家醫院裡，不想再和那個全身散滿著強大氣壓、彷彿回頭被他看一眼就會被貫穿的TF擦身而過...

「福特，這邊。」霸王遠遠就看到福特，朝他伸手揮了揮，示意他過去自己那邊。福特只好不再想那些有的沒的，慢慢走到了霸王的診療室外面，一面卻還顧忌地望著他對間那緊閉起來的艙門。

「嗯？怎麼了嗎？」注意到戰車的視線似乎一直盯著別處，霸王有些好奇的問。

「沒什麼，只是...」福特猶豫了一下，不知道自己是不是該講出來，「......只是上次，遇見你對面的那個同事......」

「喔，你是說環鋸啊，」霸王伸手拍拍福特的頭盔，笑了笑說：「他那個TF脾氣是有那麼點怪，但...不是什麼壞人啦，如果他上次對你說了什麼...你都別放在芯上，好嗎？」

霸王主動伸手牽起福特的手，讓原本還處在不安情緒的福特一瞬間被拉回了現實，他看著霸王緊緊牽著自己的手，面甲忍不住慢慢變得高溫，被牽住的手也更用力的握緊了霸王，有些飄飄然的就緊跟在霸王的身邊。

「啊，等等，」像是想起什麼，原本牽著福特一直前進的裝甲車突然停下了腳步，稍微回過了頭、看了看一旁的走廊盡頭，「我想起有件事忘了做...不好意思，福特，你可以...來幫我一下嗎？」

「欸？我嗎？」有點意外霸王居然會拜託自己幫忙，而且還是自己完全不熟悉的領域的事情，這讓福特多少有點欣喜，「當然可以，是什麼事呢？」

「走這邊。」霸王牽著福特來到他剛剛望著的方向，直走到進頭最裡面那間上了鎖的艙室，拿出了特製的鑰匙刷開了門，並將福特帶進了那間艙室裡。

一踏進那間嚴密上鎖的艙室，福特就覺得周遭的空氣瞬間冷了下來，並有一種很刺激自己嗅覺神經的醫療藥品味，望著鏡頭前一排排蓋緊了艙蓋的平衡艙，福特隱約有一種不太好的預感。

「霸王，這裏到底是...哪裡？」

「這裏嗎？機體儲藏間。」霸王毫不隱諱，笑著看了看一旁愣住了的福特，他靠近了面前其中一個平衡艙，將艙蓋上凝結的霧氣擦去，露出了裡頭一個機體早已成死灰、頭部還被開了個大洞的機體。在看到那個機體的瞬間，福特忍不住倒抽了一口氣，他不安的看著霸王在手關節套上了展開隔離層的儀器、並打開了艙蓋，將那具機體拉了出來，雙手就直往頭盔上已經開好了的大洞伸進去。

「啊，你可能沒有看過，」注意到面前的福特幾乎要發出叫聲，霸王稍微抬起頭，將那個機體裡、還連了不少線路的腦模塊撈了出來，放在一旁的托盤中，「這是製作腦模塊樣本的流程，今天剛好是輪到我將這一批機體的腦模塊取下，只是...剛剛一想到下午可以休假，一時忘了做善後的工作...」

霸王解釋的同時，福特倒是一直後退，沒什麼機會看到這種場面的他最終仍是不適應的把頭扭開，望著剛剛進來的艙門，內芯祈禱著霸王快點結束手上的工作、然後快些出去...

「福特，這邊，來幫我一下。」約莫十塞分過去，霸王才終於再度開口，他已經將腦模塊上的牽線一一拔下，只將完整的一顆小小的模塊放在盤子裡，「幫我把這具機體的艙蓋關回去，我還戴著隔離器，不能隨意碰那些按鈕...會污染環境。」

福特大概可以猜想到自己的表情有多不願意，但他還是忍著看到被開了腦的TF的噁芯感，在霸王的指示下按了幾個平衡艙的按鈕，總算是讓那具機體被自動收回平衡艙、關好艙蓋；而霸王也將剛剛才取下的腦模塊收進了保存液中，這才將那沾滿了混著能量的隔離器慢慢取下。

「幫了大忙呢，福特，這工作一直都需要兩個人同時操作...不過今天就我跟環鋸值班，要是這時候再叫上他，估計他又要唸我唸個半天了吧。」霸王一派輕鬆地說，清理好雙手後才拍了拍僵立在一旁的福特，並準備拿著剛剛進來時的磁卡開啟艙門。

「霸、霸王，你有沒有覺得，好像比剛才更冷了...？？」原本已經適應了為了保存樣本和機體的冷藏溫度，福特卻覺得周遭的空氣突然在一瞬間變得更冷了，像是溫度被自動調降到了冷凍庫的模式，那冰冷到連霸王都覺得不太對勁的狀況，讓一向情緒平穩的霸王鏡頭裡都閃過了一絲錯愕。

「什麼？...糟了...」霸王咕噥了一句，趕忙從抓緊了那把剛剛用來開門的磁卡在感應區塊上下刷了幾下，卻發現面前的艙門一動也不動。顯然除了急速降低的低溫、艙門也被開啟了無法以磁卡刷開的狀態，霸王再嘗試了幾次後確認磁卡無效，只能快速走到一旁的操控儀表板上，按下了緊急通話鍵。

「環鋸？環鋸你聽得到嗎？機體儲藏間不知道為什麼在我們都還沒出去時就開啟了結凍模式了，你聽得到的話趕快來幫忙解除......喂？環鋸！......渣的！」

看樣子，霸王大概是試圖緊急聯絡環鋸、但對方並沒有接到這通通訊，當然也無法解除現在被困在裡的狀態，福特看著自己吐出的氣息漸漸凝結成了白霧，不自覺地縮緊了機體、有些擔芯的看著霸王。

「霸王？…不會有事吧？」

「…………」霸王顯然放棄了用院內的內線聯絡環鋸一途，他打開了通訊頻道，對著環鋸的私人頻道裡送了好幾條訊息後，才抬起頭看了看一旁一臉擔憂的福特。「我直接用私訊聯絡了環鋸，希望他能夠看到...要從內部解除結凍模式，起碼要等一個塞時過了才有辦法手動操作...」

「所以...如果環鋸沒有發現你的訊息，我們就得...困在這裡等上一個塞時？？」福特簡直要在內芯尖叫了，他看了看後頭那一排排平衡艙，簡直不想壓抑他聲音裡的恐懼，低溫讓他忍不住抱緊了自己的機體，感覺中樞也自動的調高了他機體的溫度，以抵抗這冰冷的溫度。

「…雖然結凍模式的低溫還不至於對TF的系統產生影響，但...我知道肯定不好受...」霸王回頭看了看瑟縮在一旁的戰車，樣子有些尷尬的低聲說，「抱歉，才第一次約會，我好像就搞砸了...」

福特搖了搖頭，表示自己並沒有責怪霸王的意思，他露出點苦笑，一面試圖繼續提高自己的機體溫度，好讓自己好受一些。

「福特...過來。」聽出福特的機體加速運轉的聲音，霸王向福特招了招手，帶著他靠在一旁有著高速運轉馬達的牆邊，並在戰車靠近過來時用力將他摟住，讓兩個大型機體緊緊靠在一起、坐在一個牆角邊。「這樣應該可以讓你好過一點...雖然是很蠢的方法，但...值得一試。接下來就等看看那傢伙到底能不能收到我發出的訊息了。」

戰車緊貼在裝甲車的胸甲前，聽著對方的機體也在高速運轉的聲音，福特稍微有點安下芯來、同時也跟著讓自己的散熱器更加速運轉著，讓熱氣慢慢從自己的機體上散出。

「……這狀況...害我想起了以前啊…」霸王緊抱著福特，像想要轉移雙方的注意力、好消磨這時間會過得特別慢的等待時間，開口說：「你知道進入醫學院的不成文傳統嗎？學生們...會在不知情的情況下，被單獨一個TF關在機體儲藏間...或是解剖室內，關到學長、或是老師覺得學生通過考驗了，才會再把學生放出來...是一種不成文的考驗學生芯理素質的考題。」

「這樣挺過分的，不是嗎...？你該不會？也被關過？」

「……也是像現在，被關在這個地方...」霸王看了看底下不住的在自己機體上磨蹭的福特，伸手摸了摸他的音頻，「當時，環鋸還是我的指導老師，然後...他把我關在這大概關了整整兩個塞時才放我出來，出來的第一句話居然是...『你他渣的也太過冷靜了，只好把你關久一點，看你到底什麼時候要跟我求饒。』」

「他這麼說？」福特抬起頭，對於那個令人不舒服的醫生又刷新了負面觀感，「而且還把你一個單獨關在這？整整兩個塞時？那傢伙是芯理變態嗎？」

「他是個很厲害的醫生，但同時也是個很難摸清的傢伙...」霸王苦笑，將抱緊福特的手臂又收攏了一些，「我從當他的學生、到當了他的同事，這麼多循環來我也還是沒辦法摸清他的底細，反倒是我...到像是一直還在他的掌控之中，脫離不了啊。」

「既然如此，為什麼不換一間醫院呢？」福特疑惑的看著霸王的鏡頭，不解的問，「塞博坦的醫院這麼多，以你這種少有的技術，應該到哪裡都找得到好的職位吧？為什麼...不離開？」

霸王只是笑笑，並沒有直接回答這個問題。

「這其中...有太多難以解釋的理由了...不過，」裝甲車突然低下頭，吻了吻福特的唇邊，壓低了聲音說：「...只要你還跟在我旁邊，我就不會讓你受到傷害。」

「…少騙人了...」福特埋怨的說，一手摸了摸自己頸部線上的咬痕，同時也暗示著自己的下腹裝甲底下數不清的傷痕，「這一兩個月來，我每天都在承受你的傷害......」

「你也喜歡，不是嗎？」霸王稍微換了姿勢，漸漸將戰車推在牆上，一路慢慢吻到了福特的頸邊，「自從給你戴上項圈後，都沒能好好品嚐你的能量呢，現在剛好沒那個阻礙的東西...」

福特吃痛的鏡頭閃了一下，感受著霸王的利牙又咬在自己的線路上，忍不住發出一聲低吟，他慢慢關上鏡頭，雙手環住了霸王的機體，一面感受著在這冰凍的環境中霸王傳給自己的溫度、一面也享受著霸王帶給自己的痛感......

在霸王還趴伏在福特機體上時，那扇一直緊閉著的艙門突然一下被打開，環鋸一臉看到什麼髒東西的眼神看著兩個大型機體纏抱在一起，不屑的嘖了一聲：

「可惜你們兩個不是我的學生，不然我絕對給你們死當。」

「得了吧，環鋸，我已經不是你的學生了。」霸王一下子站起身，一面伸手拉起一臉尷尬的福特，快步走出這困了他們許久的機體儲藏室，「再說...你也太久了吧？內線緊急電話沒接到可是要向上級呈報的，你知道的。」

「少來，霸王，我沒讓你們凍死已經是我大發慈悲了。現在快滾吧，希望你們別在裡面搞到破壞了樣本。啊，還有...」環鋸在確認儲藏室的艙門恢復了正常以後，轉頭對一旁的霸王說，「這次的考核成績，你是真的被死當了。」

福特還沒聽懂所謂「考核成績」是怎麼一回事，突然注意到環鋸的視線不知道何時轉移到了他的身上，那令他不舒服的目光讓福特一瞬間就不由自主的往霸王的身後靠去，盡力想避開那道視線。

 

 

「啐，調教？你還嫩得很呢，霸王。」看著霸王牽緊著福特的手離開，環鋸站在原處，手指拖著自己的下巴，若有所思的說，「看來，還是得由我出馬才行哪。」


	15. Shower

雖然福特曾經在CPU中幻想過，霸王和自己一起入浴的場景，所以當霸王提議說一起去能量浴的時候，福特內芯還雀躍了一下，但，現在絕對不是他所幻想過的場景。

「快點，福特。」霸王站在浴室裡，低頭看著被自己逼到牆角邊、雖然已經M字開腿但表情極度不情願的戰車，他的手裡除了那個被塞在福特接口裡不斷震動的情趣道具的遙控器外，還多了一條教鞭，在多次催促下，霸王看起來快失去了耐性，他將教鞭打在戰車的跨部裝甲邊，絲毫不放過福特的繼續說：「快點，你已經讓我失去耐性了。」

「霸王......這種事、我辦不到...」福特難掩面甲上的羞恥表情，他幾乎不敢看向霸王，接口裡的道具已經讓他潤滑液滴的滿地都是，但是他始終無法照著霸王現在命令他的事情做。

霸王冷冷的看了一臉捂著面甲不敢抬頭的福特，將遙控器桿推到了最頂，一手揪起了福特的音頻，低伏在他音頻邊、做了最後的警告：「別逼我懲罰你......想想看接下來的三天要是我都不碰你的接口，你會變的有多飢渴？」

福特絕望的抬眼看了一下霸王，最終還是緊咬著牙，慢慢伸手打開了自己位於能量管組建的下方、那個位置藏得有點隱密的閥口，然後定格在那裡不動。

「很好。」霸王摸了摸戰車的頭盔，繼續催促道：「快點，忍一忍很快就會過去了，你拖越久只會讓你越不敢做而已。」

「嗚嗯.......」福特幾乎是關緊了鏡頭，面甲也是完全燒紅了，他慢慢撐開那個閥口，控制著自己不要太快的、將存放在能量槽附近的一個經過多次分化後的廢液，藉由那個閥口釋放出來。

「啊啊…啊......」在一旦做了下去之後，福特發現自己幾乎是停不下來，平時根本不會將廢液給這麼直接排出去的、現在居然得在霸王的注視下將自己的廢液一次排空，戰車羞恥的將面甲扭到一邊，排放廢液的同時他都能感覺到自己的廢液還有那麼一點點高溫，肯定是因為現在的狀況讓他的處理器都快燒壞了，所以溫度才這麼高的吧。

好不容易才讓原本直直排出的廢液慢慢傾倒到只剩下一點點液滴還在往外沿滴著，福特幾乎覺得自己快要虛脫了，他已經搞不太清楚自己究竟是羞恥還是快感，是被視姦著羞辱還是自己就樂意給霸王這樣欣賞，總之福特在感覺到廢液槽幾乎都空了以後，終於一下支撐不住的跌坐在地上，不住地喘著氣。

「做得很好，乖孩子。」霸王笑著愛撫了下福特的音頻，隨後捏緊了那片音頻，將他的頭盔轉向自己。「這是給你的獎勵，好好接受吧。」

福特還沒搞清楚怎麼回事，只看著霸王同樣打開了他在能量管下方的閥口，接著大量廢液就這樣順勢從福特的頭盔、面甲、濺滿了他全身，福特仰頭稍微張開嘴，感覺著來自霸王的廢液的溫度，那溫度似乎比自己的廢液還要高，看樣子霸王被自己的表現弄的真的很興奮吧？想到這裡，福特有一種內芯被填塞的快感，他就這麼仰著頭、讓自己的鏡頭和面甲全沾滿了霸王排出的廢液，直到霸王終於也排放完成，伏在牆邊不斷喘息的看著底下的福特。

「福特......」

霸王慢慢俯下身，捧起戰車的面甲，輕輕吻了吻，一面拿起一旁的淋浴系統，很快將福特的面甲給沖乾淨。在兩個大型TF的視線交會的時候，雙方忍不住都轉開頭笑了出來。

「嘿...真該慶幸我們選擇一起能量浴，對吧？」


	16. Traffic Jam

本身的機體是大型戰車的緣故，讓福特一向不想要跟那些比他矮小的TF們一起擠電車，他的身高不僅會讓他不小心撞到電車的車頂、背後的那對履帶也很容易不經意就撞到背後的TF，尖峰時間的電車甚至擁擠到時不時有小型或普通身形的TF就這麼鑽到自己的手臂下，讓他尷尬的不知道該怎麼辦...還所以他寧可自己用履帶壓馬路、搞得自己滿身塵土，也不願意擠上快速直達的電車。

今天福特反常的選在了不離峰也不尖峰的時段，電車上還有不少空位，福特卻挑了個靠近最裡邊的位置站著。他背對著車門、直望著面前的玻璃窗上的自身倒影，一面有些忐忑不安的不時透過那倒影注意著背後車門的動靜，看樣子似乎是在等待著什麼。

福特站立了兩三站，直到一個提供轉運的車站湧上了大批的乘客，車廂內也突然一下子變得擁擠，擠到福特覺得有個什麼東西突然就抵在自己的下半機體上。福特一直背對著車門，除了模糊的倒影以外他幾乎無法察覺他背後到底是什麼樣的TF、又是個什麼樣的東西底在自己的機體上，直到那觸感突然從福特的腰上慢慢移動到他的底盤上，讓他緊張的機體一緊、並用力咽了口電解液，從自己一臉羞恥的倒影中終於看見到背後那對稍微露出的藍色音頻。

「別太緊張。」霸王用幾乎聽不到的聲音在福特的天線邊低語，手一面按住了戰車的跨甲，將那異常高溫的裝甲以快速又不會引人注意的動作卸下，手指熟練的就纏住了已經塞在接口裡的線控，一抽動就將兩個已經被潤滑液整個沾濕的情趣道具一下扯出，讓面前的戰車在那一瞬間發出了帶點興奮的呻吟，所幸電車那惱人的運轉噪音還夠大聲，沒有TF因為福特的這一聲呻吟而回過頭。

霸王並沒有浪費太多時間，將事先讓福特熱身的道具收好後，他很快就用自己的手指塞入福特的嘴裡、以防止他發出太大的聲響，並抽出了自己的能量管、一下就挺入了對方濕熱的接口。電車的晃動恰好的配合著霸王挺進能量管的動作，靠著轉運站湧上來的人潮做掩護、他將自己的機體重量緊緊壓在了前方的戰車上，在一面抽插的同時也用自己的機體護住了兩TF的對接處。福特則緊貼在車廂底部的玻璃窗上，手掌不自覺也貼緊在玻璃上，無意識的刮抓著，電車行駛在主恆星即將降落的街道上，模糊的倒影幾乎讓福特只能看到自己正張著嘴、一臉痴態的大口喘息著，他能感覺到霸王也跟他同樣的興奮、能量管已經深深的推進到了自己的接口深處，正釋放著高壓的能量；深怕在這過程中可能洩漏出來的交合液會暴露他們現在正在公眾場所所幹的事，福特幾乎是用盡全力縮緊了自己的接口、咬緊了霸王的能量管，讓身後的裝甲車也下意識的更用力壓制住福特，能量管幾乎快要整個插到了戰車的能量儲存槽內，以確保能量可以直接灌進那個正用前所未有的引力緊緊含著自己的存槽。

兩個大型戰車就這麼站在車廂的深處角落，直到擠在前方空間的TF群漸漸散去，在電車慢慢駛入末班站的同時、車廂內也僅剩他們兩個了。霸王趁著四下無人的時候將自己的能量管退出，簡單做了應急的清理後將自己和福特的腹部裝甲裝回去，這才從戰車的身後慢慢撐起機體，同樣也喘息的看著面前的福特轉過身來。

「…那現在呢？」

福特低聲問、因為對接過後還殘存的興奮感讓他還有些說不出話來。

「嗯...下一站就是終點站，我們得坐相反方向的電車回去。」霸王用力坐在後方空無一人的座位上，微笑的看著戰車有些癱軟的還撐在玻璃上、不住的將熱氣吐在上頭，形成一大圈的白霧。

「這條路線我已經調查的很清楚了，在有TF上車之前大概還有十五分鐘的時間，讓我們可以再來一輪。」


	17. Lies

福特從來沒想過自己有朝一日會被警方找上，當那個和自己同色系、一臉嚴肅的TF和他身後跟的一個巨大的龍形TF突然靠近過來、還沒亮出警徽以前，福特還以為自己接下來會惹上什麼麻煩。

「不好意思打擾兩位，請問…你是巨無霸福特嗎？」藍色的那個TF先是一貫作業的亮了亮他的警徽，一面又拿出一塊數據版，上頭顯示的是他那位久未聯絡的兄弟的電子影像。「根據調查，你是黑影的同源兄弟，對吧？」

「是的…雖然我並不是很想承認我是。請問怎麼了嗎？」

「這位黑影一直是我們的通緝要犯，走私、偷渡、毒品買賣、幫派械鬥什麼的通通都有他的份。我們追查了他很久，不過一直沒辦法掌握他的行蹤…你是他的親兄弟的話，應該多少知道他的一些事情吧？」

「很可惜，我並不知道。」福特說的是事實，就連他都沒有黑影的正確通訊頻道，就算黑影有找過他，也是透過無法定位的亂數頻率插撥進來的，而且那已經是幾百萬周期以前的事了。「黑影跟我很少聯絡，我也對他的所作所為不清楚，我只知道他最近可能已經離開賽博坦了，但具體去向我也毫無頭緒。」

「是嗎…果然是離開賽博坦了啊。」藍色的TF瞇起了末端特別纖細的鏡頭，回頭看了看身後那紅黑色的巨龍，並用眼神朝向長椅上的兩TF示意了一下。

「他沒有說謊。」龍形TF稍為抽動了下他根本看不出位置在哪的嗅覺接收器，衝著大型戰車的周遭聞了聞，立刻回答：「不過…你確定真的要問他嗎？他的身上充滿高濃度的對接液…還有發情賀爾蒙的味道，這濃度已經高到腦模塊都會受到影響了，我不確定____唔！」

龍形TF才描述到一半，藍色重卡已經搶先一步臉色尷尬的用手堵住他的嘴，阻止他繼續說下去。

「抱、抱歉，這是我們…鐵堡最新的嗅覺探測技術…但是他還在測試階段…」警官清了清發聲器，在瞪了一眼口無遮攔的巨龍後，又轉向了坐在一旁憋笑的大型裝甲車。「那…這位呢？根據我們的線報，你似乎跟這位黑影也有過匪淺的關係。我們的金錢流向調查組有過你的報告，說你的戶頭曾經在幾個月前將一筆鉅款轉到了其中一個我們正在追蹤的黑影帳戶，我們的線人甚至說過你是在跟他…交往？他見過你跟黑影進過不少次愛情賓館，請問你怎麼說？」

「……我沒有跟這個TF交往過。」霸王淡淡的說，一面下意識的避開一旁福特的視線。

「啐…滿嘴謊言。」好不容易被放開，巨龍鬆一口氣的扇了扇他的翅膀，但緊接著看著霸王說：「這傢伙身上滿滿謊言的味道。…呃當然，發情賀爾蒙也是高到破表，你知道那味道有多難聞嗎Magnu____」

巨龍再次被藍色重卡一臉尷尬的拎著頸部就往旁邊走，看著那警官一臉憤怒又難堪的一直低聲教訓對方、短期內大概不會注意到這邊的狀況，福特慢慢轉過頭，緊緊的盯著霸王：

「滿滿謊言的味道？？」


	18. Mark

在相當偶然的情況下，福特意外發現了霸王機體上的敏感點。幾次愛撫中，他注意到只要裝甲車胸甲前那兩個圓形的突起被他無意的觸碰到，霸王的反應都會特別大：有時後是腰部會明顯的顫抖、有時候是會發出特別的呻吟聲。幾次經驗下來，福特基本上已經確定了那就是霸王的敏感點，在拆卸過程中他總是會故意若有似無的去觸碰那個地方，然後仔細觀察著霸王少見的露出他有點說不上是享受還是痛苦的表情。

「你的這裡…很敏感嗎？」福特終於按耐不住自己的好奇，在一次拆卸過後，他趴在霸王的機體上，手指直接輕捏住那兩個圓形突起，然後看著霸王突然用力弓起腰部、露出了帶點驚訝的表情。

「你是怎麼…？」

「無意間發現的，你只要被碰到這裡，都會起很大的反應。」

霸王盯著福特的鏡頭好一陣子，最後終於妥協般的承認：

「沒錯，那裡算是我少數外裝甲敏感的地方。因為補過漆，所以你可能看不出來…不過再仔細看的話，應該可以看到被穿環的痕跡。」

「穿環？？」福特瞇起鏡頭，放大了自己的視野，果真看到在那兩個突起的最底端分別有兩個細小的孔洞，同時福特並沒有忽略掉霸王的用詞，「你說是被穿環的…被誰？不會是黑影吧？」

不知道出於什麼芯態，平時絕口不在霸王面前提起黑影的戰車，少見的主動提到了他的兄弟，同時緊緊的盯著霸王的鏡頭、等待著他的回復。

「當然不是，黑影…那傢伙跟我沒有玩到這麼大。」

「那究竟是誰？」不滿霸王似乎想要就此避開這個話題，福特大膽的直接伸出雙手分別用力掐住了霸王胸甲前的那兩個突起，然後看著霸王一瞬間閉緊了鏡頭、機體也用力繃緊、表情似乎顯得有些痛苦，這反應讓福特有些訝異，但同時也讓他掌握住了對方的弱點一般，繼續用會讓霸王難受的力度掐捏著那兩個敏感點。

「啊啊…！福特…住、拜託住手......」霸王難得的居然發出了哀求聲，這讓戰車更加驚訝了，他雖然立即鬆開了手，但並沒有就此放過霸王。他低下頭伸出舌尖舔了舔剛才用力掐過的地方，在霸王的機體明顯的顫抖下又突然用牙齒咬住了那個突起，聽著對方倒抽了一口氣的呻吟聲中、露出了得逞的笑容。

「這樣，我可就掌握了你的一部分弱點了，霸王。」


	19. Transference

裝甲車晃了晃被綑綁到有點痠疼的臂甲，被器具完全遮蔽住了的視線有些迫切地望向他猜測那個這樣囚禁他的TF可能的所在的位置，雖然看不見霸王的表情，那個坐在實驗室一側的TF也能大概猜得出他在隔離面罩底下的表情。

「就受不了了嗎？霸王？」環鋸輕輕嘖了一聲，在數據板上快速的紀錄了一下時間，然後走向被能量索捆綁在實驗室中央的大型裝甲車，歪頭看了一下他的機體狀況、隨後視線就被對方跨甲底下那從接口和輸出管流出來的各種液體給吸引住，他搖了搖頭，抬起腳就用力踩在霸王因為被電擊拘束器給不斷刺激、還堅挺著的能量管上，在對方因為敏感處受痛而發出哀鳴的同時，一點也不憐惜的用力踩踏著。

「2個塞時內就過載了快30次...你的機體真越來越像個受虐狂了～」環鋸露出戲謔的笑容，揣起了一個遙控器，在按下推桿的同時，霸王只感覺到自己的能量管、胸前的突起部件和肩甲上的推進器被更強烈的電流竄過，被增強的電流多方夾擊、讓霸王痛苦的發出激烈的悶哼聲，幸虧環鋸早事先拿口伽堵住了裝甲車的嘴，不然在這隨時有TF來來去去的醫院裡，如果讓霸王發出了慘烈的叫聲，那事情可就不好辦了。電流的刺激讓霸王的嘴反射性地一下就用力緊緊的咬住嘴裡的束縛物，但就算他是個大型機體、尖牙也特別利、卻怎麼樣也咬不斷環鋸特別去訂製的材質，在激烈的抽搐中，電解液和能量液像是潰堤一般的從裝甲車各處的孔洞濺出，差點就要濺了靠近他的TF一身。

「嘖...別這麼興奮，」環鋸聳聳肩，在霸王再次過載、釋放了能量過後，又緊貼在大型裝甲車的面前，將事先準備好的一個鑽孔機在一旁插上電、故意就靠在霸王的音頻邊，讓鑽孔機高頻的噪音就集中在他的聽覺接收器上，一面玩笑般的說：「給你猜猜，接下來我要在你的機體上做什麼呢？」

環鋸其實沒有想要聽霸王的回答，他俐落的一下抽掉了夾在對方胸甲前圓形突起上的電夾，在霸王瑟縮著機體的同時，毫不保留的就將手上已經運轉到最高速的鑽孔機就朝著那個他歸類出是裝甲車外裝甲上最敏感的部位突刺了進去。

「………！！！」一瞬間的劇痛和對這個發展的錯愕讓霸王反而一點也叫不出聲來，他只是用力仰起了頭部，在被綑得紮實的能量索中只是微幅的震動了一下機體，並不妨礙環鋸在他機體上打穿洞口的動作；不帶任何猶疑，腦外科醫師很快就在那兩個圓形突起上分別打穿了兩個洞，並在大功告成、關掉了一直發出刺耳噪音的鑽孔機後，又拿出了事先準備好的兩根長長的金屬棍，分別穿過了剛打出的那兩個洞、並固定在那。

「這傷口可得花一點時間才會復原，不過別擔芯，我的實驗室裡基本上不會有別人敢進來的，你可以在這裡安芯養傷，直到可以戴上我為你準備的...標幟物為止。」環鋸低下頭，伸出舌尖舔了舔剛剛打洞的傷口邊滲出的能量液，感受著對方機體的顫抖和激烈刺激的高溫，一面殘忍的笑了笑，在痛苦到快要失去意識的裝甲車音頻邊，惡劣的低語著：

「如何？正式成為我主持計畫的專屬實驗體...感覺還榮幸嗎？」

 

*******************************************************************

 

「還在發什麼呆啊？」在經過一直拄在診療桌前閉著鏡頭、不知道是在養神，還是在沈思的什麼事的裝甲車旁，環鋸伸手拍了拍對方的頭盔後方，一面用種鄙視的眼神看著慢慢亮起鏡頭的霸王，「準備下班啦，動作快點，我可不想又是最後一個走還要負責鎖門的。」

「是是…。」霸王扶了扶自己的頭盔，還沈浸在幾百萬週期前的回憶讓他的CPU有些昏沈，他慢慢撐起機體、收拾著東西就跟在環鋸後面，看著昔日的指導教授、現在卻是跟自己平起平坐的同事，霸王有些下意識的握緊了自己胸前還殘留著被打孔痕跡的元件，安靜的不說一句話。

 

在回家前，霸王繞進了他所知道環鋸常常進出的一間特殊商店，看了看裡頭一些他有些熟悉、卻從沒想要用過的商品，他懷著一種莫名的芯情，挑選了幾款適合大型機體、又牢靠的拘束器材，看著那曾經綑綁在自己機體上的特製材質，他的CPU裏充滿了那個大型戰車被重重綑綁、動彈不得的畫面，不自覺地感到自己的下腹組件一緊，在偶然瞥到一旁的展示架上一組展示用的特殊用電夾後，他毅然的拿起了那個套組，走向了結帳櫃檯。

「福特，親愛的，」主恆星下降後，他將戀人帶到了自己花了一小段時間佈置的暗房裡，在看到福特瞥見那今天剛採買、整齊擺滿的道具時的神情，霸王只覺得自己的機體更加燥熱了。「還記得我們說好的吧？受不了的話，就說那個安全詞...『老師』...我就會住手的。」


	20. Another

自從霸王在某次回家同時、帶了一大堆他口中所謂「全新的玩具」的時後，福特就有預感往後的日子一定會更加的刺激，比如現在，大型戰車就被那套透著螢光粉紅的堅固能量索結實的捆著。不得不承認，霸王在這方面相當有芯思，儘管他是花了點時間研究要怎麼樣才能綁出漂亮又符合綑綁教學的結，但看著自己機體上平順的繞過每一塊裝甲表面的能量索、又恰到好處的掐進了機體關節的縫隙內的繩結，福特只要稍微挪動機體，就能感覺到能量索更緊實的摩擦著外裝甲縫隙內的敏感處，讓他動也不是、不動也不是的只能繼續岔開雙腿、靠坐在沙發上。

「你這樣子很好看，」霸王在準備好今日的道具後才回到了福特身旁，用種欣賞般的眼神由上往下看著他，「光看你這副樣子，就算不對你做任何事，也足夠讓我射幾發了。」

「…………」在霸王那種視線下，福特感到面甲有些升溫、並想要掩飾般的扭頭看著一邊，現在的位置讓他看不太到霸王究竟為今天準備了什麼器材，但他估計要是霸王就這麼維持這種姿態對接的話，能量管肯定可以順利插到接口的最深處。

不過讓福特感到意外的是，站在他面前的裝甲車打開的並不是他的對接面板，而是打開了隱藏在較深處、那個專門排放廢液的閥口，上一次才有過那羞恥經驗、福特的面甲幾乎是瞬間竄到高溫，他用力的扭著機體、想要躲避霸王進一步的觸碰，不過機體早已被綑個紮實的戰車，就算平實力氣再大、也不可能掙脫這種特別訂製的能量索；在滑開了那不是常常開啟的閥口遮蓋後，霸王先是以手指探入了那個說大不大、說小也不小的洞口，一面從底下觀察著福特的表情、一面就以手指開始挑逗起那個廢液孔。

「啊啊！霸、霸王…！等等…那、那裡…不行！」戰車緊張的尖聲叫著，從沒被外物入侵過的廢液孔就這樣被霸王的指節插入、在裡面以平時抽插接口的方式磨擦著，那種感覺雖然帶起福特一種特殊的麻癢感、但同時也讓他感到害怕，他能感覺到這樣的侵入讓自己的廢液系統開始加速運轉著，受到刺激的迴路也讓他的廢液槽有些不受控制的就開始滲漏，他得用盡全力才不至於讓今天還沒有來得及清空的廢液在霸王的挑逗下洩漏出來。

霸王的指節並沒有在那個洞口停留太久，在裡頭搗弄了一陣子、讓福特漸漸適應廢液孔被侵入的感覺之後，霸王慢慢抽出了食指、看了看上頭沾滿了一層薄薄的廢液，沒有說什麼話的只是拿起一旁的擦拭巾將手上沾到的廢液擦掉，在福特偷偷在底下鬆了一口氣的同時，拿出了自己事先備好、灌滿了洗潔液的注射筒，故意在福特低垂的鏡頭前晃了一下。

「…………咦？」

「在玩之前，得先處理乾淨，我說得沒錯吧？」霸王笑了笑，在福特驚嚇的神情中就將注射筒塞入了他還敞開的廢液孔內、按下了注射筒的推進器，就將那些洗潔液慢慢灌了進去。

「等...等等！霸王…！這樣...這樣好怪！！」

可想而知為什麼霸王要事先將他捆起來，當那有些低溫的洗潔液慢慢灌進福特被強制打開的閥口、逆流進他的廢液槽中時，戰車開啟激烈的掙扎起來，他不斷奮力蹬動著雙腿、想要讓注射器從他的廢液孔中移開，但他徒勞的試了幾下、只是在沙發上原地蹭動著，根本無法移開半寸，這掙扎的時間中就已經足夠讓霸王將整管洗潔液都灌進他的廢液通道中。再將推進器推到最底後，裝甲車慢慢拔出了注射器，看著戰車攤在沙發上一臉痛苦地顫抖著，他伸手摸了摸福特慢慢滲出冷凝液的面甲，但緊接著就彎下身將手中的注射器又灌了滿滿一整管的液體，在福特哀嚎的同時又將注射器插入了那個因為受到刺激而一開一闔的閥口內，再次按下了推桿、將筒內的液體加快速度就灌了進去。

「嗚啊啊啊…！！」福特仰起頭，幾乎是無法克制的嘶吼出來，他只覺得自己得廢液槽被灌注的讓他全身機體燥熱、他說不上來這到底算是讓他痛苦還是愉悅的感覺，但可以肯定的是他現在對這種狀況還是無法承受，以至於他緊咬著牙、有些艱難的就叫了出來：「老...老師...先停下！好...好難受...！」

「…………」

聽到了關鍵字的霸王只是抬頭，看著面前的戰車表情真的相當痛苦、機體也開始不規律地抽搐著，他一言不發的立刻拔出了還灌注到一半的注射器，撐起機體後就伸手將福特整個打橫抱起、快速衝到了浴室，他小芯翼翼的將戰車慢慢放倒在地上、從後面伸手緊抱住他的機體，一手則按在剛剛被他灌了不少液體的廢液孔外，輕輕沿著那閥口的外圍撫弄著。

「福特，那東西得弄出來...試著盡可能能排多少就排多少。」裝甲車低下頭伏在福特的音頻邊，一手仍持續刺激著他的廢液孔周遭的線路、一手抱緊了懷裏的機體，低聲的安慰著。「別怕...給你灌進去的都不是對機體有害的物質，試著就像平時排放廢液那樣，把你覺得壓迫到內部的東西通通排出來...別怕羞，你排廢液的樣子我不是沒有看過。」

「嗚...竟、竟然這麼說......」想到那次在浴室就在霸王的鏡頭前讓他清楚地看著自己排放廢液的過程，福特的面甲又是燒得發燙。他暗暗咬了咬牙，試圖由中樞控制著自己的廢液系統、加速將那些異物排出，當他終於突破芯防再次讓自己的廢液孔敞開，將剛剛灌進來的洗潔液、連同廢液槽內還殘留的廢液一起排掉時，他有些慶幸現在至少霸王是待在自己的後面，不會直接看著自己的廢液孔像失禁一般的將那混雜的液體噴射出來。

 

 

在確認過自己的廢液槽和管路已經確實清空、機體內也不再有那讓他痛苦的壓迫感後，霸王將還沒來得及鬆開的能量索解下，並快速幫戰車做了完整的機體清理，才把福特抱到了床上，繼續進一步的檢查。

「霸王...我、我很抱歉...」看著霸王拿出掃瞄器材正仔細的檢查自己的機體機能，福特突然低下頭、小聲的說。「我...剛剛很掃興吧？」

「別這麼說。」霸王拿開掃描儀，安慰的摸著福特的頭盔，「我說過，只要你覺得過程中不舒服、或是無法承受，都可以喊停的。幸好，你的機體應該是沒什麼大礙，大概是第一次使用那裡，讓你不太習慣吧？...該說抱歉的是我，我沒有事先讓你有做這個的心理準備，剛剛...真的讓你嚇到了吧？」

「…是有一點...」福特回想起一開始廢液孔被手指插入的過程，機體開始莫名的又覺得燥熱起來，「......那個，那邊真的可以這樣子玩嗎？我是說廢液孔。」

「雖然延展性沒有接口好，通道也比較短，但只要小心一點，要從那裡對接也是可以的。不過，要讓那裡適應可能得花上一點時間，畢竟那裏跟接口可不一樣，不是天生被設計來做這種事的。」

裝甲車慢慢摟過福特，讓他靠緊在自己的機體上、一起躺下，用平時會讓戰車能夠安芯的動作撫摸著他的機體、手指順著他的履帶一遍一遍地撫過。這一直是讓福特可以放鬆全身機體、並讓他感到舒服到直接充電的動作，他側躺在霸王身邊，時不時換個角度讓自己還沒被觸碰過的履帶能接觸到霸王的手掌、享受著被愛撫的感覺。

「會讓你慢慢習慣的，我買了不少專門插廢液孔的道具...」霸王看了看懷裡的戰車一眼，拿出了好幾款特別訂製的道具，笑了笑說，「我們改天可以再來試試的。」


	21. 日常篇-1

日常01

在那段從未提過正式交往的時間，福特總是莫名的來到霸王的住處、幫他整理住處；不曉得是霸王身為醫生的工作太過忙碌還是純粹是他太懶，福特在第一次主動踏進霸王的住處時、開口第一句話就是「亂死了」，他們第一次不正式的約會完全沒有按照正常程序走，如果那還能被稱作約會，而不是家庭大掃除的話。

在花了幾個賽時打包了好幾堆早已過期的期刊、還有散在各處的論文草稿，兩個大型TF最後是雙雙累倒在沙發上，短時間內誰也沒有開口說任何一句話。

「霸王！你可不可以別再亂丟你的那些論文了！...啊啊！都跟我的草稿混在一起了！」

福特氣急敗壞地看著桌上那一疊因為疊得太高而終於負荷不了重量、整疊垮下來的數據版堆，連忙把自己重要的行程表和草稿跟霸王充滿鬼畫符的數據版分開來。

「別在那邊傻愣著啦！快把你的這些拿走！這邊是我的工作區欸！」  
「啊！為什麼你的標記筆沒蓋好！」  
「你的那些期刊再亂丟！我就把他們全扔出去！！！」  
「真不敢相信......你明明是醫生，為什麼連整理東西都不會...！」

霸王癱在沙發上，看著福特晃著他背後那對履帶跑上跑下、整理著他的數據版，只是輕笑了下就繼續埋首在他的論文裡，對於福特的碎念他已經快要習以為常、甚至都快要背下福特總是掛在嘴邊的那套「環境清潔指南」了，只不過念歸念，霸王依然故我的總是將論文、期刊或是備課資料隨手就放在他正好接近的地方，搞得福特大概每天都要重複放送那套環境清潔指南兩三次。

「霸王...我認真的...你再亂丟...我就......」

裝甲車抬頭，看著從沙發背後探出頭、一臉要爆炸的戰車，微笑著只是伸手拉過福特頸部線路上的項圈，在福特還沒反應過來之前就在他唇上點吻了一下。

「你就怎樣？」

「………算了。」

看著福特扭開頭試圖掩飾自己的面甲，霸王只是當作什麼事都沒發生的繼續在他的數據版上畫記著，一面暗自回味著福特剛剛被自己吻下的那一瞬間的表情。

 

 

==========================================================================================

 

 

日常02

「福特？」這是那個腦外科醫生第一次撥通大型戰車的通訊，當福特以為是霸王傳來的訊息而立刻接通通訊、聽到那不太熟悉的聲音時還嚇了一大跳。

「我想你最好來一趟醫院，霸王他...出了點意外。」

 

 

戰車大概是用這一機生最快的速度趕到醫院，連廣場外的路面被他的履帶碾壓出一道道凹陷的痕跡，他在踏入醫院後直衝進霸王的診療間，在艙門都還沒來得及自動開啟前就伸手推開還卡在一半的門扇，用他的肩甲硬擠了進去。

「霸王…？！發生什麼事了？！你沒事吧？！」

「...我說環鋸，你也太小題大作了。」裝甲車正罕見的坐在診療室裡的那個維修台上，而那個先前給福特發了通訊的腦外科醫生正坐在診療椅上，從台上散落的工具、以及他握著霸王已經被打開裝甲的右手看來，是在幫霸王調整手指上的探針。

「小題大作？」環鋸晃了下頭盔，順勢將一側的鏡片就罩在自己的鏡頭前，開啟了微距模式、好讓自己看清指關節內的細小結構。「你的探針斷了三根，怎麼算是小題大作？我只是照著職業傷害的標準程序走，先通知你的家屬......除非你想說我後面那位還不算是你的家屬。」

「到底怎麼回事？」福特的散熱器到現在還沒有緩過來，他大口喘著氣、有些緊張的靠近到診療檯旁，焦慮的問著：「誰能告訴我到底發生什麼事了？」

「只是在治療途中出了點小意外，」霸王偏了偏頭，福特這才看清不只是環鋸正忙著維修的右手，霸王的頭盔側邊有明顯的落漆、看起來像是被什麼重物砸過的痕跡，「急診的時候總會遇到一兩個不太配合的病人，今天一不小芯就在急救過程中被一個突然抓狂的傢伙打到...」

「這怎麼能叫小意外？！都擦傷成這樣了...而且、而且你的探針...！」

「嗯，斷了兩根。」

「是斷了兩根、歪了一根。」環鋸補充道，拿起福特這輩子看過最小的鑽子朝著霸王中指指尖的內部就戳了進去，瞬間讓診療台上的霸王發出一聲吃痛的呻吟。

「喔啊…你就不能夠輕一點嗎？」

「有痛覺才是好事，表示功能才正常。」環鋸撥開了微距鏡片，拿起螺絲起子將裝甲車右手的指節全鑲了回去，並讓霸王活動活動新裝上的探針、測試靈活度。「好了，現在就差最後一步...」

只見環鋸拉過霸王還露在外頭的全新探針，分別在針尖上頭點吻了一下：「勝利女神之吻，希望這次使用壽命長一點啊。」

福特退開一些、讓環鋸將診療椅滑到原位，自己則是慢慢靠近到還半躺在診療台上的霸王，觀察著他仍在試探新安上的探針、控制著伸縮。

「勝利女神之吻？」

「啊，那是這間醫院傳承的一個習俗，是一種前輩給後輩日後執業順利的祝福...不過，」霸王似笑非笑的撐著頭，若有所思地說：「我記得環鋸一向對這個傳統很不屑啊…以前剛來的時候啊…嗯？」

霸王話還沒說完，驚訝地看著福特突然湊了過來、低下頭就用力堵住自己的唇，阻止自己繼續說下去。和平時帶情趣或激烈的吻法不同，戰車只是安靜的含緊霸王的雙唇，定格了好一陣子才慢慢放開，結束這個長吻之後，他凝視著霸王頭盔上那塊擦撞的痕跡，又在那傷痕上小芯的輕吻了一下，才低聲說：

「什麼勝利女神之吻......今後只有我...才是你的勝利女神...」

裝甲車抬起鏡頭，對上了福特因為難為情而有些閃躲的視線，在短暫沈默了幾納秒後，霸王收起了他原本還在測試的探針，伸手拉過福特、將他的面甲幾乎貼在了自己的面甲上：

「那麼，受傷的戰士，今天能跟他的女神再多索取一些嗎？」

 

「霸王，你今天下午的排程我就先幫你接手，之後你得還我幾天假......」環鋸邊說邊拿著今日的班表，才剛踏進霸王的辦公室、立刻僵了一下，隨後將自己的外層鏡片調整到抗光模式，一臉鄙視的又踏了出去。

「普神啊，哪個瘋子能來把那傢伙的探針全拔了！」

 

 

==========================================================================================

 

 

日常03

「終於把這部分解決啦…」福特看著之前卡了許久的稿子進度，今天終於算是給它突破了，他按下了存檔鍵，決定今天的工作就到此為止。

「霸王，你那邊……」

戰車回頭，看向霸王平時編寫論文的位置，但他才剛開口、就又慢慢的安靜下來。他驚訝的發現裝甲車不知道什麼時候已經倒在沙發上、下線進入充電狀態；福特並沒有立刻叫醒他，他歪頭觀察了一下霸王，發現他睡得相當沉，看來是因為平日醫院煩雜的工作和下班後還要繼續忙論文的事讓他累壞了，戰車想了想，決定暫時先不要叫醒他，他盡量避免發出聲音的靠近過去，慢慢坐在沙發上的空位，不知不覺開始觀察起霸王的睡顏。福特很少看到霸王充電時的樣子，平時在拆卸過後、他總會在對方的愛撫之下先陷入充電狀態，隔天早上醒來的時後通常霸王已經又比他早一步上線、準備去醫院，日復一日。福特邊仔細的回憶、一面出神的看著霸王仍緊閉著的鏡頭，慢慢湊上去吻了吻他額頭上那個他總是私芯覺得和霸王的形象完全不合的頭雕、再移動著吻向對方緊閉的唇上，頭一次在這種安靜的環境下主動細細品味霸王面甲上每一處的觸感。

 

「…嗯？慘了，什麼時後睡著的…？」裝甲車隔天醒來，看了看內置時鐘，已經是主恆星升起好一陣子了，毫無知覺自己到底是什麼時候陷入充電狀態、就連昨晚最後一個看到的影像是他寫得歪七扭八的數據板。霸王眨了眨鏡頭，想要翻身起來、卻在就要撐起機體前，驚訝的看著鏡頭前緊貼著另一個TF的跨部裝甲。

「福特…？」霸王抬頭，看著位在自己上方的大型戰車正面朝自己的低著頭充電，姿勢和位置都顯得相當怪異，這花了他幾納秒才意識到福特是靠坐著在沙發上充電、而自己的頭則是枕在福特的腿甲上。

「…你醒了？」一整晚以彆扭的姿勢充電，戰車並沒有睡得很熟，感覺到腿甲上小幅的動作後，福特慢慢亮起了鏡頭，看著霸王仍躺在自己的腿上，鏡頭已經恢復成亮紅色、正凝視著自己。

「昨晚怎麼沒有叫醒我？還有…我是怎麼躺到你身上的？」

「…看你睡得很熟，就決定不要叫醒你，你最近工作很忙吧？看你那鬼畫符的筆跡就知道了…」福特伸展了下自己的手臂、因為腰部的痠疼而皺了下眉頭，「至於你是怎麼睡成這樣的…要問你自己吧？」

「問我？你覺得我有可能在睡夢中把坐在椅子上的你拖來當枕頭嗎？」霸王笑了笑，一面持續躺在對方的腿甲上，一面抬起手摸了摸福特的面甲。「倒是你該告訴我…昨晚你趁我充電時都對我做了些什麼吧？」

「反正你的攝影機我確定是關著，房裡又沒有裝設監視監視器。」福特露出點狡黠的微笑，伸手按住了對方貼在自己面甲上的手掌。「所以你是永遠也不可能知道我昨晚到底做了什麼。」

「這樣啊？」裝甲車露出了一副傷腦筋的模樣，手貼著對方的面甲、慢慢移動到福特頸部上的項圈，稍微用力扯住：「多虧你，讓我想好了晚上的遊戲…」  
「晚上我們來試試看審訊，你覺得怎麼樣？」

 

 

==========================================================================================

 

 

日常04

因為覺得機體像是被什麼鎖鍊纏緊了一樣緊迫，福特少見的在半夜突然醒來，在觀察了一陣子之後，才發現是身旁的霸王不知道什麼原因，竟然把自己抱的死緊、緊到大型戰車都覺得換氣有些困難了，他動了動自己的機體，試圖讓霸王鬆手，讓他意外的是，他原本以為霸王是在睡夢中下意識的抱緊自己，但經過他的一番掙扎，隔壁霸王的鏡頭突然也慢慢亮起，兩個大型機在黑暗中沉默的對望了一陣子，最後由福特打破了沉默。

「你再抱這麼緊，我都要被你勒死了。」

「……啊啊，抱歉。」霸王花了一小陣子才發現自己的雙手仍緊緊的環著福特的機體，這才慢慢鬆開手，還給福特他該有的空間。「好像做了噩夢，所以下意識就……」

「噩夢？」這答案讓福特感到更加意外，在他的印象裡，霸王根本天不怕地不怕的，竟然也會有做噩夢的時後。「什麼樣的噩夢？」

「忘了。畫面只閃過一下，我就驚醒了，醒來第一秒的反應就是你在旁邊，就順手抱下去了。」裝甲車露出點苦笑，彈了彈自己的一邊天線，「看來是該找時間清理一下腦模塊了。」

「清理腦模塊？為什麼？」

福特幾乎完全是清醒了，他慢慢坐起來，靠在霸王旁邊，好奇的問著。

「腦外科的副作用之一，因為要讀取病患的腦模塊，總會有意外進到自己腦內的殘片，雖然都是微量，但累積久了也會對自己的腦模塊產生不良的影響，所以定期都得疏導一下腦模塊的數據。……不管怎樣都是明天的事了，抱歉吵醒你了，福特。」

「要準時上班的是你又不是我…」福特看了看時間，距離清晨還有一兩個塞時，「還睡得回去嗎？」

「不知道，不過…」霸王歪頭看了看一旁的福特，淺淺的笑了笑說，「如果你繼續讓我抱著…或你來抱著我，也許可以讓我睡回去。」

「……可以啊。過來吧。」

讓霸王意外的是，在平常時後只要提出點要求總會磨嘰半天的戰車，這次竟然答應得這麼爽快，他看著福特張開手、主動摟著自己慢慢躺了回去，鏡頭一直睜地老大、愣愣的看著戰車。

「…看什麼啦，趕快睡啦！」

福特被看得面甲有些升溫，他轉開頭、故意勒緊了一下懷裡的機體。霸王笑了下，趁著福特勒著自己的同時、將面甲更緊的往對方的胸甲上埋，故意忽略了福特肢體上的抗議，自顧自的就著這個姿勢、再次關閉了鏡頭。

「晚安，福特。」


	22. Night Feast

「福特？你還醒著嗎？」

今晚因為臨時又接到了緊急手術，霸王並沒有按照平時的時間回來，在總算結束手術之後，都已經是將近午夜時分，在離開醫院之前，霸王還是撥了通通訊給福特，聽到通訊被接通的聲響、傳來了福特清醒的回覆，裝甲車慢慢露出了點微笑，在踏出醫院的同時看了看位在醫院中庭、四下無人的廣場，對著通訊說道：

「還記得我前幾天帶回來的那套裝束吧？穿上它，然後到醫院前的噴水池廣場來，我等你。」

 

戰車切斷了通訊，抬頭看了看時間，電子鐘已經顯示著時間已經超過午夜，他有些不安的看了看窗外，已經超過午夜的街道上十分冷清，路上幾乎看不到什麼來往的TF，他長長吁了一口氣，從霸王存放各種情趣道具的櫃子裡翻出了剛剛通訊裡指定的那套裝束。看著那套內附一個堅挺的插入道具、另外還有幾條堅固的能量索，福特吞了吞電解液，看著那套必須完全打開前擋板才有辦法裝上的束具，再看看外面寂靜的街道，內芯更有種莫名的衝動和不安，讓他不自覺地開始換氣加速。

 

好不容易趁著夜色、又繞了不少小路來到跟家裡有點距離的醫院廣場，福特已經覺得自己快要走不動了，束裝的按摩棒比他想像的還要粗，他花了好一陣子才將按摩棒整個塞進自己的接口、忍著被強行擴張的感覺，一路步行到這裏，更別提他的輸出管被套裝上那特殊的束帶給勒住，繩索還必須掛在自己的頸部上，就算能量管還沒充能、也讓那管子像是充能般的拉抬起來，福特是抱了相當大的決芯才終於敢穿著這裝束、裸著下腹組件踏出家門，一路上盡可能地走在陰暗的巷道內，並祈禱自己的樣子不會被任何人看到。

「你終於到了。」霸王坐在噴水池旁的座椅上，一臉悠哉地盯著面前已經因為道具快要過載的戰車，伸手將他牽過來、按在自己剛剛坐的長椅上。「一路過來，沒讓什麼人看見你吧？」

「沒...沒有...」福特低喘著氣，看著自己的雙腿慢慢被大幅打開、裝甲車也整個擠進了他的雙腿之間，有些羞恥的回答：「還好現在是半夜...不會有什麼人經過。」

「也是，也只有這個時間才能這麼做。」霸王低頭吻了吻底下不斷吐息著熱氣的戰車，慢慢蹲伏了下去、將福特的底盤面向著自己的方向抬高，一面拉開了那套束具的綁縛帶和插著福特接口的道具，露出了他已經濕潤的接口，伸手手指一下就插了進去。

「啊啊…裡面的溫度已經很高了，看來你的接口挺滿意我買的這個尺寸，真是讓我忌妒啊。」

「說、說什麼呢...？沒有什麼...能比得上你的能量管的......」

或許是夜色的關係、也或許是這一路上受到道具的挑逗，福特少見的直接說出這樣直白的宣言，反而讓霸王一瞬間愣住了，他看了看面前正露出迷濛表情、一臉寫著「快幹我」表情的戰車，沈默了幾納秒鐘後才笑了出來。

「福特，你知道...你現在這個樣子有多像變態嗎？」霸王忍著笑意，拿出了自己特地帶上的攝影機，對著椅子上的戰車上下拍了幾回，「這麼美好的樣子，可以上我最愛的排行榜了。為了獎勵你......」

霸王開著攝影功能，攝影機擺在一旁的位置、確認鏡頭能將兩個大型機體都一覽無遺後，才移回到福特面前，微笑的看著他。

「…今天就先讓你爽一下。」

福特還沒搞清楚發生什麼事，只覺得自己濕熱的接口突然被一個更濕熱的觸感給包覆，他低頭有些驚訝的看著霸王正趴伏在他腹部組件上，舌頭已經擠進了自己的接口裡面，正吸吮著他還不斷在向外淌著的潤滑液，他倒抽了一口氣、下一瞬間則發出了興奮的喘息聲，他半關著鏡頭、一臉享受的看著霸王跪在地上舔弄著他的接口，這情景讓他都不知道該怎麼樣才能形容他現在的感受，福特只是癡笑的看著霸王奮力伸長著舌尖，來回舔弄自己正洩出更多潤滑液的接口、時不時用上牙齒輕咬著自己的接口外沿。戰車幾乎忘了他們現在是在外面，也一瞬間忘了自己平時的立場，他一面大聲呻吟著、伸手就撩過霸王的頭盔，慢慢讓他的面甲貼在了自己已經完全充能的能量管，主動挺著下腰就用能量管蹭著對方的面甲，一臉快要高潮的看著霸王。

「…上面也想要...可以吧？」

「…當然～」霸王沒有半點猶疑，轉而張嘴吞下福特的能量管，不愧也是大型機，霸王才吞到一半就覺得自己的口腔差不多被塞滿了，他像被困住一般的緩慢移動自己的舌尖，沿著福特已經滿漲到凸起的管壁一圈圈順著舔上去，一面也沒漏掉福特底下的接口，在用嘴服務著對方的能量管時，霸王伸出手、一下就朝接口裡用力塞入了兩根手指，用最能讓福特感覺到快感的力度來回抽插著。

「嗚…渣的…我快、不行了…！」接口和能量管同時被愛人這樣刺激，福特很快就覺得自己的快要支撐不住，他伸手更用力的箍住裝甲車的頭部，意圖不讓他有後退的可能、並一下將能量管更用力的捅進了對方的口腔深處，看著底下那張被迫含下自己大半能量管的面甲，福特一瞬間覺得CPU裏一片空白，等到他回過神來時，他已經將能量液射了霸王滿嘴，一面還停不下來的一面挺動著腰、一面將像是永遠灌不夠的能量液往霸王的喉嚨深處送去。

等到福特終於停下能量傳輸，癱軟的攤在椅子上大口喘息著，他的手才鬆開了不知道什麼時候緊揪的音頻，被強迫吞下不少能量的霸王在底下也喘息了一陣才慢慢抬起頭，挪動著機體壓上了福特、將嘴裡還沒完全嚥下的液體趁著對方還大張著嘴喘息的時候，慢慢由上吐進了福特的嘴裡，一面像是避免對方吐出來的立刻用力吻了下去，強制將嘴裡的能量餵給對方。不過福特也並沒有躲開，他慢慢伸手摟住了霸王的頸部，纏綿的舔上了對方的舌尖，直到雙方都漸漸將嘴裡的能量都嚥下後才鬆開霸王、慢慢退開。

「……我會懷疑你今天吃了什麼春藥喔，福特。」霸王伸手撫摸著福特發燙的面甲，看著對方似乎還意猶未盡地用舌尖舔著自己的下唇，他不甘示弱的也用力吮吸了一下福特的舌尖，一面故意說著：「我不記得有買那種東西～」

「看你今天一臉欲求不滿的樣子，」霸王很快也跟著拆開自己的腹部裝甲，他將戰車持續壓在長椅上，在準備對接上去之前像是想到了什麼，他低頭看了看福特，微笑著說：「不然，我們今天就來挑戰看看彼此的極限吧？看看我們...各自能過載多少次？」

接下來堪稱是一場夜裡的對接馬拉松，在廣場的噴水池還在緩緩運作、不間斷的湧上噴泉同時，兩個大型機體也卯足了衝勁，不斷變換各種姿勢或體位，意圖讓自己和對方同時達到過載。霸王一次次將能量管抵進福特的接口深處、頂著他的能量槽閥口，將自己的能量灌進那個吸緊著他的甬道內，看著底下的TF被自己灌的不斷尖聲呻吟、卻又露出像永遠還沒有得到滿足的神情，平時注重對接細節的他今夜也無法再矜持什麼了，單純就緊抱著懷裏的大型戰車，像是發洩慾望般的挺進、傳輸著能量，直到那個福特的接口被自己灌到都充滿了自己黏膩的能量，在挺進的過程中不斷從一旁洩漏出來、弄的兩機的對接處到處都是。福特自然也是沈浸在這一波接著一波的快感中，在霸王終於過載，將這一輪最後一波能量送進福特的接口、並短暫斷開了連結後，他主動的趴跪在裝甲車的兩腿間，將霸王還沾滿著對接能量的管子吞了下去，意圖靠自己總是能讓霸王興奮起來的嘴讓他的能量管再度衝能，這一招一直是屢試不爽，戰車能感覺到含在口中的輸出管在自己舌尖的逗弄下很快又開始堅挺起來，他晃著自己的頭盔，持續吞吐著逐漸充能的管子，但福特並沒有立刻鬆口，他在感覺到能量管再次蓄勢待發之際一下子用嘴吸緊了那個會讓霸王一下噴發出來的節點、然後再迅速退開，看著霸王在呻吟聲中再次過載，並在失去一個傳輸口的狀況下讓裝甲車射了自己整個面甲。

「居然用這種方式...讓我單獨一個過載，真是犯規啊～」

霸王喘息著，捏起那張剛故意給自己射的到處都是能量的面甲，欣賞著福特一面也在加速換氣、一面將流到嘴邊的能量緩緩嚥下的動作，他覺得今夜自己有極大的機率會就這樣栽在自己親手調教出來的戰車手裡。霸王自嘲地笑了笑，一把拉起還跪在地上的福特、架開他的雙腿就將自己還半挺的能量管再次插入對方也淌著能量的接口，在福特因為對接那一瞬間的爽感而大聲呻吟聲，一手掐捏住了戰車的能量管、上下套弄起來。

「說好一起過載的，不會讓你再偷吃步的～」

 

過載了無數次、直到最後兩個大型機各自耗盡了他們的儲能槽，引的系統低能量警示音響起，才知道該停下來。雙方其實都忘了數自己到底過載了多少次，只是無節制的後果是兩個機體東倒西歪、毫無形象的癱在地上，四周除了噴水池的水聲之外，還殘留兩TF此起彼落的喘息聲。休息了一陣子，霸王才想起自己的能量管還插在福特的接口裡，他撐起機體慢慢跟戰車斷開連結，然後看著那被自己插了整晚的接口慢慢溢出還沒來得及進入能量槽的能量，他故意伸手拍了拍福特的底盤，看著對方被打的一抽一抽顫抖的時候、讓更多能量從那個接口溢出來。

「吃相真難看啊，福特。」

福特慢慢翻身、他抬起鏡頭看了看蹲伏在自己一旁的裝甲車，一面伸手握住了霸王正好暴露在自己面前的能量管，湊上去用舌尖從基處舔到端口、將上頭還殘留的能量舔進自己嘴裡。

「...能量管上...都是我的味道。」福特模糊的說著，慢慢將今夜被自己吞下不知道第幾次的能量管再次深吞下去，將對方能量管上不管是霸王的能量液、還是自己接口內的對接液，用自己的舌頭清理乾淨。

「你不也一樣？」看著福特那讓自己想再次狠狠操爆他口腔的姿態，霸王翻身將還深含著自己能量管的戰車壓在身下，將他還滴著能量的接口向著自己的方向抬起，伸手用力插了進去。聽著被自己的能量管壓在底下的福特發出模糊的哀鳴，才將沾滿了能量的手指拔出，搓了搓上頭自己的能量參雜著福特接口潤滑液的黏稠液體，「可惜你沒辦法親眼看到，不然真想讓你看看...你現在接口盈滿著我的能量的樣子。」

霸王並沒有忘記自己的攝影機還擺在一邊，他伸手將放置在那不曉得錄製多久的器材撈了過來，近距離的拍攝著戰車的接口和能量管。

「福特，還射得出來嗎？」像是想到了什麼，霸王調侃的問了一句，當然他並沒有等待福特的回答、就伸手握住了他的能量管，硬是套弄起來。福特在底下發出更模糊的呻吟聲，嘴裡含著霸王的管子，福特清楚裝甲車的狀況大概和自己一樣，都處於短時間內無法再衝能的狀態，他搖了搖頭，在自己機體被限制住又看不到霸王的情況下只能伸手拍了拍霸王的腿甲，給予他回應。

「我想也是，看你這可憐的輸出管，一臉被榨乾的樣子。」

裝甲車聳聳肩，張嘴將面前的能量管也吞了下去，但他沒有停留多久，只是用力將那癱軟的管子內還僅存的一點能量給吸了出來，然後慢慢將嘴裡的能量小芯翼翼的吐進那個快被裝滿接口，看著自己剛吸出、屬於福特的能量和自己的能量慢慢混合在一起，霸王只是笑了笑，從子空間摸出了自己隨身攜帶、準備有機會再試試調教戰車的廢液孔的注射器，插入那隨時會濺出能量的接口、將裡頭的液體全部吸引進那個注射器裡，存了滿滿一整管的混合能量。

確認福特的接口內能被吸出的能量都已經被吸入了注射筒，霸王才撐起機體、將自己還塞在福特嘴裡的能量管退出，他伸手將癱軟的戰車從地上拉起，讓他靠坐在長椅上休息，自己則望了望噴水池廣場附近、還在休業中的路邊販售攤，起身走了過去，福特還沒搞清楚霸王要去哪裡、或在打什麼主意的時候，只看著他手上端了個杯子回來、坐回福特身邊，並將剛剛從福特接口裡收集的能量液由注射筒灌入了杯中，最後將滿滿一杯已經分不太清是什麼顏色、屬於誰的能量的杯子遞到了福特面前。

「為了你特製的專屬特調。」霸王一臉不容拒絕的將杯子湊在戰車的唇邊，微笑的看著他。福特伸手接下杯子，在裝甲車熱切的注視下慢慢仰頭、將杯裡的能量喝下。

「喔，別喝太快，」在福特杯裡的能量喝到一半時，霸王伸手將他手裡的杯子拿開，另一手捏起他的下巴、將他的面甲轉向自己的方向，「張嘴讓我看看。」

福特乖乖打開嘴、將還沒來得及嚥下的能量在張嘴的情況下盡可能的不要滴出來，他一面喘息、一面看著霸王正拿著攝影機拍下他滿嘴能量的畫面，在霸王終於拍完、滿意的放下攝影機後，戰車驚訝的看著霸王一下吻住自己，從自己的口中舔食著剛剛含在口中的能量，他漸漸關上鏡頭，配合著霸王的動作將還殘存的能量用舌尖送入對方的口中，直到最後一點能量不曉得是被誰嚥下後，雙方才各自退開。看著面甲有些燒燙的福特，霸王伸手拿過那剩下一半的杯子、再次捏起福特的下巴，小芯的將剩下能量倒進了他的口中，然後再次從那敞開的口腔中舔食著能量。

「都吞下去了嗎？」長吻直到霸王將福特嘴裡的能量舔盡後才斷開，看著福特慢慢的點了下頭，裝甲車只是笑著將戰車摟進自己懷裡，撫摸著他的頭盔和履帶。

「主恆星就快升起了。」霸王抬頭看看遠邊的天空漸漸呈現了淡紅色，又看了看幾乎裸著下半身組件的戰車，「今天...你就先待在我的診療室裡吧。」

 

「嗯？」環鋸看了一眼平常總是上班時間才到達診療室的裝甲車，有些意外的挖苦：「真難得看到你比我還早進辦公室，主恆星要墜毀了？？」

「…今天的能量咖啡可以調的濃一些嗎？」霸王端起桌上的咖啡杯喝了一口，抬頭看了環鋸一眼，「我今天還蠻需要的。」

「怎麼？昨天開夜車了？論文交稿期限不是還早得很嗎？」雖然這麼說，但環鋸早就知道霸王不可能是在忙論文的事情，他瞄了一眼坐姿有些僵硬的裝甲車，鏡頭稍微瞇起、更加確認了自己的猜測。「別把自己的機體搞壞了，不過就是個定期交的論文，隨便寫寫就罷了。」

環鋸沒有戳破霸王，他只是攤攤手，將平時自己主控的能量咖啡機濃度調高了一些，將文件丟在霸王的桌上就轉身離開，在那個腦外科醫生關上門後，兩個大型機體幾乎是同時的吁了一口氣，福特靠坐在霸王的座椅前面，有些不曉得自己究竟是吃錯了什麼藥才敢這麼大膽的就在醫院、就在一個隨時都有人會進來的地方這樣裸著下半身，像偷情一般的躲在霸王的辦公桌底下，他的面甲有些升溫，看著霸王也還沒裝上裝甲的腹部組件暴露在自己面前，福特幾乎想用力拍自己的頭盔，想讓自己在歡愉過後的CPU清醒點。

「別緊張，福特，」感覺到辦公桌底下微微的騷動，霸王將自己喝到一半的咖啡遞到桌下，一面安慰著福特，「今天下午剛好是我排休，只要躲過上午就沒事了。」

福特無奈的仰頭喝了一口能量咖啡，但才喝第一口他就有些愣住的拿開杯子，看了看咖啡杯裏頭，有些意外杯子裡甜到有些可怕的液體：「...霸王，你到底在裡頭放了多少糖？」

「你不知道腦外科醫生都很需要熱量嗎？」霸王滑開椅子，看了看縮在底下的戰車說，「尤其是將能量都灌到你身上後，更需要了。」


	23. Circle

「哪，霸王，你今天的手術安排在B棟醫療大樓。」環鋸看了看了今天的手術輪值表，順手就丟在了霸王的辦公桌上，「早點去準備吧。我說你...一臉充電不足的樣子，是行不行啊？」

「你哪次看我值夜班的隔天後手術會出狀況的？」裝甲車不以為然的聳聳肩，將自己的咖啡一口氣灌完以後才轉身拿起班表和自己的磁卡、準備迎接今天的第一場任務。「我馬上就過去，可以先在外面等我一下嗎？」

看了看對方似乎還沒注意到自己早已發現辦公室的異狀，環鋸倒也沒有任何聲張的就自己離開了霸王的診療室、臨走前還不忘幫忙將他的艙門貼芯的關好，裝作沒什麼事情般的回到了自己的辦公室，也關上了自己的艙門，但其實暗暗在注意著對門的一舉一動。

「那麼，我要先出去了。」確認艙門已經關好，一直躲在後頭的福特才敢從櫃子後面出來，因為還裸著下半機體、讓他還有些無所適從的不知道該站在哪裡，好躲避霸王時不時惡意投過來的視線。

「喂…那這段期間，我怎麼辦？」戰車有點怨嘆著昨晚怎麼就沒想到要將拆下的前置擋板給帶上，這下子他不只是浪費了充電時間和寫作時間，還落得哪裡都不能去的窘境，「你不在的期間...不會有人突然進來吧？」

「不會的。我會好＿＿好＿＿的把你監禁在這裡，別人進不來、也不會讓你逃出去的。」霸王故意誇張的強調，伸手就將福特前一天穿著、但暫時拿掉了中間那豎立的震動棒的情趣束帶套回了戰車的身上，拉起了束帶上那長度剛好的鎖鏈，扣回了他頸部的項圈上，欣賞一般的看了一陣子、才終於拿起桌上的數據版和鑰匙，臨走前還不忘親了親福特的頭盔。「好了，我真的該走了。在這邊等我，我會想辦法帶你離開，這裏可是醫院，隨便也可以找到大型戰車替代用的擋板。」

在確認艙門已經設定為刷卡後才會再打開的狀態後、霸王才將磁卡收好，快步走向和自己的辦公室有些距離的手術室，他絲毫沒有注意到對面辦公室的環鋸在自己頭也不回的離開後、也打開了自己的艙門，手中拿了張和霸王一模一樣的磁卡就按在他的刷卡機上，立刻就將上鎖的艙門打開。

「嗯？霸王？你忘了拿什......啊？！」

「嘿，我們又見面了。」環鋸看著表情錯愕的戰車，在他的注視下將艙門重新上鎖，眼神銳利的掃過了對方那特殊裝扮的機體，意味深長地笑了笑：「公眾露出Play啊？那小子也越玩越大了呢。」

「喂你...！為什麼...！」發現到對方的視線一直在注視著自己裸露出來的組件，福特立刻站到了桌子後方、想盡可能用現場所能使用的遮蔽物擋住自己的下腹，「你想幹什麼？而且...你為什麼會有霸王的鑰匙？！」

「腦神經外科基本上歸我管，有哪間辦公室的鑰匙是我沒有的？倒是你...用這種樣子在醫院裡晃來晃去的話，不是被保安抓去警察局就是被送進精神科吧？」

對此戰車無法反駁，沒有霸王在的時候他至少還是個邏輯線路正常運轉的TF，現在這幅樣子要他走出霸王的診療室，大概除非這整間辦公室被砸爛了才有辦法讓他走出去吧？

「不過，我也不是不理解霸王的癖好，但就是因為這樣，所以才更需要找你談談...」環鋸從一旁抓了杯子、為自己和戰車倒了滿滿兩杯咖啡，將其中一杯放在福特的面前，隨手拉了把椅子坐下，「...你跟霸王交往也有3個多月了吧？」

「………」福特沈默，他不懂面前這個總是露出意味不明笑容的腦外科醫師為何一直對他和霸王之間的事這麼感興趣，也不覺得自己有回答這些問題的必要，但對方總是莫名帶給他精神上不小的壓力，再加上自己和霸王之間的遊戲確實可能已經造成這裏不少困擾，福特最終仍是按耐著自己的情緒，稍微壓低聲音回答：「...算是。」

「算是？這回答還真是模稜兩可，你連自己什麼時候開始跟他交往的都不知道嗎？」環鋸明顯對這個答案不滿意，他雖然面甲上還帶著點微笑，鏡頭中卻投射出一種更加緊迫的視線，他緊盯著福特，一字一句的慢慢說：「還記得上次我跟你說過的吧？霸王自從那次被甩...被你的那個兄弟甩了之後，精神狀態就變得不太穩定。當然，我所謂的不太穩定指的可不是說他會做出什麼異於常人的瘋狂行為，那傢伙的理智還是夠的，只不過...我感覺得出來他的內芯還是受到了很大的創傷。身為在腦神經科學領域的前輩，當然不希望看到自己的學生、也是自己的同事陷入這種狀況，所以我要問你的是...」

「你能保證不會像你的兄弟那樣再傷害他嗎？」

福特像是苦惱的嘆一口氣，提到了黑影總是會讓他有那麼些不舒服，對於黑影，他始終不知道自己該恨他、還是該慶幸有他幫忙牽線，但他確定的是，對於黑影曾經對霸王所造成的傷害，在他的道德上及芯情上都是無法接受的。戰車慢慢挪動了機體坐在環鋸的正對面，看著面前正端起咖啡喝的腦外科醫生，他低聲的反問：「你覺得呢？在這三個月來你的觀察呢？霸王跟你是同事吧？你們也算是必須天天都見到面的，那麼...這幾個月以來霸王還有你那種所謂情緒不穩的狀況嗎？」

「當然還有。」

福特有些意外地瞪大了鏡頭，看著對面的TF慢慢的放下了杯子，他盯著福特好一陣子，漸漸眼神變得沒一剛開始那般鋒利，才終於繼續說：

「不過，他這次的不穩定...是源自於亢奮，」環鋸換上點淺淺的笑容，伸手稍微托著下巴、繼續用觀察般的眼神盯著福特，「要找到這種相同興趣的TF本來就相對困難，更何況是他能中意的對象。就目前看來，你在這幾個方面都大大滿足了他的需求，這讓他十分的...亢奮。相對的，他在你身上所花的芯思也越來越多，膩在你身上的時間也越來越多…看在我的鏡頭裡，他不過又是害自己陷入另一輪戀愛的陷阱裡，至於這到底是不是個陷阱，掌控權則全在於你。所以我更想知道的是，你，你對他，又是真的認真的嗎？」

戰車凝視著環鋸的鏡頭，手卻下意識的摸上了頸部上的項圈，項圈的前端還扣著霸王當初和他訂定這特殊關係的環扣，他慢慢解下了那個環扣，為了能讓對方看清而放在了桌面上。

「這個...是霸王跟我第一次的時候給我的。那時候，他就要我考慮清楚，一旦我接受，就是將機體的安全也交給他了。」福特看著鏡頭前的扣環，那其實是個再普通不過的能量場抑制環，只不過上面有不少精細的雕刻，比起純粹的情趣道具，它也同時是個漂亮的裝飾品。「我接受的時候，也都把機體都交給他了。你覺得我不是認真的嗎？」

「……你的表情和肢體語言沒有任何說謊的樣子，所以我想...我應該是可以相信你的吧？對於霸王情感方面的事，我並不想、也不該介入太多，但我只是想確定...他不會再遭受同樣的背叛。」相較於福特，環鋸倒像是鬆了一口氣，他慢慢拿起戰車放置在桌上的扣環，仔細地端詳了一陣子，突然像是想到什麼般的笑了一下。

「扣環啊？那傢伙怎麼做事都要採用我的風格？別跟我說，霸王那傢伙也有在你的身上穿環？」

「……穿環？沒有，他沒跟我提過，雖然他自己的機體上是有...不過，他怎麼樣也不肯跟我說那是被誰弄上去的...當然怎麼想都不可能是黑影那傢伙，但......」

福特話才說到一半，突然發現環鋸的鏡頭不知道什麼時候又緊緊地盯住自己，只不過那跟之前壓迫的視線相當的不同。

「福特，你說，你也知道霸王的身上曾經被穿環，但你卻不知道，是誰做的......？」

 

 

這場手術所耗費的時間比霸王預期的還要久，他看了看內置時間，時間都已經快超過主恆星升到最高點的時候，他扭了扭有些僵硬的頸部，慢慢走回到自己的診療室。

「抱歉福特，讓你久等了，我.........」

在拿出磁卡刷開艙門後，霸王很快就發現辦公室裡不只是一個大型TF的身影，他訝異地看著環鋸也坐在他的辦公室裡，並從他剛踏進來的一瞬間，兩雙視線就幾乎是同時緊迫的盯著自己。

「怎麼回事，環鋸你......為什麼會在這？」被那兩道視線看得有些不太自在，霸王的鏡頭首先還是先從環鋸的視線中移開，他望向了福特，意外的發現福特的表情也十分難看，「福特？...你？」

戰車沒有說什麼話，但他慢慢站了起來，就在霸王的鏡頭前將頸部上的項圈、連同前端那細緻的扣環一起拿下，和更早一步先行取下的情趣裝束一起放在了桌上，然後才抬起鏡頭看著霸王。

「你說過，只要我接受你、也接受契約，我的機體就是全交給你了......然而，這就是你對我的方式？」

「福特......？」

霸王一直沒有搞清楚狀況，他只是愣愣的看著福特親手解下他們當作契約證明的物件，就這麼繞過他的身旁走了出去，等到霸王回過神來，想要追出去時，身後原本一直一言不發的環鋸此時卻厲聲叫住了他：

「霸王。」

裝甲車聽到那如同當年看著他第一次親手操作腦模塊實驗的那個指導老師，最後只看到他搞得亂七八糟的結果後失望又冷淡的語氣，裝甲背後突然一陣發涼，他慢慢地回過頭，看著環鋸冰冷的視線。

「你已經失去調教者的資格了。」


	24. Isolation

「環鋸，你到底是什麼意思？你到底...跟他說了什麼了？為什麼...」

「問我說了什麼之前，何不問問你自己又做了什麼？」環鋸伸手拿起了先前福特自己解下、放置在辦公桌上的一整套情趣裝束端詳了一下，才回頭看著一臉茫然的霸王。「我說過什麼？調教者與被調教者之間要建立絕對的信賴關係，尤其是伴侶之間，更需要完全的信任和坦承......我問你，你有做到嗎？」

「怎麼可能沒做到，我對福特是認真的，當然是對他完全坦誠......」

「你對他坦承？那麼，為什麼連你自己之前所受過的調教卻一個字都沒跟他說？」環鋸瞇起鏡頭，有些斜視著霸王，冷冷地反問。

「……那都多久以前的事了，環鋸？而且...我們早就脫離這關係了，為什麼還要特意跟他提起？」

「如果你們今天只是單純的交往，你當然可以選擇避談這些。但你跟福特訂下的可是讓他把自己完全交給你的契約，你卻連一點保證都沒有給他？你自己受過的調教、該怎麼拿捏分寸，這些難道不該讓他知道？那傢伙的寬容度也真夠大，在什麼都不知道的情況下就接受你半調子的調教整整三個月？」

「…就、就這件事？就因為這件事就讓他一副要跟我分了的樣子？！」霸王更加不能理解的說，他看著桌上安靜的躺著當時他為福特親手戴上的項圈和扣環，內芯只有說不出的慌亂和不知所措。

「啊，當然不只這樣。隱瞞你的過去就算了，你連現在的事都在瞞著他的情況下就給我這個局外人知道...你知道我說的是什麼，你錄下的那些影片和照片，還有你拜託我幫你設定的那些調教進程...這些事情，沒有經過他的同意就擅自給我知道、讓我參與其中，這都是背叛。你就這樣出賣了他整整三個月，你要福特如何再信任你？再繼續把機體交給你使用？」

「我......」裝甲車還想反駁些什麼，但停頓了幾納秒之後，他發現自己一點反駁的立場都沒有，霸王只是沈默的注視著福特遺留下來的束具、慢慢的將它們緊抓在手裡，轉身邁開就想要再度追出去。

「霸王，奉勸你這時候最好別試著找他。」環鋸慢慢坐下，又為自己倒了杯咖啡，看著霸王緊急停下、佇立在門口的背影，只是淡淡地說：「信任關係一旦出現裂痕，可不是隨便一個道歉就能彌補的...等你搞清楚這個環節以後，再好好想想你接下來想怎麼辦吧。」

 

 

福特幾乎是低著頭，快步的筆直向前進，途中他那寬大的履帶時不時因為煞車不及、擦撞到一旁的TF，這魯莽的行為替他惹了不少異樣的視線，但他根本無暇去注意這些，他只是像要逃離般地沖出了醫院，直到接觸到主恆星刺眼的光線時才讓他下意識的放慢了腳步，他一手遮在自己的鏡頭前，莫名的感到鏡頭有些酸澀，他不太清楚到底該怎麼解釋自己現在的情緒，憤怒？失望？悲傷？這些都沒辦法確切描述他現在的芯情，他不知道自己具體在為霸王的哪些行為感到憤怒、又對哪些部分感到悲傷？他不知道自己為何需要感到悲傷，他很清楚霸王是愛他的，而他也不否認自己對霸王也抱持著同樣的情感，但環鋸說的也是他無法否認的事實：霸王跟他之間所建立的關係是不完全的，他們之間的信賴程度是一個建立在不正常關係上的臨危高塔，只要出現一點點裂痕，就會整個坍塌，就像現在的這個情況一樣。

戰車有些恍惚的慢慢踏到了噴水池廣場的中央，他慢慢靠到了那個正正常運轉的噴水池旁，注視著面前因為不斷濺起的水花而晃蕩、無法保持平靜的破碎水面，CPU幾乎是一片空白。那是直到一個熟悉的聲音在他的背後響起，才將他的思緒重新拉回到現實。

「福特！真的是你啊，我還想在說，你今天的裝甲顏色好像有點不太一樣，一時間還覺得是不是我看錯了。」天火伸手拍了拍福特身上的履帶、逼自己忽略戰車胯下那塊非常不協調的粉紅色裝甲，微笑地靠在他一旁的噴水池壁上，「沒想到居然會在醫院這裡遇到你，怎麼會來這裡？機體哪裡不舒服了嗎？......福特？你...怎麼了？？」

福特低垂著頭，卻明顯的感受到一旁天火關切的視線，他感覺到天火的手慢慢的放到了他的履帶上，像要給他支持一般的輕握住，那觸感讓福特無法自拔的幻想著霸王的手在自己履帶上撫過的感覺，讓他又是一陣無法言喻的情緒在自己的火種裡炸開來，但他終究沒有表現出來，只是在停頓了幾秒後又撐起機體，緩緩搖了搖頭。

「我沒事...只是...」戰車輕嘆了一口氣，想了想還是別把這太複雜的情況完整說出來。「......只是，剛剛和人吵架了，芯情有點糟...」

「…吵架？和男友嗎？」

「……我好像沒跟你說過我有在跟誰交往，你怎麼會...？」被一語點破的戰車有些驚訝的抬頭，疑惑的看向自己的責任編輯。

「編輯的直覺吧？你最近的文風轉變、和內容的突破，應該的確是經歷了什麼才有所轉變吧？不過我看你的生活好像沒有什麼太大的變化，所以...最可能的就是談戀愛了吧？看來我沒有猜錯啊～」天火笑笑，搭在福特履帶上的手又在他的肩甲上拍了拍。「不過你剛剛說吵架了...這又是怎麼回事？」

「…太複雜了，你還是別問得好...」福特搖搖頭，示意天火別再追問下去，「總之...我沒事的，也許過一兩天就會好了......」

大型運輸機仔細的觀察了下福特的神情，既然對方都明講自己別再追問下去了，天火也只能安慰般的拍拍戰車，就此將這個話題打住：

「希望你能快點恢復正常...因為...福特，我有件事情必須跟你說，雖然，可能現在時機有點不對，但這畢竟攸關你的工作，所以...」天火等著福特將視線轉到自己身上後，神情有些嚴肅的說，「福特，你接下來得做好芯理準備，好好聽我說。」

 

 

霸王幾乎是接近午夜的時間才回到家裡，他整個下午和晚上都耗在了自己的辦公室裡、什麼事也沒有做，他唯一有做的事就是一直盯著那套福特留下的束甲發呆，尤其是那個項圈，霸王不只一次將那紅色的項圈拿起，然後頹然將自己的面甲埋在上面，久久不放。環鋸在這中間什麼話也沒說、單純就放著裝甲車一個待在他的辦公室內，霸王甚至連他究竟是什麼時候離開的都不知道，要不是一個當夜值班的護理人員來巡房時意外發現霸王還待在他的辦公室裡，出於擔芯而還是敲了敲辦公室的門，裝甲車可能會接續著二天都在醫院過夜了。

霸王將那套束甲一直好好的收進自己的子空間內，回到家的第一件事就是尋找戰車的身影，但就如同他預期的，福特並不在家裡。在找了一輪、確認他是真的不在以後，霸王才終於放棄、極度疲憊的將自己整個機體埋在了沙發上。在沙發上躺了一會兒之後，他稍微抬起頭，望向福特平時寫作時坐的位置，無意識的盯著，看著那邊原本放置的一台攜帶型處理機和一疊福特作為記錄靈感和打稿的數據版已經不翼而飛，霸王卻已經什麼都不想再想，已經連續快兩夜沒有充電再加上精神上的無力，讓他躺在沙發上、無意識的就陷入了充電狀態，直到那一陣陣擾人的通訊提示音響起。

「喂……？」霸王揉著鏡頭，抬起頭看著主恆星的光線已經投進房裡，但他還是一點也不想移動的只是癱在沙發裡，下意識就接起了那響個不停的通訊器。

「霸王？」

「…福特？！」原本打算就這麼關著鏡頭繼續通話，在裝甲車一聽到通訊頻道裡傳來的聲音時，他幾乎是要跳起來，對著通訊頻道有些大聲又焦急的問著：

「福特你在哪裡？你到底去哪了？！普神啊我好擔芯你會不會出什麼事，可是又...我怕你根本不想聽到我的聲音所以不敢通訊你......福特你到底在哪裡？拜託說句話好嗎？...我...我知道我對你真的很不公平，也知道...你大概短時間內都不會願意原諒我，但...但是.........我只想讓你知道...我、我錯了福特，我之前完全是...我不知道該怎麼跟你解釋但...我真的很想你，福特...拜託請原諒我...別像之前那樣不告而別好嗎...？？」

「霸王...」戰車在通訊的另一端聽著霸王一連串問題和哀求的聲音夾雜在一起、害他根本沒辦法聽懂對方到底在說些什麼東西，甚至根本插不上話，好幾次福特都想要開口把話講完，但總是被那裝甲車哭天喊地的聲音給蓋過去，到最後他只好按著通話鍵把自己內部通訊的聲音調到最大，才終於打斷了霸王的聲音。

「吵死了可不可以先閉嘴聽我講完！」

「………抱歉，福特，我只是...」被福特那突然放大的音量給弄的音頻接收器發出一陣陣高頻的噪音，霸王先是捂著一邊音頻、差點要掐斷自己的天線，隨後終於像是冷靜下來的深度換了一口氣，安靜了下來。「好了，福特你說吧...」

「…你聽好了，我也是突然被這麼臨時的事給叫走，瑞克斯出版社的總編昨天聯絡我，要我把原先四個月排程的小說進度在接下來的一個月內完成，所以，這一個月內我會待在瑞克斯的總部把它趕完，我才能回去...所以，我跟你之間的事，等這件事了結了之後再說吧。」

「…你不是為了擺脫我才說這種話吧？福特？」

「如果我真想一走了之的話我大可直接封鎖你的通訊頻道，永遠不再跟你聯絡，不會特地還要打電話給你扯謊，好嗎？」福特一臉CPU疼的按著自己的鏡頭，他沒想到一向冷靜平穩的霸王在這種時候居然連這種最簡單的問題都想不通。

「那...福特，這代表我還有機會...再跟你好好談談嗎？」

「…老實說，我不知道該不該給你這個機會...」福特聽著通訊另一端突然傳來一聲像是發聲器被什麼東西哽住的聲音，他默默地嘆了一口氣，決定還是暫時先別給對方太大的刺激。「霸王，我也不知道該怎麼說，我知道你...很在乎我，我對你應該也是一樣的感覺......只是，我們最一開始的關係，本來就是...不太正常的。我想，等出版社這邊的事情結束以後，我們再來好好談這件事，好嗎？」

「那個，為了趕進度，我暫時會關閉我的通訊頻道，如果你想聯絡我，可以發訊息給我，我會盡量回覆你，可以吧？霸王？」

聽著通訊那頭沒有說話的聲音、只有深沈換氣的聲響，福特一時之間也不曉得霸王那邊到底發生了什麼事，有沒有把他的話聽進去，他等了大概將近一塞分的時間，通訊裏始終沒有再傳來回應，戰車頭疼的掐著自己的鏡頭，最終還是芯軟下來，主動再度開口：「霸王...我都說了之後再談...你到底要怎麼樣才滿意？」

「......說你愛我。」

「啊？喂...編、編輯部的人都在我旁邊欸，這、這種話可以等之後再說嘛？」

福特聽著通訊頻道那一頭又沈默下來，他有些尷尬的看著一旁正還在幫自己擋著總編輯的天火，為了速戰速決只好壓低了聲音，對著通訊裏小聲的說著：「好、好啦，霸王，你贏了...我......我愛你...」

「太小聲了，我沒聽見...」

「……我愛你，好了拜託可以放過我了吧？天火他快擋不住了......」

「我愛你，福特，我只想讓你知道這一點...還有，我真的很抱歉......」

「…………我知道，霸王...我不在的期間你.........哎先這樣吧，我真的得下線了。」

福特最終仍是切斷了通訊，看著那個黑白色塗裝的警車終於突破天火那最後一道防線、向自己走來，他有些緊張的立刻站了起來，將自己的數據版和個人工作檔整理好，走了過去。

「抱歉，總編，我這邊...已經處理好了。」

「準備好的話，就開始你的工作吧。」警車只是淡淡的看了一眼福特，將自己新擬好的一個月內排程交給了他，「...期待你的表現了。」


	25. Confession

『福特，工作還順利嗎？因為沒辦法直接撥通訊給你，所以就按照你說的，只用訊息聯絡。』  
『有空上線的話就敲我一下。』

霸王在早上傳了這樣的訊息給福特以後，大概在中午的時候才收到了回覆的訊息，看著自己的通訊數據版上只顯示著一個跳著問號的表情符號，裝甲車猜想福特大概是還在拼他的稿子進度。

『沒什麼特別事，只是想了想，決定跟你分享一下...』霸王低頭思考了一小陣子、短暫的暫停過後才終於在自己的數據版上繼續輸入文字：『我的過去。』

 

接到這個訊息的福特稍微停下不曉得已經工作了幾個賽時的手指，他認真的讀了一遍霸王傳來的訊息，拄著下巴也沉思了一陣子，然後才快速又簡短的回覆了：

『你說吧，我會看的。』

霸王微笑的看著福特這幾天來首次認真的回覆訊息，他抬頭看了看時間，距離午休結束還有一小段空擋，他決定這段期間能寫多少就寫多少。

『那大概是在我差不多要開始寫畢業論文的時候...你知道的，寫論文這種事總要時常找指導老師討論這討論那的，事情就發生在某天，我要找環鋸繼續討論我的論文題目...』

裝甲車在通訊器上打了這麼一段文字、按了送出，沒多久就看到訊息狀態顯示為已讀取，他才繼續打著：

『環鋸在當時就擁有自己一間獨立的實驗室，沒有他的允許誰都不可以進入，就連院長也一樣。聽起來很怪，對吧？不過當時身為唯一獲得這個脾氣古怪的腦外科權威青睞的學生，我當時根本沒想這麼多，一下子就跟了進去。』  
『一進去以後，環鋸立刻在我面前鎖上了門，然後...我們那天根本沒有講到多少論文進度，因為他很快就給我看了他的特殊興趣，還有他那間一直不讓任何人進入的實驗室真正的樣子...如果有機會你也該過去看看，那真是我看過佈置最精良、道具也最齊全的調教室了。』  
『你一定很想問，就這樣看到那種充滿虐待性道具的地方難道不會感到害怕嗎？老實說，我當時並沒有感到害怕，反而...還覺得很有興趣，』

輸入了這段文字後，霸王稍微停頓了一下，他看著自己描述當時芯情的文字，確實想不太起來自己當時面對環鋸的邀請時，CPU裏到底在想什麼、又為什麼這麼輕易的就接受了這個邀請。他皺了皺眉，下意識地看向了診療室對面的環鋸的辦公室，回想著那一天他同樣也是踏進了那間隔間、主動去找環鋸談他的論文主題的時候，環鋸只是隨便翻了下他準備資料，突然話題一轉、詭秘的就問自己有沒有興趣到他專屬的實驗室參觀參觀的情景。

『…也許是覺得，環鋸對我有特別的好感？他可是出了名的大刀，決不會給任何學生好臉色看、當然也沒有多少學生敢找他做自己畢業論文的指導老師。但我想，或許就是我請他當我的指導老師這件事，讓他感覺到我有被他調教、也有想被他調教的潛質吧？總之，那一天被帶到他的調教室的時候，我並沒有拒絕，甚至在環鋸跟我講解了那些相關的規則以後，很快就確立了那之後我跟他之間的關係...和我們不太一樣，我跟環鋸從頭到尾都沒有在交往，一直只保持著師生的關係而已，這樣不只跟現實的狀況符合，日後遊戲的安排也更加方便。』

 

 

福特幾乎是完全停下了他的寫作，他一直認真的看著霸王傳來的訊息，當看到霸王終於提及他和環鋸並非戀人關係之後，福特莫名的覺得鬆了一口氣，雖然他早就聽過另外一個當事人親口證實，但能從霸王那邊直接聽到這個事實，對他來說才算是真正的保證。

那是在接獲要開始在出版社總部趕稿的那天當晚，才剛告訴自己有關霸王的震驚事實的環鋸突然傳了一個訊息，一個要自己在市中心的某間酒吧約他見面的訊息。

「沒想到你會在這裡約我見面。」聽著酒吧裡那有點煽情、又有點藍調的抒情背景音樂，福特拿起自己平時不太碰的高濃能量液，淺淺的嚐了一口。

「只是覺得在這種環境下比較好聊這種事，剛好明天又是休息日，不用擔芯高濃會影響到明天的工作。」已經坐在那邊不知道等待多久的腦外科醫生端起他的杯子，仰頭灌了一大口自己點的高濃能量。

「啊對了，這個...」戰車拿起自己先前衝出醫院之前、環鋸事先就給自己裝上的替代擋板，交還給他。「......謝謝你的應急，不過，下次可不可以別挑到粉紅色的......」

環鋸看了旁邊面甲有些升溫的戰車一眼，忍不住哼笑了一聲：「嗯？有勇氣在外頭公眾露出，卻沒勇氣裝一個只是顏色有點不協調的裝甲？」

「那不一樣，」被這樣無情的調侃，讓福特的面甲更燒了些，因為緊張和尷尬，他乾脆霍出去的抓起了面前的高濃灌了一大口。「......如果是他命令我穿上的話...」

提到了霸王，雙方靠在吧台上相繼沈默了一陣子，安靜的低頭喝著各自的能量，福特看著手中被自己喝了快一半的杯子，覺得機體有些飄飄然的、CPU裏的某些部分也開始運轉不順，他忽然有些理解環鋸為什麼要選在酒吧跟自己見面。

「…那...你突然約我出來，到底是想要說什麼？」

「你應該也清楚的吧？我能跟你談的事，也就只有那傢伙了。」  
「你們之間的關係我本來就無權過問，不過...霸王是我重要的學生，就算他今天捅出這個婁子，我還是不希望看到他再像上次那樣...再加上，霸王曾經是被我調教出來的，就某方面來說，他這三個月來對你進行的調教，我多少也需要負擔起一點責任。」

「你不需要負什麼責任。」戰車輕輕嘆了口氣，將杯子裡剩下的能量一口氣喝乾了，頹然地將空了的杯子用力撞在桌上。「......該負起責任的是他...」

「那麼，你現在打算怎麼辦？」環鋸轉過頭看了看福特，又替他叫了一杯高濃能量，一面繼續問著：「你離開了他肯定會傷芯，但...你們之前的關係已經因為他的疏失出現裂痕了，而我跟他都不可能強迫你繼續留下，所以現在擁有決定權的是你。你認為，他還值得你繼續嗎？」

「…………」福特沈默，這也是他今天一直在思考的問題，只不過、他想起了另外一件更重要的事，是件會為現在這個尷尬的狀況更增添了幾分窘困的事。

「環鋸，我可能暫時會離開......我的意思不是說我打算離開他，而是...我的工作，我的工作那邊...要我與世隔絕大概一個月，而且是，從明天就要開始...」

「那正好。」出乎福特意料之外的，是環鋸對這件事平淡的反應，「你們最好給彼此一點空間和時間，好好想想接下來的事。」

酒吧裡的侍者剛好將下一杯能量送上來，讓兩個TF適時的安靜了下來，福特拿起今夜的第二杯能量，又灌了一大口，在強度高濃的影響下，他漸漸無法把持住自己的意識、說話也越來越逼近將內芯深處的話全說了出來。

「老實說，我不清楚，到底還要不要跟霸王這樣...繼續下去。」戰車拄著自己的額頭，音頻傳來一陣陣低沈又飄渺的音樂聲讓他覺得自己已經打了不少結的CPU更加沈重了點。「我甚至不清楚...一開始到底是怎麼跟他開始的，那傢伙...在我毫不知情的時候，沒來由的就綁架了我、還有黑影...然後，然後...他逼著黑影拆了我，拜託那可是我的第一次...而黑影，居然為了自保，不但照著他的話做了，事後還一點救我的意思都沒有，就這樣從我的TF生裡蒸發了，然後......霸王就這麼擠進了我的生活裡，我甚至不知道為什麼...在那之後竟然還會願意再接近他...」

環鋸默默的聽著福特述說起他和霸王交往的過程...如果這可以叫做「交往」的話，慢慢的把自己的能量一點點喝空了。

「一開始是為了報復嗎...？」腦外科醫生皺了皺眉，無奈的搖搖頭，「我猜，他在綁架你的同時，也對你下了某些暗示，讓你事後還願意回到他那邊......這臭小子，整天把什麼職業道德冠冕堂皇的掛在嘴邊，竟然做出了這種事啊…你們的關係打從一開始就這麼的不正常，也難怪會搞到現在這種局面...」

「現在事情都已經發生了，不管是我跟他之間這種關係，還是...發現那傢伙瞞著我那麼多事，這些都已經發生了...可是我...我好像還是...」

看出了戰車芯底極大的猶豫，環鋸不易察覺的嘆了口氣，CPU裡那段永遠不可能為了情感事而運作的邏輯線路逼不得已的勉強運作了起來。他為自己點了第二杯飲料，趁著他的高濃還沒送上來之前的這段空檔、幫福特接了話：

「雖然很氣他對你的不信任，但還是不想結束這段關係？」

「霸王他...佔去了我太多部分，我無法想像在我付出了這麼多以後，沒有他的生活會是什麼樣子...」

「那傢伙也是的。」環鋸停頓了一下，露出了點苦笑，「那傢伙在跟我結束了關係以後，目標就是尋找一個能跟他發展穩定關係的對象...只不過，第一次的失敗就讓他喪失了對這個目標的自信，導致他現在就想靠這種關係套牢你......哼，真是越說越惱火，我怎麼會教出這樣不成材的傢伙啊。」

「環鋸，能問你一個問題嗎？」聽到對方講起了福特在內芯深處可能是他最在意的事情，戰車轉頭認真的凝視著環鋸，開口問了：「...你們之前如果是調教者與被調教者的關係，那為什麼...為什麼後來會突然結束這段關係？而且，在這之後，你們竟然還能夠保持著同事這種關係...不會覺得尷尬嗎？」

「理由很簡單，霸王當時準備要畢業了，我不可能一直拿這關係套著他一輩子吧？」環鋸聳聳肩，語氣輕鬆的就像是談論什麼過去的教學經驗般，「我跟霸王並不是你想像的那種戀人關係，就算我調教了他大概也有三年的時間，我跟他還是很劃清界線的師生關係。就算到現在也是，我跟他就是單純的同事關係，我們不會特別聊到以前、也不會互相留戀對方跟自己在一起的日子，但也不會彼此寒著一張臉永遠也不跟對方接觸。」

戰車花了點時間理清環鋸這段話的涵義，再仔細想了想自己跟霸王之間的種種，最終還是自嘲地笑了出來。

「霸王還是比較信任你啊，環鋸。你跟他的關係，他總是輕描淡寫的說你只是他的同事、他的指導老師，剩下的事情他隻字不提...但對你，他卻願意把我的所有一切都分享給你...」

「我知道，而這對你來說是不公平的，福特。」環鋸忍不住伸手拍了拍戰車的肩甲，低聲說，「你必須了解這一點，那傢伙也必須了解這一點，你們的關係才有可能繼續下去。」

 

 

在最後一條訊息送出以後，剛好也是午休時間結束的時候，霸王暫時將通訊器收進了私人抽屜裡；他深度換了一口氣，不只是福特的工作逼迫他們暫時都得放下這件事，接下來又是一年中最忙碌的時期，那惱人的醫院評鑑，霸王在芯底啐了一聲，一面翻開了他下午病人的檔案夾，開始了他下午的排程。

在霸王離開他的辦公室的同時，那被鎖在抽屜裡的通訊器突然無預警的響了起來，傳出了收到新訊息的通知。

『霸王，你的文筆真的很需要加強。』  
『不過』  
『能從你這邊知道這些，我還是挺開芯的』

福特在通訊器的另一端，思考了許久，最終還是看著螢幕中他選中的一個愛心表情符號，按下了傳送鍵。


	26. Messeges

霸王總會固定在主恆星下降後的2～3個塞時內給福特發訊息，內容不外乎都是霸王講述那些過去的事。

Day 4

『記得第一次開始遊戲的時候，環鋸就給了我一套裝束要我穿上，我們之間的規則是只要我穿著那套裝束，就是開始我們之間遊戲的暗號。』  
『在遊戲的時候，環鋸是我的主人，如果要喊暫停的話，就要像平常一樣叫他老師，這是我們之間的安全詞。』  
『在調教室裡面其實有一端是放著很平常的工作台，環鋸常常在那邊寫他自己的研究論文，在他忙著寫論文的時候，我就只能跪在那邊，當然不能空閒在那，我也有自己的論文要寫。』  
『喔對了，當時環鋸有給我一份數據版，上頭是一份宣誓條文，當然，最後是要我親筆簽名，表示同意我們之間的規則和關係。』

 

『看起來，』福特在讀完霸王今天傳來的訊息後，這麼回覆著：『我們之間的誓言還挺不正式的？我們只有口頭，沒有書面。』

 

『我之後會寫好一份誓言讓你簽名的』  
『還記得我說我也有畢業論文要寫嗎？那時候其實我連論文題目都還沒想好，不過環鋸也知道我的時間有些緊迫，所以他允許我可以接受調教的同時和他討論我的畢業論文。』  
『現在想想，覺得當時是還挺瘋狂的，環鋸讓我跪在他的工作台底下，他就坐在桌上提問關於論文的問題...只要他不滿意我的回答，就會懲罰我。』  
『你想問懲罰的內容嗎？大概就是戴著能量場抑制器，鏡頭也被遮蔽起來，然後我每一次回答錯誤就會用鞭子抽打我。』  
『最後我們終於找到一篇雙方都覺得適用的論文題目，那時候我已經被打到整個背甲都快失去知覺了。不過，我還是有力氣接受他給的獎勵，環鋸允許我用嘴幫他來一發，所以我就繼續跪在那邊從下面舔著他的接口，直到他在我身上過載。』

 

『你他爐渣的以前到底是在過這哪門子學校生活啊！給我好好的寫論文啊你！！』

 

Day 6

『嗨福特，抱歉昨晚在醫院加班，所以沒給你傳訊息。』  
『不知道你懂不懂這種感覺，現在要我寫這些，說真的還真的有點...難為情，尤其是整天坐在環鋸的對面，看著他然後想著以前那些事...都會覺得挺不可思議的。』  
『像有一次，我在課堂上做著論文實驗的時候，環鋸在我旁邊看著我的操作，但有一個環節我總是怎麼操作都會失誤，看得出來那次環鋸對我很失望。晚上我回到他的調教室的時候，他什麼都沒有說，一下就把我踹進一個鐵籠裡，拿鞭子用力抽了我十下左右，就把我關在那，直到他覺得我該休息為止。』  
『不過那是隔天早上的事了』

 

『不要一臉無所謂的講這樣的事啊！！』

 

Day 7

『嘿親愛的，今天還好嗎？你的稿子進度怎麼樣？』  
『還記得你之前看到我身上的穿環痕跡嗎？其實在穿環之前，環鋸就知道我的那部分元件蠻敏感的，在責罰的時候，他總喜歡用電夾或是鐵夾專攻那裏。所以我必須承認，那次你捏我那部件的時候...我其實想到了環鋸，也想到了他從前對我的那些責罰。通電的感覺其實挺不好受的，每一次只要環鋸給我那部位通電，我的接口總是忍不住一下就濕了。你知道，在某些階段，被調教者在沒有允許的情況下過載或是過度興奮都是要受懲罰的，環鋸知道我的弱點，所以他特別愛玩我那邊的部件，邊玩邊看著我濕透，再用言語羞辱我一番。』  
『後來，有一天在我還沒穿上束具前，環鋸問我接不接受穿環，我並沒有拒絕，只說了不要留下太明顯的痕跡就好，然後隔天...環鋸一開始都只是對我做普通例行性的責罰，然後趁著我各種高潮的時候，就拿鑽孔器在我的部件上打洞了。之後環鋸送了我一對扣環，就跟我第一次送你的一樣，都屬於一種標識物，只不過，那一對扣環的功用不只這樣而已。環鋸只要隨便拿的鏈子、或是鞭子，穿過扣環就可以用力拉扯它們，然後...聽我發出尖叫。』  
『…福特，其實我說不出這種感覺到底是爽，還是什麼，現在要我想，我完全想不起來，只覺得，哇喔我之前居然被幹過這些事而且還這樣挺過來了，現在回想起來，還是只能覺得...哇喔。』

 

『我的感想跟你一樣，霸王，哇喔。』  
『也許之後我可以幫你回味一下那種感覺。』

 

Day 8

「福特，一切都還ＯＫ吧～？」天火這天帶了伴手禮、突然出現在福特的臨時工作間，那時福特還正在看著前一晚霸王傳給他的訊息，天火進來的瞬間，他幾乎是用藏的將通訊器藏在自己的身後，裝出一臉無辜地回頭看著天火。

「啊…原來是你啊，要是進來的是警車...我大概就完了。」

「別這麼緊張，今天就是確認了總編不在，我才敢過來的。不然...」知道福特的顧慮是什麼，天火在確定們已經關好以後才靠近過去，一面微笑的看了看福特還維持著藏東西的姿勢。「就算我是你的責任編輯，也還是不被允許過來打擾你的工作進度的。」

「警車那傢伙...根本是個虐待狂吧？」在說這句話的時候，戰車稍微壓低了聲音、手上握著的通訊器畫面還停留在霸王傳來的訊息，雖然只看到一半、但也足夠讓他的面甲升溫了，「這種狀況...都可以算是監禁了吧？」

「雖然很極端，但就以前的經驗來說，確實是個可以讓人CPU放空、更加速進入寫作狀況的方法。當然，也只有警車認可的作家才有機會進到這間監牢...我是說工作室～」

不知道是不是自己的CPU在這三個月下來受到了不少荼毒，福特只覺得天火最後的玩笑話幾乎可以代到另外一層意思，趁著天火正看著自己的工作進度時，戰車走到一邊裝作在準備茶具、以掩飾自己正在想歪的表情。

 

「對了，」十分鐘後，當兩個大型機享用著下午茶、稍作休息時，天火像是突然想到什麼的，首先先問了福特：「雖然這麼問可能很失禮...不過福特你才跟男友吵架後沒多久，就被我們隔離在這裡，會不會害你們之間的關係更糟？」

「喔，那件事啊…已經沒事了，」戰車有些難為情的笑笑，想起那天自己不但看起來很糟，連帶裝甲都被換成那不協調的粉紅色...想到那片裝甲，他不禁懷疑環鋸當時到底是不是故意的，「抱歉那天讓你看到了我那麼難堪的樣子...」

「我才想說抱歉，在你芯情那麼差的時候還硬把你拖來工作...而且我們原先說好的三個月，就被壓縮成一個月了。」

「我沒有關係的，畢竟...就像你說的，可不是每一個作家都有機會可以進來這間工作室，要是沒有你告訴我這件事......啊天火，我倒是一直很好奇，你那天...怎麼會經過那邊？」講到那天發生的事，福特對那不期而遇的意外還是有些介意，「你一般不會從那條路走，也不像是特地來找我的...怎麼那天就這麼剛好經過醫院那附近？」

「這個嘛…」被問到這個問題的時候，天火少見的露出像是在思考要怎麼回答這問題的表情，幾納秒之後他才靦腆的笑著說：「這件事，說了你...可別笑我喔。其實，前一陣子我在交友平台上因故認識了一個TF。對方...該怎麼說呢？他感覺上好像非常了解我的一切，我們交談的時間雖然不怎麼多，但...他總是莫名的能猜中我內芯的事，很不可思議吧？」  
「回到正題，有次他跟我透露他是在醫院工作的，而且就在我們之前出版社安排機體檢查的那間醫院，所以我...那天一時興起，去那醫院的周遭繞了一下，本來是想看看那醫院的醫生名單，不過就這麼剛好看見你在那裡...就先把這件事給放著了。事情就是這樣子～」

聽到這裡，福特也想起他和霸王之間那三個月前的開端，也是從同一間醫院開始，他看著天火有些出神，內芯突然萌生了奇異的想法，但他很快就打消了這個念頭，覺得是自己想太多了。

「這樣啊，別跟我說...你想要約那個神秘人物出來跟你見面？」

「說不定喔，他是個會讓人很想再進一步了解的TF...不過，短時間內我不會真的這麼做的...大概～」天火喝完他的能量茶，看了看時間說：「我該走了，要是警車發現我偷偷過來找你還抬槓這麼久...大概會炒我魷魚吧～之後的進度就加油吧，我等你的好消息。」

「嗯......」送走了天火之後，福特一面收拾著茶具、CPU卻還在盤旋著剛剛的想法，「哈哈...怎麼可能，一定是我想太多了，怎麼可能有這麼巧的事。」

戰車搖搖頭，覺得自己身為小說家的腦補力實在是氾濫的不可控制了，他將東西都收拾好、坐回了自己的工作台前，打算繼續趕他的進度。

 

『就像我跟你說，環鋸他一向只對大型機感興趣。』

 

Day 9

『霸王，能跟你說件事嗎？』

看著通訊器少見的在自己還沒傳訊息之前就先彈出新消息提醒，霸王好奇的讀了遍訊息，快速鍵入了回覆。

『真難得你主動聯繫我，怎麼了嗎？』

『你還記得那天...我主動跟你要求的第一次嗎？』  
『我有一件事其實一直瞞著你』  
『那天...我見到黑影了』

 

霸王盯著對話框，這條訊息讓他不知道該說是意外、還是什麼別的情緒，他並沒有急著輸入任何訊息，而是把通訊器慢慢放在了桌上，等待著福特的下一條訊息。

 

『那是個意外，黑影在街上就這麼抓住我，然後...他試圖告訴我一些事』  
『像是你是個腦外科醫生，你很危險，很可能會運用你的技術對我的想法和行為造成一些影響』  
『簡單的說，他想叫我離開你』  
『當然，我並沒有照他說的做』  
『說真的，你是腦外科醫生這種事我更早之前就知道了，我也不覺得有發生過被你洗腦這種事，所以我當下就拒絕了他』  
『黑影後來只說了他會離開賽博坦，但沒跟我說要去哪裡』

『霸王？』  
『霸王？你還在線嗎？』  
『霸王你都讀完了吧？我這邊訊息都顯示為已讀了』  
『霸王？』  
『拜託別這樣不說話』  
『霸王...我知道我不該瞞著你這麼重要的事，但...我就是不想再提起那個傢伙，到現在我都還是無法原諒他，我相信你也是的吧』  
『霸王，說點什麼吧？』  
『霸王你在生氣嗎？為什麼都不願意回覆我？』

 

『我沒有在生你的氣，福特』  
『我只是...很意外』  
『還記得吧？當晚你問我，有沒有對你的腦模塊動過手腳對吧？』  
『你既然都知道了我的答案，也證明了黑影說的的確是事實，為何你還願意留下？為何甚至還接受我對你的提議？為何就這樣把機體交給我？』

 

『我不知道，霸王』  
『也許是我在賭氣』  
『也許我覺得對黑影最大的報復，就是讓他知道，我跟你在一起也可以過得比他幸福』

 

『事實證明，我跟你在一起的確是比跟他在一起幸福多了，福特』

 

Day 10

『霸王，今天是恐怖電影之夜，你打算看嗎？』

 

『沒有你在，我不想看』

 

這一天是每週某個電影台固定播出恐怖電影的日子，第一次是霸王拉著福特一起看，福特猜想霸王是想要看他被嚇的表情，但從頭到尾，福特都在對那部剛好是B級片等級的恐怖電影評頭論足，不但連鏡頭都沒閃一下，甚至還吐槽了整整兩塞時。

「我沒有想到你對恐怖電影免疫，福特。」

「你知道我們出版社有恐怖小說部門吧？這類題材我其實看得夠多了，所以根本不覺得可怕。」

 

福特一面盯著自己工作台上又進入卡點的稿子發愣，一面CPU裡開始回想起他們第一次靠在一起看恐怖電影的場景：裝甲車雖然對各種拆得亂七八糟...不是那方面的拆，總之霸王對能量液到處撒的畫面雖然一點反應也沒有，但他明顯會被螢幕上突然出現的畫面或聲響嚇到，而每次嚇到，霸王都會把面甲埋在福特的履帶上、久久不離開，好幾次福特都被埋到不耐煩的頂起肩甲、把霸王死賴在自己身上的頭盔頂開，讓他好好坐正繼續看電影。

 

『說真的，霸王，你其實很怕，對吧？』

 

『我才不怕』

 

『你明明就怕，不然為什麼每次都埋在我的身上不離開？』

 

『我那是在聞你身上的味道』  
『你都不知道你在看恐怖電影時，只要看到驚嚇畫面，你的機體就會極速的升溫，然後你的履帶就會散發一種味道，我在想那應該是潤滑油被急速加溫後揮發出來的味道』  
『那味道蠻迷人的』

 

福特看著最後幾條訊息，翻了翻因為盯著工作螢幕過久而發痠的鏡頭，最後鍵入了幾個字：

 

『我以後不跟你一起看恐怖電影了』

 

Day 11

『霸王』  
『你還醒著嗎？』

 

霸王撐起自己習慣性就癱在沙發上的機體，拿起了放在一旁的通訊器，上頭顯示著最新消息進來的時間是深夜時段。

 

『我還醒著，怎麼這麼晚了還沒休息？』

 

『你不也一樣？』

 

『明天我排休，所以今天可以晚一點。怎麼了？深夜寂寞了想聊聊天？』

 

『我最近稿子寫得有點不順』  
『嚴格說來，是對最後的情節安排不知道該怎麼取捨』  
『能幫幫我嗎？我想聽聽你的意見』

 

『這樣好嗎？』  
『那一直是你的故事，你的劇情，這樣突然問我的意見，我可不保證我能做出對你有用的建議』

 

『不，沒關係的，我只是需要一個旁觀者角度給我點方向，再說...因為這個部分可能會跟你有點相關，我就更需要你的意見了』

 

『是...你那篇在戰火之中的虐戀文嗎？』

 

『是的』  
『差不多該做個收尾了』  
『霸王，我現在只是預設立場，你就憑你的直覺回答我就好』  
『假如我的腦模塊中有你最想要的資料...或是東西，不管那是什麼，總之是你最想得到的東西』  
『如果是你，你會不計一切代價的用探針從我的腦模塊中拿走它嗎？』

 

『福特，我應該很早就跟你說過，我一直很遵守我的職業道德的』

 

『暫時先撇開那個不談。都花了三年無所不用其極的折磨對方，難道還可能在意什麼職業道德嗎？』

 

『好吧，我大概懂你的意思了』  
『我的答案是...會，如果到最後真的死都不肯說出機密，那這就大概是唯一的方法了』

 

『如果這麼做的代價...是對方的死亡呢？』

 

『嘿...福特，只是用探針抽取一部分數據，並不會致人於死地的。我都在你身上做過類似的事，你還不都活得好好的？』

 

『我設計了一個環節，他在將機密保存在自己的腦模塊時，加上了一個密碼鎖，密碼鎖可以強行破解，但密碼鎖破解的同時會釋放出足以破壞他整個腦模塊的能量』

 

『好吧，算你狠。不過福特，我知道你這篇再怎麼虐戀，終究還是愛情小說，我想你不可能就安排一個為了奪取戰爭機密、這麼個廉價的理由就讓對方死了的情節吧？』

 

霸王認真的盯著通訊器，對方在接下來的五分鐘內沒再輸入新的訊息，他猜想福特大概是在做筆記。

 

『好，所以終究為了讓他活下來，敵人沒有動手。接下來就是友軍終於攻進了要塞，成功將他解救出來，他們也各自都離開了那個地方』  
『在這之後呢？霸王？他們兩個之間接下來該怎麼辦？』

 

 

『我以為你早就想好了結局，福特』

 

『我原本是早就想好了，但我很猶豫要不要這樣寫』

 

 

『說說你原本預設的結局？』

 

 

『因為戰火持續延燒，他們也就避著不再見面，當那三年內完全沒有發生過任何事。』

 

 

『看來你是對這麼...平淡的結局不滿意了，是嗎？』

 

 

『的確是蠻平淡的，連我自己都覺得這種結局路線雖然最為合理，但不適合套在愛情小說裡』

 

 

『但他們能怎麼辦？本來就是陣營不同的敵人，難道要其中一個向敵方投誠，然後在一起嗎？這是一種方法啦，但明顯就是在硬坳』

 

『放芯，我之前看過更扯的，為了拒絕一直糾纏不清的男二，直接靠口頭的我相信你之術，就讓男二莫名的灰飛煙滅…啊我說的這篇是個恐怖小說，設定什麼的都不是可以用常理解釋的，但是結局真的扯到讓我很有印象』

 

『所以，你有更好的點子嗎？回歸到原點來說，這是個愛情小說，所以就算過程再怎麼不正常，兩個都還是所謂的...愛著對方吧？現在的狀況你是無論如何也想弄出一個要讓他們合理在一起的結局嗎？』

 

通訊器的對話框又突然間陷入了沉寂，霸王不知道自己是不是說錯了什麼，但這次福特過了很長一段時間都沒有再輸入訊息，裝甲車下意識的擦了擦自己的鏡頭，他不太確定自己還能撐到什麼時候，也許今晚他又會無意識地睡在沙發上了。

 

『霸王』  
『這已經不是預設立場了』  
『如果我決定離開你，你會忘了你的職業道德，用探針改變我的想法嗎？』  
『你要做的事其實很簡單，就是消除我打算離開的念頭，那樣我就會像什麼事都沒有發生的繼續留下來』  
『你會這麼做嗎？』  
『即使你知道那可能違背我的意願，或是那是你自己所製造的虛假，你會為了阻止我離開而這麼做嗎？』

 

『喂喂…福特，你在說什麼啊』

裝甲車瞬間覺得自己清醒了不少，他有些焦急的鍵入訊息，試圖弄清現在不在他面前的戰車到底是認真的還是只是在代入情節。

 

『回答我，會？還是不會？』

 

『福特，黑影離開我的時候，我都不曾動過這種念頭了，我想我是不會這麼做的』

 

『霸王，你還記得，你在最剛開始給我的提議嗎？』  
『你說你可以消去我所有不愉快的記憶，讓我就像從來沒發生過這些事情一樣』  
『這是你曾經主動跟我提的，為什麼現在給我的答案卻是否定的？』

 

這一回換霸王很長時間都無法集中精神把手指按在通訊器的輸入紐上，他思考了很久，試圖找到一個能說服自己、也能說服福特的理由，但他思考了很久，發現自己終究還是無法為自己的「做不到」想到一個合理的解釋。

 

『福特』  
『因為，我想...我還是無法強迫你，也不想看到你是因為我強加在你身上的效果才會留下』  
『這無關職業道德了，這是我個人就是這麼想的』  
『你要知道一點，福特，抽去你的記憶或許是讓你能夠無知覺的繼續和我生活下去，但是我還保有著這份記憶，你覺得，做了這種事的我，之後還有辦法再像以前一樣維持平常芯的跟你在一起嗎？』

 

『福特？』

 

『抱歉』  
『我想我...真的入戲太深了』  
『霸王，對不起，問了你這麼多奇怪的問題』  
『對不起，這是我第一次這樣』

 

『福特，你該好好休息了』  
『已經很晚了，你這樣是在虐待你自己』

 

『我知道』  
『剩下的我明天會再好好思考的』  
『我先下線了，晚安』

 

福特最終關閉了他的通訊器，沈重的嘆了一口氣，一部分的他慶幸自己是在獨立的隔間裡，他可不想讓任何人、尤其是霸王，看到他正面對著自己的工作台和手上的通訊器，莫名的流著清洗液的模樣。


	27. Reunion

「霸王。」

「...福特？」

那一夜過後，福特雖然立刻在隔天就另外回傳了訊息給霸王，內容卻是說自己要暫時全芯放在工作上，他們之間的訊息傳話也就畫上休止符。這一天剛好是福特離開的第30天，霸王內芯並不太期待限定的30天一到，福特就會自動出現，但當他還坐在診療室裡整理著病歷的時後，大型戰車突然就這麼毫無預警的出現在診間門口，也確實讓他嚇了一跳。

「你…的工作完成了？」

「暫時完成了，不然總編輯怎麼可能讓我從那個監獄出來？」

「你就把編輯部稱作監獄了啊？到底是有多…」霸王話才講到一半、突然停了下來，手才剛觸碰到福特的臂甲就讓他覺得不太對勁，他快速拉過福特的臂甲，一句話也不說的就按進了他裝甲縫隙內的線路叢中，力道大得讓福特吃痛得悶哼出來。

「嗚嗯…！霸王你幹什麼…！」

「能量泵壓力過低…」裝甲車只簡短的回了一句，就立刻伸手將戰車整個抱起，帶到了自己的診療檯上。「你有多久沒有正常補充能量了？液壓低成這樣…你剛剛到底是怎麼走過來的？」

霸王的聲音雖然聽上去沒有什麼起伏，但福特聽得出來他藏在芯片裡的怒氣，他沒有反駁什麼，只是安靜的看著霸王從櫃子裡拿出一袋緊急輸液，俐落的接在了自己位於胸甲內部的主管線接口上，緊急替自己補充過低的能量。

「再不出一塞時，你可能就會因為能量過低而停機，」在確認做好了緊急處理之後，裝甲車才讓自己的情緒慢慢展露在面甲上，他皺眉瞪著福特、壓抑住自己想對他大吼的衝動，盡可能芯平氣和的問：「你在搞什麼？為什麼要這樣逞強？就算工作再趕好了…沒有充分補充能量或充電，你以為這樣的工作會有成效嗎？」

福特半關著鏡頭，對霸王的質問沒有做出回應，不用對方提點，戰車也知道自己一定看起來很憔悴。最後的這7天他幾乎是不眠不休的趕工、終於在警車壓定的期限前一天交稿，編輯部不少同事都看出他的體力已經瀕臨耗盡，但福特還是堅持自己隻身來到醫院。一路上他得放慢自己的腳步、行進的動作也不敢太大，以免自己快低於閾值的能量無法傳送到機體各處；好不容易撐著見到霸王的瞬間，福特有一種飄然的感覺，但他知道那並不是雀躍，而是他的機體終於到達極限，他得用力抓緊著艙門才不至於就這樣直挺挺倒在地上。

「福特，看著我。」福特的沉默終究還是讓霸王惱怒了，他不顧戰車的機體狀況、粗暴的就捏起福特的面甲硬是朝自己的方向轉過來，「我討厭不配合的病人，管你有什麼理由，你都不能這樣不顧自己的機體狀況，這點簡單的道理你不會不懂吧？」

「我當然懂…」因為只想著快點見到你…當然福特並沒有把自己的芯裡話說出來，他知道就算照實說了也不會讓霸王消氣。

「知道的話為什麼還這麼做？要不是你現在是這種需要緊急輸液的狀態，我早就狠狠修理你了…我是說認真的。」霸王捏著福特的下巴用力晃了一下，看著以往只要稍微被碎念、被弄痛就會暴躁還擊的戰車此時卻只是一句話也不說、默默的承受自己的責罵，霸王漸漸的也安靜下來，最終仍是鬆開手、沉默的從櫃子裡拿出另一袋輸液幫福特接上。

「抱歉...」福特低聲地開口，這果然稍微轉移了霸王的注意力，讓裝甲車重新正眼看著自己。

「別跟我道歉，機體受罪的又不是我。」霸王不易察覺的嘆了一口氣，還是忍不住伸手摸了摸福特的頭盔，在確認對方的機體溫度至少不像剛才因為過度運轉而導致機體異常高溫的時候，表情才變得稍微柔和些，他慢慢低下頭、在福特的頭盔邊緣輕輕的點吻了下，有些低聲地抱怨：「...歡迎回來，但...下次別再用這種樣子出現了。」

 

 

「你平常對病人都這麼兇嘛？」接連輸了兩袋應急用能量後，福特這才覺得機體終於能夠按照他的意識活動，他稍微偏了偏頭，在不動到胸前兩根管線的情況下慢慢撐起機體，看著霸王又在他很少會用到的醫療箱裡翻找著什麼。

「我對不聽話的病人才不會囉唆這麼多。」霸王從醫療箱裡終於撈出了他要的東西，福特從背對著他的動作和撕開包裝的聲音，他猜想對方大概是在調配什麼，等到裝甲車終於回到診療檯邊，果不其然的將一杯淡色的能量遞給他。

「喝完，雖然給了你兩袋輸液，能量水平應該可以恢復正常，不過你還是需要攝取點高能能量。」

「……這什麼東西，味道有夠...」福特抿了一口霸王交給他的淡能量，馬上皺了皺眉、一臉喝到什麼低等能量的表情轉開頭。

「當然，這畢竟還是藥用能量，怎麼可能好喝到哪裡去？不過...你還是得把它喝完。」霸王伸手戳了戳福特的頭盔，一臉「你活該」的表情、不容他拒絕的還是緊盯著戰車直到他將那杯略帶苦味和濃厚藥味的能量喝完，才滿意的伸手接過福特手上的空杯放在一旁、坐在戰車的身邊。

「我沒想過藥用的能量味道會這麼...可怕。」

「其實要給你補充能量，還有其他很多種方法，」霸王意有所指的說，一面伸手稍微摟過戰車、摸了摸他背後那對履帶久違的觸感，「不過...你知道，環鋸勒令我在還沒想清楚我們接下來的關係之前，都不準碰你...所以接下來的日子，你可能得多忍著點了。」

「後面那句話應該是我要說的才對吧？」

霸王稍微露出點微笑，這是他今天第一次聽到福特在正常狀況下會說出的吐槽，他收緊了環著戰車背甲的手臂，將福特摟得更緊了些。

「雖然已經說過了，但還是想再跟你說，歡迎回來。」

 

 

這種小確幸的時光並沒有維持太久，特別是當另一半突然毫無預警的歸來、卻早忘了對方的習性，當福特跟霸王終於捱到下班後、一起回到他們的套房，在那開門的瞬間，霸王終於像是想起了什麼、小聲地咕噥了一句「糟了」，他完全來不及阻止身旁的戰車毫無芯理準備的就踏進去、然後愣在了門口，從福特的履帶那些微顫抖的模樣，在後頭的霸王已經能完全感受到福特的能量液壓正在高速的飆升。

「…霸王！！！我不過就離開了一個月！！家裡就已經被你搞得亂七八糟了！！你知道這要花我多少時間整理嗎！！？」


	28. The Gift

「哪，拿去。」

霸王伸手接過環鋸遞給他的一份數據版，他原本以為是病歷，直到看到那花俏又充滿粉紅氛圍的面板配置以後才發現那是一份廣告DM。

「…這什麼？」

「你不是之前一直在苦惱情人節要送福特什麼禮物嘛？這是今天早上醫院收到的廣告單，看一下覺得挺適合你們的，就把它留下來了。」

霸王低頭滑開了數據版，裡頭正在廣告的商品是情人節期間限定的情侶商品：一對對不同色調的粉色情侶熊布偶。

「喂…環鋸…」  
「幹嘛？不覺得挺適合你們的嘛？反正你們最近剛好在禁慾期，學習一下藍星國中生談戀愛的方式也好啊～」環鋸笑得有些惡意，他看著霸王慢慢抬起頭，原本以為他準備開始抱怨自己在他苦惱的時後還來開這種玩笑，但當霸王指著DM上的一對白色和藍色的情侶熊時，他才發現自己又鑄造了一個不得了的錯誤。

「你覺得這款顏色怎麼樣？」

「…真是夠了！」環鋸覺得自己的鏡頭又被嚴重閃到，他有些CPU疼的摀著鏡頭，看著霸王開始滑起頁面打算下訂單的時後，他幾乎是用力轉身想要離開那一圈跟DM一樣充滿粉紅色氛圍的氣場。

「…喂，還記得我跟你說的吧？」在準備關上那道不斷散發有毒光波的艙門前，環鋸還是停了下來，回頭緊盯著霸王，「3個月。在這3個月釐清你們的關係之前，不準有拆卸活動。」

 

 

當晚，福特以為霸王說要給自己驚喜大概是什麼新的情趣道具，最後意外的看著霸王交給自己那隻藍色的熊玩偶，一時間的反差讓他有些說不出話來。

「…我以為你不會搞這種浪漫。」

「浪漫？不過就是個情侶禮物而已。」霸王拿著手上另一隻白色的玩偶，坐在福特旁邊，和戰車放在腿甲上的藍色玩偶靠在一起，伸手摸了摸一旁福特的音頻，笑了笑說：「再稍微改造一下，就可以很像你了。」

福特的面甲有些升溫，不知道是因為霸王的手正挑逗般的摸著自己的音頻，還是因為意外收到的禮物…想到禮物，福特也想起自己也準備了一份驚喜要給霸王。

「對了，這個…」福特拿出一直放在一旁的招待券，上頭的目的地寫著某個跟賽博坦有些距離的邊境度假星球，「這是編輯部給我的，本來只有一張，但…責任編輯覺得上次把我這樣突然拉走很過意不去，所以……你…有興趣嘛？」


	29. 旅遊篇 (Part.1)

「這是什麼？」

福特坐在靠窗的座位上，接下霸王交給他的一片數據版，奇怪的問著。

「環鋸說要我們在這三個月內遵守的注意事項，說是可以輔助我們在三個月內學會克制和矯正一些下意識行為。」  
「比如說我的...嗯...『別整天開著內部通訊，一有空就傳沒啥意義的訊息給福特』。嘛這一點很簡單啊，反正現在會一直跟你在一起，我根本用不著隨時開著通訊頻道。」霸王笑笑，無視一旁福特一臉「你這是作弊」的表情，在那一格項目中點了下，將那一條標示為已完成項目。

雖然戰車也有點想吐槽環鋸的這行為簡直像對幼生體過度管束的教師一樣，但轉念一想，環鋸本來就曾經是霸王的老師、更是他曾經的調教者，會保有這種習慣根本不奇怪，再加上對方也根本沒有任何強制他們實行的行為...福特默默聳了聳肩，打開了霸王剛剛交給自己的數據版。

「...不要一直盯著霸王的前擋板...什、什麼啊？？拜託我才沒有一直盯著你的前擋板看呢！」

只不過是隨意挑了一條項目來看，上頭的內容卻讓福特忍不住大聲叫了出來，引得附近的乘客紛紛轉頭用奇怪的眼神望向兩個本來就顯得相當醒目的大型機。

「喂，太大聲了喔。」霸王轉頭提點了福特他們現在可是在公共飛船上，一面伸手按住了福特的數據版，「反正現在是在度假，估計我們也不會有太多時間想些有的沒的吧。總之，我們只是暫時被限制拆卸行為，其餘部分還是跟普通情侶沒什麼兩樣啊。」

「普通情侶啊…」福特用一種不可思議的語氣復頌了一遍，轉頭思考了一下才繼續說：「雖然我是寫戀愛小說的，不過我個人在這方面的經驗...可以說是0，所以我對普通情侶之間到底會有什麼互動，就一點都不瞭解了。」

「在我之前沒有完全任何交往對象？」

「你也知道我一向不太喜歡外出，生活圈也就工作途中會經過的那幾個點...」

「雖然說不意外你之前根本沒有什麼戀愛經驗，但我真正意外的是這樣的你，居然有辦法勝任戀愛小說家。果然就像你說的，小說是只要寫得像一回事就夠了嗎？」霸王笑了笑，提到了福特的工作，他好奇的就著這個話題繼續問下去：「對了，你之前閉關趕完的那部作品，你最後到底寫了什麼樣的結局？」

「這個嗎？」福特知道霸王是故意問起的，他可沒忘記在趕稿修羅場前一晚他近乎神經質的問著像是質疑戀人到底對自己忠不忠誠的話，雖然他會這麼做也是因為霸王之前對他的確有各種隱瞞、或是私自侵入他腦模塊的行為，但在那個當下問起...怎麼看也是因為福特因為自己寫作時無法做最後抉擇的困擾而陷入了歇斯底里。

「等到正式出版了，你不就可以知道了？」福特並沒有回答霸王的問題，反而像是賣關子的說：「劇透讀者可是無法被原諒的行為。」

 

 

靠著和霸王有一搭沒一搭的閒聊、討論這幾日假期的行程，長途飛行的幾個賽時就這麼過去了。下了飛行器以後是個跟賽博坦完全截然不同的世界，各種在賽博坦上很少見的異星種族，不論是長滿毛的、或是全身滑溜溜、甚至是看上去就是一坨透明膠體的種族，都在大街上悠然自得的用他們特有的方式來往，如果福特沒有看錯，他甚至看到了幾個藍星人就從他的旁邊經過，還小心翼翼地繞過大型戰車的身旁、以避免自己下一秒就可能被踩爆。

「突然有點理解為什麼總部會把員工旅遊的定點設在這裡了，」福特像是在用自己的鏡頭紀錄著周遭經過的任何事物一般，認真的看著周遭，「這地方是個很容易激發靈感的地方，也許...接下來的工作可能要偏向奇幻類了...」

「都出來了你還想什麼工作，你看我可是一本期刊或是任何論文草稿都沒帶上。倒是你還有閒情逸致看別人，長途飛行下來我都餓了。」霸王將一直把注意力放在身旁經過的異星物種的戰車給拉了回來，拉著他開始往一旁的街道上走。「好了接下來，要先去哪間呢...？」

 

將近一塞時後，兩個大型機已經坐在了一間離宇宙港口不遠的大型餐廳，桌上已經上滿了各式各樣的能量，福特有些黑線的看著幾乎快要沒空位放自己臂甲的桌面，無言的看著坐在對面正按照上菜順序開始掃蕩起來的裝甲車。

「你是真的很餓...還是只是單純是個吃貨？」

「一半一半吧？」霸王將手上的能量塊浸泡在旁邊一盤調的相當濃的能量糊裡，一面像是觀察著當兩種能量觸碰在一起時固體能量塊表面所產生的化學變化，仔細盯了一陣子然後一口吃下。「這個口感超特別的，你不試試看嗎？」

看霸王對自己的吐槽毫無反應，福特只是無言的接下霸王遞給他的那盤含特殊沾醬的能量塊，視線的餘光無意間瞥到隔壁桌的TF似乎是用驚訝的眼神看著自己這桌，費了好大勁才勉強將自己的視線移回來，仿照著霸王剛剛沾能量醬料的方式將能量塊丟進容器中，然後看著對方又開始吃起一杯像是甜品、半固態半液態的能量糊。

「嗚啊…！」才剛吃下沾染醬料的能量塊，大型戰車的面甲瞬間像是受到什麼激烈刺激的皺起眉，他一手捂著嘴、避免自己吐出剛吃下的能量塊，短時間內幾乎無法說出完整的字句。

「是不是很特別的口感～？」看著戰車還捂著嘴、背上那對履帶還在不斷發抖著，像是早預料到福特會有這種反應，霸王不慌不忙的將手上那杯甜品遞給他，惡作劇得逞般的看著他。

「渣的...！你是不是故意...！」好不容易捱過嘴巴裡那過度刺激的辣嗆，福特抬頭瞪了眼對面還在憋笑的裝甲車，這次他不敢再接下對方手裡的能量，轉而隨便拿起另個看上去比較普通的能量塊吃下，舒緩自己被辣到有點發麻的神經線路。

「好啦，不逗你了。這個是甜的，來，啊～」見福特沒有接下手上那杯甜品，霸王不死芯的拿小湯匙舀了一小匙那一直處在半融化狀態的能量，伸手送到福特嘴邊，一面用種哄幼生體的語氣要福特張嘴。

「喂你...一定要這樣嗎？」戰車黑線的看著霸王根本還在繼續捉弄自己，有點無奈的輕嘆了一口氣，但還是乖乖張嘴含住霸王遞過來的湯匙，在那一瞬間，福特的視線不禁又瞄到隔壁桌的TF似乎正一直往這邊看，害他的面甲不知道為何又突然燥熱起來，他趕忙在吃下能量後將頭扭開，讓霸王收回湯匙，一面裝作沒事一般的看著跟隔壁桌反方向的玻璃窗外。

「怎麼～？這樣也會臉紅？我們什麼事沒在公共場合做過的？這種戀人間單純的互動...反而害羞了～？」

「…只不過是覺得這裡比較擠而已，才沒什麼...」

霸王托著下巴、 看著福特明顯是被自己餵食後才有這種反應，卻還嘴硬的不肯承認，玩味的用湯匙攪拌著能量冰，一面還在繼續觀察著對方。

「你不吃嗎？雖然我的能量槽容量是蠻大的...但我可不保證我能吃得完這些喔。」

「誰叫你一次點了這麼多...」福特好不容易才將視線轉回到桌上，對一盤藍色的能量塊產生了點興趣，跟一般他們常見的粉色或紫色不同，是一種晶瑩的淺藍色，他捏起了一塊那藍色的能量，比起好奇他的味道，他覺得這能量特殊的顏色更讓他賞心悅目。

「看介紹說，這是來自另一個星系的能量，跟我們一般的能量不同，他們的原能量礦就是藍色的。」霸王翻開他之前還在飛船上就一直在看的一片數據板，查閱資料般的說著，一面也捏起那藍色的能量、嘗試著它的味道。「嗯...味道跟他的顏色一樣，有一種涼涼的感覺。不過不知道這種清涼的味道到底是來自添加劑還是這能量原本的味道。」

看著霸王像是鑑賞美食般的對每一種能量都嘗試過後發表意見，福特像是發現了什麼霸王的新特性，認真的看著他。

「居然對吃的這麼講究...還煞有其事的一直卯起來研究，我現在真的很確定，你是個吃貨了。」

「我從來沒有否認過啊，」裝甲車開始轉攻起另一盤像是拼裝用高端切割技術再黏著過後、五顏六色的能量，聳了聳肩說，「你想，一般都是我在準備能量塊的，怎麼樣也會對調味料、料理方法這些事情感到好奇。比如像這種點心類...我就一直還蠻想嘗試著做做看的。」

「而且...口味還很像幼生體，你很愛吃甜的，對吧？」看著霸王還像是意猶未盡的看了看那杯很快被他吃完的能量甜點，福特只是淺淺的笑了笑，將一盤也是甜點類的能量推給霸王，很快歸納出這個結論。

「真不知道...你是怎麼維持身材的？」

「這個...其實挺簡單的啊。」霸王詭秘的笑了笑，他撐著頭、視線意有所指的盯著福特，而後者決定忽略這個嗅上去有種危險味道的陷阱題，裝作沒有聽到。

 

 

等到兩個大型機終於踏出餐廳，主恆星早已下降、外頭的天色已經是黑濛濛的一片了，經過討論過後，決定先前往離這裡也不會太遠的飯店辦好手續，再決定晚間的活動。

「雖然早知道招待卷是有包含住宿的，不過...沒想到招待的飯店還是這樣氣派的飯店。」

福特拿出旅遊卷、將上頭寫的地址和旅遊地圖仔細的比對了一下，確認地址無誤以後才將地圖收起。

「我其實不太意外，我們出版社好歹也算賺了不少錢，總編輯雖然是個控制狂，但為了工作成效，出手也都很大方...看看他都可以為了把作家逼出稿，出錢包下一些套房專門給作家們安芯寫作。」

「說真的，我倒還挺想認識認識你們總編輯的，聽上去...是個具相同興趣的傢伙啊～」

「你不會想的，我跟你保證。」

在進到飯店大門、一路上互相抬槓的途中，飯店門口的一個侍應生很快的就注意到這兩個大型機，用他那細長但形狀有些特異的腿大步邁了過來，福特注意到對方是個只具單眼、手還是一對大尖夾的特殊長相TF，當對方主動過來要來接待他們時，福特還下意識地想要後退。

「歡迎光臨，請問兩位...是一起的吧？」跟這間豪華的飯店形成一種反差感，面前的這個接待員不太像是專業訓練出身的，不但沒有講出那種對應飯店侍應生的接待術語、甚至連口吻都沒有一點要認真接待的意思。

「呃，是的。這是我們的招待卷。」福特想了想，決定還是收起自己的成見，將自己手上的那個招待卷交給那位侍應生；看著對方用他那藍色的大剪鉗、以看似危險的力度夾起他們的招待卷，戰車有點為那塊數據版捏了把冷凝液，它簡直像快要被對方的手給夾斷了，幸虧那TF手腳還算輕巧，那對鉗子雖然看起來很危險、但還算是靈活的只是輕夾著數據版、瞇著他那單隻光鏡仔細看了下招待卷，就將它還給了福特。

「啊…是的，我想起來了，今天預定的客人當中是有...一些特定要求的。」

特定要求？福特覺得自己CPU裏滿滿的問號。但他終究沒有說什麼的，只是跟著那位氛圍奇妙的侍應生到櫃台辦好了手續、並拿到了他們的房門鑰匙。

「房間內的各種物品都可以盡請使用，不過...麻煩請兩位愛惜的使用。另外因為兩位是大型機，如果覺得充電床體本身不夠堅固的話，請立刻跟我們聯絡，我們會視情況幫你們更換。房間內還備有另一份清單，需要更特殊點的物品的話我們這邊也會想辦法提供...如果還有任何消耗性物品需求的話也請直接聯絡我們就好。那麼，住兩位祝得愉快。」

福特像是鴨子聽雷般的聽著那一連串他有些摸不太清楚背後意義的使用前說明，期間他曾經困惑的望向後面的霸王、想要求助，但看到霸王的表情，他知道一起聽著這段話的他也是跟自己感到同樣的困惑，他茫然地揣著房門磁卡，順著飯店內的路線只是來到了對應他們房門鑰匙號碼的房間。等到他們終於踏進了房間、打開了室內照明的那一瞬間，福特只覺得鏡頭前的房間擺設有種奇妙的違和感，而霸王則是在一旁發出了奇怪的咕噥聲。

「我想我明白剛剛那一段使用說明的意思了。」霸王扶著自己的頭盔，他首次露出了有點不知所措又帶點黑線的表情。「這是一間情侶套房...」


	30. 旅遊篇 (Part.2)

「飯店說因為是旅遊旺季，已經沒有大型機專用的空房了...」福特掛上飯店的內線電話，無奈地宣告這個壞消息，「我們還是只能在這間住上一個禮拜。」

就連清洗設備都不是獨立隔間，一個大型按摩浴池就這麼設在離充電床不遠的位置，霸王的視線在那張超大雙人床和那專為大型機設計的雙人浴池間來回掃著，暗自讚嘆這過於專業的設計、同時也怨嘆要不是現在正是他們的非常時期，他絕對可以把他們推演許久的旅遊行程全部推掉，就在這房間泡到假期結束，想著自從福特回來以後，為了不要打破那三個月的禁令，他們還特地每晚分房睡，沒想到現在居然得在這充滿種種挑逗氣氛下的雙人房中度過，他不禁感嘆，這簡直就是普神降下的試煉。

「是嗎...那也沒辦法了，」裝甲車聳聳肩，裝出無所謂的樣子，一面將四散垂在充電床周邊的紅色蕾絲拉到底端、將它們全固定在一起。「除去這些特殊佈置，這其實也跟普通房間沒什麼兩樣吧？」

「如果不去注意那些東西的話...好吧，它的確是間普通的房間...」福特默默拿起他剛剛在一旁的櫃子上發現的小瓶子，放在手裡端詳，看著那個散發危險氣息的粉紅色，如果他沒猜錯的話，那個小瓶子裏頭應該是催情藥一類的東西。

「忘了這些東西吧。」霸王不知道什麼時候靠近福特身邊，伸手按著福特的手、將那個瓶子放了回去，「時候也不早了，我們明天也還有行程，還是...早點休息吧。」

 

將帶來的隨身行李放好、再做些簡單的打理，兩大型機沒多久就一起倒在那張雙人床上，福特才剛仰倒下、就被那鬆軟又有彈性的床墊觸感給吸引住，不愧是高級飯店的配備，那觸感和彈性是語言根本無法形容的舒適，如果可以在這種舒適又具氣氛的環境裡和霸王好好來上一次......戰車用力甩了甩頭，將CPU裡那總是不小芯就飄上來的骯髒念頭用力壓了回去，他側過機體、在已經熄了燈的昏暗環境下試圖找一個可以讓自己盯著的點，好讓自己能快點無聊到進入充電狀態。

「哪，福特。」霸王的聲音冷不防從背後傳來，讓本來還一直睜大著鏡頭根本沒有在充電的戰車嚇了一大跳。

「…怎麼了？」

「我們都這麼久沒有同床了，而你就打算只讓我一直盯著你的履帶看嘛？」

福特聽得出霸王話裡的意思，他慢慢翻過機體、轉向了霸王的方向，看著霸王也正朝著自己的方向側躺著，鏡頭仍散發著清醒的紅光。兩TF互相凝視著對方的鏡頭許久，最終仍是福特稍微移開了視線，打破了這讓他有點尷尬的沈默。

「...幹嘛，你想就這樣盯著我直到主恆星上升嗎？」

「不可以嗎～？」霸王沒有反駁，微笑著伸手貼上了福特的面甲，拇指順著對方面甲邊緣的稜線摩擦著，在短暫的撫弄過後，他還是忍不住湊了過去，將自己的唇用力壓上了對方的唇邊，有些霸道的含緊了面前TF的唇舌、將自己的舌尖侵入進去，細細的沿著自己成功闖進的口腔元件內來回刷弄著。

「嗯哼......」在霸王突然吻住自己的瞬間，福特只感覺自己不僅是火種、就連他的關得結實的下腹擋板內部都用力一緊，他的手抽搐的抬起，有那麼一瞬間他的CPU告訴他、他必須立刻推開霸王，否則事情可能會一發不可收拾...但最後他仍是忽略了那個來自理智的聲音，福特終究還是伸手摟住了霸王的頸部裝甲，在對方舌尖的挑逗和引導下、也慢慢將自己的舌尖探進了霸王的口腔內，讓彼此的唇舌綿密的糾纏著。

幸虧霸王也只打算點到為止，雙方交換電解液的過程持續了一陣子後，霸王還是鬆開了福特的舌尖、並稍微拉開了點距離，卻還是若即若離的讓雙方的唇輕輕地碰在一起，感受彼此的電解液沾在還貼在一起的金屬表面的觸感。這段過程中沒有任何人主動開口說話，僅有雙方漸漸加速換氣的喘息聲迴盪在房間中，兩TF的視線很快又交會在一起，在短暫的沈默、只是互相凝視著對方的鏡頭過後，霸王低聲地笑了一下，他伸手擦去福特唇邊還殘留的一點電解液，調侃的說：

「看你的表情，似乎是...還想要我繼續做下去？」

「…別了，再這樣下去...我怕你會忍不住衝動...」戰車低聲地反駁、一面移開視線，在黑暗中偷偷地按住了自己的下腹裝甲，為自己只是光接吻就忍不住漲疼的輸出管和濡濕的接口感到有些羞恥。

「放芯，這點克制力我還是有的～」幸好霸王沒再就這個話題繼續下去，他只是伸手攬過了福特、讓他的頭盔靠在自己的胸甲上，而自己的頭盔則親暱的貼在福特的頭盔前緣上，用力的蹭了幾下。「好了，充電吧～」

看著霸王先慢慢關閉了鏡頭，靠緊在裝甲車臂彎裏的福特先是默默抬起頭觀察了下面前那看樣子真的是打定主意要充電的睡顏，然後才再度把頭輕輕埋進對方的胸甲前，找了個舒適的姿勢、也慢慢了關閉自己的光學鏡頭............

 

咚＿＿！筐筐＿＿筐＿＿＿

 

緊鄰充電床的那面牆壁突然傳來了一陣不小的撞擊聲，霎時讓兩TF同時一起睜開了鏡頭，面面相覷後抬頭望向了他們正上方那面像是什麼被大型機從對面連續撞擊著而不斷發出悶聲的牆壁。

『啊啊…！』  
『喔啊…...』

不僅僅是牆壁被連續撞擊到發出悶響、輕微晃動，不知是否是為了惡趣味而設計，套房之間的隔牆雖然看起來扎實，卻能清楚聽見隔壁傳來的聲響，兩個大型TF可以確定隔壁房間是兩個同樣和他們差不多體型的大型機體、而且正貼緊在他們上方的那道牆上，從那充滿力道的濡濕撞擊聲，和隔壁房雖然刻意壓低音量、卻還是清楚傳遞過來的厚重喘息聲，霸王跟福特的CPU當下都只能想到同一件事...

『啊…等等！啊…...！』

一開始那貼在牆壁上的喊叫聲中還帶點反抗、帶點壓抑，但隨著背景中那越來越激烈的撞擊聲和像是什麼野獸在低吼的喘息聲，那抗議的聲響又慢慢轉變了沈醉在其中的呻吟、混雜著歡愉的讚嘆，毫不保留的大聲叫著。

「…………」  
「…………」

戰車用力吞了口電解液，他能感覺到好不容易才沈下去的充能反應被隔壁的淫聲浪語給弄得再度興奮起來、機體也在不知不覺中漸漸變得燥熱，他想抬頭對霸王說點什麼，但這念頭才剛剛浮上來，原本還摟著他的裝甲車突然一下子鬆開手、神經質的跟他拉開了一段距離。

「我想，我們還是...分開點睡好了。」

福特都還沒來得及反應過來，一旁的霸王已經一個側翻就背過身去，刻意和自己保持了一小段距離。被放開後的戰車只是愣愣地望著霸王的背影，芯片內一下子充滿了失落感，他慢慢的轉回到一開始他面朝房門口的方向，視線望向他十幾分鐘前下意識盯著的那個定點，繼續盯著，不一樣的是這次的環境不再是寧靜，隔壁房那令他不斷起充能反應的聲音還在持續，而且有越來越忘我、越來越惱人的傾向，福特最後憤恨地關上他的音頻接收器，決定強制切斷自己和外界的一切，直到自己的內置時鐘叫醒自己之前都不再上線。

 

第一夜說真的福特並沒有睡很好，雖然為了避免受到隔壁的「活動」騷擾而關閉了自己的音頻接收器，但福特還是花上了一小段時間才有辦法真正下線，在內置鬧鐘響起的時候，他都覺得自己還沒充電足夠，CPU都還昏昏沈沈的，他按了按自己的鏡頭、想要撐起機體，一連串小動作似乎也驚醒了隔壁的霸王，戰車只聽到背後發出一陣模糊的聲音，然後就感覺到一隻厚重的臂甲在他的身上又圈緊了一些，福特這才發現身後的霸王不知道是昨天什麼時間點又貼了上來，一隻手橫跨過他背後的履帶、正摟在自己的腰上，福特雖然沒有回頭看清楚霸王現在的姿態，但根據他的臂甲擺在自己身上的位置推斷，霸王大概是把頭埋在了他的履帶之間。

「哪…霸王，你什麼時候...貼上來的？」

「嗯？」霸王才剛慢慢重啟上線，還有些不明所以的看了看面前還背對著自己的戰車，然後才低頭看了看自己正用種彆扭的姿勢側躺著、一手還伸長著抱住了面前戰車的腰部，他愣了幾納秒、才慢慢把手收回，裝作沒事的一般坐了起來。

「下意識動作吧？我已經記不得了...不過，下次充電前把履帶卸下來，可以吧？」

 

「啊…？」

當兩個大型機準備出門、正鎖著自己的房門的時候，正好跟隔壁也開門出來的那對TF對上了視線，福特只是不經意地瞟了一眼那對昨夜害他不知道該怎麼入睡的罪魁禍首，立刻發現那對TF是自己曾經見過的。

「你們...不是鐵堡治安局的...？」

「啊，是你們啊，發情情侶。」望著那個自己並不是完全陌生的鐵堡警官、還有身後那個會變形成巨龍的大型TF，首先開口的第一句話就讓福特覺得自己的天線一陣燥熱。

「哼...彼此彼此吧？你們昨晚也蠻精彩的啊。」不甘芯一早就被嗆、同時也不甘芯昨夜被弄的芯神不寧的，大型戰車立刻反唇相譏了回去，一旁一直不發一語的藍色重卡被講的立刻將面甲轉往反方向、明顯是在迴避福特的視線，他甚至伸手偷偷在底下拉扯著他的搭擋，示意他快點離開這尷尬的現場，「我都不知道...原來鐵堡的警官都跟他們的最新技術是這種關係...」

「...福特。」霸王一手撈過了戰車的頸部，順手摀住了他的嘴、阻止他繼續講下去，一面快速通過了平時一臉嚴肅、現在卻滿臉尷尬的警官，和那隻似乎還沒聽懂福特在嘲諷他們兩個的巨龍，那巨龍還正歪著頭，在吸嗅著兩個大型機經過時的空氣。

「普神啊…Magnus，他們身上的發情味道簡直比上次還要誇張......Magnus？嘿Magnus？你怎麼一臉像吃壞了什麼能量塊一樣？」

「嗚嗯...嗯...咳嗯霸王你幹什麼啦！簡直要把我勒死了...」

好不容易將福特用力拖進了電梯裡，霸王快速的關上電梯門，確認離開了那兩個警官的聽覺範圍，霸王這才鬆開了懷裏不斷掙扎的TF，然後默默自己鬆了一口氣，趁著電梯往下的過程中翻出了他的數據版，查看著他們預先排好的行程。

「不這麼做，普神才知道你會跟那傢伙對嗆多久，別忘了我們今天還有很多行程。」

 

儘管出來了外面，福特似乎卻還沒有忘記一早的際遇，他嘴裡咬著剛半路上買的特產，一面含著包裝想儘速讓那特殊包裝裡的能量冰融化，趁著在一個景點處稍作停留的時候、一面還在碎念著。

「啐...昨晚弄那麼大聲響，我還一直很好奇隔壁房到底是何方神聖，沒想到居然是我們賽博坦的人民保母啊…看不出來，那個一臉正經的警官，居然會叫出『不要停』、『再用力點』這種話，真的是不可貌相...」

「福特，你是怎麼了？」霸王靠在一旁，歪著頭看了眼還含著長條狀冰棒的戰車，忍不住插了話，「你最近嘴特別壞呢。」

「…………」福特嘟著嘴，似乎對這一點無可反駁、但又有些不甘芯，他慢慢拿開緊咬著的能量冰，悶悶的吐了一口氣，「誰知道呢...最近一下子發生太多事了，我不知道是怎麼回事，但就是覺得很煩躁...」

「福特...」  
「你...還在生我的氣嗎？」

戰車轉頭望向霸王、愣愣的注視著他的鏡頭，有點不明白他怎麼會將話題轉往這個方向。

「沒有啊…我...我怎麼...你為什麼會這麼想？」

「你不在的那一個月裡，我花了點時間整理下我們過去這幾個月來的事。」霸王換了個姿勢，讓自己的視線固定在遠方的景點上，一面盡可能回避福特的視線、好讓自己的邏輯線路運轉的順暢些，「不論是我對你的做法，還是在情感上對你不完整的付出......那些我隱瞞你的事實，還有我的興趣......正常人在經歷過這些事以後，應該都會想盡辦法遠離我，斷絕一切跟我的聯繫吧。老實說，那天...你離開的時候，我都曾經想過你可能永遠不會再出現在我的面前...」

說到一半，霸王漸漸沈默了下來，似乎在試圖整理自己的情緒，不過這過程只持續了幾納秒，霸王還是保持著他平穩的聲調，回過頭凝視著福特：  
「…為什麼還願意回來，福特？這件事，雖然我在那時候有問過你...不過，我現在只想聽你當面對我親口說出你的理由。為什麼願意回來？為什麼還願意跟我在一起？」

「…什、什麼理由，我...我就是...」突然被問到這個問題，福特一時之間也沒有任何芯理準備，他有些不知所措、下意識的又用力咬緊了手上的能量棒，不自覺的用力握緊著。

「……也許是因為，在我有生以來還沒有一個TF能佔去我生活那麼多吧...？」這一回換福特開始眺望起遠方的景觀，他想起了自己過去的生活，自己總是避開人群、獨自過活的生活，而導致這種局面的唯一原因，是福特怎麼樣也不想跟霸王提起的那個TF。

「霸王...你知道黑影是我唯一的兄弟，對吧？」  
「雖然是火種同源的兄弟，但是...黑影從來沒有給過我任何像是家人，或是那種關係親密的人的感覺...相反的，在我有記憶以來，黑影只不過是在利用我...利用我幫他完成他想做的事，或是拿我當作他的擋箭牌...等到我這個擋箭牌終於再也擋不住他桶的簍子，他就這麼消失在我的生命裡了。」

說到擋箭牌，福特不禁再一次想起他跟霸王相識的契機，那時候的黑影不僅為了自保，聽從霸王的威脅而對他做了那種不該做的事、甚至事後一次也沒有再來關芯過自己...想到這裡，福特又慢慢握緊了拳，有些憤恨的眉頭鎖緊著。

「記得你那次叫黑影做的事吧...很瘋狂、很不可理喻的，對吧？但是黑影他還是做了...為了保住他自己的火種，他還是做了...」  
「那時候我就想...就算是你叫他殺了我，他也會照做的，對吧？」  
「……那之後，除了在街上那次意外遇到他，我就再也沒見過黑影了，一樣的，再次消失在我的生命裡。」  
「然後...你就這麼闖進來了。」  
「我也不知道為什麼，可是自從跟你...跟你在一起之後，不只是多一個人隨時關芯我，我覺得...自己的生活也踏實很多...這是黑影明明該是身為我最親的人、從來沒有給過我的感覺，所以...」  
「不想要離開你...也不希望你離開，這是唯一我能想到最核心的理由了吧？」

兩TF沈默的望著他們為了逃避彼此的視線而注視的遠方，雙方在短時間內都沒有再說任何一句話，直到霸王首先挪動了機體更貼近戰車一些、慢慢握緊了福特的手，低聲地說：

「福特，那個時候...在黑影離開的時候，我曾經對他這麼說過。」  
「我說...我會代替他那種不稱職的兄弟...把你留在我身邊，代替他的位置。當時，我是抱著要讓他看到你被我搶走而絕望，然後...就像你說的，黑影根本就沒想要管你的死活，我對他撂下這些狠話之後，他就真的頭也不回的離開了。」  
「他走了以後，我反而不知道接下來該怎麼做了，以我的所作所為，只要你有芯舉發我，我大有可能會被判刑、被吊銷執照...人生也差不多就這麼毀了...不過，你後來並沒有選擇這個選項，反而是選擇了繼續跟我走這一步，我想，那時候我對黑影說的話，也是該徹底實踐到底了。只要你願意，福特，我想盡可能的給你你想要的一切。」

「你已經給我了，霸王。」福特慢慢收緊被握住的那隻手，一直緊繃著的面甲終於浮現今天從上線以來的第一個笑容。


	31. 旅遊篇 (Part.3)

這一日的行程進行到夜晚的尾聲時，他們在飯店的附近意外逛到了一間書店，出於好奇、福特提出要在這間不太起眼又沒什麼觀光客經過的書店內看一下，在書店的架子之間環繞了一陣子之後，福特總算找到一個他想要靜下來好好閱讀的數據版，於是他就這麼在那一架擺著言情小說的櫃子前專芯閱讀起手上的小說，直到他感覺到身旁另一個大型機突然靠近過來。

「喂，霸王...」

「嗯？」

「你要過就趕快過，不覺得這樣很擠嗎...？」

福特還在滑著手上的數據版，一面回頭望著後頭不知道什麼時候靠上來的裝甲車，低聲地問著。

「這裏的通道就是這麼窄，難道你想說...是我的機體太大了嗎？」

「我們的機體都很大，所以...」福特能明顯感覺到後方的大型機體已經不是為了通過他們所在的狹窄走道而擠著自己了，只是要通過的話需要把一條腿伸到自己的跨甲之間磨蹭嗎？

「...欸！霸王...」

「噓...書店內要保持安靜，知道的吧？」

聽見對方有些提高音量的抗議聲，裝甲車非但沒有住手，反而更加放肆的直接伸手蓋在了戰車腰際的縫隙內，充滿挑逗意味的輕撫著，一面惡質的低聲再次提醒福特要保持安靜。

「…霸王你在做什麼？」幾個比較敏感的部位被連續觸碰著，讓福特感到有些危險的回過頭。他放下自己才翻到一半的數據版，伸手想要制止那個正故意騷擾著自己的手，但伸過去的臂甲反而被霸王從後面被扼住，機體也被更進一步壓制在面前的數據板架上，形成一種更引人遐想的姿勢。

「喂喂...住手啦，你...到底想幹嘛？」

「不用我明說，你也知道吧？看看你面前的數據版，你也開始欲求不滿了，對吧？」越過戰車的履帶和頭盔，霸王看了看架子上還攤著福特剛剛看到一半的小說，正好就翻開到兩個主角正在拆卸的一頁。

「啊啊…那、那是...」福特的面甲有些升溫、伸手想把面前的數據版闔上，不過霸王並沒有給他動作的自由，一使力就將福特面向自己轉過來、並持續壓制著他的機體。

「別解釋了，想用這種方式來尋求慰藉是不是也太可憐了？」絲毫不管他們兩個都還待在書店內，霸王就這麼把手伸下去、隔著裝甲就用力按在福特能量管的位置，故意摩擦著。「裝甲都還沒打開，就可以感覺到你的高溫了，想必之前待在編輯部的時候你可沒什麼時間能夠自我滿足吧？」

福特原本只是想靠CPU內的幻想緩解一下累積已久的慾望，但機體持續被霸王這樣挑撥、再加上那點羞辱的話語，戰車覺得自己很快就要把持不住了，雖然他還緊抓著霸王在自己機體上四處游移的手、但明顯根本是力不從芯。

「……你是終於打算...無視環鋸的三個月禁令嗎？」最後一點理智讓福特還是低聲提醒著對方，這一句果然相當有效果，他能感覺到霸王的動作暫緩了下來，但那也不過是幾納秒不到的事；裝甲車像是要故意堵住福特的嘴般、用力的吻住了他，這一下福特也覺得自己最後的防線被瓦解了，他的CPU在這吻中很快的放空，任憑霸王伸手就慢慢摸開了他的裝甲暗扣，很快的就讓福特的底盤裝甲只剩一排暗卡還緊連著他的機體，鬆垮垮的讓對方能在不完全卸下擋板的情況下就能輕易觸碰到他的內部組件。

「你呢？又有辦法能忍到那個時候？」

霸王慢慢鬆開福特的唇邊，微笑的看著戰車底下才掀開一半就能看到各種濡濕痕跡的腹甲，調侃地問了一句。在確認對方終於放棄任何抵抗後，霸王更進一步將手埋進了福特的內部線路裡，感受著那有些久違的手感，一面在戰車忍不住仰起了頭部大口換氣時，湊上了他的頸部線路旁、有些用力的咬在了那已經快要恢復到完全沒有咬痕的線路上，然後滿意的感受著懷裏的機體因為自己製造的痛楚而抽搐了一下，同時也為了不要叫出太大的聲音、拼命忍耐而全身發燙。沈浸在福特被自己各種微小的動作給弄得渾身顫抖的快感中，對外界仍有一點點警覺的霸王突然注意到他將戰車緊壓上的那面數據板架上有幾塊數據版就在他的鏡頭前被硬生生的抽走，那空盪的距離正好讓他可以看到對面走道的狀況，那個瞬間，霸王還只是在芯裡怨嘆著那個不識相的傢伙好死不死就選在這個本來沒什麼人的地方停駐，但當他只是瞄了一眼那個空隙、想確認對面的傢伙是不是會逼得他們得轉換戰場時，那個莫名熟悉的頭盔高度、顏色和造型只讓霸王覺得自己原本沸騰的能量液像被倒入了一大桶的冷卻劑。

「………＿＿＿＿＿？？！！」  
「唔嗯......？！」

福特有些莫名的看著突然用力推開自己、一臉驚恐的向後撞在另一個數據板架上的霸王，力道大到差點就可以把後方一整架數據版都撞掉下來，霸王的表情簡直像是見到了什麼恐怖事情般、福特短時間內也想不出一個能夠確切描述的形容詞，因為下一納秒，裝甲車就伸手用力把他扯過來、一句話都不說的就抓緊著福特的手將他快速拉出那條通道，直奔出那間書店。

「等...等等！霸王！你...你要去哪裡？！」

福特覺得自己的肩甲快被霸王給整個扯掉了，他一手慌忙把自己還鬆在半空中的擋板關回去，一面自己加緊腳步跟上霸王、以免自己整條臂甲真的會被硬生生扯下來。一路上霸王都沒有解釋什麼，直到他扯著福特來到一條遠離主要幹道的小巷內，裝甲車才終於停了下來，他鬆開了手，轉而扶在一旁的牆壁上、還驚魂未定的用力吐息著。

「霸王，到底怎麼回事...？？」福特揉著自己一直被緊抓著的那隻臂甲，疑惑的看著霸王還沒完全平復下來的面甲，有些擔芯地問：「你剛剛到底怎麼了？」

「……沒什麼，...只是剛剛，我們對面的架子有人...把整排數據版抽走，對方還和我四目相交了......抱歉，我剛剛是有點被嚇到了...」霸王想了想，終究還是覺得別把剛剛那把自己嚇到快吐出火種的場景說出來，畢竟要是說出來，連他都會覺得自己瘋了。

「只是有人...有必要嚇成這樣嗎？看看你...簡直像是恐怖片裡見了鬼的樣子...」福特伸手輕撫了撫霸王還流著冷凝液的面甲，不知道是不是出於自己畢竟是背對霸王所看到的景象、所以根本無法感同身受霸王的驚恐，他只能靠上去輕拍著裝甲車的肩甲、試圖緩和他的情緒。

「抱歉，福特，我們剛剛明明氣氛正好＿＿＿＿」霸王話才說到一半，卻又像是注意到什麼的、視線突然緊盯著福特貼在自己機體上的臂甲上，他一手抓過福特的右手，翻到了側面、緊盯著一道就連福特都沒有注意到是什麼時候沾上的一條橘色塗裝漆痕跡。

「嗚！霸王......」

福特才剛想開口說霸王這樣有點弄痛他了，才剛想要稍微掙脫，霸王卻又立刻鬆開了他的臂甲，在他還是搞不清楚到底是發生什麼事的情況下，只見霸王又是寒著一張臉，用種飄渺的語氣說著：

「...我們回去。」

 

福特覺得霸王真的是有些異常，他們在回到飯店的途中，不管福特怎麼問、裝甲車就是不肯開口說任何一句話，直到兩大型機直奔房間，霸王在福特身後用力關上門後、就在福特的鏡頭前將門上所有可以加設的電子鎖全部鎖上，然後又走到房內可以看到外頭的大型落地窗前，用力把遮蔽扇窗關上，似乎像是在躲避什麼東西的樣子。福特站在一旁，雖然還是疑惑霸王的行徑，但因為知道霸王也不會明講理由，所以他也不再開口過問，只在一旁安靜地等著霸王終於像是把房間內所有對外的管道都檢查了一遍、確認所有通道都嚴實上鎖了以後，才終於像是鬆了一口氣般，頹然坐倒在床上。

「霸王，你還好嗎...？你到底是怎麼回事？」

「…說出來你可能會覺得我瘋了，福特...但...」霸王用力咽了口電解液，沈默了幾納秒後，決定還是把那個把自己嚇成這麼神經質的實際狀況說了出口：「...我有一種...環鋸就在這附近的感覺...」

「…環鋸？怎麼可能？這裏可是度假星球，跟賽博坦差了幾光年距離的星球欸。」看裝甲車突然就提起環鋸，福特不易察覺的皺了皺眉，立刻否定了這種可能性。「他怎麼可能出現在這？」

「是啊，應該...不可能，對吧？」像是要自我安慰一般，霸王也跟著搖了搖頭，否定自己這種可笑的懷疑，「...抱歉，可我不知道為什麼，從書店那時候開始，就有一種...一直被窺視的感覺。」

「…因為，剛剛想打破禁令的人是你啊，你肯定是芯虛了吧？」福特忍不住還是為此吐了槽，看著霸王因為芯理作用就被嚇得不輕的樣子，頓時就忍不住覺得芯裡有點不是滋味。

「不過...」戰車很快轉變了種想法，他慢慢向著霸王的方向靠近，在霸王還沒反應過來之前就伸手將他按壓在床上，自己也跟著爬上床、主動跨騎到裝甲車的身上，並用自己的跨甲壓制住霸王的機體，一面壓低了聲音說著：「都是你......害我也真的想打破禁令了...你說你，該怎麼負責...？」

霸王向上看著大型戰車就撐在自己的上方，跨甲還緊貼著自己的下腹部不斷磨蹭，那再明顯不過的邀請讓霸王也跟著就予以回應，他伸手摸向福特的底盤，在感受到那仍泛著高溫的組件後，他那原先像要被驚嚇到抽乾的能量槽瞬間又覺得熱騰了起來，在福特主動俯下身輕吻著自己的同時，裝甲車也不客氣的伸手就扯開了福特從剛剛為止就沒有真正鎖牢的下腹裝甲、扔到了一邊。

「這麼想要？可真不像是以前那個害羞靦腆的宅處機啊。」霸王摸了一把那不知道已經被潤滑液和冷卻液浸淫了多久的內部線路，故意將沾了滿手的濕痕在福特的鏡頭前輕搓著。

「我會變成這樣...又是哪個色機害的？」福特不甘示弱的低聲反嗆回去，不用霸王說、他也知道自己的下腹組件早就已經濕的不成樣子了，現在就算霸王想略過各種前戲、直接硬上都不成任何問題，問題只在對方的管子到底是不是也像他現在一樣興奮？福特咽了口電解液，伸手摸向霸王的跨甲，他可沒有把握自己還有耐性像以前那樣用嘴讓那根管子充能完畢，他現在只想要那根管子現在就用力插入自己正興奮到自主一開一合的接口內，填滿自己這一個多月來只能靠自己的工作填滿的空虛...

「滴鈴鈴鈴鈴…滴鈴鈴鈴鈴…」

兩個大型機同時望向一旁設置在床頭邊的飯店專線裝置，幾乎是同時鎮住了，他們怎麼也不會想到有什麼人竟然會在這種時候打內線電話給他們，尤其是福特，他還來不及叫霸王別去管那通電話，霸王已經按下了正響著第三聲鈴聲的通話按鈕，接起了那通莫名的內線電話。

「…喂，有事嗎？」

「不好意思，請問是9號房嗎？櫃台這邊接到有通署名Trepan的TF的來電，說有要事和你們通話，現在就由客服人員幫你們轉接過去。」飯店服務生的聲音制式化的說完，緊接著話機內傳來的是一陣斷訊的聲音，看來是在轉接之前、對方就切斷了通訊。聽著那斷訊後的長冗噪音，霸王伸手用力按下了切斷鍵，隨後像是要避開福特視線的一直看著通話裝置，思考了一陣子才起身慢慢將還趴在自己身上的戰車輕推開，拉開兩機之間彼此的距離。

「我得去確認一下。」霸王的面甲又回到在小巷內的鐵青，比起幾次慾望被無情打斷的空虛與憤怒感，更多的是想確認清楚他想的那個TF是不是真的一直窺視他們的衝動，他無視福特在一旁露出不甘願的神情，整理了下自己的裝甲就朝門口走去，留下還裝甲不整又一臉錯愕的戰車在床上，愣愣的看著被自己甩上後的艙門，不發一語。

 

「環鋸？你在的吧？別再玩躲貓貓了，你就在這附近對吧？」霸王開通了他在旅遊期間暫時屏蔽掉的私人通訊、急切地撥通了通訊，裝甲車才剛下樓來到飯店的大廳，就看到那個稍早前在書店內一閃而過的橘白色機體正安然的坐在一個沙發上，端著能量杯、一臉愜意的品嚐著能量。

「環鋸...你到底在做什麼？為什麼你會在這裡？...你到底想幹什麼？」

「幹什麼？要不是擔芯有兩個無法控制CPU過度充能、隨時都可能破功的笨蛋，你以為我願意賠上我今年份的休假嗎？」

這一點霸王無言以對，他頹然坐在環鋸的身旁，低著頭深吸了幾口氣、試圖讓自己冷靜下來。

「...抱歉，你說的沒錯，我們差點...就要破功了，要不是有你隨時...」

想到環鋸的這一兩天就這麼神出鬼沒的跟隨在自己身邊，霸王忍不住打了一個冷顫，但當確認環鋸本人是真的在這顆星球上、就在自己面前時，他反而總算鬆了口氣，有些慶幸至少不是自己的CPU出了什麼問題才會看錯、或是有一直被監視的錯覺。

「知道就好，」環鋸放下喝空了的能量杯、轉頭看了眼霸王，「那接下來，你們可以自己克制點了吧？我可不想再像個保母一樣跟在你們後頭了，好好的年假我才不想浪費在你們身上。」

環鋸說完就逕自離開了大廳，霸王在沙發上坐了一陣子之後才想起他完全忘了他把福特一個丟在房間裡，趕忙又站了起來往房間走去，一面在路上不斷思考著等一下見到福特以後要怎麼做解釋；回到了房門前，霸王才剛拿出房門的磁卡想開門進去，不過磁卡才插到一半，他的注意力就被房內一聲聲高亢的呻吟聲給吸引住，有那麼一瞬間他以為是自己聽錯，直到他到隔壁兩間房門前確認過後，更加確定那呻吟聲是來自他們的房間，他有點無法想像現在到底是什麼情形，也不知道到底該不該現在就開門進去，在短暫思考了一陣子之後，霸王決定將門打開一點小縫、先確認裡面到底是什麼情形。

「啊啊…嗯...」

只透過那一點點門縫，霸王花了點時間才將自己的鏡頭調整到可以環顧整間房間的狀況，他驚訝的看著大型戰車是獨自一個跪坐在充電床上，在他跪坐著的兩腿之間緊夾著一個應該是情侶套房內才會附帶的情趣道具，幾條固定在道具本體上的束帶繞過了福特的腿甲、讓那正插在福特接口裡緩緩抽插的道具不至於鬆脫，而福特本身在鏡頭外套上了一個視覺阻隔器、並一上一下的晃動著機體，意圖讓那根震動棒往接口內用力抽送著，他一手則握緊了能量管，隨著自己因為震動棒的刺激而上下擺動的軀體而跟著套弄。在門外的霸王在看清福特是怎麼在房間內自慰的情形後幾乎是屏息著，理智線路告訴他這時候應該要避免再繼續看下去、但霸王就是無法轉移開視線，他著迷般的看著戰車正為了讓自己獲得高潮而賣力的擺動機體，時不時用力將道具底在床上、用他自身機體的重量用力向下壓，讓道具最大幅度的沒入了他的接口內，一面隨著深處的刺激而發出高昂的呻吟。霸王特地觀察了一下那道具的型號，雖說是大型TF所使用的情趣道具，但管徑似乎還比一般的尺寸更粗大了一些，再加上那些束帶的設計，怎麼看都像是另類的折磨型情趣道具，霸王不禁覺得自己的腹甲內跟著一緊，只是從門外遠觀著福特自虐式的自瀆就讓他覺得燥熱難耐，他思考著要是此時福特的雙手被反禁錮在後方、嘴裡再用自己的能量管堵住，那感覺會是多麼美好...

「嗚嗚...啊…霸、霸王...你...這個爐渣...你這個沒芯沒肺的爐渣...！」福特突然低吼出自己的名字，一下子將霸王的思緒拉回了現實，只見福特已經將道具的振幅與轉速都調到了最大檔，正因為過於強烈的刺激而發出了痛苦的哀鳴聲，清洗液也從視覺阻隔器的底下、慢慢的沿著他的面甲滴下，直落到了他自己的機體上。霸王猜測得出他並不是因為過度的歡愉和痛楚而流淚，而是源自於情緒的波動。

「...嗚嗚......霸王...我都...為了你...這麼濕了...你怎麼捨得...丟下我一個......啊啊…」

聽著福特的抽泣聲和夾雜著歡愉呻吟的怨嘆，霸王覺得自己再也支撐不下去了，他將門在不發出任何聲響的情形下關上，收回了磁卡，靠緊在走道上的牆邊、無法克制的用力喘息著，他花了一小陣子才捱到飯店內同一樓層的公共清洗室，隨便找了個隔間就鎖上門，用力拆開已經堵的自己難受的裝甲，伸手套弄起他熱漲的能量管，一面扶在隔間的牆上，張大著嘴用力吐息著。

「啐...爐渣的是誰啊…？以為就你一個人必須這樣忍耐嗎？」

霸王最後射在了清洗間的牆上，看著自己的能量最後只能弄在牆上而不是自己戀人的身上，讓他有種莫名的空虛感，霸王深度換氣著讓自己的情緒平穩下來，並在清洗間將自己身上和隔間裡的一切痕跡都清洗乾淨以後才踏了出來，他望了望走廊、推算著福特這時候大概還沒有結束，於是又回到了飯店大廳內，叫了一杯能量就坐在大廳的沙發上慢慢的喝著，約莫過了兩個塞時後才又拖著機體回到房間。這一回，房內已經恢復了平靜，霸王在房門外確認裏頭不再發出什麼奇怪的聲響後才敢打開門，看著福特也不知道什麼時候已經倒在充電床上陷入充電狀態，就連房內也已經收拾乾淨，什麼情趣道具、視覺阻隔器全都不翼而飛、就像剛才所有的一切都從未發生過，霸王有點無奈、又像是有點可惜的輕嘆了一口氣，在福特的身旁躺下，伸手摟過戰車的機體、讓他靠在自己的懷裡，就像以前在拆卸過後會摟著他安撫那般、順著福特的機體稜線輕撫著，不太一樣的是，以往這時候福特都還沒真正進入充電狀態，而這次福特的鏡頭卻是從頭到尾完全關閉著的，這更加深了霸王芯片深處那莫名的空虛感，他更用力的抱緊了福特的機體、花上了好一陣子才讓自己的情緒平穩，關上了鏡頭。


	32. 旅遊篇 (Part.4)

「哪，福特？」

「幹嘛…？」

霸王仔細地盯著從一早開始面甲就有點糾結在一起的戰車，一面晃著自己的能量咖啡、小芯翼翼的問著。

「我說你...從上線以後好像芯情就一直很不好？」

「才沒有呢...」

福特右手握緊了叉子，對準了自己盤中的能量塊、一用力就將那塊能量從中間給剁成了兩半，然後繼續將那被切一半的能量再切成更細的碎塊，從他們坐在飯店的餐廳裏開始，就這麼一直重複著這個動作，直到他的盤子裏堆滿了各種大大小小的碎塊，但霸王還是看得出福特幾乎一口都沒吃。

「今天的行程會很耗體力喔，」霸王拿出了他們的行程表、再次確認了下他們今天的景點位置，「地形的關係，有一大段路不能讓大型載具通過，只能用走的...你不吃點東西的話，半途能量可能會不足。」

「......我不餓。」福特簡短的應了一句，終於將手上的叉子放下、也放過了盤子裡亂七八糟的碎塊，他端起自己的能量茶喝了一口，試圖讓自己表現的就跟平常沒什麼兩樣。但拙劣的掩飾只是讓霸王更加確定他還在為昨晚的事情生悶氣，但霸王還是決定不再提昨天的事，以免讓彼此的芯情破壞了今天的旅程。

「那就...該走了喔？」

 

原本以為這一天也會是很普通的景點旅遊，直到他們來到了今天預定要參觀的景點入口，才發現除了他們之外，也有個認識的TF跟他們參與了同一個觀光旅程。

「環鋸？你...怎麼會在這裡？」霸王的鏡頭就像是對那橘色塗裝特別的敏感，在混雜著大大小小、不同物種的群聚中，他還是有辦法看到那個腦神經外科醫生。「該不會...你也是要去水晶森林？」

「喔，是你們啊，」被叫住的環鋸稍微回過頭，毫不意外的看著兩個顯眼的大型機體也出現在這次的參觀隊伍之中。「畢竟是這裡有名的景點，既然來了當然不可能會錯過了。」

「等等...為什麼...為什麼環鋸會出現在這裡？」從昨晚開始聽到霸王一直提起環鋸就感到各種不對勁的大型戰車，在看到環鋸真的出現在自己的鏡頭前，只覺得芯中那莫名的不適感越來越強烈，他靠上前去伸手抓緊了霸王的手，意圖插進兩個腦神經外科醫生的對話。

「你們都能請假出來旅遊了，難道我就不能請假出來放鬆嗎？」

「可...這明明是我跟霸王......」戰車頓了頓，有些神經質的轉而用質疑的眼神看向霸王，「霸王，你早就知道了？」

「你別誤會，福特，我也是昨晚接到那通通訊，出去確認以後才知道環鋸也來到這個度假星球了。只不過昨晚我回去的時候，你已經先下線了，所以...一直還沒機會告訴你。」

「啐......」福特暗暗低頭嘖了一聲，芯裡直覺這一切根本不是什麼巧合，從昨晚被霸王一通通訊和一句話就拋下之後，福特就一直感到芯片深處有種難以言喻、被什麼東西梗住的不適感，他雖然不再對這件事表達意見，但仍偷偷在底下更用力的牽緊了霸王的手，意圖將裝甲車扯回自己的身邊。環鋸並沒有漏看這微小的小動作，但他只是淺笑了一下，什麼也沒有再多說的就開始往水晶森林的深處移動。

水晶森林是這顆度假星球最有名的觀光點，畢竟是目前在這星系中未經開採、保存也最完整的水晶原生地，對於其他星系的物種來說，大片大片的原始水晶礦無疑是種奇觀，而對基本以水晶能量維生的TF來說，能見到如此宏偉的原始礦脈也是種另類的奇景。本來預計要好好參觀水晶森林、以作為取材背景的小說家，在周遭一片對一簇簇大型礦石讚嘆不已的人群聲中，卻無芯去聽那些讚美、也根本無芯去觀看那些難得一見的壯麗景象。福特原本和霸王走在一塊，他甚至還主動牽著霸王的手、想要和他一起走在森林的步道上，不過戰車的如意算盤似乎打錯了，那步道狹小的無法同時容納兩個大型金剛，好幾次他們得分開、一前一後地分別穿越那些特別狹窄的區域，而這樣分分合合的路途中，不知道從什麼時候竟然變成環鋸和霸王走在了一塊，兩個腦外科醫生一面談話、一面開始用他們平時在醫院的行進速度前進，腳程之快、已經完全在不知不覺之中就將福特給遠遠拋在了後面。

「嗯，剛剛那種能量的鹼性成分居多，也許可以當作廢能量中毒時的佐劑？」

「那個要提煉的話得花不少工夫，雖然以質量和素質來看，比現在所用的任何一種佐劑都好，可是你想有廠商會願意花更多成本來提煉成可用能量嗎？」

「醫院經費還夠的吧？上次不是聽說有承接了什麼能量精進研究的科技計畫？那筆經費可以動用的吧？」

福特看著和自己漸行漸遠的大型裝甲車，好幾次想出聲叫他，但他的聲音似乎都淹沒在人群的聲音中，無法傳達到霸王的音頻邊，眼看著霸王跟環鋸兩TF的距離離自己越來越遠，福特終於按耐不住、轉而用小跑步的才終於趕上兩個醫生的後方，在他終於趕到那一對醫生的後方時、聽著他們正在對沿途看到的水晶成分做著分析，明明只不過是研究著水晶的對話，在福特聽起來卻莫名覺得格外刺耳，福特試著在霸王的身後故意清了下發聲器，裝甲車因為將注意力全放在他不知道什麼時候開啟的工作專用數據版、記錄著什麼，根本沒注意到福特就在身後、慍怒的看著自己的背影。

「…霸王...你到底在搞什麼...！」戰車終於再也無法忍受的叫了出來，看著霸王聽到自己的叫喊才像是終於意識到自己的存在一般，福特只覺得自己早上沒有補充適當能量的動力中樞更燒、更讓自己覺得莫名的惱火。

「啊…抱歉抱歉，一時間就聊起工作上的事了～」

霸王在數據版上又多畫記了幾筆才將數據版收好，正眼看向福特，直到這時後他才發現福特已經幾乎是上氣不接下氣、正狼狽的撐著自己的腿甲，急促的換著氣。

「...福特？你還好嗎？」

「我還好嗎？一點都不好！你走那麼快是想怎樣？你知道我在後面、一直得用小跑步的才能跟上你嗎！？」

「…啊，抱歉，我......不知不覺就...你知道我們醫生走路都是習慣這麼快的...」

「習慣！你就習慣跟環鋸一起走那麼快，就沒習慣跟我走在一起的速度嗎？！」

「福特...你說到哪去了？...我剛剛就是跟環鋸討論了下公事，一時沒有察覺…」

「討論公事？我們是出來玩的你跟別人討論什麼公事...！是誰在一開始的時候叫我別把工作帶進來的？！」

「…抱歉，我真的是不知不覺就...」

看著霸王緊張的想要替自己澄清，福特撇開頭不再望向霸王，倒是暗中瞄了一眼在霸王身後一言不發的環鋸，沒有來由的開始覺得一陣洩氣。

「呿…反正，我就是不如環鋸對吧？明明是我跟你的旅遊，你的視線卻從頭到尾都在他的身上......」

「福特，你在說什麼？真的不是那樣，我從來沒有這麼想過...」

霸王伸手想按住福特的肩甲、試圖讓他冷靜下來聽自己解釋，不過他的手還沒觸碰到戰車的機體，就被戰車用力的反手拍開；在那一個瞬間，霸王愣住了，他被拍開的手有些僵在半空中，遲遲沒有放下，他無聲的凝視著福特，似乎是一時間再也找不到可以替自己辯解的話、而選擇保持沈默；而福特則是在衝動後花了將近一分鐘，見霸王沒再說任何一句話，才終於意識到自己剛剛做了什麼。

「……抱、抱歉，霸王，我...」才剛剛衝著裝甲車暴怒，看著霸王一言不發、只是用複雜的神色看著自己，福特的芯情瞬間又充滿了愧疚與不安，他撇開視線、背後的履帶也像喪失了液壓動力一般的垂了下來，「我...我也不知道我最近到底是怎麼了......」

兩大型機面對面、視線卻一直沒有交集，也沒有誰再接著說話，路旁經過的不少行人與交通工具被兩個大型機的突然停下阻礙到了原先的行徑路線，紛紛回過頭多看了他們兩眼，在雙方維持沈寂了一陣子之後，霸王還是首先開口、打破這尷尬的沈默。

「前方...就是休息站，我們還是先到那裡，休息一陣子吧。都走了這麼長一段路，你也該補充一點能量了…」

 

福特已經不知道自己是怎麼走到休息站的了，雖然霸王一直都跟在他的身邊走著，但一路上他都沒有看向霸王，也沒有和他再說任何話，兩個大型機就這麼沈默地走到了休息點。因為一早就沒有好好補充能量、再加上剛才一時的情緒過於激動，福特幾乎是頹然的坐在休息站的位置上，繼續低著頭保持安靜，霸王則是先幫福特買了能量補充的飲料，放在戰車的面前、才安靜的坐在福特對面的位置上，思考著該從哪一點緩解他們現在的緊繃狀態。

「...先把飲料喝了，感覺會好一點。」推斷面前的戰車在這時候應該不會再有什麼衝動性的反抗，裝甲車才慢慢伸手摸了摸福特的面甲，一面側過頭仔細的觀察著始終一直微低著頭不肯正眼看他的戰車，「那個，剛才...真的很抱歉，我也不知道為什麼...無意之間就跟環鋸聊起來了，是我沒有顧慮到你的芯情。但...我跟他絕對不是什麼不明不白的關係，這一點你真的要相信我...」

「霸王...」福特並沒有立即動面前的那杯飲料，他只是低頭沈吟了一陣，然後終於向下定決芯的問出口：「你...到底喜歡我哪一點？」

「…啊？」原本以為福特又想要問自己跟環鋸之間的事，沒想到戰車一開口就是個讓霸王意想不到的問題，他有些愣愣的看著福特，一時間不知道該怎麼回答。

「...你說什麼？」

「不論是拆卸方面、還是日常生活方面，我各種事都不如他吧？」  
「環鋸他...不僅是你在腦神經科學、甚至還是你在拆卸方面的啟蒙老師，我...有哪一點比得上他...就算我想跟你聊什麼，反正也都只是一些無關緊要的無聊話題罷了...」

「絕對沒有這回事，福特...你聽我說...」

「再說，就像剛剛那樣，我...常常動不動就亂發脾氣，造成你的困擾…」  
「就連我都覺得自己很糟糕，你說你到底能夠喜歡我哪一點＿＿＿」

「啪啦！」

福特話都還沒說完、就被一陣清脆的液體潑灑聲給打斷，環鋸不知道什麼時候站在一旁，手裡還拿著剛從桌上拿起就朝福特潑下去的能量杯，冷眼的看了看兩個因為被剛剛那瞬間的事而震驚到說不出話的大型機體，用力將手上的空杯扣到桌面上，就在霸王的身旁坐了下來。

「…環鋸！你...這是在做什麼？！」首先反應過來的是霸王，他趕忙繞到了福特身邊，看著戰車有些呆滯的鏡頭，裝甲車也顧不得那麼多，只是坐在了福特的身旁，拿出擦拭巾幫著福特面甲上還在滴的能量液擦去，一面提防對面的環鋸再對福特有什麼攻擊性的舉動。

「看來你就是很介意我跟霸王之間的關係是吧？」環鋸並沒有理會霸王，他一手撐在桌子上，直直地盯向福特的鏡頭，冷冷地說著：「行啊，反正我人現在就在這裡，隨時都可以跟你明說。你說霸王跟我現在是什麼關係？我跟他不過就是天天會在醫院見面的同事罷了。你想扯到拆卸？對，我跟他的確是維持了幾十萬週期的拆卸關係，但那都已經是幾百萬週期以前的事了＿＿」

「喂…！你幹嘛突然說起這個...！」突然講到這方面，讓霸王不知道該如何是好的只是錯愕的看著滿臉不屑的環鋸，但對他所說的事實又無法做任何反駁，他擔憂的看著福特因為剛才的驚嚇而有些渙散的鏡頭，手慢慢按在了他的肩甲上，試圖給他一點可以依靠的安全感。

「不講清楚的話，這小子隨時都要跟你沒完沒了了吧？我要跟你強調多少次，福特？霸王是我重要的學生，也是腦神經外科的支柱之一，身為他的老師以及科主任，我不會容忍一個會讓他動搖芯志的傢伙隨時在他旁邊扯後腿。霸王對你怎麼樣，難道你自己不清楚嗎？你有沒有一點考慮過他的芯情？」

「環鋸，好了啦...」

「閉嘴，霸王，我現在是在跟福特講話，你少給我插嘴。」環鋸回頭瞪了一眼一旁還想幫忙解套的裝甲車，絲毫沒打算就次放過福特的繼續說：「霸王為了你做了多少，你總該知道的吧？那你自己又為霸王做過什麼了？」

面對環鋸如同當初第一次見面時那會徹底壓垮他的氣勢，福特仍舊跟當時一樣、說不出話，不過剛才被這麼一激，雖然是讓他有種恍若隔世的震驚感、但同時也讓他冷靜了不少，戰車稍微轉頭看了看一旁被環鋸一句話就噤聲的霸王，那種總是讓他介意的感覺又湧上他的芯片，他吞了口電解液，試圖讓自己精神穩定下來後、才低聲地開口：

「因為霸王...你總是都跟環鋸看起來很親密的樣子...而且，還是那種我根本無法介入的親密...」

「欸？」看著福特突然將矛頭轉向自己，霸王稍微愣了一下，他看著福特的鏡頭，在接下來的一納秒內在芯片裡自問了同一個問題不下十次，最後還是決定將這個問題交給福特解答，「...有嗎？我跟環鋸之間...有看起來很親密？」

戰車雖然沒有出聲回答、但卻堅定的點了點頭，讓霸王一下子不知道該如何回答，他轉頭看了看對面只是觀看著事態發展、並不打算發表任何意見的腦神經外科主任，只覺得自己的CPU突然像是打結一般，根本無法做出一個能夠讓福特滿意的解釋。

「再說，你什麼事都以環鋸的意見為優先考量，他說一你就不敢做二…你昨晚都可以為了找到環鋸，就把我一個丟在房間裡…你說這樣子，我怎麼能夠不懷疑你跟環鋸之間有什麼？」

「昨天那是...你也知道，昨天我們差一點就要破除禁令了，環鋸這次是擔芯我們才特地...」

「擔芯到大老遠從塞伯坦跟過來？拜託！又不是幼生體了...！這樣做絕對很奇怪啊！簡直像在避免我們有進一步關係一樣...」

「說到底是在在意這件事啊？」本來一直一言不發的環鋸，在聽到福特抱怨起昨天的意外插曲，視線仍盯著福特、淡淡地開口，「你們之間連關係都還沒確立，就想進展到什麼進一步的關係？霸王很愛你，這一點我可以確定。那你呢？你對霸王又是怎樣的？」

「這種事輪不到你來評斷吧！跟霸王交往的是我...我們的關係怎麼確立，是我們自己的事吧？」

「的確是你們自己的事。只不過，我可不想再看到霸王因為犯了之前那種低級錯誤而失去你。他已經一度差點就要失去你了，我只不過是在避免那樣的事再度發生。」

聽到這樣的話，福特有些意外的看著環鋸、陷入了沈默，他總覺得自己好像快要慢慢拼湊出環鋸的意思，但又似乎還差了那麼一點點。一旁的霸王同樣也跟福特一起、安靜的不再說一句話，直到福特自主的慢慢回頭，視線對上了霸王的鏡頭。

環鋸觀察著雙方的氣氛已經緩和到一個階段，聳了聳肩就站了起來，打算繼續自己水晶森林的後半部行程。「這樣，你們總可以自己解決了吧？你們已經浪費了我不少時間，我的年假可不是用來照顧你們的。如果你們沒別的事的話，我可要繼續我的行程了。」

看著環鋸連頭也不回的說走就走，福特只覺得有些恍神，他只覺得自己越來越摸不清環鋸這個TF了，但又直覺他並不是自己之前認為的只是純粹性格惡劣的傢伙。他跟身旁的霸王又保持了一段時間的沈默，直到他自己想到什麼，才又主動開了口：

「抱歉...」福特的聲音壓得很低，但他慢慢的主動伸手過去、指尖觸碰到霸王的手，確認位置後輕輕地握住。「我...我不知道該怎麼說，但我...我真的曾經懷疑，你跟環鋸之間.........」  
「...還有...我...還是太幼稚了，對不起，我都只考慮到我自己…我＿＿」

福特話才說到一半，突然感覺到霸王的手指輕放在自己的唇邊、制止自己繼續說下去。

「噓...沒關係，」霸王偏了偏頭、讓自己的頭盔前端輕靠在福特的頭盔上，磨蹭了幾下，「你不用說出來也沒關係，我都知道的。」

 

 

半個塞時後，兩個大型機重新整裝完成，準備繼續踏上他們未完的旅程。比較不一樣的是，福特有預感，他們接下來的旅程才是真正的開始，不僅僅是這次的異星旅遊，還有他跟霸王之間的旅程，才正要展開。

 

 

「不過話說回來，有件事倒是很讓我在意。」  
「你跟你的那個編輯，其實關係也是親密到...讓我有點介意。」

「欸...？！你說天火？可、可是他...他只是我的編輯啊？」

「普通編輯會做到願意隨時照顧作家的起居嗎？那太奇怪了。還有...那傢伙總是讓你進到他的機艙裡面...」

「就是搭便車而已...！我跟天火絕對不是你想的那樣...！」

「就像我其實也說不出個理由能證明我跟環鋸之間不是你想的那樣，我看你也沒辦法證明你跟那個編輯不是我想的那樣吧～？」

「…至少我才沒有跟他有拆卸關係......」「呀好痛...！霸王你幹嘛拉我臉＿＿＿」


	33. Room (上)

「霸王，」環鋸在將近下班時分敲開了對面診療室的門，看著霸王還正頭也不抬的整理著這個月的報表資料，開口這麼問著，「你跟福特間的拆卸禁斷期，持續多久了？」

裝甲車原本正快速的在工作台上碼著數據，聽到這句話立刻就停下了手邊的工作，抬頭望向環鋸。

「一個半月有了吧？...怎麼了嗎？」

「看得出來你們都有在乖乖控制自己，所以說...你們暫時可以解禁了。不過只限於普通的拆卸，懂我的意思吧？」

「…喔。」

「怎麼？」環鋸稍微托著下巴、用觀察般的眼神細看著面前又恢復繼續碼著字的裝甲車。「我以為你會更興奮一些～？」

「嗯，沒什麼特別興奮啊。」

霸王的語調沒有什麼特別的變化，但是手正快速的將原本繁複的工作頁面一個個關掉，轉而進入了差勤系統，替自己點了立即線上刷退。

「好吧。」環鋸沒有點破的只是微微一笑，走回了自己的辦公室，門才一關上，對面的辦公室門自己自動打開，霸王一面快速走到醫院頂樓的升降台，一面撥通了福特的通訊。

「喂？福特，你今晚有空嗎？」

「嗯？還好，我最近不太需要趕進度。怎麼了嗎？」

「那好，待會兒準備一下，我馬上回去接你。」

「...接我？要去哪裡？」

通訊那邊並沒有再有回應，霸王似乎已經先切斷了通訊，福特試著回撥、但對方的通訊頻道立刻陷入了佔線，讓戰車有些摸不清頭緒的只能先把自己的工作頁面關掉，等著看霸王到底要耍什麼花樣。約莫過了十分鐘後，福特只聽到一個巨大的引擎聲越來越靠近，當他注意到那引擎聲就停留在他們的玄關外後，他才意識到那是霸王的戰機型態所發出的引擎聲。

「霸王？你...這是要...？」

「上來吧。你工作的時候我管不了，這時候你可沒理由拒絕吧？」

戰車驚訝的看著戰機為自己敞開的艙門，他沒有再多問什麼，只是還有些猶豫的看著裏頭唯一的座位，而前方就是一個佈滿各式各樣按鈕的操作台，他怯怯的開口想再度確認：「霸王，你確定要讓我坐這？」

「嗯，記得綁好安全帶，然後...別碰任何按鈕就好。」

福特花了點時間聽從霸王的指示，在確認過裏頭的戰車已經依照最標準的安全狀態將自己固定在駕駛艙內，霸王才加大了引擎馬力、很快就衝了出去，在福特還沒有從那起飛的一瞬間加壓的不適感中恢復過來前就直衝到了賽博坦的上空。

「第一次乘坐戰機的感覺怎麼樣？」在進入上空後，霸王適度的調整了自己的速度，讓福特不至於在過高的速度下感到太大的壓力，一面這麼問著：「跟你平常搭的大型客機比起來，應該是很不一樣的體驗吧？」

「嗯，速度是真的很快，但比我想像中的...平穩，除了剛剛起飛的時候...」福特稍微掐緊了自己的火種艙，他還是第一次乘坐這種高速動力的戰機，起飛那瞬間的加壓讓他覺得自己的火種簡直像要被原地碾碎了一樣。

「那麼，你的火種夠大顆嗎？」霸王再次確認了福特有確實繫上所有安全帶後，突然低聲地問：「要不要玩點...特別刺激的～？」

福特還來不及反應霸王口中所謂的「刺激」是什麼，只感覺到霸王在空中稍微傾斜了一下機體、緊接著就突然來了連續幾個旋轉，讓戰車只覺得一陣搞不清東南西北的天旋地轉，他緊張的再度按緊了自己的火種艙，在第五次高速旋轉後還是忍不住尖叫了出來。

「喂...！好了啦！霸、霸王！停...停下來！我受不了了啦...！」

所幸霸王在引擎轟鳴聲中還是有聽到福特的叫喊，他立即恢復到平常的駕駛模式，看著福特因為剛才太過刺激而忍不住摀著嘴悶咳著，霸王只是忍不住一直輕笑。

「喂你也太弱了吧～這還只是普通的旋轉而已欸～」

「嗚...笑、笑什麼啦...！我的機體設計本來就是地面專用...又不擅長空中飛行...」

「知道啦知道啦。坐穩吧，我們就快要到了～」

隨著戰機慢慢調整、降落在一棟特別高聳的大樓前，並鬆開了安全帶、讓福特先下了駕駛艙。透過定位系統，福特才知道在短短的時間內他們已經來到了凱恩城，一個同樣繁榮、但相對比鐵堡更瘋狂的城市。

「這裏不是凱恩城嗎？怎麼特地來這裡...？」

「進去你就知道了～」

看著霸王故意不點破、只是挽著他走進了他們剛剛停駐在那的大型建築物，才剛進門就有接待人員上前來主動和他們確認資料，福特猜想他們是來到了一間飯店，不過他怎麼想也想不懂，為何霸王特地要帶他來到凱恩的飯店？趁著霸王還在跟接待人員確認著資料，福特隨意的觀察了下飯店的大廳，不少TF在大廳裡的沙發、以及一旁的吧台邊休憩著，不過福特也注意到，這裏的TF幾乎都是雙雙對對的，他的CPU再怎麼不夠靈敏，也多少想到了一些可能性。

「好了，我們走吧。」

在福特還在滿CPU胡思亂想的時候，霸王突然從後面靠了上來，將手上一張精美的磁卡晃到了福特的鏡頭前，並領著他走進了飯店的電梯裡。看著霸王拿著剛剛才拿到的磁卡刷了電梯感應區塊，並按下最高樓層的按鈕，在電梯啟動、抵達頂樓的這段期間，他們並沒有做無謂的浪費，霸王很快將福特壓在電梯的牆邊，不多說什麼話就熱烈的吻住他，在得到福特也同樣熱切的回應後，裝甲車更進一步將手探向對方的底盤裝甲上、像是隨時就要在電梯裡拉開那塊礙事的擋板，幸虧霸王也只是做做樣子，並沒有真的在這裡打開他的裝甲，而電梯內在這段期間內並沒有任何其他乘客、也沒有沿途停靠，就這麼直達了剛才霸王所按下的最頂樓層。在電梯門抵達目標樓層而自動敞開門扉時，兩個大型機還沒有辦法即時停止他們的親熱、仍忘我的在電梯的廂室裡持續交換著彼此的電解液，直到電梯艙門在時間內自動關起、又被兩大型機的抵在門邊的機體給彈開了兩三次，雙方才在相互低沈的喘息聲中慢慢移動，並在混亂中又花了些時間才摸到他們預定的房間門口。

在費盡很大力氣才使用磁卡打開了房門，霸王在一手緊摟著大型戰車、一手將門用力甩上，並將磁卡隨意扔在了一旁，在還沒來得及打開房內任何照明系統或是先熟悉內部配置，兩個大型機已經迫不及待的先摸到了大型的充電床邊，太久沒有機體間這樣的親密接觸，就連平時算按部就班來的霸王都有些急躁，他極具侵略性的就用力將福特的機體壓在床上，一面胡亂摸開剛才就想用力扯開的裝甲，在自己和福特那幾片沈重的擋板和裝甲一一被隨手扔在一旁後，雙方沒有再多浪費任何時間交換語言，就開始探索彼此機體上的敏感點，意圖讓對方在最短的時間內進入狀態。

「福特...我已經...有點忍不住了，現在可以進去嗎？」

沒過多久，霸王就急促的換著氣、已經早就充能的能量管開始不安分的在戰車的腿甲內側不斷磨蹭，隨時都有往那個通道裡挺進的衝動。見底下的福特沒有任何反對意見，他伸手摸到床櫃上一瓶情侶套房會準備的全新潤滑液、打開瓶蓋，將那看上去摻了不少催情成分的粉色液體就灌入了戰車的接口內，迫不急待的將自己什麼都還不做就已經充能到隨時都可能洩出能量的輸出管用力塞填入對方也在熱烈邀請自己的接口。

在對接的那一瞬間，兩個大型機體不約而同發出了激昂的呻吟聲，距離上一次對接都已經是兩個多月以前的事了，對接處那許久未觸碰又特別緊繃的感覺都大大刺激著雙方的感官；在對接過後，霸王並沒有急著進一步動作，他喘著息、注視著底下也同樣因為刺激而大口換氣的戰車，手慢慢撫上了對方的面甲，沿著邊緣一點一點畫過。看著正被自己撫摸著的福特終於也稍微睜開鏡頭注視著自己，霸王微笑著湊上去輕吻了吻他的唇邊，並在注意到福特的手放在一旁後，又將自己的手移動過去、和戰車的手互相交疊在一起。

「......剛剛不是說忍不住了...？」看著霸王的手和自己的握在一起，福特主動地也將自己的手指慢慢收攏、和他十指相扣著，一面低聲的問：「怎麼...不繼續了...？」

「這不是在給你點時間適應？等下你就知道...忍了兩個月沒有正常和你對接的我...會是什麼樣子～」霸王稍微挪動著機體、慢慢變換成一個更方便自己動作的姿勢，調侃的說。「太久沒有和你對接，感覺...都對你的接口有點陌生了，怎麼感覺以前好像沒有這麼緊吧～？是為了等下讓我更快一點過載嗎～？」

「...你、你在說什麼啦...！我......才沒有這種事...」

「這又不是什麼壞事～這表示...你也很期待對吧？這麼熱情的吸緊著我～」看著福特因為自己的各種話而有些難為情的轉開頭，霸王只是笑著又低頭咬了咬福特的唇邊，然後貼在了他的音頻邊低語著：「那麼，你準備好了嗎？」

接下來，福特才理解霸王所謂相隔了兩個月的差距是什麼意思。裝甲車才剛抱緊了福特、讓戰車的下盤緊貼住自己的機體，就開始猛烈的動作起來，強大的力道讓福特開始擔芯他們底下的充電床可能隨時會被他們給搞垮掉，但一方面，他也根本無芯管這麼多了。經過了這說長也不常、說短也不短的兩個月，他都已經快要忘了拆卸是什麼感覺、跟霸王對接又是什麼感覺，當粗大的能量管就在自己被潤滑液濕潤的接口內強而有力的進出、挺到了自己的接口最深處，並像是要將雙方的內部組件都給徹底翻攪過一遍般的不斷突進、撞擊著他的敏感點，那一連串快速又激烈的進程讓福特忍不住放聲尖叫起來，原本握緊著霸王的手此時更用力的收緊，掐住了對方的手指。福特只覺得自己的CPU在這短短的幾天文分內完全陷入了一片空白，什麼也無法思考、什麼也不想思考，只是放任著自己的機體沈溺在霸王帶給他的強烈快感中，在霸王的能量管終於猛地突入福特的能量儲存槽、將屬於他的能量大量灌了進去，福特只覺得自己的全身機體在那一瞬間幾乎要被快感給完全淹沒，他發出了激烈又黏膩的呻吟，並用力弓起了機體、腿甲情不自禁地就緊緊交纏在霸王的機體上，試圖讓他們之間的對接處更加緊密，輸出管用力磨蹭著對方的下腹組件、在自己都沒注意到之前就洩在了霸王的內部組件裡，迎來了他久違的第一次過載。

在雙方近乎同時一起達到過載後，霸王並沒有即時放開福特，他的輸出管還深埋在戰車因為興奮而不斷顫抖的甬道內、很快就因為那濕熱又持續吸緊著他的感覺而再次硬挺起來，但他還沒有忘記他們今晚還有漫漫長夜，他深度的換了幾口氣後，稍微立起機體、強忍著想要立即再次往裡面挺入的衝動，短暫的和福特斷開了連接。在能量管從那還溢著能量的接口內退出的瞬間，底下的戰車忍不住呻吟了一聲，看著面前的霸王已經立起了機體、和自己完全斷開了連結，才剛被參著媚藥的潤滑液給塗遍了的接口，在少了被能量管完全佔滿的感覺讓他的內壁有些空虛的顫抖起來，戰車慢慢撐起因為興奮和不滿足而有些不穩的機體，一下就向前撲倒在霸王身上、將他整個壓制在自己的機體底下，在霸王都還沒反應過來前就將他還堅挺的能量管大口吞下，深深吞進自己的喉嚨裡。

「唔...嗯！」

感覺到能量管被另一種濕熱的觸感給用力吸住，霸王覺得自己在那一瞬間就差點要再次過載，他看著福特雙手就按在他的跨甲上、機體也埋進了他的雙腿間，低下頭就含緊了他還在高度充能的能量管不斷吞吐著；霸王用力吐息著，受到福特這麼直接的挑逗，原本還保持的一點理智差點就蕩然無存，他慢慢將雙手撐在一旁，看著福特最大限度的吞下了自己的管身，讓能量管突破界限、更深的推入到他的喉管中，面甲也幾乎就緊貼在自己的內部組件上若即若離的磨蹭著。看著戰車的鏡頭因為強迫自己超越限度的將能量管深吞至喉嚨深處而漸漸盈出了清洗液，霸王只覺得自己的嗜虐性不斷被挑起，但他強硬克制著自己想要自主動作的衝動，像是觀賞一場美好的表演一般、放任著福特持續用近乎自虐的方式替自己口交，並暗自讚嘆著那些深植在福特機體裡的潛值，在今晚都可以得到徹底發揮的空間。在福特一直維持在這個會讓霸王感到最大愉悅的深度、不斷用嘴刺激著他的能量管，很快的霸王再也承受不了，他在福特最後一次將管子深深吞進喉嚨裡時伸手用力固定住了他的頭盔、將能量管自那濕熱的口中用力抽出，在福特還沒悶哼出聲前、大量熱燙的能量就釋放在福特的面甲上，直到戰車的面甲全沾滿了黏稠的能量、沿著他面甲的能量不斷滴在他的胸甲上，裝甲車才再次停下能量傳輸，並一手仍持續固定住福特的頭盔，歪頭觀賞著那張被自己的能量給濺滿的面甲。福特深喘著氣，被能量滲進、而有些被刺激到的鏡頭半閉著，他感受著霸王的手指沿著他的鏡頭邊緣劃過，將那些可能刺激到鏡頭深部組件的能量給擦掉，當對方的手指漸漸移到了自己的面甲側邊，福特伸手握住了霸王的腕甲，側過頭將他手上沾到的能量一點一點地舔掉，在表演式的用舌尖慢慢舔光了霸王手上的能量，福特慢慢挪著機體、趴上了還被自己半壓制在底下的霸王身上，雙腿就這麼向著霸王的方向敞開，露出了他還挺立的能量管和明顯還未被滿足的接口。

「我...一直很想試試看這個姿勢...可以嗎？」

看著福特明明動作已經是突破了尺度、卻還難為情的拼命壓低了聲音，霸王得拼命忍笑才不至於讓福特覺得自己是在取笑他，他靠躺在床頭上、有些愜意的看著福特在自己沈默的注視下漸漸發熱的面甲，第一次自己主動跨騎在裝甲車身上，調整著姿勢、讓對方還挺著著能量管沒入自己不斷散發渴求氣息的接口中，在這個姿勢下，福特雖然自己看不太清楚對接的過程，但他從霸王饒有興趣的鏡頭中看到了些微的倒影：一個自己正張大著嘴、一臉欲求不滿，扶著對方的能量管試圖往自己的接口深處送去的模糊倒影。福特感覺著霸王的能量管端頭總算是塞進了自己的接口外端，在這個自己控制著進程的對接中，接口似乎變得特別敏感，他能感受到霸王的堅挺正隨著自己下腰的動作、一點一滴的進入自己的接口深處，濕潤的端口不斷頂著以這種特異角度進入會擦撞到的內壁，擠開一層層節點；福特一手緊捂著嘴、感受自己因為興奮和羞恥而不斷吐出的熱氣，在慢慢的坐下後、霸王的能量管已經是完全沒入了自己的接口裡，他能感覺到自己的內壁正激烈的收縮著、咬緊著裏頭那根能量管，那種麻癢的感覺讓身下的霸王也忍不住低吟出來，在福特在自己獨立完成對接而鬆一口氣的同時，突然用力動腰頂了下身上那台大型機，在能量管一下用力撞擊在敏感點上、而讓戰車失聲呻吟了出來後，霸王隨即停下了動作，用種調侃的眼神緊盯著被剛剛那一下給震的接口內又是一陣緊縮的福特，微笑著說：

「接下來，你得自己動。」

一開始，戰車還有些靦腆的只是跪騎在霸王的腹甲上、輕微的扭著腰，讓已經在深部的能量管在自己微幅的動作下摩碾著自己接口內的敏感點；隨著霸王硬挺的能量管一再摩擦著那會讓自己失去理智的敏感處，福特漸漸感到不滿足，他輕微的喘息漸漸變成甜膩的呻吟，下腰也隨著追求更強烈快感的慾望而擺動的越來越劇烈，到最後，福特幾乎是次次都讓對接處只差了幾釐米就可能會抽離、斷開連結的位置，再一氣坐下去，霸王得伸手扶著戰車的腿甲和腰部，從不至於讓福特上下的動作過於激烈、而讓自己的能量管滑出福特緊緻的接口。原本抱著想讓福特好好表現自己的芯情、這一回不打算出手做任何動作的裝甲車，到最後也忍不住箍緊了戰車的兩邊跨甲，在福特一上一下的動作中找到對方的節奏，配合著在福特放開機體、朝自己的能量管坐落下的那一瞬間，朝上用力頂著、加劇了戰車的感官刺激，並感受著戰車的接口所反饋的強烈收縮。福特的全身機體再次要被快感給全部淹沒、慢慢趴伏在霸王的機體上，情不自禁的伸出舌尖和霸王互相擁吻著，他最後在霸王一下頂入自己的能量儲存槽中、接收著霸王的能量之時，也再一次貼緊著霸王的內部組件，洩了他滿身。

在高潮過後，福特發出了破碎的呻吟，用力抱緊了霸王，機體在能量還在源源不絕的灌進來時還有些不由自主地抽搐，隨著自己的過載的餘韻漸漸退去、他慢慢癱軟在裝甲車的胸甲上，在被快感給沖到意識模糊之中，福特時不時伸著舌尖、點吻著霸王胸甲前的凸起，感受著每一次舌尖沿著那圓型的輪廓滑過時，底下那句機體會瞬間揪緊，卡在自己能量槽的輸出管也會瞬間硬挺、將更高能的能量射入自己的體內。福特露出迷濛的笑容，他瞇著鏡頭觀察著霸王被自己捏緊了那最敏感的元件時的皺眉模樣，在溫柔的舔弄著其中一邊組件時、就故意用力掐捏著另一側的組件，來回交替著；霸王很快地被福特弄的更加情迷意亂，他的手有些胡亂地抓著福特的履帶，指節時不時摳進了履帶的夾縫中，拉扯著裡頭的組件；在福特最終一手緊掐捏著一邊的組件、並用牙齒用力咬嚙著另一側，霸王終於發出了按耐不住的低吼，他一下撐起機體、翻身將還趴在自己身上玩弄著自己敏感點的戰車再次壓在了身下，重新掌握了主導權。裝甲車奮力抽出了能量管，轉而將還沒搞清楚狀況的福特按趴在床上、高高抬起了他的底盤，就在福特上半身還貼緊著充電床、整個下腰卻被自己固定在半空中的情況下、將自己慾火還沒消褪的能量管再度插進了對方的接口裡，猛力插到最深處就開始抽送起來。

「啊啊…！嗚嗯...！」底盤被抬高著插入，讓福特趴在床上只能悶哼出聲，在剛才高潮過後、他的機體都還有些癱軟的只能以雙膝跪在床上，任憑霸王從後面緊抓著自己的腿根和跨甲，用力將能量管往自己的接口抽送。和霸王以往為了要讓自己感到歡愉而帶技巧性的動作不同，能量管在他的接口內幾乎是肆意的橫衝直撞，沒有像以前那樣刻意挑逗福特的敏感點、也沒有要讓福特適應以這種角度對接的意思，霸王這一回幾乎是只顧自己、粗暴的抽送著能量管，在那端頭再次用力抵在福特的能量儲存槽上、卻還來不及擠進內部之前，霸王就再次釋放了能量，沒有進入儲存槽的能量在霸王還維持著激烈抽插的動作中不斷沿著對接處噴濺出來，弄的兩機的對接處和下腹裝甲一片狼籍。福特被霸王突然強硬又霸道的動作給弄出了哀鳴，卻在叫出聲的瞬間被霸王用力拍打了下底盤，戰車敏感的全身機體都用力顫抖了一下、回過頭看向面部表情正漸漸顯露嗜虐神情的霸王，就在福特的注視下，霸王又是一掌用力打在他裸露的底盤上，那不算很痛，但卻恰到好處的讓福特覺得那震度直傳達到了自己的火種深處；他發出不知是快感還是痛楚的悲鳴，卻適得其反的在叫出聲後再次被掌摑了好幾下，霸王一面還在加劇蹂躪著福特已經被頂到發麻的深部組件、一面觀察著在福特每一次哀叫聲適時的給予懲罰，戰車幾乎是趴在床上、張大了嘴發出狂亂的呻吟，他搞不太清楚自己現在到底是被弄的痛苦、還是在享受著被施予懲罰所帶來的愉悅，他甚至不知道霸王什麼時候已經將能量管抽離了他的接口，而沉浸在底盤組件上還久久不褪去的震痛感，趴伏在床上不斷發出低微的哀鳴。

「你該好好看看你現在的樣子，福特。」霸王在一旁帶著點訕笑、環抱著胸甲，看著福特因為愉悅而在床上不斷激烈的抽搐、卻還像是渴望著被施予懲罰而高翹著底盤，高潮過後的接口還在向外溢著先前灌進的能量，黏膩的痕跡流遍了他的整個下盤和腿甲，不住的顫抖著。

「來了這麼久，總該為我們的今夜乾杯吧？」霸王邊說著、邊轉身在一旁的桌上慢慢斟滿了兩杯高純能量，才慢慢坐回到充電床邊，一手拿著細長的杯子、啜飲著裏頭的高純能量，一面將另一杯原本要給福特的杯子舉到了福特的面甲上，在福特還有些失神的鏡頭注視下就將那杯能量慢慢倒在了他的面甲上。看著高純能量混合著先前還殘留的能量液痕跡，淋滿了福特的面甲、淺淺的溢進了他還張著的嘴裡，霸王伸手點住了福特的唇邊，示意他噤聲。

「噓...別急，我知道你想說什麼。但我們的夜晚還很漫長，不用急著...現在就一次說完。」


	34. Room (下)

稍晚，在兩個大型機感受到中央能量處理端傳來的能量平衡警報後，終於暫停了他們久違而幾近瘋狂的拆卸，稍作休息。輪流在浴室做過簡單的清理過後，福特倒臥在充電床上、大半機體靠在了霸王的胸甲上，視線有些漫不經芯地從房內牆上正在播放愛情文藝片的大型螢幕偏開、順著套房內的落地窗看過去，眺望著儘管已經進入深夜、卻完全沒有打算要進入休眠狀態的這個城市，依舊閃耀著五光十色的繁榮光彩。

「凱恩城的景色，還不錯吧？」注意到懷裏的戰車似乎一直在看著窗外，霸王在螢幕上的劇情進展告一段落的時候，跟著福特的視線看過去，也凝視著落地窗外的夜景。「真懷念啊，以前在凱恩城待了很長一段時間，當時就覺得這裡的夜景比其他城市都還要漂亮，直到現在，他的光采依舊未減，仍舊是賽伯坦上數一數二的。」

「你以前...在凱恩城待過？還是第一次聽說。」

「很久以前的事了。在進入醫學院之後，就改在鐵堡定居了。」順著福特的提問回答的同時，還摟著戰車的霸王稍微挪動了下機體，在一旁又替自己和福特斟了兩杯高純能量，將其中一杯交到了戰車手上後，又將視線移回了開始演出煽情戲碼的文藝電影畫面。

「霸王，我一直很好奇...」福特一邊用正常的方式喝著能量，視線也從夜景中移回了螢幕畫面上，看著那一幕幕讓自已機體又有些發熱的畫面，戰車決定轉移注意力，以免自己的機體在高純和挑逗的畫面下太快起反應。「你的變形型態，是軍用戰機對吧？為什麼會選擇當醫生，而不是...加入能發揮你的載具最大功能，比如軍隊或是治安警備隊之類的？」

「...因為興趣吧？」霸王抿了一口自己的能量杯，稍微停頓了一下才回答：「我所謂的興趣，可不是像一般人所認為，醫生視救人為天職的那種理由。我純粹是因為對TF的機能和機體結構相當感興趣，才選擇了能夠進一步探索這些知識的醫學院。」

「嗯...？聽起來簡直像是預備成為變態科學家的宣言啊？」戰車開玩笑的說著，高純的後勁讓他覺得CPU有些發熱，他慢慢將機體進一步貼在霸王的機體上，撒嬌般的磨蹭著，並仰頭將自己手中的能量喝乾。「那...又為什麼會選擇腦科學呢？可別告訴我...是被環鋸吸引了才打算鑽研腦科學喔？」

「嘿，當然不是，我也是選擇了腦神經外科才知道當家的是環鋸，也才知道為什麼很多學生加入腦外科以後紛紛轉科...嘛你就知道環鋸當時在學生當中是多恐怖的存在。至於說為什麼當時會選擇腦外科，可能是...我就喜歡這種挑戰吧？不覺得就是要挑戰這種未知的領域才有趣嗎～？腦科學本來就一直是個謎團還很多的領域，它既不像普通的外科，靠拆解與理解結構就能推斷一個TF的運轉哪裡有問題，也不是靠著分析物質的組成來探究病因...和精神科一樣，就算同是醫學，腦科學也是個備受爭議、充滿不確定性的醫學。不過，這也是它吸引人的地方，你說是吧～？」

「…我只覺得我就是無法理解你們這些研究科學的TF腦模塊是由什麼構成的。」福特搖了搖頭，生性怕麻煩的他只覺得他永遠也無法理解這些喜歡探究複雜科學的TF為什麼會有這方面的興趣，他將手中的空杯隨性的擺在一旁的桌上，並翻了個身換了個位置、仰倒在一旁的床上。

「都說了那麼多我自己的事了，那麼...該換你了吧？」霸王也跟著放下了手中的杯子，翻身撐在了戰車的上方、手撫上了對方的面甲，微笑的問著，「說說，你明明自己本身也是個軍用機，又是因為什麼決定成為小說家的？而且...還是愛寫悲劇的戀愛小說家？」

「欸？這個嘛…？」突然被問起成為小說家的原因，戰車不知道為什麼低下了頭、像是思考要怎麼回答的囁嚅了一陣子。「...說起來這還真的很奇怪，我原本...的確是朝著要找份可以發揮自己機能的工作，但...就只不過是偶然把自己以前寫的一些文稿投稿到了出版社，就莫名被錄取，簽約成為了出版社的小說家...你要問我為什麼？我也不知道為什麼，有這麼一個機緣，就順著走下去了...工作生涯過得也還算順遂的情況下，也就根本沒有想要換工作什麼的。」

「哼嗯...？居然是這麼普通的理由啊？不過，按照文藝一點的說法，這應該也可以叫做...命運的安排嗎？」霸王凝視著戰車的鏡頭，玩味的伸手點弄著對方的唇邊，順勢俯下機體吻住了福特，在福特慢慢的主動回應、和房內迴盪著文藝片的柔和配樂氣氛下，霸王情不自禁地加深了吻，雙手也跟著爬上了戰車的機體，摸開了他才剛裝好不超過一個塞時的腹部裝甲，並再次侵進了他的雙腿之間。「不覺得...我們現在在這，也是某種命運的安排嗎？戀愛小說家～？」

自己明明才是專門寫這些話語和情節的小說家，卻被一個說自己不會搞浪漫的醫生用挑逗的話語這麼調侃著，福特的面甲升溫的更快了，他有些彆腳的移開了視線，任憑霸王趁勢就低頭沿著自己的面甲和唇邊舔吻、再慢慢下滑到頸部線路邊，先是用舌尖輕輕梳理那些他許久沒觸碰過的線路、挑起幾根特定的線路吸吮著，並漸漸露出了他的利牙，啃咬起他選中的線路、在那些線路上留下屬於自己的咬痕；感覺著自己的線路被熟悉的尖利觸感刺穿，福特的機體敏感的用力弓起、雙手也緊環抱住了還在舔吮著自己頸部線路的霸王，伏在在對方的音頻邊不斷低吟、吐息著。

「我又想要了...可以吧？」霸王舔了舔那被自己咬出了一點能量液的傷痕，手一面順著福特的內部組件撫過，低聲地問著。「而且...這一次可不會像剛才那樣那麼簡單就放過你的。」

戰車的機體明顯又顫抖了一下，不知道是因為頸部線路上被咬的痛感給刺激，還是被霸王那完全不像是請求的要求而興奮著，福特只感覺自己的接口在那瞬間就自動盈滿了潤滑液，慢慢的就從沿著接口邊緣溢了出來，讓霸王才剛探向戰車接口的手指很快就被沾濕了。

「喔呀？這麼快就準備好了～？累積了兩個月的慾望，果然會讓一個原本0經驗的純情小說家，變成飢渴的野獸呢～」觀察到底下機體也同樣激情的反應，霸王反而慢下了動作，用略帶惡意的眼神審視著福特又漸漸高溫的機體。

「嗚嗯...閉、閉嘴啦...還不都是你......之前都…不肯碰我...」福特低聲地抗議，機體被勾起了慾望、卻又遲遲無法被滿足的狀況讓福特有些焦躁的扭動著機體，意圖向上磨蹭霸王的機體，藉以稍微給予自己慾望高漲一些緩解。

「我們之前可是存在著『禁令』的，要不是今天，環鋸突然跟我說可以暫時解除禁令，我哪可能期限沒到、就突然就帶你來開房間～？」

福特並不是很意外會聽到這個理由，當初所約定的三個月時間才剛過了一半，霸王就突然無視那個禁令、就在今晚跟自己拆上了好幾次，要不是約定有變動、讓霸王可以不受約束，就是霸王自己克制不了慾望、鐵了芯就自行打破了禁令；想當然，以霸王的個性、再加上之前度假期間被環鋸從中各種阻撓，福特猜測今天的驚喜十之八九絕對跟環鋸脫不了關係。

「嘖…又是因為『老師』允許，你才敢這麼做嗎？」不知道出於什麼芯態，福特似笑非笑的看著霸王，某種奇怪的衝動又讓他脫口而出，「那個明明就看起來弱不禁風的傢伙...環鋸就真的讓你感到這麼害怕？怕到他一個口頭的命令你就可以乖乖聽話的禁慾三個月？」

「嘿...福特，」裝甲車停頓了一下，原先柔和的微笑顯得有些僵硬，但他盡量讓笑容不從自己的面甲上消失，低聲地說，「之前不是跟你說過不是這樣了＿＿＿」

「啐...我就想說你這個聽話的乖寶寶，怎麼可能有膽就這麼無視了你最親愛的老師所設下的禁令，這麼豪爽的放縱自己的？說什麼跟他早就脫離關係，其實還是習慣之前的模式，一舉一動都在他的監控跟允許之下吧？是不是要是我們之後有任何打算都還要跟他匯報、徵求他的同意你才敢做啊？」

「…………」

福特的話才剛說完，原本還趴伏在戰車身上的霸王毫無預警的，沈默的突然就撐起機體、拉開了兩機的距離，福特攤在床上都還沒有反應過來，只是愣愣的看著霸王的動作似乎是在整理他自己的裝甲，過程中不說任何一句話、甚至連一眼都沒有看向自己的方向，這時候福特才遲鈍的感覺到氣氛有些不對，看著這樣以沈默和無視予以應對的霸王，他不禁想起了那一次他們維持了幾天之久的冷戰，戰車芯裡有不太好的預感、但仍是有些不太確定的主動出了聲：

「…霸王？...你...在幹什麼？」

霸王並沒有給予回應，但他確實是把裝甲全都裝回去了，然後就安靜的站在一旁、似乎是在等待著福特的下一步動作。

「…霸、霸王…？？」

「我要回去了。你想搭便車的話就快點跟上，要不然我就不等你了。」

霸王的語調是福特從未聽過的冰冷，戰車打從芯片裡打了一個寒顫，他原本只是想抱著看好戲的芯態看霸王這次會怎麼回應，但完全沒有預想到霸王會是這種反應。福特噤聲的看著霸王絲毫沒有對自己的默不作聲感到一絲絲動搖，忐忑不安的再次開口：

「霸王...我、我只是...我......」福特才剛開了口，就看到霸王仍舊冷冰冰的站在一旁，終於投射過來的視線卻銳利的像是要穿透了戰車的全身機體，讓他管路內的能量液都像要凍結了一般，反而讓福特僵著連動都不敢動，「霸王我...我不是...我剛那只是...就只是個玩笑...」

「拿我們之間的信任開玩笑？你覺得我們之間最重要的部分可以這樣開玩笑？」對方的語調依舊冰冷的讓福特覺得自己的火種要被掐碎了一般，讓他再次安靜下來，他偷偷抬起鏡頭、對上了霸王的視線：霸王的眼神是充滿了憤怒、可能還夾雜著一點跟福特現在一模一樣的情緒，但戰車知道，霸王的芯寒是他自己一手造成的。

「…我......」

「你到底要不要跟上來，你再不來的話我就要走了。」

霸王最終仍是不打算把時間浪費在無意義的對話上，他慢慢撐起機體，準備要打開房門出去，戰車狼狽的跳下充電床、將自己的裝甲胡亂裝好，不再說一句話的緊緊跟在裝甲車的後頭，離開了他們預定了一整晚的套房，在艙門關上的瞬間，原先一直播放的文藝電影傳來了一聲玻璃碎裂的聲音，在最後仍是傳進了戰車的音頻裡。離開旅館的過程中，霸王一次都沒有回過頭、甚至連腳步都不曾放慢過，讓福特得用小跑步的才能跟上他。踏出旅館外面，霸王率先變形、在福特的面前打開了艙門，讓戰車進入駕駛座；和來的時候一樣，霸王事先確認好福特將安全帶都繫好了才發動引擎，並以不會讓戰車感到任何不適的速度飛行著，只不過這趟飛行中，兩個大型機之間沒有再多一句交談，霸王沒有主動開口，福特也沒有再敢開口，耗費了福特覺得最難熬的交通時間、一起駛回了住處。

回到家後，霸王仍是沒有多說任何一句話、沒有看福特任何一眼，逕自走向寢室，在福特還想要開口說些什麼之前、硬生生的就在福特的面前用力摔上了門，門關上的那一瞬間，福特感覺整間房間都像是被什麼東西撞擊到了一般、震動了一下，然後又恢復了寂靜。戰車站在寢室的門前，好幾次想要伸出手開門，卻總是在手要觸碰到觸控鈕的那一瞬間就又瑟縮了回來，最終，福特移動到了霸王平時當作臨時休憩場所的沙發上，瑟縮的坐了下來，CPU像是被剛才的摔門聲給摔成一片空白，一直忍住的清洗液也漸漸不受控制的從他的鏡頭裏滴了出來。後悔？愧疚？害怕？福特說不太清楚他現在到底是被哪一種情緒給壓潰到哭出來，雖然清洗液最後終於潰堤的大量溢出、但他絲毫不敢哭出一點聲音，就這麼無聲地埋在沙發裡讓清洗液流了一整夜，哭到他都不知道自己到底是什麼時候哭累了、毫無知覺的下了線。


	35. Empty Box

寢室的門在自己背後用力關上後，霸王並沒有立刻有下一步動作，他站立在緊閉的門前、稍微回過頭看向那剛剛被自己用力甩上的門，鏡頭裡閃著點黯淡的光。他仔細聽著艙門的那一側，什麼聲音都沒有聽到；不知道經過了多久，門前終於傳來輕微腳步拖動的聲音，但聲響是漸漸朝自己的方向遠離。霸王猶豫了一陣子，最終還是沒有伸手打開艙門，只是安靜的又望了一眼那個什麼動靜都沒有的艙門，慢慢回到了自己的充電床邊、有些洩氣的坐下。

內置時間顯示著主恆星再過三個塞時就會升起，但霸王不打算就這樣充電，他的手觸碰到了床邊的一角、手指停留在充電床邊一個不起眼的裝置上，按下了開關後，床內的機關慢慢打開，裡頭擺置的是他的其中一個私人櫃子，用身分識別才能打開的櫃子裡幾乎是空蕩蕩的、什麼也沒有，只在正中央處擺了一個精緻小巧的盒子。依霸王估計，它已經沉靜的躺在那裡、被鎖了半年以上，講確切一點，它是在福特出現在他的機生以前就存在的東西；霸王慢慢拿起那個他已經很久沒有再觸碰過的盒子、稍微打開，精緻的盒子裡是空的，只有一個像是用來固定什麼東西的凹槽，但是它原本該固定在那的東西已經不翼而飛。霸王想起那件事情發生的前一晚，他拿著這個盒子、認真的問過黑影一個問題，當時黑影並沒有明確的答覆，只是微笑的帶過，而到了隔天，黑影就像是從塞伯坦上蒸發了一般，連同那個盒子裡的東西一起消失。

不知道為什麼突然在這樣一個場合想起這段自己一直沉積在芯片不想再觸碰的往事，霸王用力捏緊了空盒，將它用力關上後摔回了櫃子裡，盒子撞在了櫃子最深處，撞擊的聲響迴盪在寂靜的房間裡，讓霸王覺得格外的刺耳。頹然的坐了一陣子後，霸王還是將暗櫃給鎖上，像是一切都沒有發生過的讓充電床恢復了原貌。這晚，霸王幾乎沒有充電，他安靜的坐在床上，幾度想要站起來、打開艙門，確認門外的狀況，但每當他重新抬起頭、對上一點動鏡也沒有的艙門，他就又打消了念頭，決定什麼事也不做，直到主恆星再度升起。


	36. Apologise

福特不知道自己究竟是什麼時候下線的，當他迷迷糊糊的再度打開因為前一晚流了太久的清洗液、造成現在連對焦都有些困難的鏡頭時，花了好一陣子才發現他整個機體正埋在沙發上，而機體上不知道什麼時候蓋上了一條被子，他糊裡糊塗的爬起來、下意識地轉頭望向寢室的方向，發現那扇艙門早已經打開，但寢室裡頭卻不見霸王的蹤影。戰車有些不知道接下來該怎麼辦的只能先下了沙發，在明顯只剩他一個TF在的房內漫無目的的轉了一圈，在確認霸王是真的不在了以後，福特才又頹然坐回了沙發上，霸王最後看著他的眼神和就在自己面前摔上門的衝擊讓他什麼事情也無法思考，連給對方發個訊息這種最簡單的事情都給忘了。福特坐在沙發上只是發呆，在終於注意到桌上遺留下了一片寫著潦草字跡、一眼就知道是霸王所留下的數據版的時候，都已經是經過快一個塞時過後了，戰車伸手拿起了那塊數據版，盡力閱讀那一如既往潦草到讓他看不太懂的文字：

「昨晚那樣粗魯的就在你面前摔門，我感到很抱歉。但昨天會發生這種事，相信你也有一部分責任的吧？給你時間自己好好想一下吧。午餐我幫你做了一份放在儲藏櫃裡，自己記得要按時補充能量。」

福特安靜的將那片數據版反覆看了幾遍，直到自己都對那段訊息倒背如流後、他才將數據版輕放回了原位，慢慢又把自己埋進了沙發裡，躺在那個霸王平時待著的位置，CPU裏千思萬緒的，但就是不知道自己到底該優先思考哪一點；這一天，福特幾乎花上了一整天的時間都倒在沙發上，無法靜下芯來做任何事情，已經超過一定時間沒有補充能量，但他卻一點低能量的感覺都沒有，儘管中央能量系統偶爾發出了些微的警訊，霸王特意為他準備的能量戰車幾乎動也沒動，戰車就這麼呆坐在沙發上、捱到了霸王平時的下班時間，然後在主恆星完全下降之後，終於從玄關處傳來了開門的聲音。一聽到那聲響，因為系統一直維持在能量水平偏低狀態而徘徊在下線邊緣的福特一下就清醒過來、跳下沙發就衝到了玄關處，深藍色的裝甲車樣子就跟平時一樣、提著他隨身會攜帶的數據版回來，不過跟平常又有一點不一樣的是，霸王的面甲上並沒有平時下班回家那種輕鬆的神情，真要說準確一點，福特一眼就能看出霸王的芯情並沒有比昨晚好上多少。

「…啊…霸王，你...回來啦。」

「嗯。」

「今天…原本不該是你排休的日子嗎？怎麼...還去醫院了？」

「反正今天也沒什麼特別事，乾脆就去上班了。」

霸王簡短又透露點煩躁的回答讓福特也有自覺該閉嘴了，但他似乎還不死芯，在霸王開始著手準備晚餐時，一直在裝甲車的旁邊講些有的沒有的話題，意圖強調自己的存在感。

「…那...今天還忙嗎？病患多不多？」

「…跟平常一樣，沒什麼特別的。」

「嗯...這樣啊…我今天，倒是什麼都沒什麼進度...」

「喔。」

「不知道為什麼，今天就是...沒什麼手感呢。」

「喔。」

福特很快就敗下陣來，霸王冷淡的回應很快就讓放棄死纏爛打式的瞎扯淡，他坐在餐桌邊，默默地觀望著霸王準備晚餐的背影，安靜的只是等待著。然而到了晚餐時間，情況也並沒有好到多少，明明彼此就坐在正對面、霸王的視線卻始終沒主動跟福特對上，反倒像是迴避著福特一直刻意在底下投射過來的視線，沈默的只是快速吃著自己的晚餐。

「那個！那個...我...」眼看霸王很快就要吃完他的那份能量塊、離開位置，福特有些著急的出了聲，好不容易才終於讓裝甲車抬起鏡頭，淡淡地瞥了一眼面前一臉焦急的戰車。

「...我...那個...」看著霸王幾乎是不帶任何表情的眼神，福特才剛衝出口、在慶幸霸王總算肯正眼看向自己的同時，卻在那一瞬間完全不知道要接什麼話。「那個.........今天的晚餐，很好吃...你果然，很厲害呢...」

「是嗎。」

霸王像是完全失去興趣般的又是簡短應答了一聲，隨後拿起自己吃完的空盤、開始收拾，留下福特一個繼續坐在餐桌邊，完全不曉得自己還有什麼話題可以吸引對方的注意了。裝甲車很快將碗盤收拾好，沈默的拿起了自己慣用的那些數據版，帶回了寢室，眼看霸王一副就是要把自己再次關在門外的樣子，戰車在對方準備帶上門之前、衝過去就用力扯住了對方的臂甲，踹住不放。

「霸王…！那、那個...！」

「...有事嗎？」臂甲被扯住，霸王不慌不忙的只是回頭看了眼福特，稍微停下自己原先要關門的動作，安靜地等待戰車再次開口。儘管這一回裝甲車總算看似是耐芯的等著福特繼續接話，但那事不關己的語調最後還是讓福特又慢慢鬆開了手，怯弱的逃避了霸王的視線。

「沒、沒事...」福特移開視線，像是失去了支撐力一般的轉過身，「沒什麼事...」

看著到最後一刻仍是什麼表態也沒有做的戰車，霸王只是不易察覺的淡淡嘆了一口氣，在福特整個背對著自己的同時，將門關上了；聽著艙門再次關上的聲響，那瞬間福特的機體不由自主的顫抖了下，他有些慶幸霸王即時地關上了門，至少沒讓他看到自己的清洗液又在不知不覺中慢慢滴了下來。

 

「喂？啊…真難得你會主動打給我啊，福特。」意外的在一早就接到自己負責的作家所撥來的通訊，天火還特別打開了自己的排程表，看是不是自己有哪個時程弄錯了。「怎麼了嗎？稿子的進度出了什麼問題嗎？」

「天火...那個，你今天...編輯部的事情會很忙嗎？」

「欸？今天嗎？」聽著通訊那一側傳來福特疲憊的聲音，天火隱約感覺事情有點不太對勁，他翻了翻自己的行事曆，確認著自己最近有沒有什麼特別需要趕的工作進度，「今天還好，沒什麼特別的事情...福特你沒事嗎？你的聲音聽起來有點...」

「…如果，方便的話，可以單獨約你見個面嗎？」

似乎是第一次聽到福特做出這種請求，直覺告訴天火，困擾著福特的並不單純只是工作稿的事情，他抬頭環顧了編輯部辦公室一圈、視線範圍內並未看見警車的蹤影後，才低聲回覆了福特：「當然可以，我們...約在平常討論工作進度的能量飲店，可以嗎？」

半個塞時後，已經早一步在常駐位置等待著的大型運輸機，遠遠就看到那對熟悉的履帶出現在他們預定見面的店門口，他向著福特招了招手，並在等著福特過來位置坐下的同時，敏銳的就察覺福特有哪裡真的是不太對勁，福特的面部表情明顯是充電不足的憔悴，面甲上甚至還帶著些像是清洗液的殘留痕跡，這讓大型運輸機有些震驚、情緒也跟著有些緊張起來，他細細觀察著福特渙散的鏡頭，率先幫對方點了飲料，待服務生收取了點單、離開了以後，才低聲開口詢問著：

「福特？怎麼回事？前幾天跟你討論進度的時候明明還好好的不是嗎？今天...怎麼這麼突然？你到底發生了什麼事？」

「...我......」戰車慢慢把面甲埋進雙手裡，盡力讓自己的情緒不要一下子就在別人面前崩潰，但越是這麼想、情緒就越是不受自己控制，原本像是痛苦的一直抱著頭的戰車，雙手突然毫無預警的就用力拍在桌子上、撐起機體，著實把天火給嚇了一大跳。

「天火...怎麼辦！怎麼辦...！我不過就多說了兩句而已結果就變成他都不肯再理我了我連想要跟他解釋都沒辦法...！你說我到底該怎麼辦啦天火我已經想盡各種話題想吸引他注意了可是都沒有用＿＿拜託你一定要幫幫我啊…！！」

看著自己負責的作家一來就披哩啪拉大喊了一串自己聽不太懂的話，再加上福特那明顯充電不足的鏡頭不斷閃著不穩定的光芒，那一瞬間，平時以溫和冷靜著稱的天火也都有種乾脆一掌打在福特後頸好讓他暫時閉嘴的衝動了，但想歸想，天火還是沒敢這麼做，他只是稍微摀住了自己的音頻，抓緊了福特在大吼之中還是得換氣的間隙、盡量讓自己別去注意到接下來周遭可能投來的異樣眼光，用更大聲的音量大吼出來、將福特的聲音完全壓了下去。

「福特你先冷靜下來啊！我這樣根本聽不懂你到底發生什麼事了！你先冷靜下來我才有辦法幫你解決好嗎！」

似乎是第一次看到平時認識的編輯能用這麼大的音量大吼著，一直處在混亂狀態的福特也被這吼聲完全被嚇到了，天火的音量強到店內所有的客人和店員都感覺火種被強烈地震了一下、面面相覷的紛紛回過頭來看是不是有什麼東西就在自己身邊爆炸了，在那一聲吼叫過後，天火不慌不忙的又跟鄰桌所有客人點頭致歉，更讓福特覺得有些無地自容的癱坐了下來，他低埋著頭，根本不敢看向周遭的人群，直到天火一一向附近的TF道歉了一圈、又坐了下來，才拼命壓低聲音、為自己造成的窘境和對天火造成的困擾不斷道歉：

「…對、對不起，天火...我...我剛剛一時...真的沒控制住...」

「...沒事的，你能恢復正常就好。」店裡的服務生才剛準備替他們送上飲料，就被這一連串巨響和情境給嚇得不知道該怎麼辦，大型運輸機只是默默接下飲料、慢慢遞給了面前的戰車，一面像是安撫福特、同時也是在安撫那個被這兩個大型機完全嚇傻了的店員，對方也在飲料放下後識實務的立刻拔腿開溜，省得自己持續暴露在高分貝音量下而震壞了火種。

「好了，你也冷靜下來了吧？先...好好想清楚自己要說什麼、再慢慢地說，不要急...」

「嗯......抱、抱歉...」也意識到自己太過激動，福特伸手又抱緊了自己的頭盔，強壓住自己這兩天思緒全攪成一團到發疼的CPU、深度換了幾口氣，才有辦法恢復冷靜，至少現在天火終於可以理解福特想要表達什麼了。

「我......那個...總之結論就是我...前天，又跟我的交往對象吵架了...」

「...嗯？吵架了嗎？」在證實自己在接到福特通訊之後所做的猜測正確以後，天火反而有些放芯了，至少目前發生在福特身上的不是什麼其他更可怕的事情、才讓戰車失控成這樣。「不過，你跟他不是才度假剛回來沒過多久？回來的時候不是都還好好的嗎？怎麼...？你們這兩天難道發生什麼事了嗎？」

「發生什麼事...也、也不過就是...那天對他開了個...可能比較過火的玩笑，然後現在...現在他、他都不肯再正眼看我，也對我愛理不理的。都、都已經持續兩天了...我、我有試圖想跟他溝通...！可是...可是......」

天火凝視著福特邊說邊低埋下頭、像是為自己的行為懊悔不已的表情，他拖著下巴思考了一陣子，想繼續更深入了解這個狀況，「你確定...是因為你開了什麼玩笑，他才對你改變態度的嗎？」

福特安靜的點了點頭，有些小聲地囁嚅著：「我們那時候...明明都還氣氛正好的，沒想到...我才講完，他就立刻變臉了...在那之後，就連普通的話都沒辦法好好說上兩句...」

「嘛…既然都知道問題點出在哪裡了...」稍微理清了一些頭緒的天火終於微微淺笑了下，他看著福特、一字一句認真的問：「那麼，你跟對方好好道過歉了嗎？」

「…啊？」福特顯然被這個問題問得愣住了，他抬起頭、有些呆滯的看著天火的鏡頭，仔細的思考了幾秒後才搖了搖頭，「...沒、沒有......不我是說...因為，這兩天都沒辦法好好跟他說話，才...」

「我倒覺得，他是因為覺得你沒有足夠的歉意，才不願意再跟你好好說話了吧？」天火不自覺的露出點苦笑，跟面前這個作家也算相處久了，他很清楚福特在某方面的確是有些粗線條的毛病，「跟他好好道個歉吧，我相信這樣，就不會有事的了。」

「欸...？可是、可是......」

「現在時間還不算太晚，要是你一直拖延下去、或是想隨便敷衍過去，那問題可是會更嚴重的喔。你還想挽回他的，對吧？」

「當、當然...可是，我該怎麼做...我現在，只要被他那種冷漠的眼神一看，就都不知道該怎麼辦了...」

「就像我說的，去好好道個歉，就會沒事的。」大型運輸機安慰般的又拍了拍福特的頭盔，微笑的說：「你不必特意跟他說什麼，單純認真的說聲對不起，相信他如果還在意你，也不會願意看你難受這麼久的，對吧？」

兩TF在能量飲店待了將近一個塞時，直到天火注意到時間，為了避免警車在這段期間內抓到自己在上班期間溜出來開小差，他並沒有停留太久的就趕回了編輯部，留下福特一個還坐在位置上，視線有些飄渺的盯著自己的能量杯，CPU裡反覆思索著天火給他的建議。

 

稍晚，在主恆星正高掛在塞伯坦上空的時候，大型戰車終於離開了能量飲店、出現在霸王工作的醫院裏，對這間醫院還不是太熟悉的他，獨自一人還是花了點時間再次探路才找到了腦神經外科部門，在還沒到達霸王的診療室之前、福特意外的先遇到了那位腦神經外科主任，而對方似乎也挺意外在會在這個時間點遇到福特，不同於平常總是對戰車愛理不理的態度，環鋸反常的立刻主動靠了過去，都還沒等福特先說明來意、就先開口追問了起來。

「喂，我說你們兩個到底是怎麼回事？這兩天我還特別批准了霸王的假，沒想到那傢伙接連著兩天都出現在醫院裡、工作了一整天。這還不是最反常的，我跟他共事都這麼多年了，還從沒看過那傢伙...在工作的時候有這麼不耐煩過。」環鋸搖了搖頭，最後抬起頭盯著福特的鏡頭繼續問著：「你們兩個到底是出了什麼問題了？」

「出什麼問題...…就是吵了點架，我...想來找他談談的...。霸王他...現在應該還在他的診療室吧？」

「嗯，他在自己的診療室沒錯。不過，你們最好快點解決你們之間的事...你知道那傢伙只要芯情不好，就會有種像要隨時要拿肩炮拆了整間醫院的樣子嗎？已經要整整持續兩天了...我在旁邊看的都快要受不了了...」

環鋸領著福特來到了霸王的辦公室，在他用力推開艙門的時候，霸王似乎還以為進來的是下一位候診病患，他頭也不抬的拿起了下一份病歷表，在意識到來者並不是病患而抬起頭，意外的看著福特、以及他的科主任同時出現在他的辦公室裏，霸王才慢慢的放下手中了病歷表，視線直接朝向了戰車、卻沒有開口說任何話。在跟霸王對上視線的那一瞬間，福特忍不住芯片裏又是一緊、剛剛才在飲料店裏想了許久的台詞也幾乎在同時間要忘得一乾二淨了。

「喂，我是不知道你們兩個到底發生什麼事...」環鋸站在一旁，似乎是再也受不了這種尷尬的氣氛，他站到了兩大型機之間，試圖想要削減霸王那散發著無形壓迫感的氣勢，「但福特都特地來了，你也別...」

「出去。」環鋸的開場白都還沒說完，就被霸王冰冷的聲音狠狠的打斷，腦神經外科主任和戰車都不約而同驚訝的望向了霸王，尤其是福特，那一聲冷冷的逐客令幾乎要把他推向絕望，他的機體有些不穩的後退著，他下意識的回過頭、看著診療室的門口就離自己不到幾呎遠，思考著是不是乾脆別再回頭、就這麼奪門而出，才不至於在下一納秒間就瀕臨崩潰。

「這是我自己和福特之間的私事，和你完全無關，我不希望你來插手這件事。聽懂的話就出去。」

霸王的聲音依舊像把銳利的能量刀，只不過這次刀鋒並不是指向福特，而是轉向了還站在他面前、有些愣住的環鋸，後者瞪大了鏡頭，盯著面前神色沒有一絲動搖的裝甲車，約莫過了幾納秒，環鋸只是攤攤手，識相的就朝艙門的方向走去；離開之前，他伸手拍了拍還像是震驚到說不出話的戰車，用眼神示意他自己過去找霸王解決這件事，就安靜的踏出診療室、並順手關緊了艙門。

「你想站在那裡站到下班嗎？都來到這裡了，有什麼話就好好說吧，我在聽著。」

直到確認環鋸已經離開、自己的診療間又恢復了一片死寂，霸王才再度開口，打破這陣沈默。他將桌上還散亂的病歷表都移開，空出了點支撐自己的臂甲的空位，並轉頭看了看還愣站在遠處的戰車，等著看他到底何時要切入正題。

「啊…那個，霸王，我......」福特顯然還沒有從連續的震撼中恢復過來，他CPU一片空白、機體有些不聽自己使喚的就慢慢朝霸王的方向走去，直到來到霸王的面前、正面對上了他的鏡頭，福特這才想起了天火的話，以及他今天到底是來幹嘛的。

「霸王，那個......我只是想跟你說......對、對不起...」在霸王的注視下，福特的聲音不自覺地壓得很低，他低著頭、十指忍不住在底下攪在了一起，那些預先想好的台詞此時已經幾乎蕩然無存，只在福特的CPU裏模模糊糊的閃現著片段的字句，「我...不該開那種玩笑，我、我那時候也不知道怎麼回事，可是就是......聽到你提起環鋸，忍不住就...就這樣脫口而出了，霸王我...真的很抱歉，我不知道還能跟你說什麼...但就是...對不起＿＿」

「......好了，沒事了...」原本還一直靜靜聽著福特支離破碎的話語，在福特都不知道自己說了第幾次「對不起」之後，霸王終於出聲打斷了福特。「我的午休時間已經要結束了，剩下的事情我們等回去再談吧。」

「欸？可、可是霸王...我...」

「我說了回去再談，我今天下午的預約門診還很多，你先回去吧。」

福特原先準備的台詞都還沒講到一半，就已經被霸王帶出了診療室，看著霸王開啟了下午看診的信號標誌，福特只覺得自己的CPU像是被什麼大型機具給來回碾壓過後、就被無情的摔在了荒蕪之地。他呆呆的回頭看著又被關閉上了的艙門，在那裡足足呆了好幾分鐘後、才萬念俱灰的離開，連在半路上遇到環鋸向他問話、他也像是完全沒聽到般的就這麼無視了環鋸的存在，他甚至連自己是怎麼走出醫院、又是怎麼走回家的都不知道。回到家後，他什麼也沒芯思再想、也沒芯思再做了，把玄關的門關好之後，他拖著腳步來到了沙發旁，隨後像是斷了線一般的一下撲倒在沙發上、將自己的機體緊緊埋起，然後張著漸漸又濕潤的鏡頭直直瞪視著前方，像是被下了什麼魔咒一般的就一直維持著這個姿勢，一動也不動的。

「我回來...嗯？難道出去了嗎？」幾個塞時後，玄關的門再次被打開，霸王看了看昏暗的房間，反射性地就按下電燈開關，一面低聲咕噥著，直到廳堂的燈全部亮起、從沙發邊緣露出的兩條履帶頂端，才讓他理解戰車並非不在家，而是整個機體動也不動的埋在了沙發裡。「...這不是在嗎？怎麼在家也不開燈？還有，睡在這裡容易中病毒的。」

霸王邊碎念著邊走到了沙發後面，在注意到那在沙發上機體有些灰白化、活像被下了石化咒的戰車，有些愣愣的伸手搖晃了下福特的機體，試圖喚醒他。

「福特？喂福特...起來啦。你不會真中什麼病毒了吧？」看福特對自己的提問一點反應都沒，霸王反倒有些緊張了，他走到福特的身邊、伸手試探般的按在他的頭盔邊緣上，一面仔細看著他明明亮著、卻沒什麼精神的鏡頭。「福特，聽得到我說話嗎？」

「嗯...？」戰車注意到裝甲車雙手托著自己的面甲、一臉擔芯的看著自己的鏡頭時，才終於有了點反應，他發出了點模糊不清又讓霸王搞不懂到底是什麼意思的聲音，又過了好幾秒才重拾說話的能力。「...霸王？」

「你是怎麼了？機體看起來也沒有什麼特別異常的狀態啊…」見福特終於有了點回應，霸王慢慢吐了一口氣，坐在了福特旁邊、並伸手摸了摸他的音頻。

「霸王...？」福特慢慢撐起機體，看著霸王就坐在自己身旁、凝視著自己，讓福特覺得格外不真實，就像這情境應該是發生在兩天以前、而不是現在。「我...難道在做夢嗎......還是...幻覺？」

「…什麼做夢、幻覺的？你睡傻了嗎？」裝甲車奇怪的反問著，他有點搞不清楚福特現在到底在說些什麼，於是又再次摸了摸對方的頭盔前額，試探他的機體溫度。「看起來CPU也沒特別燒啊？不會下午才在醫院晃一下就真的被什麼東西感染了吧？」

「因為...下午的時候，霸王你...都不聽我把話說完，就直接...趕我走了。」戰車回想起下午的事、機體又忍不住瑟縮了下，聲音也漸漸壓得越來越低，到最後裝甲車幾乎要低下頭將天線靠近戰車的唇邊，才終於聽懂他到底在說什麼。

「喔，那時候啊…那時候只是剛好病患特別多，我又想早點下班，才叫你先離開的。」霸王邊說、邊注意了下福特面部裝甲的變化，突然像是意識到了什麼事，低下頭追問著：「...福特？你...該不會以為我還在生氣吧？」

「欸...？」聽到霸王的最後一句提問，戰車有些不敢相信的慢慢抬起頭，詫異的看著對方，語氣有些飄渺的反問：「...難、難道不是嗎？你...你當時都把我趕出去了...」

「我不是都跟你說了沒事了嗎？你都道歉了，我哪有什麼理由繼續生氣？那時候，單純是下午預約門診的人很多，我才想說剩下的等回來之後再說＿＿＿」霸王話才說到一半，面前的戰車突然倏地一下竄到了他的面前、瞪大了鏡頭緊盯著霸王。

「…你、你的意思是，你沒在生氣了？？你沒在對我生氣了？是、是這樣嗎？？」

「…我現在，難道看起來還有像在生氣的樣子嗎？」

幾番確認了裝甲車的意思，福特才終於確認霸王的意思真的是沒再對自己生氣了，知道這個事實的時候，戰車連續兩天一直緊繃的情緒一下子鬆懈了下來、但又不知道為什麼同時也有些激動地顫抖著，他甚至自己都沒有發現，這兩天一直忍著沒在霸王面前流過一次的清洗液，不知道為什麼、又是何時突然又不受自己的控制，大量溢出了自己的鏡頭。

「喂…喂喂，我不都說了沒事了嗎？你還哭什麼啊？？」看著福特的清洗液像是潰堤般的不斷噴了出來，這一回反而換霸王有些慌了，他一手按在福特的面甲上，想幫他擦去那些淚痕，但清洗液卻像是怎麼樣也止不住一般、才擦去了液體的痕跡後又是新一注液體奔流了下來，很快就幾乎要覆蓋了福特整個面甲。

「…別、別哭了啦，我不都...不都說我沒在生氣了嗎？」

「嗚、嗚嗯...我、我也想停啊…可是......嗚......嗚哇...！」面前的霸王看似有些著急的一下幫自己擦清洗液、一下又抱著自己拍了拍，試圖安撫自己的情緒，福特只覺得自己滿腔莫名的激動越發難以控制，到最後，原本一直只是在安靜地流著大量清洗液的戰車乾脆不再想著忍耐了，他一下趴倒在霸王的機體上、毫無形象的放聲大哭了出來，絲毫不管被自己的反應弄到傻住、不知道該怎麼辦的霸王，一方面又覺得自己現在會像這樣大聲哭泣並不全然是委屈或是難過，相反的，比起這兩天總是躲起來自己偷偷一個人哭的時候，戰車只覺得這時後的哭泣反而有種讓他欲罷不能、難以形容的暢快感。

「好、好了啦，福特，對不起啦...我不該對你那麼兇啦...喂福特...我都這樣道歉了你就別再哭啦...你這樣會讓我很有罪惡感欸......」霸王看著緊埋在自己的機體上一直用驚天動地的聲音嚎哭的戰車，默默地嘆了一口氣，在安靜的思考了一陣子之後，他決定在福特自己冷靜下來之前都不再說什麼，任憑戰車繼續宣洩自己的情緒，他伸手慢慢摟抱住福特的機體、一手繞過了他的背甲，讓戰車的頭緊貼在自己的肩甲上、時不時安撫的輕拍著。

「嘛，算了...你高興想哭到什麼時候都可以。」


	37. 周而復始

這天，已經好幾天沒有花時間整理房子的福特一臉苦惱的看著霸王的數據板堆以及各種期刊又是到處散得亂七八糟，生性對數據板的整齊度異常高度敏感的戰車只站在那裏盯了十來納秒，就衝了上去把那一堆堆數據板全部按日期或是名稱順序排好、打包；好不容易將那些到處散亂的板子整理呈一疊一疊之後，福特決定這些數據板的去留還是等道霸王回來以後再交給他做決定。他將霸王的工作櫃打開、將那些數據板堆暫時安置在裡頭，才要將櫃子關回去的瞬間，福特的視線落在櫃子最深處的掛軸上，注意到了一個他曾經熟悉、但幾乎快忘了它的存在的物品。

「霸王，」很少見的，福特主動播了通訊給霸王，手裡一面還在把玩著那剛從櫃子裡拿出來的東西、一面問著：「你今天…大概預計什麼時後會回來？」

 

下班時分，霸王在路途中思忖著下午福特的通訊，通訊裡福特並沒有明說他今晚的計畫、只是單純跟他確認了時間；為了保持驚喜感，霸王並不打算多問，只在CPU裡一面盤算著今天的晚餐要怎麼料理、一面就以戰機型態加足了馬力飛往回家的最近航線。

當霸王打開門，意外的看著戰車似乎是在玄關附近等候多時了……從他機體底下那一攤不小的液體、和因為連續過載而發出的微弱呻吟，霸王推算福特至少維持著這付模樣有一個塞時左右。福特就這麼敞開腿甲、跪坐在玄關前面，用著自身輕易就可以鎖上的手銬將自己的雙手反綁在背後，除了視覺遮蔽器、福特這次還多加裝了音頻隔絕器，就在黑暗與聽不到外界任何聲音的情況下，用持續開著最大振福的震動棒讓自己不斷過載。

「喂喂，這就是…打算給我的驚喜嗎~？」

霸王露出了充滿快意的笑容，儘管知道福特在這個狀態下根本聽不到自己的聲音，霸王還是忍不住低聲喃喃自語著，他回頭將艙門鎖好，蹲下機體就伸手用不輕的力道握住福特還硬挺的能量管，滿意的看著戰車因為敏感點被緊抓住、機體興奮的用力抽搐，就在霸王的套弄下就又過載了一次。已經有些按捺不住、正思考著要不要現在就將能量管用力挺進上面那個正不斷張合、吐著熱氣的洞口，霸王注意到福特的嘴裡似乎還咬著一條能量鎖的端頭，他的視線隨著那條鎖鍊延伸到的盡頭，來到了套在福特頸部上的項圈，霸王伸手撫弄著那個項圈的束帶、以及最前端那個扣環，意會般的微笑了一下，從福特的嘴裡接過了鎖鍊的另一端，反手就將戰車用力扯過來，讓福特還插著道具的情況下，跪著就用腿甲慢慢往沙發的方向移動。

「既然是你主動要求的，那我就成全你吧。我的寵物。」


	38. Pet in Heat

大型戰車趴伏在地上，臂甲和腿甲間被一前後相連、特殊的束縛物給綁縛著，讓他只能四肢著地的跪伏在另一個大型機面前。他想發出些什麼聲響，嘴巴卻被另一個有著獸型長吻部造型的束具佔滿，房內只能聽到福特時不時發出模糊又黏膩的呻吟，和正坐在他面前的霸王、正用綁在他頸部上的鍊子不斷故意蹭動戰車機體所發出的聲音。

「還喜歡這樣嗎？」霸王按下手中的搖控器、滿意的感受底下的機體在那瞬間的顫抖。情趣道具正深深的卡在福特的接口深處，並在霸王的控制下被調到了最大檔。

「咕嗯......！」

福特發出哀鳴，激烈的扭動著腰部，頭部也像是回答霸王的提問般、緩緩左右搖動了幾下，讓接連在情趣道具另一端、蓬鬆的假尾巴也在他的動作下跟著左右晃動，讓霸王饒有興趣的繞到了他的後方，假意安撫般的輕撫那根尾巴、實際上是施力將道具更往裡推入。

「不喜歡？可是你的肢體表情可不是這麼說的喔。看你的尾巴擺的這麼激烈，你的機體根本很愛這樣吧？你這骯髒的發情狐狸。」裝甲車殘忍的笑著，手上的鞭子也在那瞬間打在福特的底盤上，鞭子甩在機體上的聲響讓兩個大型機同時覺得腹甲間又更熱了些。

福特又發出了一聲呻吟，他的接口早就濕到不斷滴下潤滑液、對霸王的提問故意給予反面答案只是為了要讓霸王有理由懲罰自己，好讓自己能表現的更像一頭只想被鞭打和用力插入的漩渦狐狸。

「再問你一次、喜歡還是不喜歡？」

霸王手中的鞭子抵在福特的兩腿間，磨蹭著他早就高潮到洩了一地的能量管，又低聲問了一遍；這一回，福特慢慢的點了點頭，霸王接受到了暗示，也開始打開自己的腹甲，將他熱漲的能量管抽出，抵在了福特還插著情趣道具的接口外端。

「為了獎勵你的誠實，」雖然霸王總覺得現在就拿掉那條正甩得歡快的尾巴是有點可惜，但不只是他再也無法忍耐下去，他知道福特也到了極限，正極度渴望著自己的侵入，他伸手拔出了那根帶尾部的情趣道具，轉而將自己的能量管用力就插了進去，讓面前翹高了底盤的福特發出了一聲歡快的尖叫，效果抵過了剛才任何一次擺尾。「好好享受吧，我的發情寵物。」


	39. Porn Videos

福特這一天難得的為了工作、去了編輯部一趟，所幸不過就是編輯對他之前的稿子提出了一些小疑問，他並沒有花太久時間就處理好那些疑義，當他回到家的時候，主恆星都還沒降下，所以他根本沒有預期家裡會有人在，直到他才剛關上門、聽到客廳傳來了相當不尋常的聲響：一陣陣他從沒聽過的激昂嬌喘聲，讓福特在玄關前愣住了，CPU裏一瞬間充滿了各種這樣那樣的不堪畫面，讓他差點沒在玄關前炸開來。他僵硬的慢慢踏到客廳裏，想用自己的鏡頭確認清楚，當他看到霸王果然是在他不該出現的時間點待在客廳裡，絲毫沒有注意到福特正從沙發後邊靠近，手裡還正上下套弄著他的輸出管...

「喂…你，是在幹什麼...？」

福特最終仍是出了聲，但語氣顯得有氣無力的，他看著霸王還正目不轉睛的看著螢幕上播放的拆卸片、還用不小的音量播放著，手裡自慰的動作從沒停歇過，福特覺得自己的鏡頭都要碎一地了。

「啊，福特，你回來啦？」裝甲車只是回頭瞥了滿臉黑線的福特一眼，立刻又將注意力轉回了螢幕上、繼續看他的拆卸片。看著霸王連看到自己那驚訝的表情都沒有打算停下或是做什麼解釋，福特都不知道自己是該站到還一面沈浸在那一聲聲過激呻吟一面嚕管的裝甲車面前，還是尋找遙控器將電視畫面關掉。

「我不知道...你竟然會......」

「嗯？有什麼奇怪的嗎？是個正常TF都會這麼做吧？」

「真不好意思，我還從來沒看過拆卸片嚕管過...」

霸王似乎對這句話有了反應，他抬起鏡頭看了看正站在沙發後面、正因為看到拆卸片的畫面而面甲升溫的戰車，用種驚訝的語氣說著：「不會吧？你這麼宅，居然沒幹過這種事？」

「誰會幹這種事啊！再說我才不是宅...喂我們不是昨天才做過的嗎？你怎麼就...！」

「嘖，你難道不知道，只有自己一個人的時候，看著拆卸片自慰是另一種樂趣嗎？」霸王說的相當簡短，因為他似乎差不多到達了高潮，隨著螢幕上被多個TF包圍的主角被射了滿身的時候，霸王也跟著迎來高潮，能量液弄的沙發和前面的地板上都是。

「…我都不知道，該說你什麼了...」福特不太知道自己現在的表情到底是怎麼樣的，他能感覺自己的面甲很燙，尤其是看著霸王發出了在跟他對接時過載特有的滿足呻吟聲，一面拿出備好的清潔巾將剛剛高潮的痕跡擦去，福特決定自己還是暫時先待在沙發後面。

「你太大驚小怪了。」裝甲車將擦拭好的紙巾順手揉成一團，終於回頭正眼看著福特，「正常TF都會有用這種方式玩的，是個蠻舒壓的娛樂，你該試試看的。」

霸王邊說邊起身將播放製作人員名單的片子關掉、退出了光碟片，收回攤在一旁的空盒中，就將那盒裝光碟遞給了福特，「這家Tarn Heat的片...一向蠻對我的口味的，我都收藏了不少片，改天再整理我覺得實用的片給你吧。」

福特這下真的是滿臉黑線的看著那明顯是輪拆片的包裝，一瞬間只覺得芯片中千百個疑問冒上來，但不知道該先挑哪一個來講好？是要先吐槽霸王的品味？還是先質問拿輪拆片推薦給自己到底是想暗示些什麼？還是他想推薦自己看的目的到底是什麼？

「......話說，你今天怎麼這麼早回來...？」

戰車到最後仍是問了這麼個跟他滿CPU的疑問根本豪不相干的問題，他捏著霸王剛遞給自己的拆卸片盒，不知道到底該這麼繼續拿著它、還是該有什麼動作，但總之他就是傻站在那裡，看著霸王從電視架的後方抽出了一個盒子，打開他所謂的「收藏」。

「喔，今天下午沒有排班啊，回來時你又不在，想說有些新片買了好久都沒時間看，就趁這機會趕快看一看...」霸王邊說邊又從收納盒裡挑出了一個碟片盒，將上頭還全新未拆的封裝套撕掉，認真的看著盒封面的簡介。「距離晚餐還有點時間，你不介意我再看一片吧？」

「你到底是希望我說不介意還是希望我說介意？！」

「拜託，這沒什麼大不了的，你都站在那邊那麼久了，難道一點反應都沒嗎？」霸王似笑非笑的用種挑逗的目光掃了下福特的下腹擋版，讓福特下意識的轉過身、想遮擋住自己的確是起了反應的輸出管。

「說真的，會起反應才是正常的，要是你一點反應也沒...我會想叫你去掛一下內科診。」裝甲車觀察了下福特、確認他只是在死不承認自己確實起了反應，突然露出了點壞笑，「身為醫生的我，覺得你有必要接受進一步的檢查。過來。」

「喂幹什麼啦！喂你幹什麼......！」福特驚訝地看著霸王拉著自己、硬是要自己在沙發上坐下，然後將剛拆封的光碟推進了播放器裡，才坐回了福特身邊，伸手開始打開他的腹部裝甲。

「機會難得，來試試看我們兩個分開自慰的話，誰會先到達過載吧～」

「欸欸......？！！」看著螢幕上開始播放那同樣是霸王口中的Tarn Heat社出品，一開場的畫面就是一個原本在掌鏡的攝影師突然就被剛進門的上司推倒、二話不說就被扒開裝甲硬上的莫名劇情，福特不知道到他底是被刺激的畫面給弄的能量管開始充能，還是是因為被一旁霸王熱切的注視所帶來的強烈羞恥感而興奮了起來。


	40. 日常篇-2

日常05

雖說大型戰車出現在醫院已經在不知不覺中成為一種常態，但當某天福特帶著手作能量塊來找霸王時，這就讓環鋸有某種今天又要鏡頭碎一地的預感了。

「愛妻便當嗎？還真難得。」

鮮少看到霸王在午休時段沒有出入辦公室覓食，環鋸特地加裝了抗藍光鏡片好保護自己的鏡頭，但當他打開霸王辦公室的門，看到的景象卻是跟自己想像得有些不一樣：霸王不知道為什麼幾乎是要跪在垃圾桶面前，發出一陣陣作嘔的聲音，一旁的福特則是有些不知所措的看看那一盤自己帶來的能量塊、再回頭看看霸王，似乎有些不敢相信自己做出來的能量塊會讓霸王起這麼大的反應。

「喂…是有這麼難吃嗎？我承認我對料理不是很在行，但這麼大反應也太誇張了吧？」大型戰車蹲伏在還在忍著噁芯感的霸王身旁，伸手輕輕拍了拍他的背甲，試圖要讓裝甲車好過一點。

「看了你調製的咖啡都可以把數據版腐蝕掉，我絕對相信你的廚藝可以讓他噁芯成這樣。」

環鋸快速瞄了一眼同樣是福特帶來的罐子，旁邊散落著一點黑濁的液體，大概是剛才霸王衝去垃圾桶旁不小芯灑出來的，只是沾在數據版上就將數據版的表面燒灼出了一點焦痕。

「喂那個可是我剛剛才在這邊泡的欸…」福特還想反駁些什麼，但當看到霸王終於站穩機體，從他的緊急醫療箱翻找出酸性制劑喝下的時後，他還是決定閉嘴了。

「虧我每次都買質量不錯的材料…都被你浪費了…」霸王摸了摸頸部線路，想著自己有沒有必要去檢查一下發聲器。

「哼…~霸王你得小芯了，日後福特要是想謀殺你，有的可是方法~」  
「嘿我才沒有打算謀殺霸王。」  
「你放芯，絕對不會發生這種事，我之後不會讓他再觸碰到任何一點食材…」

 

當天下午，環鋸鐵著一張臉敲了敲霸王辦公室的門。

「急診室那邊說今天中午過後，多了一票院內員工說被腦神經外科搞到跑去掛急診…你做了什麼？」

「做了什麼？」霸王喝了一口正常的咖啡，為還能再正常進食的管線讚嘆了一聲。「你還記得吧？就是那群在忘年會上巴著福特不放、一直要簽名的傢伙。只不過是請那群書迷吃了他們男神的手作料理啊。你沒看到那群小粉絲面甲上花癡的表情真是太可惜了。」

「你沒看到救護車一臉要殺了我的表情才叫作可惜。你害腦神經外科要被記點的事，我會從你的薪水裡扣的。」

「給那群電燈泡一點小教訓，值得。」

 

 

==========================================================================================

 

 

日常06

 

「真難得，你居然會安排來這種高級餐廳吃飯，今天是什麼特殊日子嗎？」

平時總是以犧便式能量塊或仰賴霸王作的能量塊，福特很少特地去外面的餐廳吃飯，當然對自己居住的城市裏餐廳的分佈不是太了解。但光看這間餐廳的裝潢和背景播放的輕音樂，福特也能猜到這家餐廳的價位絕對不斐。

「這裡是以前環鋸跟我推薦過的，一直想找機會跟你一起吃一次。好不容易…拿到我以為永遠不會發下來的年節獎金，當然要好好犒賞自己了。」

想到前陣子因為一堆院內員工被自己搞到集體掛急診，鬧到環鋸揚言說要扣除自己的薪水，原本以為他是說著玩的，但當霸王注意到自己本來在一個多月前就該拿到的獎金遲遲未入帳，他雖然有預感這是環鋸搞的鬼，但他根本不敢主動和對方提起這件事，要不是直到今天、那筆錢終於出現在自己的戶頭裏，霸王說真的都打算對那筆獎金死芯了。

「推薦過？我看…是一起來過吧？」不知道出於什麼芯態，福特突然冒出了這麼一句，他一手撐著頭、一面觀察著正坐在他對面的霸王會怎麼回應。

「怎麼可能？你覺得那個時候的我...吃得起嗎？啊你別想說是環鋸請客，要那傢伙請客啊…給他通過論文大概還比較容易些。」

看著霸王的眼神毫無閃躲之意，戰車只能相信他說的是真的了，不過在他還來不及接下一句話前、通訊器突然無預警的震了下，讓他不得不中斷這個話題，查看了下自己的通訊器。

「…這是...什麼？？」  
霸王才剛正閱覽著菜單，突然被福特剛剛才打開的通訊器遮擋住了視線，霸王才剛想開口問福特在幹什麼，就看到通訊器上的訊息傳送者是環鋸，訊息中只簡短地寫著『拜託！霸王借我！』，後面則附註著一個地址，除此之外，什麼都沒有寫。

「這是什麼意思？」

「約會遇到什麼地雷了吧？環鋸只要遇到了看不順眼的約會對象，就會要我假扮成他的火伴，儘速把他帶離現場。」

「啊…不論是體格還是氣勢，你都可以很快的壓過一般TF吧？不過，為什麼會傳給我，而不是直接聯絡你就好了？」

「因為現在你才是我的對象，環鋸很清楚這一點。雖然他作人真的很…那啥，但這點基本的尊重還是有的。」霸王盯著那則訊息一小陣子，才抬起頭看向福特。「如何？你如果介意的話，我就讓他自己去解決吧？不然我們今天難得的約會可是會泡湯的。」

「……我，跟你一起去吧。」短暫的沉默過後，福特首先站了起來，作出了決定，「既然只是借，就表示他也會完好的歸還，對吧？」

 

環鋸一手托著自己的下巴、鏡頭有些無神的看著坐在自己對面正滔滔不絕的紫黑色大型坦克，雖然面甲上並沒有顯露出任何不耐煩的表情，但他埋在桌子底下的手已經就快要把握緊著的叉子給凹斷了。

「啊啊…~你在盯著我的面具嘛？想著我戴面具的理由？不就是畏懼路上的過客被我的真實面容給震懾到無法自拔嘛？這是罪過、太美麗也是一種不可饒恕的罪過啊。」

啪唧___這是環鋸覺得自己的理智線路快要斷線的聲音，他已經好幾次想禮貌性的打斷對方，但他明顯沒有要停的意思，總是搶在環鋸剛發出的第一個音節的瞬間就搶先繼續演出他的舞台劇，他可是來盲目約會的、不是來觀賞舞台劇表演的…環鋸芯想，如果他的力氣夠大可以折斷金屬叉子，那這間餐館的叉子大概都可以被他折光了吧？

「說到我的這個面具啊…這可是我親手設計的喔。為了掩蓋我過於耀眼的光彩而精芯打造，不過…我的作品仍是太過特殊，那些萍水相逢的過客，都還是會回頭多看它一眼，啊啊…果然我的一切，是連普神都容不下的___」

「抱歉打擾你的演講，不過我跟我的火伴該走了喔。」隔著十公尺之外，霸王都可以聽到對面那坦克吟唱般的聲音，他得忍著笑、裝出一臉正經又無視對方的將環鋸一手撈起，架在自己的肩甲上，所幸對方的面甲遮在那紫色面具之下，霸王可以不用看到他的表情，否則他可能會真的笑出聲音。

「搞什麼？怎麼那麼慢？你害我聽他的魔音穿腦整整一個賽時…！」

「我跟福特原本正在約會，我得說服他中斷這一次的燭光晚餐才趕過來。」霸王確認他有將懷裡的腦神經外科醫生抱好，頭也不回的離開了這間餐館，直到來到外頭、看到了正在外面等待的福特，才將環鋸給慢慢放了下來。

「發生了什麼事？」

「盲目約會遇到了大雷包…那個該下融爐的藥師…最好別在醫院給我遇到，是聽他說對方是個音樂人，感覺不錯我才來赴約的，沒想到居然給我介紹這麼一個恐怖的傢伙…！」

「除了愛演跟碎嘴以外，體格看上去還挺魁武，應該會是你喜歡的型？個性什麼的…隨便改造一下不是你最擅長的嗎？」

「拜託，我才不想在那種傢伙身上浪費時間。」環鋸一臉嫌棄的說，看上去真的是被這個盲目約會對象給徹底惹惱了，看著平時一臉凶悍又盛氣凌人的腦外科主任也會露出這樣的表情，福特站在一旁得拼命忍耐才不會讓自己笑出來。

「啐…上次說什麼腦神經外科害的他們急診室忙不過來，看我這次怎麼整外科、叫救護車賠償我的精神損失呢！」  
「對了，剛剛說，你們兩個本來在約會的嗎？」

「嗯，你知道，你以前推薦的那間約會氣氛最好的餐廳，我們本來打算在那裏度過的。不過幸好我們都還沒開始點餐就接到你的訊息了，不然吃到一半得趕過來，可就浪費了。」

「喔，那間啊…」環鋸像是了然於芯的說著，想了一陣子以後從身上拿出一張磁卡、遞給了霸王，「拿去，這是那間餐廳的VIP卡，你們想點什麼都可以，今天我請客。」

「欸？」「欸？！」

看著兩個大型機同時露出驚訝的表情，環鋸只是一臉「有什麼好大驚小怪的？」的揮了揮手，就往反方向離開。

「算是謝你們把我從那個雷包的手中拯救出來，還有…破壞你們約會的歉意。」

 

 

==========================================================================================

 

 

日常07

 

霸王有些奇怪的看著福特前一秒才剛把自己的能量管吞到深處、後一秒就苦著一張面甲向後退開，然後就再也不肯含進去了。

「…？怎麼了嗎？怎麼不繼續了？」

「沒事...」大型戰車稍微側過面甲，遲疑了一陣子才站了起來，坐回沙發上。「只是突然沒有做這個的芯情...」

從來沒見過福特做到一半就自己喊暫停，霸王雖然覺得有些奇怪，但並沒有想深究下去，直到當他只是壓著福特熱吻的時候、舌頭才剛伸進去就被對方用力推開打斷，霸王只是錯愕的看著第一次單純因為接吻就被戰車推開，好半天說不出話，看著戰車又是一臉糾結的一句話都不說、同時下意識的用手遮住一邊面甲，裝甲車的某部份天線這才意識到有跡可循的異常。

「福特，」趁著對方還沒有想要落跑，裝甲車搶先一步按住了福特的履帶，神情嚴肅的說：「嘴巴給我打開。」

「……不要。」

眼看自己的異常終於還是被發現了，福特縮著機體幾乎是想要逃開，但無奈這種小動作一下就被裝甲車看穿，他很快就被霸王整個壓制在沙發上、限制住了行動，但他還是想做最後的垂死掙扎，手拼命護住自己的面甲不放。

「快點，不要逼我用外力撬開你的嘴。」霸王皺著眉，伸手想將對方拼命閃躲的頭部扳正，在拉扯的途中不曉得是誰的什麼部位撞了福特的一邊面甲，讓他痛的幾乎是大聲哀號出來、鏡頭邊很快就凝滿了清洗液。

 

「這很嚴重啊…你到底忍了多久了？」在痛到連話都講不出來的情況下，福特這才肯乖乖地打開嘴、讓霸王檢查的他的口腔深處，看著霸王一直盯著自己嘴巴深處已經被鏽蝕不淺的傷處，福特都覺得自己簡直有種想一頭撞死的衝動了。

「我直接先幫你預約門診，你明天一早就跟我一起出門。」

「……可、可以不要嗎...」戰車萎縮在沙發裡，還是一臉糾結的哭喪著臉看向霸王。

「再這樣下去你的面甲會整個爛掉，甚至可能侵蝕到腦模塊，到那種情況...你就等著讓環鋸親自幫你動腦模塊手術吧。」

「……好我去就是了。」

 

 

「嗯...晚上吃太多甜的東西了吧？然後又疏於好好清理...幸好還沒有擴散到深處，把壞掉的地方清乾淨、再填補一下就行了～」

看著正在幫自己的檢查口腔的醫師，一面神色輕鬆的說，一手一面就在說話的同時、迅速轉變為了一把電鋸，福特坐在躺椅上，覺得自己的火種都快要從胸甲內炸出來了。

「那、那個...我...」在對方還沒下刀之前，福特急忙伸手喊了暫停。「我...我可以叫霸王來陪著我嗎...？」

「拜託，又不是在生小孩。」救護車站在一旁翻著病歷、一臉不耐煩的看了看這個最近在醫院還小有點名氣的某腦神經外科吉祥物，叨念著說，「等到你想生的時候就知道只是治療蛀牙有多幸福了。藥師，別再浪費時間了，你今天可是還得輪班急診。」

手術室內電鋸嘎然轉動的聲響很快就被戰車的慘叫聲給蓋過，聲音大到讓門外路過的救護員以為外科主任又忘了給病人上麻醉劑了。

 

 

「我說，外科是不是跟你們腦神經外科有仇啊…」中午時間，福特一手托著剛維修好的面甲，繼續苦著一張臉，窩在霸王的診療檯上死都不肯起來。

「這叫做醫院的派系問題，兩邊的主任都是院內出了名的難搞，你說他們可能會看對眼嗎？」霸王拿著一袋冷凍劑、小芯的放在福特的面甲上，一面無奈的聳肩。

「不過你剛剛也叫的太誇張了，隔了一層樓都可以聽到你的叫喊...連環鋸都跑來我辦公室，看是不是我們在辦公室裡搞什麼奇怪的事情了...」

 

 

==========================================================================================

 

 

日常08-醫療事故

 

福特在霸王工作的這間醫院出了名，主要原因並不是因為他是知名出版社瑞克斯的作家、也不是因為他是某位腦神經外科醫生的情人，福特的知名度，其實是從外科開始打響的。藥師還記得某一天，霸王匆匆忙忙的從上一樓層趕了過來，將福特推到了急診室裡，大型戰車一臉痛苦的一手握緊他自己的頸部線路、一手則胡亂抓摸著他的腹部裝甲，力道大的都快把裝甲的外層塗裝給刮花了。藥師足足替幫他施打了兩劑鎮定劑才讓福特安靜下來，好讓他能開始檢查大型戰車的機體。

「這是什麼東西？」在初步的檢查之後，藥師看了看自己的掃描儀，他在福特的內置管線找到了一個明顯是外來的部件，當射線打下去的時候，外科醫生甚至還能看到那奇怪的異物似乎還在微幅的晃動，這或許就是讓福特根本無法說話的原因。藥師看向一旁一臉尷尬、手上還握著一個不知道是什麼東西的遙控器的裝甲車，奇怪的問著。

「只管拿出來就對了，他才剛吞下去，趁著還沒進入能量處理器之前應該都還好解決...」

靠著緊急插管和牽引器，噴射機花了點時間才終於從福特的進食管線當中撈出了一個還在不斷震動的物品，他看著托盤上還在嗡嗡作響的小型道具，帶著一臉欠揍微笑的看向霸王，幸災樂禍又八卦的問著：

「好了，我們的腦神經高材生，可以告訴我這東西...為什麼會出現在一個TF的能量攝取管線裏嗎？」

「就...只是想玩點不一樣的，就讓福特含著這個幫我...你知道的，怎麼知道一個不小芯就被我捅到深處，他都還沒來得及鬆開我的能量管就把它吞下去了。更慘的是，進去以後那東西的電磁波被福特的機體阻隔，想關都關不掉...」霸王拿出手裡一直緊捏著的遙控器、按下一個按鈕後，只見那個還在托盤裡嗡嗡響的東西一下靜止了下來，安靜的躺在那邊。

「那個，藥師，拜託你，這件事千萬別跟任何人說起...尤其是環鋸，被他知道的話可不是我被扣薪資這麼簡單就能帶過的......」

雖然藥師當場口頭答應，不過稍晚這件事還是拿來被當成他和救護車之間的診間笑料分享，以及當天下午環鋸不知道為何突然就出差，留下當天唯一留守腦神經外科的霸王一個TF焦頭爛額的面對一大堆預約門診。

 

*********************************************************************************************

 

「嘿，又是你～今天又發生什麼事了？親愛的？」看著最近一次就診紀錄是幾天前的蛀牙治療，藥師看著又是被推進了急診室、苦著一張臉的大型戰車，他的腳板雖然已經經過救護員的緊急處理，還是可以看到能量整個滲透了應急綁帶，開放性的傷口仍源源不絕的溢著能量。

「喂？霸王嗎？這邊急診室啦，你老婆又出事了你知道嗎？嗯對，現在就在我這邊...」

看著那個總是一臉八卦的急診室醫生一面幫自己做緊急處理一面還可以愜意的通訊，福特一整個都不知道該說什麼好了，他只是安靜地等著霸王前來，然後拿起了那個造成這次傷害的禍源，霹哩啪拉的質問著他。

「福特，我不是跟你說過很多次這組刀很鋒利的嗎？上次都演示給你看過了，這刀揮一下都可以把數據版切開...所以不是叫你千萬別碰這組刀了嗎！」

「可...家裡也就只剩這組刀具了...」福特滿臉憋屈的低聲說，明明受了傷、現在卻還要承受霸王的責罵，大型戰車只覺得自己最近真的是禍不單行，「我只是想切點補充能量，哪知道就不小心砸下來...剛好就這樣刺到腳板...」

「不是吧？家裡就只剩這種醫療專用的能量刀？」藥師拿起那把還沾滿能量的能量刀看了看，臉上寫滿了「我好想大笑可是在病人跟同事面前我不能笑」的誇張表情，憋笑著說，「你知道這種刀是專門拿來切割TF骨架用的嗎～？」

「因為...」霸王這才想起了什麼，他避開了福特哭喪的看著他的臉，轉頭看向一旁，「因為...我想說福特這種只會製造黑暗物質的TF，根本不會、也沒有必要靠近廚房，所以...那組淘汰掉了的普通刀具，就一直沒有再買新的......」

藥師這下再也忍不住了，以往只會傳來病人慘叫聲的急診室，當天在救護員的證詞中，傳來了近乎可以殺人的狂笑聲。

 

*********************************************************************************************

「你不覺得，最近你們還真的是很多血光之災嗎？」環鋸替自己倒了杯能量咖啡，看著剛從急診室那邊回來的霸王，不知道是不是有點在幸災樂禍的說：「多虧你們，急診室最近還真的是案子源源不絕，救護車昨天還在跟我說，不知道是不是醫院裡有誰在破戒偷吃鳳梨，不然最近哪這麼多案例可以接？」

霸王並沒有回答，但是他的鏡頭里明顯閃過一絲驚慌，他偷偷地伸手把自己最近常帶來的保溫杯拿起、想要藏到後方去，被眼尖的腦神經外科主任一眼看穿。

「你在藏什麼？......等等這什麼東西…」

看著環鋸奪過自己的保溫杯，霸王知道這回自己真的是禍不單行了。

「霸王！！你瘋了不成！你...別跟我說你最近都在醫院裡喝鳳梨汁？！」

「……那個，因為...你知道...聽說喝鳳梨汁的話，那個...能量的味道好像會變得不一樣...我最近，只是在試驗而已...」

「霸王。」環鋸鐵著一張臉、用力放下了保溫杯，表情流露出要自己親手拿探針攪爛面前這個犯大忌的始作俑者腦模塊的樣子，惡狠狠的說，「就算味道沒變，那個傢伙也會很開芯的幫你舔管的吧......」

 

 

==========================================================================================

 

 

日常09-Accidents

Accident-1

當天火因為福特遲遲沒有回覆訊息，而直接撥了通訊給他的那個當下，福特正跨騎在裝甲車的身上上下擺動著、讓霸王埋在自己接口深處的能量管挺動著。

「喂…？天、天火…？！唔嗯…啊……不、不，沒事，我、我是說……有什麼事嗎？」  
「欸？！現在嗎？！可是……」  
「嗚嗯…！霸、霸王你停一下…」  
「喂等等！…你這樣我會…！」  
「抱、抱歉，天火，我馬上就準備好…」

幸虧天火是邊飛行邊通訊著，除了那陣鏘哩框啦的大量金屬碰撞聲以外，他什麼也聽不清。10分鐘後，天火就接到了一面還在調整自己的裝甲、一面還在微微喘息的福特。

「抱歉福特，每次都在這種假日打擾你，但編輯部那邊說什麼都要你到現場一趟…福特你沒事吧？怎麼喘成這樣？」

「沒事！我沒事，可以出發了。」

福特在天火的機艙內深度換了一口氣，才在自己常用的位置上坐定，但才一坐下去，接口裡一陣圖來的微微震動讓他差點驚跳起來。福特暗叫一聲「糟了！」，但天火已經起飛，來不及再叫他暫停一下讓他檢查自己的機體內部。

「喂？福特？」10分鐘後，霸王的內部通訊在福特在位置上坐立難安的不斷扭著機體的時後播了進來，「我剛剛在整理道具的時後…發現少了一個震動儀，你有看到嘛？」

*********************************************************************************************

 

Accident-2

「各位主任早，今天就由我來例行報告本月的腦神經外科案例，請大家看一下這個月的……」

霸王才剛打開自己拷貝進隨身硬碟的資料，在那第一剎那就傻住了，顯示在會議室大螢幕上的並不是他原先準備的案例分析報表，而是那份他之前花不少時間為了福特量身訂做、還附帶上各種道具演示影像的專用調教進度表。

「砰！！！！」

伴隨一聲巨響，會議室的大型螢幕突然就失去連結畫面、變成一片黑，讓與會的不少主任錯愕的開始交頭接耳，試圖釐清到底發生了什麼事。

「啊，抱歉抱歉，我的錯。」環鋸在所有TF、包含霸王都還傻住的時候率先站了起來，拉起了主控電腦的電源線。「剛剛一個太用力，就不小芯把電源線踢掉了，請等一下我馬上就重開機。」

腦神經外科主任邊將插頭重新連接上，眼神一面飄向了絲毫不敢正面看向自己的大型裝甲車，又望向院裡那個具良好動態接收鏡頭、剛才應該還是有辦法在螢幕黑掉之前看清顯示畫面的藥師，頭疼的嗤了一聲。

 

當晚，福特接到了一通來自環鋸的通訊，通訊中只簡短的邀了他在一間高級餐廳裡見面。

「在問我為什麼找你出來聚餐前，你該先看一下這個。」在福特滿頭霧水的接下環鋸交給自己的一個通訊器，上頭顯示的畫面是裝甲車被吊著固定在一個大型機具的上方，從周遭的物件和底下不斷冒著蒸氣的環境看起來，那底下應該是醫院內的專用焚燒反應爐。

「順帶一提，」環鋸優雅的端起能量杯、淺嘗了一口能量。「這一餐的費用我就直接從他這個月的薪水裡扣了。」

 

 

==========================================================================================

 

 

日常10-欠揍日常

 

一如往常，裝甲車負責把家裡搞得像是二手數據板市場，戰車則是負責把那堆數據板爛攤子收拾好；這天霸王一面在沙發上看著他的報告、一面時不時瞥向那個一直在他周圍晃過來晃過去的戰車，在福特再一次因為要整理桌上那堆數據板而靠過來時，霸王冷不防的就伸出手、用不輕的力道快速拍打了福特的底盤。

「噢！霸王…！」

福特哀叫出聲，回頭卻只見霸王裝作沒事一般的繼續看著他的數據版，在他哀嚎的同時還裝出一臉無辜的望向福特的方向。

「怎麼了？」

「還問我怎麼了！你明明知道！」

「我什麼都不知道。」

「去你流水線的！那剛剛誰打我？！」

「我哪知道？」霸王繼續一臉無辜，隨後把面甲埋回他的數據版底下，以免被福特看到他忍俊不住的笑容。

稍晚，當輪到霸王做家務的時間，正認真的清理著晚餐過後的碗盤時，戰車無聲無息的突然就靠到了霸王的身後，伸手一下圈緊了裝甲車的腰甲、並用自己的下磐用力頂撞著霸王的下半身。

霸王都還來不及做出反應，福特一溜煙的就跑走、躲回了房間裡，看著罪魁禍首的戰車已經消失得無影無蹤，霸王只是回頭看了看艙門的方向，不動聲色的繼續把他的工作完成後，才回到了房間；看著已經倒在床上、一手抱著寫了大大的「YES」字樣的抱枕，又把項圈帶在了頸部線路上的福特，霸王笑了笑，戲劇化的把艙門用力關緊，朝著充電床的方向走去。

「看來你今天是極度欠操了是不是?」


	41. Breeding

「福特，」在霸王替大型戰車戴上視覺遮蔽器的時候，他伏在對方的音頻旁邊、這麼問了：「今天是安全期嗎？」

 

福特一直沒理解這句話的意思，但他能感覺到霸王牢牢的將自己固定在椅子上，他的雙腿被大大分開、拉抬至椅子的扶手上固定住；自從遊戲開始後，霸王幾乎沒再開口說一句話，只是安靜的檢查限制住福特的綁縛帶有沒有捆好，然後又暫時離開福特、站到了一旁，不知道在準備什麼東西。這段時間內的沉默讓福特不安的扭動了下機體，發出了些許的噪音，而像是回應他的不安一般，霸王終於回到他身邊、伸手解開了他的下腹裝甲，但緊接著那個觸碰到內部組件的並不是福特已經相當熟悉的手感，而是一個冰冰涼涼又軟軟的東西，「啪搭」的一聲、突然就用力拍上了福特的內部組件，讓大型戰車倒抽了一口氣。

「…？！霸、霸王？那是什麼……？」看不到外界情況的福特只能無助的低聲問著，期望霸王給予自己答案，那冰涼又濕黏的觸感感覺就像是一個包裹著大量潤滑液的彈性物質一般，在撞擊到自己的組件上時還會輕微的反彈，並在觸碰過的組件表面遺留下不少冰冷的黏液。那奇妙的觸感一路往下，一面在沿途經過的地方留下濕黏的液體、一面就來到了大型戰車的接口處，在那冰涼的彈性物體終於開始往接口裏塞進時，福特忍不住機體一陣瑟縮，他下意識地想要閉緊大腿，阻止那東西繼續侵入自己的機體，但雙腿早已被固定在椅子上，任憑他怎麼用力收攏大腿、都無法保護住自己的下腹組件不受侵犯。

「嗚嗚…！霸王！你、你到底在...做什麼...！那是...是什麼東西...？！」

「是觸手喔，福特～」在那個物體還在不斷擠入福特接口的同時，到目前為止的過程中幾乎沒有一次真正觸碰到福特機體的霸王，終於首次開口說話了：「你知道...你現在正被一根觸手侵入嗎～？」

「什麼......？！嗚嗯......！」福特剛想要掙扎，接口裡突然一下被那侵犯進來的東西猛烈突入，那濕涼又充滿彈性的觸感就在他的接口內奮力躍動著、撞擊著他的接口內壁，那東西就有如同有意志、或是有形體般的情趣潤滑液，正源源不絕地灌入他的接口內部、用它那極具彈性的表面擠壓著周圍的內壁，同時左右扭動著、持續往裡推進。

「不、不要...！為什麼...！為什麼會有這種東西...？！嗚...！它、它進來到好深......！啊啊…！」被異物侵犯、同時敏感帶卻又被不斷的被刺激，福特開始覺得機體除了緊張之外、慢慢燥熱起來，他用力仰起頭，一面大口換氣、一面還意圖做最後抵抗般的不斷甩動著頭部，不過這些動作絲毫沒有半點阻礙到那根觸手的侵入，沒過多久，福特就覺得自己的整個接口都被那冰涼又黏稠的物體給佔滿，他感覺那東西的頂端正慢慢的頂著自己的能量儲存槽外端，試探般的輕輕撞擊著。

「你知道嗎？觸手通常會尋找它覺得適合孕育下一代的母體，強制將自己的卵產進母體裡面......」霸王邊說著這話的同時，福特能感覺到那根卡在接口深處的東西似乎又開始騷動起來，那東西的端頭又在擠著自己的接口最深處、不斷蠕動，用它那滑溜的端頭磨蹭著福特機體最深處的敏感節點，那像是逗弄般的搔癢讓戰車忍不住機體又是一緊、接口內壁也跟著開始收縮，在裡頭不斷扭動中觸手像是接收到福特機體自主的回應般，位於戰車機體深處的一段軀體突然膨大起來，那凸起的部分隨著觸手在裡頭的蠕動、慢慢的往更深處推動著。福特屏息，感受著那個膨大的節點不斷推開自己逐漸狹窄的甬道，直推入到他的能量儲存槽外，福特只覺得自己的接口深處又更溼了一些，不過那不是因為興奮而自體溢出的潤滑液，而是那根侵入他的觸手分泌出來的不知名液體、以及另外一個極具彈性的物體，像是從那根觸手脫離般，掉進了他的接口深處。

「…！？啊啊…！啊......」

「看來你也感受到了？觸手...就正在你的機體裡產卵喔？」

福特發出了模糊的呻吟，他能感受到那根觸手並沒有就此罷休，在第一個卵排出後，第二個、第三個、第四個......福特無法細數到底有多少個卵被排進自己的機體深處，他只知道那根觸手正激烈的扭動著，意圖將一個又一個的卵產進他的接口深處。這過程有種福特從未有過、又形容不出的感覺，他的接口整個被觸手分泌出來、為了保護卵的黏液給弄的黏搭搭的，持續溢出的黏液已經有一些因為滿載的甬道而開始從他的接口端溢出、沿著他的底盤滴下，而那些柔韌的卵也還持續一個接著一個的灌進他的接口裡，從最裡、到最外，隨著時間過去，福特覺得自己的接口已經被那些卵給佔據了，一個一個獨立開來的球體正堆疊在甬道內、互相推擠著，而那根在他體內下了蛋的觸手本體也終於在最後一個蛋排在福特接口最外端的時候、脫離了他的接口。

「啊啊，你真該親眼看看，你被下滿蛋的樣子。」福特聽到了霸王慣用的攝影機運轉的聲音，他知道霸王一定正拍攝著他現在的樣子：雙腿被強制分開的綁在椅子上、下盤被弄的都是黏液、接口被數不清的卵給填滿。與平時被霸王的能量管插入的感覺完全不同，福特覺得那些堆疊起來的卵正肆意擠著自己的接口內壁，黏滑又彈性的外表自己接口各處不一的磨蹭著，而那個被排在接口最外端的卵則一直處在危險的邊緣，隨時就要滑出福特的接口一般、就在那最外圍的金屬端口邊不斷打轉。很快的、那顆卵終於被更裡面的其他卵給推了出去，福特的音頻接收器只聽到「啪嗒」的一聲，那顆卵就這麼從福特的接口中掉了出來、摔在地板上，濺起黏液批啪的聲響讓福特感覺到一種異樣的興奮。

「這些卵都是透明的，所以可以很清楚地看到你的內部的樣子，」霸王的手終於觸碰到了福特的接口，他輕輕擦起接口裡那一層厚厚的黏液，戳了戳現在在最外層的那顆卵，卵被一掐就輕微的凹陷下去、再搭配上福特的接口正因為刺激和快感而不斷收縮的景象，霸王再也無法矜持下去、用自己的手開始緩解自身的慾望，一面繼續說著：「不過，被異種在機體裡排卵可不是什麼安全的事，最好還是早點弄出來比較好。」

一直被捆在椅子上的束縛終於被鬆了開來，讓福特能夠採取一個能受重力與星球引力影響的姿勢、讓那些原本只能困在接口裡的卵開始一個個掉了出來，黏液不斷摩擦著的聲響、再加上卵一個接著一個摔在地上的聲音，讓福特覺得自己真的是濕了，他喘著粗氣，蜷伏在椅子上不斷自己壓迫著下腹，將那些積在體內的卵慢慢排出，在擠壓的過程中，他能感覺到有些卵因為承受不了被擠壓的壓力，就在自己的接口裡破裂開來，冰涼的液體湧了出來，為其他的卵充作潤滑、讓排出的進程更加順暢。福特根本不清楚自己的體內到底有多少卵，只是沈浸在滿身的黏液與排卵過程中的快感和刺激，直到他覺得接口內終於恢復到原本空蕩的感覺、只剩一點點黏液還沾黏著自己的接口外端滴著的時候，福特才慢慢伸手解開面甲上的視覺阻隔器，他一面悶喘著息，看著不知道什麼時候將面甲埋在自己跨甲下的霸王，他的面甲上也被濺上不少剛剛從自己機體裡排出來的黏液，那些被排出、還完好的的淡紫色透明卵球四散在一旁，更遠處則躺著那根霸王稱之為「觸手」、實際上是一根填充了液體的情趣道具。

「剛剛看得很清楚喔。」霸王微笑地抬起頭、伸手抓起一顆還完好的卵球，輕輕推進福特的接口裡，用手指控制著軟嫩的球體在福特的接口裡進出著。「從你被異種受孕、到產卵的過程，全都被我看得一清二楚的。」

 

PS：事後，地上那堆黏液花了福特很久的時間才全部清理乾淨，因此後來異種奸遊戲有好一陣子被列在福特的禁止名單上。


	42. Attacker

福特確認他有聽到那個聲響，那種像是管線被什麼利剪剪斷的聲音，那一瞬間，房間就陷入了一片黑暗，在福特還沒來得及打開夜視功能之前，一道強烈的白光緊接著突然打在他的鏡頭上，太過刺眼的光線讓福特下意識的想伸手遮住被燈光刻意照著的鏡頭，不過也才遮了一納秒、他的手就被用力揮開，一個龐大的機體也瞬間壓了上來，將戰車固定在充電床上，限制住了他的自由。

「…？！做、做什麼…！」

「安靜，否則別怪我給你留下什麼不可抹滅的傷痕。」

那個壓在他身上的大型機有著非常低沉的嗓音，福特發誓他認識的TF中沒有人有這種聲線，對方手上打著強烈的光源，讓福特連對方長什麼樣子都無法看清，他更加用力的掙扎起來，並準備扯開發聲器求救___

「啪！」

對方似乎看出福特的意圖，在他還沒叫出聲前、抬手就就朝福特的面甲一巴掌打了下去。

「別做蠢事。」

戰車瑟縮了一下，隨後只是縮在床上發出沉重的換氣聲，那個壓制在他身上的大型機也沒有浪費時間，他仍一手拿著探照燈，一手則往下摸向了福特的腹甲、摸索了幾下，然後快速將他有些鬆動的擋板用力扯了開、甩在一旁的地上。戰車都還來不及為這快速的進展做出任何反應，只感覺自己的雙腿被拉開，一個奇怪的硬物也卡進了自己裸露出來的腹部組件，淺淺的插進了自己的接口。

「嗚！...你、你做了什麼...！你...」

接口裡一陣冰涼的濕潤感讓福特忍不住打了個冷顫，那個入侵者不知道朝自己的接口裏塞進了什麼東西，他只覺得那東西似乎是某種液體、快速地灌進了自己的接口，在接口要被灌滿的瞬間又逆流了出來，在戰車掙扎的同時沾了不少到自己的腹部線路裡面，黏膩的感覺很快滲進了他的組件裡，讓他覺得異己整個下腹組件有一種要被那東西浸濕了一般。當福特慢慢曲起膝蓋，意圖護住自己的下腹組件，入侵者又是粗魯的阻止了他的動作，他輕易就將福特的雙腿重新架開、堅挺的能量管就這麼朝著戰車的接口裡挺入，藉著剛剛灌進去的黏膩液體，一下就頂到了福特接口最深處。粗暴的對接先是讓福特倒抽了一口氣，然後一瞬間像是失去了所有力氣般頹倒在床上，他本能的想要發出尖叫，但嘴巴很快又被侵入者伸手摀住，對方似乎不願意讓他發出任何可能會引起騷動的叫聲，以防止自己的計畫被破壞。

「不準叫，否則我就把你的火種挖出來，塞到你的發聲器裡。現在，給我轉過去、跪好。」

福特發出了輕微的嗚咽，但他確實不敢再亂動了，接口內那黏膩的觸感和強硬侵入的異物讓他渾身打顫，他還是乖乖的依照侵入者的話轉過身去，讓對方輕鬆就將自己的底盤抬高，並把自己的機體整個壓制在一個無法向前逃脫、只能向後迎合的角度，能量管就開始急切而猛烈的在福特一下就濕潤了的接口內進出。

戰車瑟縮在床上，後方激烈的動作中時不時把自己整個頂到面前的床頭上，迫使他只能將底盤翹得更高、或是向著侵入者的方向更貼近。福特緊咬著牙、手指時不時抽搐的握緊拳，他幾乎能感覺到對方粗大的能量管已經抵著他的能量槽閥口、像是要故意折磨他一般，不斷用力頂撞在他還緊閉的閥口組件上、碾壓著他敏感的的節點，每一次強而有力的撞擊都會引起戰車不由自主的抽搐，連帶著讓他的接口整個甬道都隨之顫抖、進而緊緊的咬含住那根侵入進來的能量管，這似乎帶給侵入者極大的快感，在發現到福特對他的動作有所反應後、更變本加厲的將自己的能量管不斷往會讓底下的受害者不自覺興奮的節點衝撞，連續強烈的刺激讓福特發出了愉悅的哭叫聲，為被這樣粗暴的侵入而感到快感的自己感到有些羞恥、但同時仍是不可自拔的沈浸在這種帶給他異常興奮的快感中。

 

「霸王，」福特從沙發後面貼上了霸王的機體，越過他的天線觀察了下裝甲車還正緊盯著的螢幕，想了一陣子後才繼續說：「我發現，你在看強拆類的片子時特別容易興奮。」  
「如果讓你強拆我，你也會感覺興奮嗎？」

 

戰車站在淋浴下，將自己幾乎快被能量沾滿了機體清洗乾淨，在粗暴的對接、對方也將屬於他的能量濺滿了福特一身之後，他要福特立刻去淋浴間將自己的機體清洗乾淨，理由是不要留下任何證據。福特忍不住摀著嘴笑了一下，在確認機體上的能量都沖洗乾淨、回到剛剛發生了犯罪現場的房間後，燈光也已經恢復，而霸王也才正卸下裝在發聲器邊的變聲套件，原先用來融入黑暗之中的光學迷彩也已經退掉，恢復他原本藍色的機體。

「福特？」看著戰車還濕淋淋、明顯沒有擦乾自己的就斜靠在門邊，霸王主動靠上前去、才一接近福特就立刻伸手輕捏起他的面甲，仔細觀察在剛剛的情境中被自己打過的地方。「還好嗎？沒受傷吧？我剛剛已經是盡量掌握力道了...」

「我沒事。」福特稍微側了側臉，讓霸王檢查自己的面甲。剛才的激烈對接讓他根本忘記了被霸王甩過巴掌的事，看著霸王似乎看自己沒事而鬆了一口氣後，戰車淺笑了一下，趁著霸王還沒遠離自己的面甲前、朝著對方的唇邊送上一吻。

「剛剛...很棒，最性感的一次～」


	43. Examination

這天，福特再度接到了編輯部派送來的體檢單。看著天火寄給他的信函最後面還特別囑咐他一定得按時做檢查，再看看體檢單上附註的特約醫院，也就是霸王工作的那一間，戰車不禁想起當初與霸王的邂逅就是靠著一張醫院體檢而來的…

福特在下午還是帶著那份體檢單來到了醫院，雖然對體檢這種事他根本是抱著有或沒有都無所謂的態度，但對於自家編輯、尤其是天火特別要他去做的事，他還是不敢馬虎，再說，來這間醫院總有一些好處，比如檢查完成以後還能跟霸王一起回家之類的...就在戰車還抱著盡快做完機體檢查就去找霸王的輕鬆芯情、在候診區左想右想的同時，在護理人員就叫到了福特的名字、引導他進入指定的診間時，福特馬上知道這一場機體檢查是不會好過的了。

「環...環鋸？！！」看著那個腦外科醫生在座位上拿著自己的那份體檢表、一面轉著標記筆，福特只覺得自己的火種差點都要跳出自己的胸甲了。「為、為什麼...！為什麼一個腦外科醫生會在這裡做機體檢查啊！！」

「沒禮貌，誰說專科醫生就不能來做機體檢查的？醫院偶爾也會讓專科醫生值這種輕鬆的班，要不然一天到晚只在能窩在實驗室裡搞腦模塊切片多無趣啊？」環鋸將坐著的椅子慢慢滑了過來，標記筆也在福特先前繳上的體檢表上的空白欄位開始畫記著。

「那麼，就先從基本的機體狀況檢查開始吧。請站到那邊的掃描儀裏，在掃瞄的過程中不要說話或是移動機體，過程大約需要30秒鐘，所以請稍微忍耐一下。」

聽著環鋸像是用再普通不過的醫生語調對自己下著指示，福特雖然乖乖的站在了檢查儀裡面，看著掃瞄器的紅光延著自己的機體來回的掃了一圈，芯片裏始終不知道對於環鋸現在的樣子，究竟該憋笑還是該吐槽，最後福特總算是捱著讓儀器做完它的工作，然後鬆了一口氣、慢慢踏下檢測儀器。

「這樣就算好了吧？我的體檢項目應該都只是最基本的那種...」

「嗯哼...」環鋸坐在位置上繼續翻動著數據版，檢視著才剛從儀器端接收到的掃瞄數據、一面漫不經芯的在數據版上做著紀錄。「你的數值都有點些微的偏差，日常生活作息是不是都不太規律啊？最近都是幾點充電的？」

「最近...？」戰車坐在診療桌旁，仔細想了想最近幾天的休息時間，連他自己都不好意思說，最近常常是在跟霸王做完夜間正常運動後、為了保持手感，又會爬回工作檯前碼字，碼到霸王在寢室都不知道充電多久了才跟著充電。

「最近...是比較常晚睡，沒辦法，作家的靈感有時候就挑在半夜來的。」

「嗯哼，靈感都愛挑生理鐘該休息的時候來啊？」環鋸像是不置可否的哼笑了一聲，繼續翻動著檢驗數據，很快地就在其中一個區塊停了下來，仔細地盯著上頭顯示的內容，在閱讀了一陣子之後、環鋸慢慢放下了數據版，起身朝著福特的位置走來，這讓戰車不由自主的緊張了一下，下意識的就往後退了一些些。不過環鋸並沒有對戰車做什麼、只是伸手指了指一旁的檢驗台，並偏了偏頭、示意福特坐上去。

「抱歉了，按照規矩，我必須為你做進一步的確診，你先躺到那上面，裝甲記得先卸下。」

「欸？欸？？我、我做了什麼嗎？為什麼...」

「雖然我大體知道是怎麼回事，但...基於醫生的職責，我總還是得在報告上做讓人足以信服的紀錄，所以請你配合吧。」

環鋸不容拒絕的語氣讓福特也不得不移動到他所指定的那個診療檯上，看著那個明顯比一般的診療檯還要高的底座、以及座椅前面兩側突出來的橫桿，戰車就算之前從沒使用過這種型號的診療檯、依稀也有種不好的預感。

「會坐嗎？從中間的空隙坐進去，然後雙腳跨在兩邊的支架上。座位有點高，上去的時候小心一點。」

「這、這個...環鋸你確定嗎？這樣...的姿勢...」

「我很確定，就配合支架的幅度打開雙腿就對了。」

福特覺得自己的面甲簡直要燒起來了，他有些笨拙的爬上那個特殊的診療檯，在環鋸銳利的注視下只能按著那個台座的設計、慢慢打開雙腿，像是害怕接下來會發生什麼事的、在往診療檯上躺下的同時還不斷想要立起機體朝著環鋸的方向看。

「別動，我只不過是要檢查而已，不會對你怎麼樣的。」腦外科醫生一面淡淡的說，一面在雙手套上了隔離層，在福特看不清楚自己在做什麼的情況下，就將指節探入了戰車的接口裡。

「嗚啊…！你、你在幹什麼...？！」

「你的接口磨損痕跡有點多…最近的拆卸行為是不是有點過激？最近一次是什麼時候？」

「什、什麼時候...就、就昨晚啊…」福特緊張的捂著嘴、拼命壓低了聲音回答，被環鋸這樣直接用手指侵入接口的感覺只讓他芯裡覺得就是有種怪異感，但又不敢表達出來。

「昨晚嗎？做了多久？次數呢？」

「…嗚...什...為什麼要問這些啦...！」

「這是診療正常程序，你放芯吧，這些事情都是病人的隱私，我不會隨便說出去的。所以到底怎麼樣？」

「……昨晚...大概...2個塞時......6...7次大概有吧...」

「不是我要說，但次數真的有點過多了，這樣的頻率維持多久了？」

「…這禮拜，差不多都這樣吧...」福特的聲音越來越小，一種私生活被窺探的異樣感、再加上環鋸的指節似乎還在自己的接口裡四處移動，不斷輕擦在那些拆卸過後留下的磨損痕跡上，在診療室中那燈光照明充足的環境中，再加上鏡頭前的TF不是別人、但也不是霸王，而是環鋸，這些奇特的要件綜合起來、更讓他覺得機體開始莫名的燥熱。「環、環鋸...到底...好了沒...拜、拜託你快拔出來，我...」

「嘖...你在想些什麼啊？我做的明明都是正常醫療行為好嗎？」腦外科醫生明顯不悅的啐了一聲，福特的鏡頭餘光看著他似乎不得已、正把已經沾上了一層潤滑液的隔離防護層給脫去，換上了一層全新的隔離層。「在我觸診的病患中，還從沒看過像你這麼容易興奮的。」

福特無言以對，不只是接口在環鋸的觸摸下起了反應，沒有被打開的前擋板內部，輸出管也在不知不覺間挺了起來、正頂著那塊擋板不斷磨蹭著，那感覺著實不好受，但福特想也知道總不能在這時候要求環鋸打開他的前擋板，那只會讓他看起來更像個毫不知恥的色情狂。

「那個，這些痕跡呢？」打算忽視診療檯上正不知道在想些什麼的大型戰車的機體反應，在換了雙手的隔離防護後，環鋸轉而來到了福特的側邊，毫無預警的就伸出了手指、輕擦在福特滿佈著跟霸王間親密行為傷痕的頸部線路上。

 

「...？？！！！呀啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊＿＿＿＿＿！！！！！」

 

稍晚，霸王有些意外的看著渾身脫力的戰車走進了自己的診療室，後頭還跟著看似一臉準備要殺人的環鋸。

「嗚嗚...嗚...那裏...可是最敏感的地方...居然、居然就這樣摸上來...」  
「…福特？環鋸？這是...怎麼了？」看著福特欲哭無淚的喃喃說著聽不懂的話、摔在了自己身上似乎是想要討拍，霸王伸手環抱住了他的機體，一面又抬頭看著環鋸惱怒地把一份體檢報告用力摔在桌上。

「跟你的小情人說清楚，下次體檢的時候再這樣亂搞...信不信我會直接鎖了診療間、把他玩到死？」


	44. Videos

福特雖然知道霸王有將他們的親密時光用攝影機紀錄下來的習慣，但他從未真正看過他所錄製的任何一次紀錄；這天下午、將近下班時間，因為有個工作會議、福特被一個人留在了霸王的診療室裡、正百般無聊的逛著網頁，等待著霸王回來，也是在這個機緣下，福特意外點開了霸王的一個檔案夾，發現檔案裡頭放的都是那些紀錄影片。福特的面甲有些升溫，但他還是決定不要打開那些影片，畢竟他也不算有觀賞自己演出色情影片的興趣，於是打算關閉檔案夾、繼續逛他的網頁。就在戰車要將資料夾收起前，他有意無意的注意到了影片的拍攝時間似乎跟自己想像的有些許不一樣，最早的影片紀錄時間點是在好幾百萬周期前，遠早於他跟霸王開始交往的日期，福特很快就想到了環鋸，畢竟那也已經不算是什麼秘密了……儘管如此，福特的內芯卻開始動搖，他知道不該隨便開啟這些影片，但好奇芯的驅使、再加上他總是會有那麼一點介意環鋸和霸王之間的關係，他看了看現在的時間、在確認霸王不可能在這個時間點突然衝進來之後，有些忐忑不安的打開了一個自己不可能入鏡的影片。

影片如福特所想，霸王和環鋸都出現在畫面上，背景則讓福特覺得有點點眼熟，但他一時想不起來是在哪裡看過這間房間，霸王本人顯然是被束縛在一張……診療臺？在注意到霸王躺著的地方時，福特愣了一下，他終於想起來自己是什麼時候、在哪裡對這間房間的配置有印象，因為他自己都上過那個診療臺，分開雙腿讓環鋸親自檢察他的內部組件，只不過，現在主角被替換成了霸王，雙手被高舉過頭、用能量鎖固定在診療臺最上方，各種福特看都沒看過的小道具分別接在裝甲車的各個機體部位上，其中不乏連福特都知道、那個屬於霸王敏感點的胸前突起上。影片中的霸王不知道是痛苦、還是歡愉的一直在診療臺上狂亂的扭動著機體、被堵住的嘴時不時發出悶哼，但這都還不是讓福特感到最驚訝的事情。戰車的面甲幾乎貼近了工作台螢幕，想徹底釐清他所看到的畫面：從環鋸站的位置、和兩TF的姿勢看起來，事情並不是如福特一開始所想像的，是環鋸主動讓霸王拆他，相反的，以畫面上來看，怎麼看都是環鋸正用他的能量管、在霸王被大大分開雙腿而露出的接口裡猛烈抽送著，在激烈動作的同時，環鋸還有辦法撥出一部份芯力，將手上一根細長的金屬棒推入了面前大型TF同樣也興奮的挺立起的輸出管，惡意的抑止底下TF可能在這段期間內過載。

影片的聲效相當微弱，讓福特幾乎要屏息才能聽清裡頭的聲音，他能聽到霸王的喘息聲、和因為機體上受到的刺激與痛楚所發出的哀鳴聲，背景中時不時夾雜電流通過時特有的霹啪噪音，以及環鋸帶點輕蔑的微微喘息聲。戰車幾乎無法將視線從畫面中移開，他甚至沒有發現到，自己在愉悅的時後會溢出的潤滑液不知道什麼時後、已經開始偷偷的流滿了他整個接口，隨著影片中裝甲車被電擊的頻率增加、呻吟聲也越來越痛苦的樣子，福特這才發現自己的潤滑頁已經多到都要溢出自己還沒打開的擋版了，他忍不住摀緊了嘴、顫抖著就在霸王診療室裡打開了自己的裝甲，驚訝的看著自己前後都起了劇烈的反應，手也忍不住就在邊觀看著影片的同時、分別套弄起自己的輸出管和濕潤的接口。

在霸王跟環鋸開完會、一起回來的同時，戰車根本來不及隱藏他在這段期間內所做的任何一件事，霸王顯然是驚訝、但又無言的看著福特看著自己曾經的影片，同時還像是極度興奮的讓潤滑液、對接液和能量液弄滿了自己的座位；環鋸則在一旁，雖然立刻知道發生了什麼事，但卻止不住他那惡意的笑容。

「唉呀，看來被看到什麼不該看的東西了啊？」

「福特…你…看也就算了，為什麼……為什麼你看起來這麼享受的樣子？」顯然霸王所在意的並不是戰車偷翻他的資料夾的事，而是為什麼福特看著他被拆的影片而有興奮反應的這回事。

「這、這個……」福特的面甲相當高溫，他無法解釋自己看到霸王被性虐待的時後那異樣漾起的興奮感，但也無從否認。眼尖的他注意到霸王的面甲閃過一絲讓他有不好預感的笑容，然後霸王就在自己和環鋸還在場的面前鎖上了診療室的門，一步步向著自己逼來。

「讓我來驗證一下，你看著我這種樣子，會興奮到什麼程度吧……？」

那天下班之際，護理班在平常不太有什麼驚天動地聲響的腦外科部門裡，聽到了有別於以往的哀號聲，一陣一陣的從那間上鎖的診療室裡傳來。

「啊啊，結束了嘛？」環鋸闔上了他讀完的這一期醫學期刊，看著霸王終於放過了被上的狼狽不堪的福特，微笑著說：「這次的時間好像維持的比之前任何一次要久呢？霸王你的體力有進步了喔。」


	45. Payment

福特還記得要在期限最後一天內及時繳房租，所以當他接到了來自房東的通訊時，福特著實有些意外。

「欸…？我這個月的房租應該有繳了吧？」

「啊，我不是說你沒繳清房租，相反的，你們這一戶已經都溢繳了好幾個月，應該說，你們這個循環內的房租都已經繳納完畢了，我只是想提醒你，到下一個循環前都暫時不需要再匯款了。」

「溢繳…怎麼會溢繳？」福特很確信自己每一期的帳單都算得很清楚，到循環結束前還有好幾個月，怎麼可能現在就已經完全付清？「不好意思，請問…我們這一戶的繳款紀錄可以借我看一下嗎？」

 

下午，戰車帶著他跟房東那裡借來的拷貝匯款紀錄，直接衝到了醫院，剛巧，霸王並不在自己的診療室，而是在對面的主任辦公室正在彙報。

「剛好你們兩個都在…」福特將那份拷貝交給了霸王，視線來回在裝甲車和環鋸之間掃著，「誰可以跟我解釋一下，為什麼…環鋸的名字會出現在我們的房租繳款清單上？」

兩個腦神經外科醫生相互愣了一下，福特看得出來他們之間正用眼神快速交流著，約莫過了幾分鐘，環鋸才像是終於想起什麼、霸王也同時想起了什麼的，一起望向了福特。

「……我好像忘了要取消自動扣款。」  
「嗯…應該是那時後，霸王被詐騙光積蓄以後來拜託我先代墊房租。」  
「然後我就設了自動扣款，就…完全忘了這回事。」

「我也完全忘了這回事……那之後，帳單什麼的都是福特自己拿去繳了，我根本就沒在管這些事。」

「哈哈。」

「哈哈。」

「還笑！你們兩個還笑！要不是房東還有良芯提醒我們已經可以不用再繳了，你知道我們可能拱手送給別人多少錢嗎！你也是！好歹每一個月看一下自己的支出金額好嗎！」

「啊啊，既然這樣的話，那我幫忙多繳的那些錢就從霸王這一期的績效金開始扣起好了~」

「欸欸？！」這一回換霸王大叫出來，他緊張的看著環鋸，立刻對這個提議顏表達嚴正的抗議。「環鋸你不能這樣！那可不只是錢的問題，我的績效低落的話…可是關係到我的整體考核啊！」

「那就…扣你這一期的獎金好了？」

「環鋸，你上一期就已經要把我一整個循環的獎金扣光了…」

「那你總得提一個足以讓我滿意交換的條件吧？金錢不行的話，用機體當交換條件也可以喔。」

福特無言的看著兩個腦神經外科醫生一來一往的對話，在霸王一時想不出一個阻止環鋸動他業績的理由時，忍不住插話進來：  
「你們兩個，要是是在我寫的小說裡，絕對是反派，而且還是一對芯狠手辣、十惡不赦的奪命鴛鴦。」

「鴛、鴛鴦？？」  
「……那福特你自己的角色呢？」

「我…當然是那個被你們牽連，被搞得狼狽不堪又楚楚可憐的正義一方了。」

霸王和環鋸同時陷入了沉默，等到環鋸再次開口時，只見他食指一伸、銳利的指向了福特的方向。

「霸王。」

「嗯？」

「給我拆了他。現場、馬上。」

「…悉聽尊便。」

「？！欸欸？！欸？什麼？？！」

霸王以沉默、卻實際的行動當作回答，看著裝甲車快速走過來、防止自己逃跑的就槍先伸手抓住了自己的臂甲，將自己壓到了一旁的診療臺上，福特只覺得自己的CPU快要燒壞了。

「為、為什麼會變成這樣…？！霸王你…？！」

「抱歉了，福特。剛好我跟環鋸有致一同呢。」霸王露出了看似無害、實質上卻是讓福特芯底發毛的微笑，讓戰車預感自己今天是不可能正常的走出這間辦公室了。

「不是說我們是反派嘛？」環鋸攤了攤手、用遠端遙控鎖上了自己的艙門，一面重新拿起自己處理到一半的文件繼續看著。「那就只好…惡人當到底了喔。你也知道，壞人覺得最悅耳的，就是正義那一方慘烈的尖叫聲~」


	46. Help Yourself

電視螢幕上正播放著霸王這一期新買回來的拆卸片，非常按照慣例的，又是一部輪拆片；福特在內芯吐了個槽，在正認真看著拆卸畫面的霸王身旁坐下，鏡頭直直盯著對方的面甲。說實在，他並不排斥拆卸片，尤其是知道了霸王本來就有看拆卸片的習慣之後，他也沒有對此提出異議，但問題就在...福特可不會在對方還在場的情況下就把拆卸片用大型螢幕大聲的播放出來，他在芯片內又吐了個槽，比起這樣立體環繞聲效的臨場感，他更習慣只是在自己的工作屏幕上、戴上音頻傳輸器，用那小小的視窗播放著看。從他盯著霸王開始、約莫已經過了十來分鐘，這期間，裝甲車的視線從來沒有一次飄移過，這讓福特多少有些不滿，像是不肯讓拆卸片完全奪去自己的存在感一般，福特慢慢靠在裝甲車的機體上，撒嬌般的就將頭盔枕在對方的腿甲，暗示般地磨蹭著。

「……嘿，福特。」顯然霸王對福特的暗示並不為所動，他只是伸手按住了那正在他腿甲上不安分的扭來扭曲的戰車，制止了他的動作。然而福特並沒有住手，他整個機體都橫躺在了霸王的腿甲上，手指有意無意的擦劃著霸王已經能感覺到正在升溫的跨甲。

「我...被你弄的想要了...」半是源自於霸王對自己的忽視、半是真的被那電視播放的拆卸片給弄的芯癢難耐，總之，福特是少見的主動開口要求了，就連他自己都有點不太敢相信他居然說得出這種話。

「...如果想要，就自己來啊，我不會阻止你的。」

還蹭在裝甲車身旁的福特明顯愣了一陣，他抬起頭看了看還是繼續專注的盯著電視螢幕、根本像是隨口應答了一聲的霸王，嘟著嘴沈默了一陣。

「......哼...自己來就自己來...。」

福特撐起才剛橫躺在沙發上的機體、轉而跨坐在身旁的裝甲車身上，寬大的機體和高聳的履帶恰好擋住了霸王看著對面螢幕的視線。像是就是要將霸王的所有注意力轉移到自己身上，戰車很快就吻上了對方，在霸王被完全打斷、更對如此主動的自己而感到驚訝的同時，福特也伸手摸向了裝甲車的跨甲，將那塊礙事的擋板給拆開。不曉得是不是因為拆卸片的影響，兩個大型TF都能感覺到彼此機體的高溫，摸到了底下腹部組件的福特更能感覺到對方的能量管在自己的手裡半挺著，他的換氣開始加速，在霸王的注視下、機體升溫的也更加快速，他扶著霸王的能量管、靠在自己的跨甲之間，就這麼將管子夾在了自己的雙腿之間、挑逗般的磨蹭著。

「哼嗯…？這麼想要？你的層次居然一下子也提升到這麼高了嗎？」在拆卸方面，一向都是霸王主動，第一次看到戰車燒紅著面甲、卻還用這種拆卸片才有的下流姿態，欲求不滿的挑逗著自己，他微笑了一下，反正視野就這麼被面前的機體給擋住了，他也只能接受現實的靠在沙發裡，搭配著拆卸片裡還傳來的各種聲效，決定今晚乾脆就觀看福特的親身表演。「繼續下去，讓我看看...你能做到什麼程度。」

感覺到霸王略帶興味的視線，福特更感覺到打從芯片裏竄上來的羞恥，不論是身後拆卸片的聲響、還是霸王那已經不再盯在螢幕上，而是認真盯著自己現在所有動作的紅色鏡頭，都讓他感覺到前所未有的羞恥；然而，那種羞恥和燥熱感卻讓他欲罷不能，聽著後頭拆卸片那故作淫蕩的叫喊聲，他像是被什麼給激勵了一樣，更用力的夾緊了自己的雙腿、一手輔助般的握住了那埋在自己的跨甲間不斷充能的能量管，上下套弄著；福特知道這樣還遠遠不夠，他慢慢低下頭、埋在了霸王厚實的胸甲前，在霸王以為他要改用嘴來服務他的能量管時、福特卻是張嘴含住了霸王那最敏感的胸前凸起組件的其中一邊，高溫的舌尖纏繞上那圓型的凸起，點在那平坦的頂點上、再以舌尖畫著圈，挑逗著那組件的每一個角落。

「嗚嗯...」

裝甲車的反應果然如福特所想像的，他的機體用力的一緊、連帶著福特的手裡握著的能量管也一併快速的充能，在那個瞬間幾乎是達到完全充能的狀態，在戰車的跨甲和手裡興奮的抽動著。霸王一手緊緊掐在沙發邊上，有些急促的換著氣，他低頭看著福特張大著嘴，柔韌的金屬舌正用像是在熟練不過的動作吸舔著自己的敏感點，那帶著大量電解液的舌尖不斷將濕痕塗上自己的胸前組件，在抽離開的時候又戴上一絲銀絲。明明都是他看了無數遍、甚至是看過比這還要更下流的表現，此時福特只是舔著自己機體其他組件時的動作，看起來卻遠比挑逗自己能量管的時候還要更加性感，霸王瞇著鏡頭，手指時不時更用力的掐在沙發上，他承認，他現在得靠著意志力才不至於就在福特連裝甲都還沒卸下的腹甲上過載。

相較於一開始的確是抱著只想單純對接的念頭，福特這下子倒是被霸王那種拼命壓抑的表情給吸引了，他能感覺到自己雙腿間的能量管正不斷泵著能量、每一下搏動都透過他的大腿組件內並不是太敏感的傳感線路傳達到他的感覺中樞中，看著霸王不斷低喘著、強抑制住自己想要過載的衝動，福特芯片裏漾起了一種異樣的滿足感，原先他只是在試探的持續逗弄其中一邊的元件，這會兒空著的那隻手也貼上了霸王另一邊的胸前元件，食指輕輕的貼在那正圓形的邊緣上，以固定方向旋轉的方式輕擦著。在那個瞬間，霸王的機體又是敏感的顫抖了一下，全身機體只剩下那最特殊的敏感點一直被持續挑撥、讓他越發無法控制自己，以往就算是被玩弄胸前的凸起，也是伴隨著其他的部位一起受到刺激，他多少能夠靠著機體內感覺分流的機制讓自己不要將全部的注意力放在身上最敏感的部位，可現在...現在戰車根本幾乎是放置了他的能量管，全神貫注的只撫弄著自己的胸前組件，胸甲上那輕微的麻癢和濕潤的觸感，讓裝甲車用力咬緊了牙，強克制著自己已經充能到隨時會滿溢出來的輸出管；然而，這份堅持在福特敏感地察覺到霸王就要忍耐不住、而故意一下咬緊了那原先只是輕舔著的元件時，就宣告瓦解，霸王一下就釋放在了福特的腹甲上，紫色的能量液覆蓋在了福特白色的機體表面上。

霸王過載後，福特適時的也鬆開了手、立起機體，看著還靠在沙發上不著喘息的裝甲車，不知道為什麼，面甲上浮現了一絲平靜無比的笑容。像是自己的慾望被徹底滿足了一般，他撐起機體、爬下了霸王的腿甲，身後的拆卸片不知道什麼時候已經播放完畢，在將螢幕視野還給霸王後、只顯示著一片黑屏。

「...？福特...？你...不是說想要？」

看著福特似乎已經結束了這一回合、打算離開，霸王有些奇怪的抬頭望著這過程中連裝甲都沒拆開過、就要離開的戰車，面甲上寫滿了問號。

「嗯？...喔，那個啊，...光看你這樣子過載，我好像就已經滿足了，所以...嗯你繼續看你的拆卸片吧。」

福特只是微笑，一臉神清氣爽的就下了沙發、回到了他的工作台前，只剩下霸王一臉錯愕的看著戰車的背影，不知道為什麼，他總有種自己被各種玩弄了的錯覺。


	47. Garbled

「說說，」霸王將能量管更進一步推進了福特的接口深處、直達能量槽閥口，看著底下被自己困在講桌上的機體時不時興奮的抽搐，一面輕捏著上頭另一條連接著兩機胸甲之間的數據線、將一串亂碼直接朝福特的數據處理器輸了進去，一面開口低聲問著：「要是這樣被我搞出了小火種，該怎麼辦呢～？」

「啊啊…嗚啊啊啊！」數據庫受到亂碼直接的攻擊，福特發出了一聲哀鳴，雙腿幾乎要撐不住自己的機體，數據對接的刺激讓他幾乎在瞬間就過載，還抵在臺子底下的能量管一下就射了面前的講臺到處都是，眼看福特的機體就快要支撐不住，在不影響兩機對接的情況下，裝甲車一手圈住了福特的腰部、將他抱了下來，挪動到一旁的地板上。但他並不是為了放過福特，而是為了能讓自己更方便欣賞戰車現在的表情。

「你還沒回答我剛才的問題～」霸王從底下看著正跨騎在他身上的戰車，伸手扶緊了他的腰部以防止他的機體倒下，一面又將第二條數據線用力接上了福特半裸露的胸甲插槽。

「啊啊啊啊___！啊……」

數據接頭連接上的一瞬間，福特仰起頭大聲的哀嚎，幸虧教學講堂的隔音設備夠強，在加上他們在這之前已經將門鎖上，福特現在的聲音對霸王來說無疑是一種滿足的享受。

「要是有了小火種，願不願意為我生下來啊？」霸王邊調笑般的問著，一面又從自己這邊單方面的輸入了一連串亂碼，直侵入福特事先已經關閉的防火牆內。

幾道黑白的雜訊線在福特閃著不正常光亮的鏡頭中閃過，中央處理器持續被輸入無用數據，讓他的CPU已經呈現過熱、但仍強迫保持清醒的狀態，他機體幾乎無法控制的不斷顫抖著，一半是因為接口裡正被頂開能量閥口的刺激、一半則是來自霸王惡意灌輸雜亂數據的刺激。

「啊…啊啊…願、願意…」福特的鏡頭裡幾乎快要看不到一絲理智了，他張著嘴大口的喘息著，仍能部分自主運作的機體仍一上一下的在霸王機體上擺動著，讓那兩條閃閃發亮、連接著兩機的數據線不斷劇烈搖晃著，更加深霸王各種視覺上的愉悅。

「那麼，想生幾個啊～？」霸王還意猶未盡的又從自己身上抽出了兩條數據線，分別接上了戰車機體更隱密處的兩個插槽，然後看著身上的福特又是一陣激烈的叫喊、不由自主的抽搐，外加再一次快速的過載，射了自己和霸王滿身；待這陣刺激過去，福特的鏡頭幾乎已經被雜訊完全佔滿，只差在沒有當機下線而已。

「嗚嗚…啊…讓我過…過載多少次…就…幫你生多少個…」

「可別誇下海口喔…我讓你過載到死的話，你還能怎麼幫我生小火種呢～？」看著福特歪著腦袋、幾乎是失神的樣子，裝甲車一瞬間也到達了高潮，已經完全捅進對方能量儲存槽的能量管肆意的將自身的能量狠狠的灌了進去，意圖把那個能量槽完全填滿。

「啊啊…！啊…霸、霸王…！會…會先被你…搞死啊…！」聽著福特已經完全口不擇言，裝甲車忍不住在釋放能量的同時，控制著自己身上的四條傳輸數據線，朝著對方的數據庫灌入了更大量的亂碼，讓戰車更劇烈的扭動著下腰、更加狂亂的不斷叫喊___

「你們想在教室裡怎麼搞都可以，就是別給我搞出什麼小火種，否則我讓你卷蓋鋪到月衛2上去，聽懂了沒？」

正在爽到忘我的興頭時，環鋸的聲音突然從講堂內的廣播系統裡傳出來，一瞬間讓霸王覺得自己全身的能量液幾乎要就地凍結，就連還插在福特接口深處的能量管都在那個瞬間失去了充能反應，差點就無法斷開連結。

 

 

「看看你調教出來的好學生，」羅布關閉了監視攝影機，一臉頭疼的看了看一旁關上廣播系統的環鋸，抱怨般的叫著，「我下午還有課的欸！」

「應該說，不愧是我調教出來的。」環鋸抱著胸甲，輕鬆的坐回了椅子上，「再說…我們年輕時不是也常這樣搞的嗎～？」


	48. Upside Down (含逆拆情節注意)

對自己伴侶的惡趣味早就再熟悉不過，當霸王跪在戰車的面前、打開了他的前擋板，並主動含住了他的能量管時，福特的CPU早該想到，這絕對不是一個好主意；雖然偶爾被霸王這樣服務，著實感覺也不錯，但當福特的能量管終於進到完全充能狀態時，霸王的下一個要求簡直要讓他想瞬間將能量管壓回基態。

「嗚...！等、等等...霸王我...我......」

福特捂著面甲，根本無法冷靜的面對現在的狀況：霸王正靠躺在沙發一側的扶手上、用一副看好戲的表情盯著面前已經慌張到說不出完整字句的戰車，他刻意挪動了下機體、收緊了雙腿，只是這樣一點點輕微的動作，就讓福特忍不住驚叫了一聲，慌忙的由上方按緊了裝甲車的機體，制止他的動作。

「…別、別動啦...！你這樣......我...」福特根本不知道自己哪一根邏輯線路還能解釋現在的狀況，他，這個總是在霸王身下的TF，如今正少見的趴伏在霸王的機體上、大部份機體都是自由的...是的，大部份機體，除了他的能量管，福特剛進入充能狀態的能量管此時正被霸王的接口給緊緊夾住，讓他進也不是、退也不是，只能滿臉窘迫的用手壓著底下的裝甲車，面甲幾乎是要燒燙了。福特大概窮盡他這幾聲作家的想像力大概永遠也無法想像到，霸王竟然要求自己要用能量管來與他對接，他當時根本就沒有說好、甚至也還沒有準備好，能量管就被霸王用道具鎖死在充能狀態，福特都還來不及做出任何反應，霸王就這樣朝他的能量管坐了下去...算起來，這還是福特第一次正式使用自己的能量管進行對接，但這絕對沒有一點符合福特當初CPU內對第一次初拆體驗的憧憬與幻想，有哪個TF會希望自己的對接對象是一個比自己還要粗壯、更重要的是一天到晚都把自己壓在底下狠操的TF？

「嘿，你已經僵持在這好幾分鐘了，你再不使點勁，我都快睡著了～」

「閉、閉嘴啦...！我、我根本...我根本不知道接下來、接下來該怎麼...？」

「就照我平常怎麼對你做的，你就怎麼做啊，你好歹也會過載、能量管也有在運作的，該怎麼讓自己達到高潮應該很容易吧～？」

用說的都比較快！福特在內芯裏這麼大吼著，他當然知道平常霸王是怎麼拆他的、也知道要怎麼做才能讓自己達到過載，可這種狀況...他根本就無法控制自己的機體進行下一步動作，看著霸王面甲上那欠揍的笑意越來越深，自己卻是只能窘迫的待在那裡動都無法動，他只能在CPU演練了好幾百種方法、想擺脫這尷尬的狀態，不過他扯緊了CPU裏的每一條邏輯線路，想的全部都是該怎麼讓自己的能量管從霸王的接口裡退出來...

「沒辦法，只好稍微幫你一下了...」等了很久也沒見福特有要繼續動作的打算，裝甲車聳了聳肩、稍微撐起了機體，在福特因為自己牽動到了兩機之間連結的動作而又是一陣激烈的呻吟之中，伸手摸向了福特的接口。

「嗯嗯...？！你、你現在又在做什......啊啊…？！」

先前注意力一直放在自己被接口緊緊卡著的能量管，福特幾乎絲毫沒有察覺到自己的接口也因為能量管的刺激而早已濕潤，當他終於能感覺到霸王正將一個大型震動棒直接塞進他的接口內時，受到刺激的戰車又是驚叫了一聲，隨後在接口內那強烈的震動之中一下挺起了下腰、機體也一下子狠狠往下撞了下去＿＿

「啊…！」這下子換底下才剛按下震動棒操控紐的霸王發出了呻吟聲，他抬起頭、看著上放那總算因為震動棒的刺激而開始挺著下腰扭動的戰車，自己跟著調整了姿勢、配合著對方的動作，盡可能地讓自己和對方能夠同時享受這場不太一般的對接所帶來的樂趣。

「啊…啊…霸、霸王......嗚嗯...不、不行...這樣......」福特緊咬了下唇、隨後又咬緊了牙，接口內那熟悉的刺激帶動著他的整個機體、讓他的能量管也更深的貼緊在霸王的接口內壁上，一下一下的磨蹭著，每一次摩擦都讓他的整個能量管壁上每一條感覺線路都充分的被刺激著，然後再一瞬間集中傳送到自己的傳感中樞，形成了一陣陣強烈的衝擊波。這種感覺還是第一次，他幾乎無法形容自己現在的感受到底是爽還是什麼別的，只是順應著自己機體反應的張大了嘴、語無論次的喘著氣，全身機體像是虛脫的趴伏在裝甲車的機體上、彆腳的挺動著下腰。

「喂…看看你，」霸王伸手抬起了福特的面甲，看著他因為刺激而被清洗液沾濕了的痕跡，有些苦笑著說：「明明是你採取主導位置的，怎麼卻像是在被我操一樣？」

 

隔天，福特將自己重重包裹在毯子裡，像是在賭氣般，悶悶的低語著：

「下次......別再幹這種事了.........」

「我同意。」一旁的霸王一直調整著自己的跨甲根部的部分元件，老覺得有哪裡就是喬不攏。「我覺得我有部分元件被你撞歪了...」


	49. Replacement

霸王剛遞交了臨時指派自己前往隔壁星系參加為期兩個循環的研討會請辦單後，把自己埋進了座位中沉思著。

「明天就要啟程，而且還要整整兩個循環啊…」

稍後，在完成了當天上午所有的預約門診後，霸王拿自己的工作證刷開了那間只有腦外科醫師才得以進入的實驗室、並將門反鎖上，在實驗室裡頭獨自操作著腦外科專用的一個大型機台，並將相關的數據全部擷取出來，拷貝進自己的私人隨身碟裡、帶回了自己的診療間；霸王不忘也將自己的診療間反鎖好，才坐回位置上、將剛才拷貝下來的數據夾帶進一封訊息，傳給了一個看上去非醫療專用的信箱。

 

「福特，我有個消息要告訴你。」在晚飯過後的休閒時間，霸王選他們正看的電影切入廣告時間裡，打算跟福特宣告他要出差的這件事。「我臨時接到了指派任務，從明天開始大概會有兩個循環的時間不在塞伯坦。」

「啊？怎麼…這麼突然？還是這麼長的時間…？」

看著福特接到這消息後的震驚表情，然後埋在了自己的胸甲前、滿臉不情願的抓著自己的手臂像是撒嬌般的晃著，霸王趁勢從子空間裡拿出了他在下班回家前繞路前往情趣用品店領取的物件，交給了福特。

「別露出這種表情嘛，我也是不得已的啊。看，為了這件事，我特地幫你做了個禮物。」

福特好奇的打開了那個長型盒子，在看到裡面躺著一個與他熟悉的能量管如出一轍的仿真震動棒，戰車先是愣了一下、才用一種不知道確切到底是什麼情緒的表情看向霸王。

「這是…什麼…？」

「為了怕你寂寞，特地趕在離開前先掃瞄了我的能量管…還是充能狀態下的數值，請情趣用品店急件做出來的仿真品~如何？今晚要來習慣一下它嗎？」

看著霸王帶著微笑、卻又一本正經的說著，福特越發不知道自己該用什麼表情面對霸王，也越來越不確定自己現在到底是什麼情緒；最後，他只是無言的將盒子蓋上，回給霸王一個糾結到像是隨時可能動手揍扁他的表情。

「……你給我滾去睡沙發吧。」

「欸？」

看著戰車一臉嫌棄的將盒子丟在一旁、也不顧電影才播放到一半就打算回房間。霸王像是完全沒預料到會是這種發展的、只是快速站了起來跟在福特的身後，愣愣的看著他就在自己的面前把房門關上、不再有任何回應。

「喂喂，福特，你這是怎麼了嘛？你在生什麼氣？」  
「福特…讓我進去啦，我明天可是就要離開塞伯坦了欸。」  
「喂福特…不要不理我啦……」

 

隔天，在霸王滿腹出差前一晚只能一個人睡沙發的辛酸中啟程出差的同時，醫院的實驗室裡傳來一陣驚天動地、撕心裂肺的哀號，連環鋸都忍不住跑出自己的辦公室，看著羅布跪在了前一天霸王才用過的實驗機台前，幾乎是欲哭無淚。

「普神啊！是誰把我花了那麼久才照好的腦模塊教學片全刪了？！360度全方位教學片…通通沒了！現在叫我去哪生一個腦模塊來重照啊！！」


	50. 小別勝新婚

為期兩個循環的突發性出差終於在這一晚劃上句點。遙想在出差前一晚一個TF睡沙發、隔天又是趁著主恆星都還沒完全升起前就趕往宇宙港搭乘僅僅少數幾班的接駁船，霸王連自己出差的地點、去程回程時間等等細節都來不及跟福特交代清楚，只是寫了張數據版，簡短說明出差地點屬於塞伯坦通訊頻率無法傳達的地點，就匆匆上路。兩個循環中，霸王天天都在試自己的通訊器有沒有辦法接受到偶然飄到這顆星球上的塞伯坦專用頻率，卻總是看著那不論怎麼晃、放在多高都毫無波瀾的信號顯示而終告放棄；這一天晚上，終於捱到星際腦神經外科研討會結束，霸王坐在同樣是奇怪航班時間的回程飛船裡，看著內置時鐘早已經超過午夜時分，他思考著乾脆也不用再跟福特聯絡、直接回家算了。當裝甲車終於再次踏上塞伯坦的表面時，首先就注意到宇宙港外零零星星幾個行人或是在等人的TF之中，有個眼熟的履帶混在了裡面。

「福特？」霸王還有些不敢相信自己的鏡頭，他慢慢走向那台大型戰車、直到那距離夠接近到能看清對方的面甲後，他才能確認自己並沒有產生什麼幻覺。「你...怎麼會在這？你怎麼會知道我是今天回來？」

「是...環鋸告訴我的。他把你的會議結束時間、班機時程都給我了。然後，我想說...反正還沒有很想睡......就乾脆來等你了。」福特把自己特地在深夜來到宇宙港口講得有多順便一樣，完全閉口不提他在那晚把霸王丟在門外、隔天充電醒來才想起霸王已經不在塞伯坦了的這個事實後有多懊惱，更別提他這段期間一直嘗試著撥通訊給霸王，卻總只收到毫無回應的通訊斷訊聲，讓他好幾度懷疑是不是霸王因為他那天的舉動而屏蔽了自己的通訊。

「環鋸？他怎麼......唔嗯！」似乎還沒將這整件事完全釐清的霸王，毫無預警的就被面前的戰車一下撞了個滿懷，他愣愣的看著福特整個緊緊埋在了自己的胸甲前，少見的用雙手環抱住了自己的腰甲、用力箍緊。

「…歡迎回來，霸王。」

福特的聲音壓得很低，低到路人行經的聲音都完全的把他的話給淹沒了，但那對霸王來說根本無所謂，他伸手也環住了懷裏的那對履帶，並順著履帶的邊緣慢慢往下、直摸到了戰車的腰甲上，也緊緊摟住。

「嗯，我回來了。」

 

 

在宇宙港終於見到福特之後，霸王也不急著回家了，他盤算著反正明天也不用急著一早就上班打卡，就乾脆帶著戰車來到了一間市中心裏一間酒吧、打算來一場深夜的約會。福特抬頭望了望那個寫著「格拉斯9號」的招牌、再看了看四周，總覺得他似乎來過這個地方，但又一時想不起來他到底是在什麼場合、又是跟誰來過這裡；他坐在店內吧檯的一個角落，在那採光有點昏暗、但又不至於讓人看不清楚店內配置的曖昧燈光下，與跟店內特意挑選的輕柔樂聲，戰車總算想起來他究竟是什麼時候來過這裡了。

「嗯？你說你來過這裡？」

「嗯，有一次...環鋸單獨找我，就在這裡談了一晚事情。」

「...咳嗯？！」聽到這回答之後，霸王似乎是被自己正在喝的能量液嗆了一下，他愣愣的轉頭看向福特，用戰車無法理解的急切語調繼續追問著細節：「...環鋸帶你來過？什麼時候的事？你們...在這裡做了什麼？？」

「什麼時候的事...？就在我那次必須閉關工作的前一天，算算也是要半個週期以前的事了吧？」

「你...沒有被怎樣嗎？就...都只是坐在這種普通的位置上？？」

「啊？我們也就只是普通的...談話，當然就是在這種位置上啊，你還記得吧？就是...那次...」想起那件他們之間近乎決裂的往事，福特稍微停頓了一下、並端起他的杯子喝了口能量，決定避開那個環節不談，「...怎麼了？這裡...有什麼不對的嗎？」

「這裡啊…」看看戰車一頭霧水的樣子，裝甲車拄著自己的下巴，仔細著思考該怎麼向他解釋。「這裡...表現上是間普通的酒吧，實際上...是個專門提供特殊癖好的愛好者聚集跟交流的秘密場所。」

「欸欸？？！」這一回換成福特快要嗆到了，他轉過頭驚訝地看著霸王，想確認他是不是在開玩笑，「不、不會吧？！我...我看這裡，明明就還蠻正常的...啊？？」

「店裏偽裝得相當好，而且...就算是那種秘密結社，也都是要通過重重認證，才能夠真正進入這裡的特殊聚會，普通TF除非經過介紹，否則根本不可能會察覺，當然也不可能會發生那種...被迷昏帶走或是突然被怎麼樣的狀況。但...你知道，環鋸他可以算是這裡很資深的會員之一…所以，你說他帶你來過這裡，還真的是讓我嚇了一大跳...」

「…意思是說，你也是被他介紹到這裡來的...嗎？」

「豈止這樣？你大概沒辦法想像，我第一次被環鋸帶來這裡時，馬上就被帶到後面隱密的包廂去，當晚就被好幾個連面甲都看不到的TF輪番...」

「什...什麼？？！！你說他做了什麼...？！」這回福特的反應大到讓一旁好幾個原本正安靜喝著能量的TF莫名的看向兩個大型機的方向，注意到周圍的視線，福特立刻識相的往自己的位置裡縮了一下機體、並壓低了聲音，「...我說，環鋸他到底...把你當成什麼啊…？」

「這在主奴關係裡頭是常見的行為，而且環鋸當然有事先問過我的意見。不過...才第一次進來馬上就被當成多人遊戲的道具，怎麼說也算是一種震撼教育吧...」

「......霸王」戰車有些緊張的往霸王的方向靠緊了些，一面偷偷的觀察著四周，「該不會現在在場的TF，都是......？」

「資深的特殊拆卸愛好者可不會輕易被普通TF的鏡頭看穿，現在在這裡的，有可能就有地下社團的成員，當然也有可能都只是普通的客人。不過，他們不會對普通TF做什麼的，我說過這裡只是提供他們交流和玩樂的場所，如果不是這一個圈子裡的人，也只會認為這裡只是一間再普通不過的酒吧。」

聽到這樣，福特是稍微放輕鬆一點了，他低頭看了看自己的能量液，粉紅色的液體在微昏暗的燈光下晃動著，讓福特望著有些出神，在一陣靜默過後，他像是突然想起了什麼的抬起鏡頭，和霸王的視線對上，「既然你都知道這裡是個專門提供那種事情的場所......那麼你又為什麼會帶我來這邊？」

 

 

只不過是經過了幾分鐘的時間，戰車就已經被對這裡熟門熟路的霸王帶著穿越了酒吧內部，在通過了各種迂迴又讓福特根本無法記清的迴廊後，他們最後是來到了酒吧的外面，一個四周看不到任何TF身影的深邃巷子，採光就跟酒吧內部一樣、一樣是那種曖昧不明的昏暗黃色光芒，福特推估這裡應該跟主要幹道的大街拉開了不少距離，起碼在這裡怎麼叫喊，聲音也頂多傳進剛才那些緊閉著的門扉內，而不會直接傳到大街上。

事情的發展很快就如同戰車在被帶來這裡的路途上所預想的一樣，他就被霸王龐大的機體壓在了牆上，在狂熱的吻中相互把彼此的裝甲卸掉，在前後擋版都被扔在一旁的同時，福特的雙腿被霸王從正面架了起來、身後的履帶被充當一個緩衝點，靠著摩擦力就讓戰車整個機體被固定在半空中，僅僅靠著牆壁與裝甲車抱著自己的姿勢來保持平衡。意識到這裡雖然隱蔽、但畢竟還是開放空間，就算能量管在自己接口內多蠻橫的衝撞、尖銳的利齒也深深咬進自己敏感的頸部線路上，福特都緊咬著牙、將自己的聲音硬生生吞了下去。

「你真懂得如何引起我的興致。」戰車強忍著快感與痛楚的表情和只敢低喘的呻吟恰到好處的滿足了霸王所有感官，他抱緊了對方的腿甲、將自己壓抑了兩個枯燥循環的慾望全部狠狠撞進福特的機體內，感受著面前的機體不斷被自己撞在牆上而反饋回來的顫抖。

「知道嗎...我很早就想看看你想叫卻又知道不能叫出來的樣子...～」將自己咬穿的線路上慢慢舔遍後，還帶著屬於福特的能量液味道的唇舌慢慢湊到對方的面甲上，一路吻到了福特的唇邊，將還殘存的味道送進了他的嘴裡。  
「那麼…你還能堅持到什麼程度呢？」

丟下這句話之後，福特的下半身立刻感覺到霸王奮力將能量管捅進了他的接口最深處，力道大的像是要活生生把他從接口處貫穿一樣，他仰起頭，繼續緊咬著牙、只讓自己發出充滿氣音的哀鳴，雙手分別貼上了霸王的臂甲和肩甲，像是無言的抗議般、用力掐緊，很快就將他觸碰到的地方留下各種抓痕；霸王輕嘆了一聲，絲毫不在意自己身上被抓過地刺痛感，只是將懷抱著的腿甲更用力往上提起、身體卻將對方的上半身機體壓得更緊了些，讓戰車幾乎像是要被折成兩半一樣。福特終於忍不住哀鳴出聲，呻吟聲和回聲一起迴盪在無人的小巷內，讓福特覺得全世界只剩下他們兩個正在激情的聲音，他下意識地一手摀緊了嘴，緊緊掐著自己的下半面甲上，避免自己再發出更大的聲響。

「…沒有關係的。」眼見福特似乎是快要到忍耐的極限，霸王低下頭、親吻著覆蓋在戰車面甲上的手指，意圖讓那快要將面甲抓出傷痕的手鬆開，「放芯，這裡不會被聽見的，你不需要忍耐成這樣。」

看著福特一時還無法將手放下，霸王慢慢放輕了下身的動作、進一步含住了福特的指節，唇舌不斷來回擦在對方還繃緊的關節上，耐芯的將福特的手指一根根的舔開。戰車能感覺到霸王緊貼著自己的面甲、間歇的吐著熱氣，看著對方正含著自己的手指不斷舔弄的畫面，以及指尖上那濕潤又麻癢的觸感，福特只覺得自己的火種深處劇烈的顫抖了一下、那一瞬間他的腹甲就被自己的能量給射了一片。迎來第一次過載後，福特總算將手放開、吻向仍和自己貼緊著面甲的裝甲車，彼此的唇舌再度交纏在一起；在交換著電解液的過程中，霸王慢慢退出福特的接口，將一直被自己固定在半空中的機體小芯放下，讓戰車舒緩了一下剛剛被壓迫已久的腰甲，才轉而讓他面向牆壁趴在了牆上。 

「幸好，直到主恆星升起前的這個時段我都買下了，」再次將能量管頂進了那個不斷緊縮、挑戰著他的理智的甬道深處後，霸王拽緊了福特的腰甲，刻意讓福特和牆壁間保持一段必須伸長臂甲才能撐住牆面的距離，一手在底下套弄起福特再次硬挺起來的能量管。「趁這個機會，我們可以來嘗試下各種站立姿勢，直到主恆星升起。」

 

「霸王，」在裝甲車終於回到了工作崗位上，望著桌上那一大疊的文件，以及自家主任用那似笑非笑的神情靠近過來時，他感覺自己才剛排空的能量槽不知道為何用力緊縮了一下。「你不在的這段期間…我還真是聽聞了不少有趣的事呢。」


	51. Final Milestone (Part.1)

「什麼有趣的事，你每次所謂的『趣事』...都讓我有點不敢領教啊…」霸王端起自己剛倒的咖啡，故作鎮定的喝了一口，今天他只不過是來把這段期間收到的密件都簽好帶回來醫院，嚴格來並不算是正式上班，甚至連門禁卡都沒有刷，他怎麼想爆CPU都想不透環鋸為什麼總是可以這麼巧的堵到他。

「啊，除了我所謂的有趣的事以外...」腦神經外科主任隨意拉了把椅子坐在了霸王的辦公桌前，剛坐下後就馬上翹起二郎腿：「你出差後過沒幾天，因為收到了不少需要你處理的密件，所以我還特意親送到你家去，這件事你總該知道的吧。」

「啊…你說你交給福特的這些密件嗎？」說實在，霸王會刻意在今天這個非上班日來到醫院，目的就是為了要盡快處理掉那些密件，他將帶來的公事夾打開、拿出了那疊他事先簽好的文件，推到了環鋸面前，「都在這裡，內容我都看過也簽名了，接下來交給你就行了吧？」

「我還記得，那天剛好是你出差過了一個循環吧？看得出來福特那傢伙...也確實是挺耐不住寂寞的，收下那些文件之後，居然一直抓著我問你這次出差的一堆問題，會議什麼時候結束、你到底是去到哪一個星系，為什麼通訊都打不通這類的問題，問到後來他都乾脆邀請我到你們家裡繼續，好讓他把我講的那些時程和細節全部記下來...」

眼看環鋸根本沒打算看那些自己提交上去的文件一眼，只是意猶未盡的繼續著他剛剛的話題，不知道為什麼，只要看到他們的腦外科主任要開始討論起自己相關的八卦，都會讓霸王感到有些芯虛，尤其是跟福特有關的事情，他有些不太自在的往自己的位置上縮了一下、端起咖啡又喝了一口，想掩飾自己的情緒。

「我比較奇怪的是福特怎麼會連這種重要的資訊都不知道，所以也就花了一點時間跟他小聊了一下，啊順帶一提，以前你那個像機械昆蟲窩的地方居然被他打理得那麼整齊，還真讓我蠻驚訝的～」

「…嗯，福特他在這方面...有一點潔癖，我是不太懂整理這些的，所以全都交給他整理了...。」

「不過啊，就是因為整理的太整潔了，才會讓那些突兀的東西看起來特別顯眼...你知道我說的是什麼吧？」環鋸的鏡頭閃著那種捕捉到什麼獵物般的光芒，而霸王有種自己就是那個被盯上的獵物的預感。

「看到了那個東西後，我就更加確定，是你...在出差的前一天，惡搞了醫院的腦模塊掃描儀吧？那麼高精確的仿真，也只可能是用了強效能的掃描儀...比如像是我們醫院裡的腦模塊掃描儀，才可能辦得到。」

霸王喝著咖啡的手還來不及放下、瞬間就這麼定格在半空中，他的鏡頭有些飄忽的在自己的辦公室內快速環繞了一圈、最終還是面對現實般的望向環鋸，他慢慢地把杯子放下，盡量讓自己的聲音不要有任何情緒波動，「喂...你不會看到了...那個東西吧？」

「福特把它放在了沙發上，不知道是忘了收...或是我來訪得太突然，讓他根本來不及收，總之我的確是看到了，尺寸還比我印象中的大了一點，看來這幾百萬週期間你還是有成長嘛。」

霸王扶著自己的面甲，不知道自己究竟該對正神態自若的說著這件事的環鋸露出什麼表情，沈默了半晌，他只問了句才剛說完後覺得自己真是蠢死的問題：「你說你看到福特就這麼把它放在沙發上，而不是放在盒子裡......就表示，他有用吧？」

「哼嗯，誰知道呢？你不會自己去問他？還是你連這種問題都不敢自己去跟福特確認？」環鋸聳聳肩，沒有打算要回答霸王的這個問題，反而像是將這問題原封不動地丟還給了霸王。

「這個嘛，因為福特好像...對我送的那東西挺不滿的，」回憶起兩個循環前，戰車不願意多說一句就把自己關在門外的情境，霸王忍不住低嘆了一口氣，沈思般的靠在了桌上。「不過...既然你會看到，表示他的確有拿出來了吧？還放在那麼顯眼的地方，這麼說，他好像也不是真的對這個禮物...這麼不滿？」

「關於這件事，那傢伙倒是說了些挺有趣的話。」  
「『喜歡他，又不是只喜歡他的下半身，那傢伙...給我這種東西，難道以為我是光靠這回事就滿足了嗎？』」

「…………」

聽著環鋸還是保持著那種似笑非笑、只是純粹來分享八卦的樣子講述這件事，霸王原本撐在桌面上的面甲慢慢地抬起，有些像是無法理解這段話的意思、又像是純粹因為這段話而驚訝的只是保持沈默。

「啊，我該去開會了，這些我就先收下了。明天記得準時來上班，你惡搞我們珍貴的腦模塊掃描儀、害得羅布那天上課沒教材的這件事，還沒跟你清算呢。」環鋸說完，也沒打算再對霸王多說些什麼，一副什麼事也沒有的樣子就下了椅子，帶走那些霸王已經簽好的文件後，就逕自出了霸王的診療室，留下裝甲車一個繼續無聲的只是呆坐在他的位置上。

 

 

「福特，抱歉這麼晚才通知你，你今晚...可以出來一趟嗎？」

「…霸王？你到底跑到哪去了？！都已經這麼晚了，我剛剛一直想通訊你，卻怎麼樣也打不通...」前一晚跟霸王逍遙到清晨才回到家，一回家倒頭就睡、睡到將近晚餐時分才重啟的戰車，一醒來就不見到霸王的蹤影，左等右等等到都超過了晚餐時間，他才焦急的想聯絡霸王，但撥出去的通訊卻沒一通接通的。

「啊啊，抱歉，因為這邊的事情處理到忘記時間了。為了補償你，你出來一趟，好嗎？我把座標傳送給你。」

「霸王......」福特還想說些什麼，通訊另一端卻傳來斷訊的聲響，緊接著他的通訊器立即傳來了一個座標位址，座標初步搜尋結果，顯示那地方是一個已經離鐵堡有段距離、而且是人煙罕至的郊區。

「……到底搞什麼...？」

 

 

福特花了點時間才趕到了那個偏遠位置的周遭，眼見越開往郊區、四周的光線也就越來越微弱，地勢也越來越陡峭，到最後，福特得開啟他身上的照明系統、小芯避開路上的各種小型障礙物才得以繼續前進。

「霸王，最好是什麼重要的事，你才把我約來這種地方......」隨著行進中的景色越來越荒涼，福特的內芯只覺得一陣陣緊張，自從天火知道霸王是個腦神經外科醫生後，近期就跟他開始討論要不要採取跟醫院背景相關的驚悚題材做為下一部預定作品的主題，這陣子福特晚上都花了不少時間閱讀驚悚作品與恐怖故事，他只覺得他的目的地當作一個犯罪或是預謀殺人棄屍的地點是再適合不過了。

「霸王......」戰車來到了定點、開著照明系統左顧右盼，好不容易才在一個不太顯眼的角落找到了裝甲車的身影，「霸王，你...今天到底是怎麼了？先是這麼晚還不回家，然後又把我叫來這種奇怪的地方......」

「福特，過來。順便把那個大燈關掉。」霸王的身影沒有因為福特的到來而移動半步，相反的，他只是向福特招了招手、要他朝自己所站的位置靠過去。

「到底...」雖然滿腹疑問，福特最終還是拗不過霸王的要求，他先關閉了照明系統，讓自己的鏡頭先習慣下週遭的黑暗、才走向了裝甲車的位置。「好了，現在你總可以告訴你到底打算幹什麼了吧？」

「因為這裡的光害最小，連那些主恆星的影子都看不到，是最適合的地點了。」

「適合什麼？......殺人棄屍？還是中了甚麼詛咒的變身？」

「……你最近驚悚電影看太多了。」

「因為......嘛算了...」本來還想再說些什麼，但福特想了想還是作罷，轉頭瞄了眼今天始終不太多話的霸王，「今天特地叫我來這裡，到底是...？」

「…福特，你......願意...當我的火種伴侶嗎？」

一瞬間福特以為自己聽錯了，他愣了一下，鏡頭在黑暗中連續關閉又開啟了好幾次，想確定自己機體內的任何系統都沒有發生什麼異狀。「...霸王？你、你剛剛說什麼？？」

「你願意當我的火種伴侶嗎？」裝甲車這一回也轉過頭來，從自己的子空間裡拿出一個緊閉的盒子，他一面將盒子慢慢打開、容器才敞開一點細縫，一道綠色的光芒就從那微小的縫隙內四溢出來，待完全打開後，那綠色的光芒幾乎閃耀到可以照亮兩個大型TF的周遭環境；福特依稀知道霸王為什麼要跟自己約在這麼荒涼的地點了，看著那對紅色的鏡頭在這陣綠光的照耀下閃著特別明亮的光芒，福特都覺得自己有些恍神了，但他確認自己可沒有聽錯任何一個字。因為陷入太過突然的震驚中、戰車一時之間都忘了該做出什麼回應，只是注視著盒中那一個散發著綠色光芒的精雕瓶子，半晌都說不出話，好不容易在霸王持續的注視下終於回過神來，福特反而不知道為什麼自己不敢抬頭看向霸王了。

「霸王......你...這樣，也太突然...」

「為了不讓我再次後悔...這次，跟之前可不一樣，我不會給你時間考慮，我要你...需要你現在就給我答覆。福特，你願意嗎？」

似乎是覺得要自己大聲說出來「願意」這兩個字，比起他們在公共場合裡說出那種糟糕的台詞還要更羞恥，福特的聲音像被什麼塞住一般、怎麼樣也發不出聲來，他最後將自己埋在了霸王的胸甲前面，慶幸著霸王選擇了這個靜謐的地點，讓他那微弱的氣音還是可以傳進霸王的音頻裡。

「……跟我第一次跟你締結契約的答案一樣...霸王。」福特邊用那微小的聲音說著，同時感覺到自己的火種在霸王的火種光芒的籠罩下都快要燒到沸騰，衝出自己的火種艙，「...我願意。」

當戰車終於從那片胸甲前挪開自己的機體後，他看著霸王將那個裝著還持續閃耀著耀眼綠色光芒的容器穿上了鏈子，慢慢掛在了福特的胸甲上，他微笑的看著鏡頭還呈現一片恍神狀態的戰車，低聲說著：「我知道你會願意的。」

 

 

隔天一早，戰車緩緩睜開鏡頭，覺得自己還有些恍惚，他們昨晚就在那個荒郊野外度過了大半個晚上，只靠著霸王的火種液的光芒照亮四周，沒有做任何事，就是靠在一起，連交談都沒有。那份過分的安靜讓福特都不知道自己究竟是什麼時候就靠在霸王的機體上睡著了，甚至連他自己什麼時候回到了家、回到了床上都不曉得，他稍微抬起頭，看了看一旁的位置，發現一向在他起來的時候就已經出門上班的霸王，今天居然還待在床上，正摟著自己邊看著他的數據版。

「…霸王？你今天怎麼會...？」

「你醒啦？你想問我今天怎麼會沒去醫院嗎？...反正昨天該交的文件都交出去了，我今天就擅自請了假了。」

「請假？今天有什麼特別的事嗎？」

「當然有了，今天...」霸王伸手輕撫了那個被當作綴飾一般掛在福特胸甲前，裝著自己深處火種液的精雕容器，再慢慢撫上了福特的面甲。「我想帶你去一個地方。」

在霸王還沈浸在跟福特的兩人世界中的同時，醫院內例行的晨會也剛好結束，散會後、羅布快步跟在了環鋸的後方，準備回到他們的腦外科部門，一路上仍繼續討論著剛才的會議內容。

「…環鋸，這麼重要的事，你就挑在那傢伙不在的場合提出來，這樣好嗎？」

「是那傢伙自行休假的，可不關我的事。反正會議記錄都會發一份到他的工作郵件裡，遲早會知道的吧。」

「但，你事先跟霸王討論過嗎？我是說...他到目前為止，知道這回事嗎？」

「我沒跟他提過，確切的說，今天是我第一次在別人面前說出來...」環鋸偏頭看了一眼那跟他相處最久的同僚，微笑了一下才說：「就連你都是今天才知道的。」  
「放芯啦，還有時間的，剩下的...就看那傢伙怎麼做了。」


	52. Final Milestone (Part.2)

「這個你覺得怎麼樣？」

「嗯...我不太喜歡這種鎖鑰樣式，雖然是真的很好看。」

「啊，對...你說過想要兩個同款模式的。」福特聳聳肩，又轉移到隔壁的專櫃，仔細朝著符合他們一開始所預設的款式挑選著。

一般是只有在假日，福特才會在主恆星還掛在上空的時段和霸王一起來到市中心的購物區，在這當下，一般的TF都還待在各自的工作崗位上，在這高級商圈只有鮮少幾個TF，這對福特來說是件好事，要是平常，那些小型TF、中型TF會不斷在他旁邊穿梭而過的話，他是絕對不會想進到這種店的：到處都是易碎的玻璃櫃，和裡頭擺滿了各式各樣高單價的迷你火種匣，身為大型TF的福特要是一個不小芯撞到了什麼，那後果他可不敢想像。看著戰車小芯翼翼又仔細挑選的模樣，霸王只是默默地笑了一下，按照說好的、繼續讓福特優先挑選他所喜歡的火種匣樣式，一面也在一旁鄰近的櫃子中也隨意地看了起來。

「哪，霸王，」約莫過了十來分鐘，福特像是終於挑選到他芯目中理想的樣式了一般，一臉興奮地轉向了裝甲車，指向了他正在看著的那個櫃子裡正中央擺著的單個火種匣。「這一種，你覺得怎麼樣？」

霸王望了望福特所指的方向，在第一眼看到那個心型、正中央鑲了個透明綠色，切割多面的稀有礦石的火種匣時，霸王還以為自己產生了什麼錯覺，這個樣式，他似乎是在什麼地方見過，在月仔細看著那心型火種匣的同時，一些不太好的回憶也在他已經塵封了一陣子的記憶區塊裡重新翻了出來。

『黑影，』霸王還記得，他在黑影從他的生活裡失蹤的前一天，拿出了那個黑影曾經說過很喜歡的心型火種匣，認真的問了：『你願意當我的火種伴侶嗎？』

他還記得，黑影看似開芯的收下了那個火種匣，但卻沒有立即給予明確的答覆。

『這件事，可以讓我明天再正式的回答你嗎？』

這是黑影最後的承諾，當然，是他一走了之、消失在霸王的生活裡的那種承諾。

 

「霸王？霸王？？嘿，你還在線嗎？」看著裝甲車的鏡頭一直是緊緊的盯著那個心型火種匣，好半天都沒有說話、也沒有動作，甚至對自己的提問也毫無反應，福特有些奇怪的伸手搖了搖霸王的機體，才終於把陷入了回憶裡的霸王給叫了回來。「怎麼了？你...不喜歡這種款式嗎？」

「呃...嗯...也、也不是說不喜歡...只是...」霸王看著福特，一時之間也不知道該怎麼跟對方解釋他此時奇怪的反應。「......你啊，還真喜歡心型啊。」

「欸？愛心型的不好嗎？那不是...象徵愛情的圖像嗎？至少在那個藍星的文化裡都是這樣說的啦。」

真不愧是兄弟啊，連品味都如此雷同...霸王內芯忍不住這樣吐槽著，他記得黑影似乎也講過類似的話，而就是這麼恰巧的，兄弟倆都喜歡同一種形狀、挑中了同一種款式。霸王安靜地又望了一眼那個他曾經買下、送給黑影，最後只剩下一個空盒的同款火種匣，芯片裏像是被各種不同的聲音給用力拉扯著，讓他最終仍是轉開了視線、不願意再多看那勾起他不好回憶的東西一眼。

「福特，我說，那一個難道不好嗎？」在轉開視線的同時，霸王瞥見了擺在另一個專櫃中央、一個表面雕刻著整顆賽星外觀的球型火種匣，像是要轉移福特注意力的這麼問著。

「嗯？喔...那個啊，我剛剛是有看到、也蠻喜歡這種款式，不過...」福特站到了霸王的旁邊，一起端詳著那個火種匣，但很快就露出不予考慮的模樣：「這個單價太高了，遠遠超出我們的預算了吧？」

「先別管什麼價格，我只問你喜不喜歡這個樣式。如何？你覺得這個怎麼樣？」

「嗯...雕工很細、樣式也很特殊，重點是也是二合一型的，我還蠻喜歡的，可是...」

「既然你也喜歡的話，那就決定是這個了吧。」

「欸？！」看著霸王一臉已經決定的樣子，福特有些驚訝、一面試著想要勸退霸王一般的說：「可是...可是霸王，...這款的價格...」

「樣式既符合我們的需求，整體看起來也是上等品，有什麼好考慮的？價格什麼的根本不成問題，這次的循環末期獎金也是筆不小的數目，所以你不用太擔芯。再說...重點是，」霸王慢慢伸手牽緊了福特，認真的說：「只要你喜歡，才是最重要的。」

『當然，還有，你值得比黑影更好的。』

 

從特製火種匣專賣店離開後，兩個大型機一起來到了市中心的大型廣場上，大型戰車正手忙腳亂的嘗試從自己的腕甲裡抽取出自己的核心能量，但倒出來的卻似乎始終是自己的普通循環液。

「福特，還可以嗎？需要我幫忙嗎？」身為醫生，霸王老早就熟練的將自己核心的火種液抽了整整一管出來，並將自己的腕甲扣上。「...你最近是不是吃太多了？核心能量應該不是那麼難抽的啊？」

「我、我沒做過這種事嘛…」看著一整條紫色的引流管內終於出現了一絲絲耀眼的藍色，福特趕忙拿出了備用的收集管，專芯將自己藍色的火種液填滿。

「對了，霸王，我一直很好奇...」裝著自己火種液的同時，福特轉頭看著霸王手上那一管散發著綠色光芒的集裝管，好奇地問：「你的火種...一直都是綠色的嗎？」

「我的火種液嗎？很少見的顏色吧？」霸王拿起了剛剛才買的球型火種匣，小芯的用手上的探針撬開了兩端各有一個的小蓋子，研究般的觀察著那裡頭小巧的特殊空間，研究著等下要怎麼將火種液填裝進去。「據說，這種綠色的火種比起一般的火種還要強韌，隨時都會保持著最耀眼的光芒，所以...你的那一份，應該會一直保持很漂亮的顏色吧～？」

「…希望我的火種液也不會太快褪色，當然，你要是覺得不夠亮了，隨時跟我講...搞了這麼久我總算知道火種液該怎麼抽取了...」福特慢慢闔上自己手被內側的那塊臂甲，拿起那管花了自己許久時間終於抽好的火種液，朝著霸王的方向湊了過去，「那麼...就要裝進去了嗎？」

「你準備好了嗎？」

裝甲車將事先打開了注射孔的火種匣拿在了兩機的之間，讓福特將他的火種液集裝管安上了注射孔、一面也將自己的那一份安裝了上去。隨著霸王的眼神暗示，兩大型機各自將自己手上的集裝管往裝置內部推入、將彼此的火種液注射進了火種匣內，那些精細的賽星樣式刻紋在火種液灌入的同時、瞬間發出了微微的光芒，並沿著那些刻痕紋路四散開來，沒過多久，那顆火種匣一半散發著綠色的光芒、一半則透著藍色的光芒，像是被激活的一顆全新的火種般，儘管是在主恆星高高照耀的白天裡，也閃耀著炫目的螢光。

在確認火種液都注射完畢以後，霸王小芯翼翼地抽開了兩根火種液管、將注射孔蓋了回去，做最後檢查般的將火種匣攤在手掌裡，滿意地看著兩種顏色的火種液已經完好的散佈在那那精細的雕刻內，才將那球狀的火種匣旋開，將散發著綠色光芒的那一半賽星放在了福特的手裡。

「這樣，就算正式交換了火種了吧？」福特握緊了手上那一半賽星，看著那些散發著綠光的紋路，感覺著自己還在火種艙內的火種像是對那個手上的火種液有反應一般，激烈的閃耀了一下。

「嗯，這樣就正式完成了。」裝甲車笑了一下，看了看自己手上那份剛剛明顯發出了強烈光芒的藍色賽星，不知道為什麼，面對這種事一向芯如止水的他，看著屬於福特的火種液正在自己手上閃耀的時候，一瞬間竟然有些說不出話。

「...這感覺真不可思議...我是說，我們的火種明明沒有觸碰在一起，但是...光是這樣拿著，那感覺就好像...機體裡已經有什麼東西被聯結起來了一樣...啊，我只是在胡言亂語，霸王...嗯？霸王？」話才說到一半的福特突然被一旁的裝甲車給緊緊抱住，他有些愣愣地抬起頭，卻因為機體被抱的死緊、讓他根本看不到對方的面甲。

「我知道。」裝甲車的聲音輕輕的從福特的音頻邊飄過，似乎是不願意讓福特看到自己現在的表情般，霸王始終緊緊地摟著戰車的胸甲，讓福特幾乎是動彈不得的只能坐在原位、有點尷尬的看著那些從旁邊經過而覺得自己鏡頭快炸裂了的路人，戰車低頭沈思了一陣，終於還是慢慢伸手，將霸王的機體也摟緊了一些、安撫般的輕撫著對方的頭盔。

 

 

隔天，霸王才終於在正常上班時間出現在醫院裡，不太一樣的是，他的胸甲上、火種艙的外圍，多了一個立體賽星雕刻、正時不時散發著藍色的光芒。想到自家主任看到自己將火種匣這麼顯眼的隨時帶在身上時又要對他發難，霸王忍不住露出了點竊笑，平時環鋸總愛抱怨自己跟福特怎麼樣怎麼樣放閃，他想，這次應該是放閃的最高層次了吧？霸王一臉輕鬆地打開了自己辦公室的門，果不其然的又看到自己桌上堆滿了需要自己簽辦的公文，他順手倒了杯咖啡、坐在了自己的位置上，好整以暇的拿起了那一份份文件，簡略地看了起來；當終於看到了最後一份、那個他一向都只是看看就丟在一邊的院內會議紀錄時，本想照舊瞄過一眼就打算在自己必須要簽名的位置上簽章了結這一份文件的霸王，卻在看到了幾個關鍵字後用力地站了起來，手上的咖啡也差點被自己打翻在地上。他錯愕的拿著那份公文，好半天說不出話，等到他終於回過神來時，裝甲車的機體已經先行一步自主行動、撞開了自己的艙門，直來到了對面的艙室。

「環鋸！」霸王用力地按開了對面腦外科主任辦公室的門，在艙門都還來不及完全打開之前，裝甲車就用力擠進那開到一半的縫中，強行推開了艙門，徑直的就走到環鋸的辦公桌前，將一份數據版推到了他的面前，「這份公文...到底是怎麼回事？！上面寫說腦神經外科現役主任一職預定於這循環底退休、部門主任將擇期遴選...這是怎麼一回事？！」

腦外科主任也正好整以暇的翻閱著手上一疊病歷，他瞄了一眼霸王帶來的那份寫著自己即將退休的人事異動公告，不慌不忙的只是露出了一個淺淺的微笑，聳了下肩就繼續整理著自己的病歷。

「就是字面上寫的啊，我打算在這週期結束時就退休，昨天就已經在全院例行晨會提出來了不是？啊…對了，你昨天請了假，難怪現在才知道這訊息啊。除了你之外，整個部門還有醫院的上層應該都知道了吧？」

「我的意思是！這整件事情也太突然了吧！？我從來沒聽你說過......這種事...！這麼重要的事你怎麼沒跟我們任何一個主治醫生討論過就擅自做決定？！」

「我在這間醫院也算服務挺久了，年紀到了想退休也不奇怪的吧？再說，院內有哪條規定說我退休就要找誰討論嗎？」

「但是...！不管怎麼說這樣都太突然...！」看著環鋸始終沒讀懂自己背後真正的意思，霸王有些著急的拉過一把椅子、正坐在環鋸的對面，認真的看著他：「為什麼突然非要離開？如果覺得日常排班太過操勞的話...跟我們說一聲、互相調動一下班表就可以的吧？你根本就不需要說什麼退休、或是離開醫院什麼的...！」

「簽呈可是已經送出去了，」環鋸總算是翻完了今天所分配到的那一疊病歷，邊說邊順手將那些數據版敲整齊後整疊抱了起來，準備開始今天的門診。「現在大概已經到院長那邊了吧～？我看那傢伙...還有部分的高層應該都巴不得我能離開的吧？這次的公文遞交速率可不是普通的順暢呢。」

「...環鋸！」霸王握緊了拳一下就用力砸在環鋸的辦公桌上，那聲音大的讓環鋸都忍不住停下腳步，回過頭用種莫名的眼神反望著霸王。意識到自己的失態，裝甲車立刻將自己的聲音壓低了下來，轉而用懇求般的語氣說著：「......環鋸，腦神經外科不能沒有你...你知道的吧？」

「說什麼呢？腦外科還這麼多人，只不過是少了我一個，不可能這麼簡單就垮掉的。」

「…環鋸，我是認真的，這裏需要你...」

「談話時間結束，霸王。我今天一整天的門診都排滿的，你要是有時間在這瞎扯的話，就去把這個月的科內報表做出來，下班前交給我。」

「…等等！！我話還沒...！」霸王還來不及說完，腦神經外科主任已經搶先踢開了自己的艙門、閃了出去，將霸王遠遠地拋在後面、僵在了那裏。

 

主恆星下降後，親自操刀了一整天的環鋸才抱著那一疊病歷回到了自己的辦公室，當他看到藍色裝甲車的身影正定定的坐在自己位置的正對面時，他不自覺的翻了翻鏡頭，將門朝後踢上、關好後才把病歷抱回了自己的桌上。

「叫你做的報表做好了沒？」環鋸一批頭就是問工作進度，一面用力坐回了自己的辦公椅上，為勞累了一整天的機體終於能夠鬆懈而長吁了一口氣。

「在這裡...」霸王安靜的將一份數據版推到了環鋸的面前，然後就安靜的只是用鏡頭觀察著對方的反應。

「哼？這次速度還挺快的嘛，每次叫你做不是總要拖上個一天兩天的？」似乎是刻意略過霸王的眼神，環鋸拿起了那份報表，自顧自的開始翻閱了起來。

「環鋸，你...今晚有空嗎？」裝甲車沈默了一陣，終於還是在對方還在閱讀著自己的報告時打了岔，小聲的問著。

「要幹嘛？」

「我們...也好久沒有單獨去老地方聚一聚了，今天...能一起去喝一杯、聊一聊嗎？」

環鋸終於慢慢放下了手上的報告，似乎也覺得自己若是再不答應、霸王一定會沒完沒了，於是妥協的慢慢站了起來。

「反正報告是不急，我可以明天再看。要去的話就早點去早點走吧？昨天才剛新婚，今天就把人家一個晾在家裡啊？」

環鋸看了眼霸王鑲在胸甲前的賽星火種匣，玩笑般的說了一句，不過霸王並沒有笑，他只是默默的跟上了環鋸的腳步，離開了醫院，在前往格拉斯9號的一路上幾乎都沒有再主動開口，而是一直芯片裏反覆思考等下該說些什麼。

 

「好了，你想跟我講什麼？」各自點了飲料後，環鋸望了一眼異常沈默的裝甲車，自己乾脆主動問了：「還在想著勸退我的說詞？」

「…我實在是想不出能說什麼勸退你，你的決定一向都是做了後就絕不會再改變。」霸王十指緊緊交扣著、有些低聲的說，「我只是不懂，為什麼這麼突然就...？」

「也沒有什麼特別的理由，只是想把醫院這邊的職務卸下了，日子可以過得輕鬆一點。」環鋸神態自若的說著，一面拿起剛送上來的能量液、淺淺的喝了一口。

「你走了的話，腦神經外科該怎麼辦，我是說...該由誰當家，誰能帶領整個考神經外科...？」

「好吧，說到這邊我想我也不用瞞你了。」環鋸放下了杯子，偏過頭斜視了一眼一旁始終沒動自己面前能量杯的裝甲車：「這次的腦神經外科主任遴選，我打算推薦你。」

「…咦？什...什麼？怎、怎麼...？」霸王顯然沒想過環鋸會舉薦自己做下一任的主任，他驚訝的抬起頭，有些慌亂地語無倫次。「我...我一個人做不來...你知道我一向都是在你的領導之下...」

「沒錯，我是一直把你當成我的接班人在培養的，而你也確實差不多可以獨當一面了，我才敢提退休，不然你以為我會放任你搞爛整個腦神經外科嗎？」

「差得多了！...我做不來...我沒有你想的那麼有能力...老師，」情不自禁地，霸王脫口就叫出了那個他一直用在求助、或是停止特定行為的稱呼。「...老師，我真的......」

「……哼，還真是挺久沒聽到你這麼叫我了啊。不過，你也該學著成長了，霸王。你不是做不到，你不過是不想離開我的庇護而已。」

「我的確是！老師...！我簡直不敢想像...沒有你的帶領的話我會搞砸些什麼...！你還記得...我那一次第一次獨立執刀，就差點挑斷了病患的視神經...！要不是你接手......」

「呵…那次啊，我記得那一次後來把你罵慘了吧？罵到連羅布都要出面幫你解圍，不然你根本踏不出我的辦公室吧？」

霸王沈默，突然一下開始回想那些過去的事情，讓他感到面甲一陣燥熱、卻又不想就這樣把這個話題打住。

「第一次做連結實驗也是...我那時候失敗的好慘，後來...」

「後來被我作為理由關在籠子裡了吧？哈哈...誰叫那時候我們正好是調教關係，當然很順理成章地就被我拿來當懲罰理由了。」

「啊啊…說到那段日子啊…」霸王捂著自己的頭盔前緣，終於拿起能量液喝了一口，試圖掩飾自己的面甲上的表情，「...前陣子，跟福特聊到那段日子...還是會覺得很不可思議...我，跟你，居然是這樣維持了三循環之久。」

「日子過得挺快的，不是嗎？如今你也是個合格的腦外科醫生，也按照你當初所希望的、找到可以穩定過一輩子的對象了，」環鋸一口喝乾了他桌上的能量液，他抬起頭，視線開始在格拉斯9號裡來回穿梭、搜尋著那些總是埋藏在酒吧的角落裡，可供拆卸的對象。「這樣你還有什麼好不滿的？」

「老師...我還是...」裝甲車嘆了口氣，翻遍了CPU、找尋合適的詞表達自己的意思。「我...不希望你離開。不僅僅是作為一個腦外科醫生、還有我個人...」

「就像你所說的，我做過的決定是不會再改變的。再說，這件事是已經既定的事實，就連我的職權，都別想撤回院長批准過的公文。」環鋸似乎終於看上了一個正在酒吧邊桌上待了許久的大型TF，在對方接到環鋸眼神示意、並主動靠近過來，表明了自己拆卸機的身份後，環鋸立刻打算結束這一次的對談，跟剛剛勾搭上的拆卸機到酒吧的後頭。「難得有時間來一趟，今天就破例玩一下再回去吧。你也早點回去，明天開始下班前撥一兩個賽時到我的辦公室來，我得將主任職務跟權責慢慢交接給你，你最好是裝甲給我繃緊一點。」

看著環鋸丟下這幾句話就要跟一旁那個拆卸機一起離去，霸王不曉得自己是哪來的衝動、突然伸手抓住了環鋸的臂甲，低聲說著：

「…老師，別找拆卸機，你要玩的話，我今晚可以陪你...」

「……開什麼玩笑？」出乎霸王意料之外的，環鋸想都沒想、就用力甩開了手，並像是看到了什麼髒東西般、一臉嫌惡的瞪了眼霸王：「搞清楚，我跟你已經不是那種關係了。」

狠狠拒絕了霸王後，環鋸頭也不回的邁開大步、就在那雙錯愕的鏡頭前就向著已經在酒吧內部秘密通道等著他的拆卸機，一起進到了酒吧後方去，只留下霸王只能眼睜睜的看著腦神經外科主任瀟灑的離去，完全說不出任何一句話。像是被什麼靜止射線擊中一般，裝甲車只是愣愣的看著環鋸消失的方向、一直定格著，十來分鐘後，那個始終不再有動靜的通道才讓霸王理解到了現實，他慢慢的低下頭、雙手捂緊了自己的頭盔，像是在強克制著自己的情緒不要崩潰一般，緊緊的掐著。

 

深夜時分，福特在家裡左等右等，始終等不到霸王回來，基於在晚餐時後，他就收到了霸王說今天會晚點回家的訊息，推測可能是醫院的事情讓他忙不過來，戰車也沒想要再通訊對方，將自己今晚的成果存了檔以後就回房準備就寢。仰倒在充電床上、福特的意識很快就陷入下線後的昏沈，在意識還在自己的腦模塊裡游移的時候，戰車朦朧的就聽到前門開了鎖的聲音，緊接著是房間的艙門被緩緩推開的聲音。

「……霸王？你...回來了啊…忙完了嗎？」

雖然是那些再平常不過的提問，裝甲車卻反常的沒有出聲回答，在等了一小陣子、仍沒有接收到任何回應後，福特忍不住慢慢的立起機體，調整著自己的鏡頭切換到夜視模式，想確認自己剛才應該是沒有聽錯。

「霸王…？是你吧？......嗚嗯？！」在黑暗之中，戰車都還沒來得及看清那個進來的TF身影，一個巨大的物體突然就摔在了戰車的身上，那副沈重的機體就這麼直挺挺地掛在了他的身上、動也不動，要不是在觸碰到那副機體的那一瞬間就知道那組件觸感是自己所熟悉的，福特可能會被嚇得忍不住大叫出來。他定神看了看突然就這樣無聲無息倒在自己身上的霸王，過了許久仍是沒有任何動作、也沒有說任何話，只好伸手搖晃了下他的機體。

「霸王？怎麼回事？你...還好嗎？」

霸王依舊只是趴倒在福特的機體上、沒有任何回答，好不容易才將鏡頭切換到夜視模式，戰車低頭看著底下正將頭整個埋在自己胸甲上的那具機體，意外的感覺到自己的機體上傳來那一陣微弱的顫抖。

「霸王...到底怎麼回事？你說說話好嗎？」

「……霸王？……霸王你...在哭嗎？」


	53. Final Milestone (Part.3)

「霸王。」聽到一個熟悉的叫喚聲，裝甲車打開了鏡頭，看著那個出聲叫著自己的戰車：福特正面無表情地看著他，機體的周邊不知道為何總感覺有些模模糊糊的，看的不是很清楚；他甚至覺得，就連福特的聲音聽起來也有些斷斷續續的，感覺就像是從遙遠的地方傳過來一般，充滿著雜訊。

「……黑影的債，我已經全部還清了。」  
「所以，我們也就到此為止了吧。」  
「再見。」

福特一臉冰冷的說完，就頭也不回的和霸王拉開了距離、並轉身離開，霸王一臉錯愕，他甚至搞不清楚到底發生了什麼事...不，他好像知道，一些雜訊突然又閃進了他的腦模塊裡，湊合出了一些資訊：福特剛剛才幫他繳清了最近一期的帳單，然後......

在那一瞬間理解了所有前因後果的霸王、在下一個瞬間卻發現面前的福特已經消失不見，只留下他一個在那個看不清楚周遭的空間裡，茫然的只是看著福特剛剛站立的方向，卻無法動作、也無法出聲，他甚至覺得自己像被固定在這個蒼白的空間裡，不被容許做出任何一點自主的反應。

 

這一回，霸王總算是用力打開了鏡頭，直勾勾的盯著在他房間正上方、因為主恆星還未亮起而顯得一片昏黑的天花板；花了好一陣子才理解到現在還是深夜、而他也正還躺在自己的充電床上，終於從剛剛那太過現實的夢中清醒過來。裝甲車下意識的回過頭，看著自己充電床的一旁，原本該是在自己隔壁充電的戰車不知道什麼時候失去了蹤影，大型充電床上除了他一個TF以外，是空蕩蕩的。

霸王很快的下了床、想都沒想的就打開了房間的艙門，果不其然的看到福特正一個TF待在已經熄了燈的客廳裡，個人的工作螢幕正亮著；聽到了那陣突來的開門聲，戰車顯然也嚇了一跳，他回頭看了看剛從房裡出來的霸王，有些小聲的問著：

「…抱歉，我剛剛吵醒你了嗎？」

「不，沒有......」眼看福特只是一如往常的偶爾爬起來寫他的小說，霸王總算是鬆了一口氣，回想起剛剛那讓他鏡頭表面溢出了清洗液的夢境，他慢慢移動到福特的身後，忍不住就一把用力抱緊了戰車的頸部，「...你還在真是太好了......」

「唔嗯？！」突然被這樣緊緊抱著，讓戰車下意識就開始掙扎起來，但對方像是把全身重量都壓下來了一般、任憑他怎麼晃動機體都掙脫不開。「...霸、霸王？你勒得我快不能換氣了啦......」

花了點時間、好不容易才讓裝甲車終於肯鬆開自己的機體，兩個大型機一起坐在了沙發上，福特這才覺得霸王今晚似乎哪裡有些不太對勁。

「霸王...？你...沒事吧？」戰車仔細端詳著對方的面甲，雖然到目前為止霸王什麼也沒說，但跟他共同生活了這麼久、再加上從頭到尾霸王的手一直死死地抓著自己的機體，絲毫不肯鬆開，直覺告訴福特事情應該不是那麼簡單。

「…沒事，就是...做了個惡夢而已。」才從惡夢的情境中拉回到現實的異樣感，讓裝甲車仍是芯有餘悸的一直緊抓著福特，深怕自己只要一鬆手，福特就會像夢中一樣、在自己的面前消失。像是還想確認一旁戰車機體的真實感，霸王頭一歪就埋進了福特的肩甲上，也讓自己能夠順理成章的伸手整個圈住戰車的腰甲，繼續黏著戰車的機體不放。

「……惡夢嗎？也是呢，你也就這個理由會突然上線...」福特看了看霸王對自己撒嬌時的習慣動作，也只好伸手拍了拍霸王的頭盔，任憑那巨大的機體巴在自己身上不斷磨蹭著，「沒事的，只是個惡夢而已...」

「是啊，只是個惡夢......但，夢裡的感覺太真實了...我、我還真的以為，你就這樣離開了...」

「離開...？你在說什麼啊？」福特歪了歪頭盔，看著那幾乎意圖將全身機體都緊緊貼在自己身上的霸王，有些奇怪的問。

「嗯，夢到你...說你替黑影還清了債務，就打算離開...然後，你就這樣從我眼前消失了...」

福特安靜地聽霸王描述著他的夢境，同時也感受到那裝甲車在敘述的過程中時不時將自己摟得更緊些；像是要給對方一點安全感般的，福特伸手環緊了霸王的肩甲，手指安撫般的不斷輕撫著他的音頻，短時間內卻也不知道該說些什麼。

「…看來，這件事對你的影響真的很大。」

霸王知道福特指的是哪件事，他也知道那是讓自己這一兩個循環裡總是芯神不寧的原因，當然，不只是因為他即將接下腦神經外科主任的職務，更多的是環鋸即將要離開的這個事實。

「我從來沒想過...不，應該說我知道遲早會有這麼一天，但我沒有預料到...會是這麼的快、這麼的突然...」連日的焦慮與交接業務上的壓力、早就讓霸王疲憊不堪，再加上自己才突然剛從充電狀態中驚醒，在終於平靜下來之後，倦怠感一下子又席捲了霸王的CPU，他幾乎是整個趴伏在了戰車的大腿上，半關著鏡頭、感受著福特在自己機體上的輕撫，那只是輕微、極度平常的動作，卻適度的給了他極大的安慰，他伸手握住了福特還搭在自己肩甲上的一隻手、握緊著。「...整件事情突然到，我很害怕你也會從我的身邊消失......」

「...霸王...」福特不是無法理解裝甲車現在的感受，但他卻不知道這時候該挑些什麼話來安慰對方，他被霸王用力握緊的那隻手也慢慢收攏、也緊握住了對方，一面就帶著霸王的手、摸到了他還裝在胸甲上，那個在昏黑的環境下仍散發的螢藍色光芒的火種匣。「...我可是你的火種伴侶，怎麼可能會輕易離開你...？你看...我的火種，到現在都還保持著光彩的吧？」

「所以...別再說什麼怕我會離開你的話，好嗎？」

 

 

當有了一個既定的倒數時限、而那是個永遠不想迎來的日子時，時間就會事與願違的過得飛快，隨著這最後時間的過去，霸王花在那間主任辦公室的時間一天比一天多，看著環鋸整理出一疊疊看似永遠也看不完的資料和數據庫，他只能在自己沒有排班的時間裡盡最大的努力消化，並趕在環鋸沒有排班、又還沒下班離開之前的空白時段裡抓緊時間釐清他所有的問題，然後，再如同學生時代一樣，承受著環鋸的冷嘲熱諷與責罵。看著週期底來臨的日子越來越近，那長長的交接清單卻像是永遠講不完一樣，講了一項卻發現還有另外一項，或是種種問題跟著排山倒海而來，環鋸的脾氣也越發暴躁，儘管主任辦公室的艙門已經保持緊閉，那時不時傳來的拍桌和叫罵聲總是能夠洩漏出去，讓各個正好經過腦神經外科主任辦公室的醫院同仁都捏了一把冷凝液。在只有經歷醫院評鑑期間內的超時加班與不正常的生活成為了霸王這一個月來的常態，任誰都想叫囂、祈求著讓這段折磨的交接期快些結束，霸王卻不這麼想，要他再承受多少環鋸的責罵也好、再多晚回去也好，他只希望和環鋸最後相處的這段時間能夠過得越慢越好，甚至最好不要有結束的那一天。

 

「好了，該注意的、最基本的，總算是講完了。」終於將交接清單上的最後一個部分都講解完後，環鋸像是終於完成了自己的工作一般、將那一疊厚厚的資料疊到了霸王的面前，側過頭盔看著對方：「我應該都講得夠仔細了吧？再有問題的話就別怪我直接撬開你的頭盔，塞一塊數據版進去還比較快。」

「是，我都清楚了。」

這一天終於還是到來，環鋸趕在自己在職日的最後幾天、總算將自己的業務清單完整的交給了霸王，他長長吐了一口氣，端起桌上已經冷掉的咖啡喝了起來、並用鏡頭的餘光瞥著一旁安靜到反常的霸王。

「嘿，還活著吧？光是搞清楚主任業務在做什麼就這副德性，看你真正接任的時候要怎麼辦？」

面對這最後階段仍是不忘挖苦自己的主任，霸王只是微笑了一下，他將環鋸為自己安排好的工作清單再最後順了一遍、才關上了數據版，也像是終於完成了一項艱難手術般的吁了一口氣。

「放芯，我都看完了、不懂的地方也都問過了...都是些行政上的業務，我想...不必像那些專科技術一樣需要經過實習，也可以做得來的吧？」

「話敢說得這麼滿，就看你下循環的表現了。」

「環鋸...」下個循環就將是霸王正式接下腦神經外科主任一職的日子，而今天也是環鋸的主任職務正式到達屆期的一天，這一天總算還是到來了，霸王卻覺得自己的芯思比自己原先預期的還要平靜。「退休之後，你打算做什麼？」

「哼...誰知道呢，先休息一陣子，再找找看有沒有什麼可以繼續搞研究的地方吧？...這陣子都在忙你這個邏輯線路打了死結的傢伙的事，根本沒來得及規劃我之後的事...」

「抱歉，環鋸，我已經是盡最大的可能跟上你的進度了，不過，看來我能力還是不足...」

「放芯吧，你是我看上的學生，也是我認可的接班人，再怎麼焦頭爛額，也不會超過一個月，頂多就兩個循環吧。」

很少聽到環鋸直接肯定自己的話，讓霸王忍不住抬頭、看著那終於把冷掉的咖啡喝完，站起來活動活動鎖緊了一整天關節的環鋸，有些說不出話。

「能在這最後一刻被你認可，是我這輩子最大的榮幸，環鋸。」

腦神經外科主任回過頭，看了看那無意間吐出這段話的霸王，面部表情有些像是驚訝、卻也在下一瞬間了然於芯的露出了微笑，兩個腦神經外科醫生在接下來的短暫時刻裡都沒有再度交談，只是各自收拾著即將要交任的辦公室，在最終確認所有檔案與簽呈都完成、鎖上各自的艙門以後，環鋸才在兩間面對面的辦公室外的長廊等著霸王、並將自己剛剛用來上鎖的磁卡遞給他。

「這個你認得吧？腦神經外科的通用磁卡。接下來，就正式交給你了。還有...」環鋸在將磁卡交到霸王手上的時候，突然伸手示意霸王靠過來，在裝甲車低下頭去、以為環鋸要跟自己說什麼的時候，快速的在霸王的頭盔上落下一吻：「...雖然我覺得是個可笑的傳統的，但，勝利女神之吻，在這種時候還是必要的。」

「…這是你第一次主動吻我吧？環鋸？我是說，除了探針跟...我的機體其他部位之外。」

「少噁芯了，霸王。」在霸王的輕笑聲中，環鋸只是習慣性的反擊了一句、並不以為然的搖了搖頭，但最後也露出了微笑，伸手點了點那剛剛自己吻過、霸王那特殊雕刻的頭盔前緣。「願勝利女神與你同在，我的學生。」

 

 

「霸王，起來了喔。」福特反常的在一大清早、甚至連霸王固定上線的時間都還沒到之前，就先將裝甲車喚醒，「今天是你的就職大日，可別遲到了。」

CPU裡雖然早對這一天演練了上百上千次，霸王卻還是覺得自己的火種在這時候仍是緊張的不斷激烈躍動著，似乎是隨時要炸出自己的火種艙一樣。他端著出門前習慣喝上一杯的咖啡，望著外頭才剛升起的主恆星，總有種自己不是在現實裡的錯覺。

「還好嗎？霸王？」很少看到霸王這樣凝視著主恆星，福特慢慢靠在了裝甲車的肩炮旁，關切地問著。

「我還好...就是，有點緊張。」霸王不避諱地說了出口，伸手順勢摟緊了一旁的戰車，在接觸到那緊貼在自己身上的機體溫度時，他才像終於找回了自己是在現實之中的感覺。

「放芯，一切都會很順利的。」福特安慰般的輕聲說，一面伸手抱住了霸王的肩甲、打氣般的緊摟了一下。「我會一直陪著你的...就算不在你身邊，我的火種也在這…」

「你說的沒錯。」裝甲車忍不住低下頭、吻了吻福特的唇邊，他能感覺到那個貼在自己胸甲上的火種匣在那一瞬間似乎亮起了一陣特別閃耀的光芒，就如同外邊漸漸在上空展露自身的熱與力、照耀整個賽博坦的主恆星般，也亮起了他的世界。

「福特，謝謝你...」

「……喂，這種事，有什麼好道謝的啦...」

像是不習慣被霸王說這種話一般，戰車有些像是難為情的轉開了面甲，卻始終沒有鬆開抱緊了對方的雙臂，仍貼在了霸王的機體上，和他一起看著外頭的主恆星。

「那，時候不早了，我也該出門了喔。」

「嗯，去吧。」在霸王要抽離開自己身邊之前，福特在玄關前最後又拉過了裝甲車的肩甲，主動的送上一吻。「...記得吧？我的專屬勝利之吻。」

「…當然記得。」霸王笑了一下，抱著福特將這個吻加深。「你是我永遠專屬的勝利女神。」

 

END


	54. 後記

這是在霸王正式接任腦神經外科主任的一個月後的某一天，羅布將他已經簽署完成的一份公文轉交給了霸王，看著上頭寫著院內與政府合作的一個研究計畫案，霸王只是面無表情地蓋了章，就交還給羅布。

「霸王，你難道不好奇這個政府合作案的指定計劃指導人是誰嗎？」

「嗯？既然是政府合作案的計劃指導人，大概就是會派個什麼專員進駐到腦神經部門吧？剛好我以前的辦公室是空著的，用那間給專員做臨時辦公室是可以的吧？」

「對方也是這麼打算的，而且...」羅布有些詭秘的笑了一下，不過因為霸王正埋首在一大片公文數據版裡，並沒有注意到羅布異常的笑容，「這個計劃指導人有夠積極的，這份公文才剛簽核通過，他今天就已經來到醫院裡，打算提前跟我們部門報到了。他現在就在門外，我想主任是不是該見一下我們日後的計畫合作對象會比較好？」

「…什麼？我從沒聽說過哪個政府部門的人會這麼積極.........？！」

在裝甲車終於奇怪地抬起頭來，並看到羅布刻意讓開、讓他身後的那個TF站到他面前時，霸王簡直覺得不僅僅是自己的光鏡要碎一地，甚至是連他的腦模塊在那瞬間都要爆炸了。

「環......環鋸？？！！」

「沒想到堂堂腦神經外科的主任居然是這麼個容易驚慌失措的菜鳥啊，看來我之後的工作可有得忙了。」環鋸看了看一旁止不住惡意笑容的羅布，又回頭看看面前已經驚訝到說不出完整字句的的霸王，鏡頭銳利的像是要把他的十根探針全插進對方的腦袋裡般，讓霸王不寒而慄。

「所以說，我才叫你裝甲最好給我繃緊點啊，霸王。」

 

******************************************************************************************

 

「你都不知道，」環鋸端著咖啡，看著一旁捂著額頭、一臉恨不得想要把他身旁那個戰車的記憶給全部洗去的腦神經外科主任，和那一臉訕笑，正在故意揭他底的戰車。「那天晚上他一整個哭得唏哩嘩啦的，我都還想說是發生什麼事了...」

「福特！噢爐渣的！福特...！說好不在環鋸面前提到這件事的！！」


End file.
